A different kind of meeting
by Corinder
Summary: Sophia, the bastard daughter of a power hungry man, is taken along to Oriens as her father successfully captures Oriens for himself. Already at war within herself, and with the lifestyle that her newly found father has offered her, she finds that the choice to go against him... is easier than expected. OC/Roberto, with further OCs to feature in future stories. :) LLFTX cameos!
1. Chapter 1

You wouldn't have known that right now, as the people of Oriens celebrated their own country, that a silent war was taking place. I wandered along the streets, already a little tipsy from some of that sake I'd tried... well. A lot of it... and gazed in wonder at all the brightly coloured robes. Kimonos? Or did they call them something else?

It didn't matter.

My mind wasn't on that. It was on the war that no one knew was happening.

It was a little surreel as I wandered along the streets, flanked by two of my father's bodyguards, wearing one of those robe things and sampling whatever food or alcohol that took my fancy. Buying whatever pretty thing I wanted. Stood on the edge of the hotel balcony and watched a paradge go by. Listened and marvelled to traditional Orieans dancing and theature that drew us into a warm summer's night.

Right now, my brothers were waiting on a ship, Father's best technology guys hacking away at the Oriens security system, with enough paid men to take over a country in the most modern sense possible. I didn't have to be there to know what was happening. Stage one was to take control of Orien's prized technology and IT.

Stage two was tonight.

I'd never been to this country before. I liked it. It was hard to admit that, becasuse I felt a little bad knowing what was happening behind the secenes, but I did. I liked that people respected each other with a bow. The use of honorifics. I liked their food.

I even liked the royal family. I'd seen them at the parade, these distant beautiful figures clad in traditional robes, waving from the security of their specially made cars. There they were. My father's prime targets. Feeling so secure and so protected behind bullet proof cars and with security on every side, hiding in the crowd, swarming around to protect them. Father wasn't far from their car, an important figure in politics, and a well respected one. He was well known for being a proud and passionate defender of the Kingdom's Monarchy system. Well known for supporting and owning several of the IT devolopment 'labs' that had helped Oriens join some of the other superpowers in the world.

It'd been an act for decades. Decades upon decades.

Of course... that had been long before I'd met him. I hadn't ever set foot in my father's country before today. Mum was his mistress overseas, something they'd kept even from me, and he'd only revealed himself to me when fate had forced him to. When Mum had died and I'd had no one left in my world. I couldn't say if Father was proud of me- he didn't like women much- but it would have dented his honor and pride as a man if I seemed 'unhappy'.

I'd learnt that the hard way when I'd made him look bad. He'd made sure I understood how important appearances were. And when he'd done it, he'd made sure that there wasn't a single mark on my arms or face to ensure that I could smile happily for cameras. Hide the pain. The family motto. We concealed our pain behind doors, fabric, and smiles.

I didn't like my Father much.

But I'd smiled as he moved past in the parade, waved, and then continued to drink my own pain away.

That night was when I took on my role. I joined my father at the casino, late into the night, pretending to enjoy wasting vast amounts of money as his plan fell into place perfectly. As the Oriens technology was used against the Royal family.

And by dawn, he'd done it. Successfully. Almost beautifully. An invasion with scarcely any bloodshed, without any noise, without any explosions. My father had managed to take over the Royal Family and take control of Oriens in one night.

By dawn, there was reports of a 'terrorist' attack, reports that the Royal Family were shaken but well, and the King and Queen themselves reassuring the nation that all was well. There were areas of their castle that were now undergoing repairs, soldiers patrolling the streets and the castle grounds, but _all was well_. My father's hired doubles. I didn't know where he'd stashed the real King or Queen.

It had been so easy. While my father and I gambled away, pretending to enjoy it, his people had tracked every key figure in the military and security forces via social media. Tracked the royal family via the media's obsessive stalking. In an era where privacy and internet did not go together... it had been far too simple to ensure that each key figure was watched.

It was late when I returned to my private penthouse to watch the fireworks. The fireworks were to signify the beginning of the end of Orien's royal family. A signal that they were now being hunted within their own Castle. I'd stood there, watching the fireworks over the castle as did the rest of the nation, surrounded by happy people who had no clue about what was going on inside. I liked the country. People treated me as if I belonged, danced with me, laughed, and children played with me.

And when he'd brought me to the castle that next afternoon I was confronted with the stark reality of what he'd done. Confronted with the white faces of people. Not royals. Not figures. People. Terrified mum and dad, standing in front of a boy that was red faced, wet eyed, his face screwed up with anger and fear. A young man who stood beside them, half sheltering his brother behind his leg, gazing at us with pure hatred. All four of them still in Pjs.

I'd had to watch as the butler, who'd tried to stop them dragging the child away, get beaten until he no longer moved. Listen to the child scream for 'Yu' until he couldn't scream anymore. He was _just a boy_. They were _terrified_.

It was the first moment I realised I didn't know what he'd do with them now he was replacing them with fakes. And … the moment I realised that, however afraid I was of my Father, I … I didn't feel okay with it. I didn't feel as if I could do this for long without _screaming_. Even alcohol wasn't going to numb these feelings.

I'd stared at the butler as he was dragged out, blood matting his black hair, and knew. Felt it deep inside. There was no way I could allow this. I knew how cruel my father could be.

I didn't sleep very well that night.

It was so quiet in the servant area of the castle. I wondered, as I quietly moved along the passage, if it had once been busy with life. Servants, maids, butlers, rushing too and fro in the wide hospital like passage ways that serviced all the main areas of the castle, pushing along carts of food or cleaning products.

My boots were tied up and swung over my shoulder, the socks keeping my movement silent, and the only sound I made as I hurried along was the gentle splish-splosh of the wine in the half empty bottle. I was still in Pjs- it was easier to explain why I was out if I was in them- but my regular clothing was carefully folded away in one of the backpacks I carried.

Even now I couldn't explain it. But two nights ago I'd witnessed the capture of the royal family and their guests and... it'd moved me. It'd made me feel something for the first time since my mother had died. I'd spent all night last night, drinking and planning tonight, because I knew that if I spent any longer with my father or his family... I'd go crazy. Or drink myself to death. Or spen the rest of my life some unhappy wife to a man he'd decided I'd marry.

Maybe the reasons I had tonight were partly selfish. Partly to help myself escape. But … for some reason I couldn't let myself escape tonight without making sure those Princes escaped as well.

I was already a little tipsy tonight. It helped me concentrate. I knew where the soldiers were stationed, there were several servant wings that were now home to servants and soldiers alike, and so it'd be easy to avoid them. The poor servants were basically under guard 24/7. Not something I could fix tonight. I took another drink of the wine as I passed one of the security cameras, pursing my lips to avoid drinking more than necessary, because if I was caught tonight... my father would write me off as drunk. Again.

I wouldn't get into trouble for it.

In fact, he already knew I was fascinated by the Princes, and it was a well known 'fact' that I liked celebrities I didn't really. I liked going to parties to escape my father. But his power and influence meant that celebrities tended to be at those parties.

I froze, suddenly, as I heard a servant pass by in a fast pace. Quickly I switched off my gear. It was one of the Butlers that served those Princes, his face drawn and pale, with a soldier trailing his every move. I felt bad for him. I really did. But I couldn't figure out how to help them escape as well. So I watched him pass, and the soldier, standing perfectly still and quiet as they moved past. The solider didn't notice me, he was busy harassing the poor man, and if the Butler had seen me... he pretended not to. It was probably better for both of us that way.

It took them barely two minutes before they were out of hearing range and I moved again, quickly, focusing on my own task at hand.

Father had planned the whole invasion thing beautifully... but he'd overlooked one fact. Two extra Princes had turned up in their careful search of the castle. I didn't hear anything about the King or Queen- I knew that father had caught them but they'd been relocated to somewhere else. I hoped they were alive.

As another patrol of soldiers, just a pair of them, passed by I paused and waited quietly in a dark doorway. Once they were gone I continued onwards, slowly, making sure that I took a 'deep drink' of the wine every time I passed one of those cameras. I even paused to smile and wave from time to time. As long as I pretended that I could be here... I suspected that they'd probably not question it. Not with my reputation for partying and drinking.

The last stretch was the one I'd been least looking forward to. This area, a floor below the servant quarters and the area that had been used for laundry, offices, that kind of thing... was sealed off and off limits, pitch black inside, and it meant I had to revert to the night vision gear I'd nicked from the equipment. I hated the dark. It scared me to death.

I ran now, breathing a little faster, trying to not panic as the vivid green view on my night vision gear added to the horrible eerie experience that was being in a deserted ancient castle hallway ...basement. Or something like that. I half expected a ghost, an alien, or ...something else to burst out at me from the shadows, empty rooms or the halls. It was with great relief when I found the other end of the passage way that connected to the great two-story kitchens.

Pausing at the door, as I slid the goggles off once again, I forced myself to stop and listen. These kitchens were incredible. Two floors of kitchen, designed for feeding god knew how many people, and the upper floor was basically open to any soldier who was hungry. From what I'd heard most of the soldiers used the servants for food, so I might have gotten away if a servant saw me, but I had to be wary.

I slid the door open slowly and gazed around the lower level of the kitchen. It was empty. I could hear someone in the upper level, shoes on tiles as they moved around, the smell of cooking food reminding me of how hungry I was right now.

The Princes were literally just metres away now. They were being kept in a cellar, which was a floor below this kitchen floor, which kind of made sense in a way. Four floors below the ground level of the castle. No one would hear them down there. Servants wouldn't know, unless they knew them personally, that the Princes had been replaced.

That was Father's other part of his plan.

He'd replaced the Princes and the royal family with duplicates. Beautiful duplicates. You wouldn't have known if you didn't know to look. The royal family were often so distant from their own country and servants anyway... he'd easily pull it off. As far as the servants knew... as far as they'd been TOLD... the 'empty' servant quarters and areas of the castle had been the target of a terrorist attack. The soldiers were to 'protect' the royal family.

Father didn't want to be King. He wanted to be the ruler. He'd just hired someone to play King while he made all the decisions.

The discovery of three extra Princes- Prince Roberto, Prince Joshua and Prince Wilfred- had been a huge problem. He had yet to decide what to do about that. It'd taken months just to get the original duplicates ready. Last I'd heard was that they were 'sick with the flu'.

Not that it was MY problem. Nope.

I listened for a good ten minutes to the movement of whoever it was on the floor above. They were clearly busy though and I wasn't sure how much longer it'd be safe to wait. What time did servants get breakfast going? Given that it was already three in the morning... I glared at the clock as it gave me THAT shock... I didn't want to risk it.

Quietly I headed for the kitchen larder and gazed around. I'd intended on spending a little more time in here. My plan was pretty simple- get Princes out of castle and to the coast. Put them on a boat. They'd be able to contact that Liberty Kingdom if they sailed far enough from the cell phone blocking and ...well, I didn't know, but I was sure that there'd be help and stuff. I only had planned as far as the boat.

Realistically though I didn't know if it'd take a few hours, a few days, or even a week before we got to the coast. Father would be pretty angry to find out they'd gotten out so we might have issues getting there quickly. Luckily Oriens was surrounded by coasts- he couldn't watch ALL the boats. Could he?

So I spent a few precious minutes, while listening for feet, moving around the massive kitchen storage room and collecting a few lightweight things that they could eat or use. Matches, plastic sandwich bags, aspirin, batteries, and stuff like instant noodles. Rice. Stuff that could last a while. I filled several cloth bags of it and, as I headed back for the kitchen, I found myself staring at the small wine fridge with half-used wines.

Oh.

I stared at those bottles of temptation a while. My hand was trembling, I realised, as the urge to collect some wine started to weigh on me. It was totally irresponsible and useless- we wouldn't NEED this shit- but … but wine was my way of coping with stress.

I knew that I'd be stressed while helping them with this.

It helped me cope with my family. And yeah. I knew it was weak. I knew it was pathetic. I felt guilt and shame every time I felt the need to cling to alcohol for comfort. The only thing I could say to myself, to make myself feel better, was that at least I hadn't turned to drugs. But mum wouldn't be impressed with this either.

It won. I gathered several bottles of nearly full wine and added them to the bags, silently wrapping them so they wouldn't clink together, before I headed back into the kitchen. Even as I did- my heart sunk at my own weakness. I had a lot to be grateful for. And yet... I was still depressed.

It made no sense and I honestly hated it. Alcohol just … just made it easier to forget about that feeling.

I swallowed it away for now though. Right.

There was a lift to the hallway outside the cellar and a staircase for emergencies. Lift was a bad idea. If someone decided to shut it down, while I was mid-rescue, then we'd be stuck till Father came and got us. Not ideal. So I headed for the staircase. I left the bags of supplies there, carefully sliding them onto the ground and dropping my boots beside them, and slid my backpack off my back.

Inside was beer. Quite a lot of it actually. I opened the top bottles of it, my fingers trembling as I opened up a paper box of medicine, crushing each pill between my fingers as I emptied it into each bottle. It took another precious twenty minutes, much to my frustration, but when it was done I lifted the bag of beer back onto my back and slowly headed down the staircase for the last level.

One last thing to do.

The small hallway at the very bottom of the basement levels smelt like beer and urine. Apparently the soldiers on duty had already been having a minor party down here. I screwed up my noise as I slid out into the hallway, gazing backwards and forwards, half curious about what else might be down here in such a deep level. Treasures? Family heirlooms? No time to find out.

Just as I stepped into the light, and into the soldier's attention, the lift opened. They frowned at me, hesitating, but the person stepping out from the lift distracted them.

"Yu, is it?" One of the soldiers moved over, his finger sliding into the trigger, and pushed at the cart. "What you got?"

"Claude." The butler's eyes skimmed over the subtle movement before he smiled a cold smile and responded with, "You asked for some food."

"Take a bite."

I had to admit- the sight of their guns kind of scared me. Huh. I hesitated, standing there feeling a little like a deer in headlights as they stared openly at me, not quite brave enough to speak to me... I was the daughter of their boss after all... but turning their half-drunk state onto the butler that'd appeared with a tray of food.

He stood there, calm as anything, as he lifted silver domes off steaming piles of food. Sausages, steak, eggs, mushrooms, tomato, toast, slabs of meat and cheese, and delicately lifted a silver fork to his mouth as he sampled each dish in front of them. They waved their guns in his direction as he ate, laughing, pretending to shoot him.

How he did that so damn calmly... I didn't know.

I seriously didn't. I'd have pissed myself if they pointed those guns at me. They weren't toys.

"Would you have me serve you plates?" Claude continued, lowering the fork, and without waiting for an answer began to serve them. He shot me a cool look and, although his face was neutral, I could feel hatred behind it. He'd seen me before when my father had brought me in to show off his hostages. "And you, Miss?"

The squad leader, identifiable by the extra armband, seemed to snap out of his half drunk state and moved towards me. "Miss Sophia. Did... did your father have a word for us?"

"Huh. Oh!"

I laughed, a high pitched laugh that I didn't feel, and waved my arms around. "Oh! I was so hungry. I'm sorry! Daddy sent me to give you a present for your hard work. Well. Actually. I was drinking one of them and I thought … I thought I wanted to share them. And-" I added, voice still high pitched, "-and maybe trade these beers for some of that wine in the room behind you. The really good wine. I don't like beer. It's a man's drink. Daddy said there was special wine down here."

I pouted and they ate my act up beautifully. The men laughed, nodding, the squad leader relaxing somewhat. Yep. They'd also heard about my reputation for drinking and partying.

"Of course you don't, Miss. Beer's a man's drink all right. I think, if one of us go inside, we can find you something better for a woman."

I relaxed and lifted the backpack of alcohol down for them. I pouted again, as the men started to take the bottles, adding with a fake smile, "Oh, I hope you don't mind that they are open- I had to taste them all. Just in case I liked one. I'm sure you don't mind me having sucked a little out."

Claude, I noticed, seemed to have gotten colder at this display. I ignored him. The men laughed again, as they took a sip, openly staring at my Pjs. I suddenly wished I'd worn a bra or something. I felt kind of exposed with that kind of stare and it wasn't at all comfortable.

"Get the woman some food. What the fuck at are you glaring at?" The squad leader turned onto Claude, suddenly, and slammed the gun across the butler's head. Somehow the man's facial expression didn't change as he bowed low. The squad leader turned on another of his own men and snapped, "And you get her something good to drink."

"Yes, as you request." Claude's voice was cold as he started to slide food onto a plate.

I was distracted as I felt something cold slide up my pj bottoms. One of the soldiers had gotten way too close, his gun between my legs, a disgusting leer on his face as he peered down at me. "Daddy wants us rewarded, huh. He grasped for his crotch, suddenly, adding, "How about you kiss me for a job well done?"

I stepped backwards _fast_.

Luckily the squad leader was quick to grab him and hoist him backwards. "Hey, man, you ain't gonna have anything for her to kiss if you're caught hitting on the Boss's daughter. Take your beer." He glanced in the direction of the security camera, which was pointed at them, and the leer slipped off the man's face pretty damn fast as he followed his friend's gaze.

"Yeah. Just a joke. A joke!" He added the last part loudly, hands up, stumbling backwards somewhat. I wasn't sure if the camera recorded audio too but I suspected, should my father watch this tomorrow, he'd get the point. "I'll... um. Here." The man grabbed the bag of beers, the bottles clinking dangerously as he swayed somewhat, and he turned and shoved the bottles at everyone. "I'll carry this for ya. Yeah. You get something to eat."

My attention was on the butler now though. He stood there, perfectly still, back straight, that smile still on his face even as his eyes watched them with obvious dislike. A trickle of blood was running down his cheek even as he stood there, sliding into the white shirt below, a gash under his ear bubbling red stuff slowly.

But he slowly handed me a plate of food and I took it, slowly, hesitating. I wasn't hungry at all. But I had to wait for that drug to work. Eating wasn't a bad excuse.

I ate slowly, ignoring the attention of the butler as I did, jumping as the lift opened again. It was just one of the other Butlers. Alberto? Probably. Or maybe it was Yu. I didn't know- the suits kind of threw me.

But it didn't matter. It took about two minutes before the soldiers started to fall asleep, the sedatives working quickly and effectively. I felt kind of exhausted just looking at them. They had big silly grins on their faces, totally oblivious to the fact that they were in trouble, which was just an added bonus.

The mind surprise on the two butler's faces was worth it. I smiled faintly as I dropped the plate on the cart and headed for the soldiers.

Three steps and I suddenly felt the world start to twist around me. It rocked backwards and forwards.

Oh. Um.

Had I washed the powdered pills off my fingers before I ate?

Or had I drunk too much?

"Woah. Shit. Too much wine." I muttered. It had to be that. I knelt beside the leader-man and fumbled with his pockets, finding the key card to the cellar, and leaned against the wall as I slid it through the hole. "Huh... Come on. Zap. Zip. Beep. Do it." I growled softly at the lock, hissing as the technology refused to accept the key card, forehead pressed against the wooden door. I just wanted to sleep suddenly. It was not good timing. I hadn't even gotten the Princes out yet.

Arms wrapped around me, suddenly, something steady and warm grasping onto my unsteady body and taking the key from my fingers. "Wrong way, Miss."

There was a click and as the door slid open, an explosion of sound as the four men inside shouted for the butler.

My mind swam, the room twisting about, but it was the sight of the child that managed to bring my mind back just for a moment. Big tear stained eyes met mine and I frowned, standing slowly, some self-awareness cutting through the exhaustion.

Oh yeah. Cute kid. I knew there was a reason I'd felt so bad. I smiled faintly as I moved inside, shaking free of the helpful arms that'd been helping me stay upright, kneeling in front of the little boy. "Shh. Gonna get you escaping, okay? Don't be afraid."

"Not afraid." He lied, this adorable kid, his lower lip trembling even as he raised his voice. "I'm not."

"Of course you're not. Look at you. I bet you'll be the one to help your brother escape, huh." God. I was so tired. I smiled faintly and shut my eyes, a moment, fighting the waves of exhaustion. The realisation that I wasn't gonna be leaving this place, that I'd have to face her father tomorrow, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I slid down beside the child, slowly, my mind trying to find excuses even as I tried to stay wake. I could... could claim I wanted to play with the child. Could claim I wanted an autograph.

I sighed, slowly, and gave up trying to fight the exhaustion. I wasn't sure how I'd done it... but I'd sedated myself as well.

My eyes opened, slowly, as I heard feet and voices. I watched through half opened eyes as several of the feet moved past, slowly, the little Prince Alan shepherded between the two bigger pairs of legs and out the cellar door. With a soft sigh, extremely relieved, I gave up fighting the urge to sleep. Yep. The Princes were loose. I was tired. I'd sleep and they'd be running away.

My father would be furious. It'd be hilarious.

With that thought in mind... I slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It would have been worth leaving her behind.

Claude sighed, wordlessly, as his eyes met with that of Prince Wilfred. It would have been simpler. When he and the other butlers had thought this up- a plan so easy in execution it didn't deserve to be called a 'plan'- there hadn't been a woman to take into consideration. He'd been grateful for that at the time. Women were flighty, hysterical, and not usually prone to viewing the world in a logical or sensible way.

This one was a prime example of that. It would be wiser to leave her behind. But It wasn't what Prince Wilifred wanted. Claude didn't need the Prince to tell him this- he could tell.

With a soft sigh only audible to his own ears Claude lifted the drugged woman up into his arms as His Highness aided the other Princes in standing, a little trickle of disgust filling his mind as he smelt the wine on her breath, her head rolling against his arm. With the presence of alcohol it was no wonder why the drugged food had been so effective on her.

"She's his daughter, isn't she?" Prince Glenn frowned. "We're leaving her, aren't we?"

"She seems to have been trying to free you." Jen responded. He was holding one of the beer bottles she'd brought down and inhaled slowly. "She drugged the beer."

"They didn't notice?"

"It's difficult to detect if you're not knowing what to smell for." Jen dropped the bottle on top of the unconscious guards before striding over to Prince Joshua. The Prince was passed out and apparently unaware of any of this. "They sedated him?"

"He was not giving them a moment's peace." Roberto responded. He was almost cheerful about it. "Threats. Reminders of international laws they were breaking. The punishment they'd face in each country. He must secretly have wanted to be a lawyer. So obsessed with rules!"

"Prince Roberto..."

"We should leave." Claude cut in. He adjusted his hold on the unconcious woman and nodded towards the car. "There are backpacks under the cart for each of us."

"Is she-" Wilifred hesitated as he passed Claude. His face gave no emtoion away but his blue eyes focused on her a moment and it stirred some annoyance in Claude.

"The woman is perfectly fine. She will sleep better than any of us." Claude responded, hoisting her up in his arms, and nodded towards the door. "Your highness, we must go. Yu has a car waiting outside."

"Here. I'll carry her." Prince Roberto clearly didn't intend on letting Claude argue the point.

Claude may have if they'd had time. But for now he allowed Prince Roberto to take the unconscious woman before he brushed off his arms and stood back. He'd be able to ensure that all the backpacks were taken. "Very good."

"Prince Roberto-" Alberto hesitated a moment, his arms already full with the concealed bags of supplies that had been concealed underneath the cart, and sighed. Arguing with his charge would only take up precious time."Hurry."

Roberto grinned, hoisting the woman close to his chest, and stood up straighter. "Stealing a woman? Even more exciting."

"We should leave her." Alberto muttered softly as he exchanged a look with Claude.

"Come on." Prince Wilifred said softly. He pulled Prince Joshua up, who's body was still limp, his eyes fluttering but unseeing from the sedatives that they'd forced into him, an arm sliding under his friend's shoulders. With a quick hoist Wilifred had Joshua in his arms, bridal style, and strode ahead without a change in his calm expression as if there was nothing odd about this. "The others are waiting."

They moved out slowly, the two unconscious bodies carefully brought along with them, and hurrying down the path to where Prince Glenn had vanished with his little brother and Jen.

Yu waited in the car, still bad off, his face shades of pink, red and purple from the beating. One eye was swollen shut still. If he smiled it was impossible to tell. He was waiting in the passenger seat, fiddling with a phone, his good eye squinting as he tried to read the information. "There's no calls allowed."

"Terrorist attack." Claude responded softly. "That's their excuse. Brought down everything."

"Sure." Yu wasn't convinced people would buy it for more than a few hours. He flinched as a light passed by but it was only Prince Glenn, his own cell phone brought out, and Yu grabbed it. "We need to get rid of these things anyway."

"Why?"

"Tracking." Wilifred explained softly. Carefully setting down Joshua in the car, he searched his pockets, and grabbed his phone. "We'll have to find another way to contact Prince Keith when the time is right."

"Altera's closer." Roberto settled down in the seat, the woman on his lap, and he grinned as no one went to argue for her own seat. The car was far too small. Wilifred slid in as well, the butlers managing to get into the seats, somehow fitting everyone in with Joshua half on top of Jen. Roberto intended on telling him all about this.

"Phones." Alberto reminded him.

They paused, tugging cell phones out, and threw them to one side along with the car's GPS. It was an old car.

"They'll be watching the water to your country." Jen shook his head as he dropped each of the backpacks in the boot. Glancing up, he frowned, and added, "We've got about five minutes left. We'll discuss it later."

"Five minutes?" Roberto blinked. "Huh-"

He was shoved into the car, almost roughly, by Alberto. No one else bothered to hang around and discuss it. Two cars worth of people, both cars resonably old and 'common', and Yu lead the way out of the grounds.

A masked woman waved to them, as they slid out the gates, and Yu paused to let the woman into the car. She headed straight for the head car and for the front seat that had been left empty.

"All sleeping, Yuyu." She reported, softly, and Yu nodded to her. He shoved the door open and the woman slid into the seat.

"Thanks, El." The car was already moving as he said it, the front door shut hurriedly. Only when they were moving did she take off the mask. The young woman wasn't much younger than the other woman, in her early twenties, a little softer in body, but clearly of Orienese origins.

There wasn't time to talk after that. It was Yuu who directed the cars, as it was a country he was familiar with, and they stopped them after twenty minutes of driving and abandoned them in some thick bushland. Once the plates were prided off, something Jen seemed to be very good at, each took a backpack. By now Prince Alan had fallen asleep, tear tracks on his face from silent crying in the car, and Prince Glenn refused to hand him over to Yu and wrapped him up in his own jacket.

"Ele assisted us." Yu explained only when everyone was gathered in a tiny huddle. .He smiled faintly. "She's a bodyguar-"

"In training." Glenn muttered. He didn't look in her direction once. "Not a real one."

"She's close enough. She's someone I trust." Yu responded. "As children w-"

"Where to?" Claude wasn't interested in this. They didn't have time for introductions or family histories.

"Uh." Eleira hesitated and pointed, slowly, grasping her own mask. "Through here."

She led the way now, sliding the mask back on, and led them along a nearly invisible path in the darkness. It ended up in a large field of sunflowers, and even in the dark it was obvious they were big beautiful golden things that were almost as tall as the tallest Prince, the entire field set against the more distant view that was the main Oriens city. No one was out in the fields at this time of night.

It was only when they came to the city that she stopped. Right at the edge, near where it stopped being sunflower farm and started becoming busy streets filled with old shops, the woman Ele hesitated and nudged at a side door under a building in the alleyway. The old thing creeked and groaned open, slowly, clearly being unused for a very long time.

"There."

"Thanks."

The Princes filed in, slowly, hesitating as old objects loomed up dangerously in the darkness. Someone held a tiny flashlight close to the ground. Only Prince Glenn remained outside, still holding Prince Alan in his arms, hesitating. He'd agreed to this but … she didn't look strong.

Yu remained, pausing as he reached out to grasp the woman's hands, her face flushing at the contact. "You _could_ hide here."

"No, it was a good idea. The car's waiting on the other side of the field. Are you sure you want me to take him?" There was, just for a moment, a hesitation. Eleira wasn't a bodyguard yet. She had a year to go. But Yu had contacted her and...

Her eyes met Prince Glenn's eyes for the first time, their gaze meeting in the light of the streetlight, and he seemed to soften somewhat. He held out Prince Alan, who didn't even wake, still bundled warmly up in Prince Glenn's jacket.

"You won't be forgiven if he's caught." He said but the sharpness he'd intended wasn't there. Prince Glenn stroked his brother's forehead, slowly, tracing the hair. "Get him out of here. To Charles."

She nodded. "It's fine. They'll be watching the airport. We've got another way. Once he's out of here I think we're returning for you all... but there's only so much we can do. We're trainee bodyguards."

"I know." Yu said softly.

At the capture of the Princes, all bodyguards had more or less been imprisoned, even the ones not associated with the Royal Family. Only the 'untrained' had been left alone. They'd assumed that no one would have associated with the Royal Family if they were untrained...

Well. It had been a stupid oversight.

Eleira hesitated only a moment longer before she took off, her feet light on the path as she headed back for the field, her hair trailing behind her, the precious youngest Prince held carefully in her arms.

Prince Glenn and Yu watched, quiet, their arms almost brushing as they watched until she vanished into the dark field. Then without a word they turned and slid into the space under the building.

Darkness, only broken by the streetlight streaming in through the occasional break in wall, surrounded them all.

"So why not Altaria?" Roberto's voice spoke up after a few moments.

"We told you. They'll be expecting that." Glen seemed almost impatient.

"Sh." Wilifred hissed softly.

Yu shuffled around slowly, handing out the warm dark grey blankets, the dim flashlight switched off. Then he sat down with a soft sigh. Every part of him ached.

A pause, a brief quiet pause where the darkness seemed to weigh in onto all of them, before a whisper from Roberto, "But still we could go-"

"Liberty is larger and their borders extend closer to Orien's waters." Glenn responded, frowning as he caught Yu's battered appearance in the mirror. "And their miltary is far more efficient."

"Hey."

"It's true." Wilifred said softly.

"Who's snoring?" Claude interjected before Roberto could start an argument.

Everyone went quiet at that. Someone was snoring softly. Truthfully... the voices were louder, but it didn't change that the sound was scary in this darkness.

"Joshy." Roberto sounded almost cheerful at this discovery. "He should get it checked out."

"Sh." Alberto hissed.

"It would be wisest to try and sleep." Wilifred muttered. He was settling down, slowly, glad for the not too cold summer night.

It was Alberto now who had the woman. He'd moved straight for her, as soon as he'd seen Roberto do the same, and sat down heavily with her in his arms. He'd intended on putting her down but... Alberto froze as the woman snuggled into him. Girl. She melted into him, her body surprisingly warm for someone trembling, her arms holding him around his chest.

This wasn't unnoticed by the others. His arms lowered stiffly around the woman, barely touching her, face frozen.

"Mommy..." She breathed, slowly, sighing against Alberto's chest.

Alberto shut his eyes a moment, his face warming, arms stiffening even more as Prince Roberto bent over in muffled peals of laughter. Women... he had very little experience with.

It went quiet. Very quiet. Only Roberto's muffled laughter cut in. Alberto was sure that the air had just gotten thicker and harder to breathe.

"How is Joshua going?" Wilifred's voice cut in through the strange atmosphere in the darkness. He smiled faintly, ignoring the strange behavior of the girl, shifting forward to stare out of the tiny gap.

"Joshua will sleep a while yet." Jen muttered.

"We warned him to keep his mouth shut." Roberto's laughter was still in the back of his voice but he'd sat down, somewhat more serious, gazing down at his friend.

"Threatening them probably wasn't wise, given the balance of power, but I'm glad he did." Wilifred muttered. His voice softened as he heard something. Someone's stomach rumbling. The smell of bacon was too much for someone.

"I will go for food." Jan said softly as Claude slipped into one of the only spots left. "I may fit in..."

"No. I think it would be wise to wait for night." Claude shook his head. "If one of us was found it may not be long before the rest are."

No one argued with this. Hiding here, under somebody's house, it wasn't going to be safe long.

Prince Glenn sat silently, staring outside the gaps, his own brother caught in his mind. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd come inside the building. Just stared at the outside or glanced towards Yu. Now he shifted closer, slowly, as Claude held out a wrapped sandwich for him.

"You okay, Glenny-poo?" Roberto's face frowned lightly when there was no reaction to the nickname. "Uh..."

"Let him think a while." Wilifed muttered softly.

Roberto shrugged and rested back against the slabs of wood, gazing up towards the floor of the building, tugging the wrapping off his own sandwich. "We've got all day."

"Exactly."

Alberto leaned against the girl now, propped up against one of the sides of teh building, his own body lost in sleep. He'd been too exhausted to begin with and with the lure of warmth... Roberto sat there, arms crossed, staring at his butler.

"Why does he get to do that?" Somehow this irritated him more than he liked. Alberto. Getting a cuddle. Roberto wanted a cuddle.

"Here." Jan was quick to offer Roberto a sandwich.

"Why isn't she awake?" Prince Glenn's soft voice, after a day of not speaking, may well have been a shout for the reaction. Everyone turned to stare at the tired Prince who had twisted around to stare at the girl for the first time since she'd collapsed in front of his brother. He hadn't known what to think at the time. He'd reconzied her, this white faced woman just a little older than himself, she'd been the one that the traitor had called his bastard daughter. Bastard daughter. Glenn had been shocked by it then- that someone would call their own daughter that to their face- and now...

"She was drinking alcohol." Claude responded. "It would extend the effect of the drugs I used. If I had known she intended on assisting His Highnesses I may have warned her-"

"It wouldn't harm her, would it?" As soon as Prince Glenn had asked, his face warmed, and he added sharply, "We can't stop at a hospital," to hide his sudden empathy.

"She seems well enough." Alberto muttered. He was waking up slowly, every muscle aching from the strange situation cuddled into him, feeling suddenly a little too claustrophobic. "Strong enough."

"She'll probably wake soon enough." Jan slid across, eyes darting up to the outside as the light continued to fade, before he gently unwound her hands. "Let's all get some rest."

As the dawn came slowly, life began to appear outside the building, and it became even more important to stay quiet. Newspaper trucks moved along slowly, early morning workers, and the sound of people inside the buildings waking. The smell of food joined the sounds before long- tormenting those who hadn't had breakfast- and then as the grey dawn light started to strengthen, people started to appear on the streets in cars or on foot.

The Princes and their butlers waited, quiet, forced to remain now that it was too light to move.

* * *

AN/

_I am playing around a little... trying out Sophia's POV and then the third party Princes POV. :) _

_Sophia is the most popular girl's name... hence the origins! You'll probably also see Eleira later on as well. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

I dreamed while I slept. It wasn't uncommon for wine to do this to me, or any alcohol, because as easy as it was to fall asleep while drinking... dreams were another matter. You didn't get a good night's sleep after drinking alcohol. I was vaguely aware of reality- being uncomfortable and cold- but more aware of my dreams themselves.

They were a jumbled up mess of memories. Mostly from the past six years. It was as if my brain saw sleep as a way to catch up on everything I refused to face. There was, of course, the past week's research into this nation Oriens. Maps of the island nation, customs they had, and the vague respect I felt for a country that tended to bow towards each other all the time and address each other with honorific. I'd like that- that you had to actually respect a person and get their permission before you started to act all casual with them. Researching into the country and testing their food had actually been a highlight of the year. Sad but true. I hadn't really thought about the whole 'invasion is bad' thing at the time. It had felt more like I was about to go on a holiday.

There was, as there ALWAYS was, the less than nice memories that involved ...well, father. Mum. I hadn't even met the man till about six years earlier, hadn't even thought about his existence or where our steady income had come from, and it had been a horrible shock when my mother died to find out that she'd been his mistress all these years without telling me. He had paid her a 'normal' income on top of her part time work to ensure that she stayed quiet about it. I didn't know when they met up. Maybe while I'd been in school. Maybe when I'd been allowed to go to a friend's house for a weekend... not an uncommon thing.

Not a lot changed at first. I went to high school and had a 'nanny' who lived with me. He only took an interest in me when my school grades began to drop and my attendance fell. I started to drink more than I wanted to admit. It was easier that way. My father decided it was in my best interest, when I was caught drinking under age, for me to become apart of his household whether his wife liked it or not.

My dreams tended to prefer those times, those dark times after life with mum and before life with him, when I'd still been able to live in the home mum had rented. When the nanny had been nothing more than a glorified live in maid.

It drove me crazy. Dreaming.

I groaned softly, rubbing my head, and for the first time since falling asleep became aware of motion. My brain was trying to rise above the exhaustion, trying to float, but something about this sleep was heavy and kept dragging me down. I felt cold and achy. Was it a fever?

In and out I floated of those dreams. Mum's funeral. A stranger coming to tell me that he was my biological father. I hadn't believed him. The man had come in a limo with a private driver and bodyguards to our suburb, stood in our small house's combined kitchen, living, laundry and study, claiming that he'd paid for all this. Yeah. Right. I'd been so insulted when he'd claimed mum had been his private mistress I'd almost whacked him with the plunger I'd been using to clean the drains.

The thing was... he hadn't been lying.

I hadn't thought before then where Mum had gotten enough to pay for the rent in such a good location. It was a small house, sure, but it had been in a nice suburb with a popular public school. Hadn't wondered why she'd been so happy for me to spend weekends away with friends. Hadn't thought about the strange calls when she'd said 'Hey, go see a movie after school and tell me what you think' or 'You know what, go get yourself some nice clothing, you deserve it'. Had those been times when she'd had this man over? And when she'd decided to have her tubes tied. It hadn't occurred to me to ask why she'd need it.

I groaned softly, pressing my hands against my forehead, struggling with the dreams. Memories of these moments. Taxi trips home from the movie or the shops. Weekends drinking with friends. Mum in hospital overnight. And that strange man who'd later become 'Father' who'd stood there at mum's funeral and then followed me home and told me that I knew nothing about her. Mum. My Mum. I'd known nothing about her.

Grief only added to the frustration as, while I fought sleep, I was suddenly aware of her funeral again. God. So much I hadn't asked. So much I'd assumed. That she'd be at home when I called. That she'd be there while I was at Uni. That I knew everything about her. I hadn't. What had she wanted with her life? She'd had me when she was only sixteen and ... I hadn't thought about it. What she'd given up. Did she got go to University? I'd never asked. I couldn't remember anything except for a slightly eccentric mum at home every time I opened that door.

"There there."

The voice was calm, soothing, and I wasn't sure if it was a dream or real. A child's voice? So damn grown up though. A man's voice that reminded me of a child. Huh.

Mum was so devastated when she'd lost her baby. She never told me how she'd lost him. Just that she'd lost a child. A little boy. She had to go to hospital for that just a few weeks before her tubes were tied. She told me to never speak about him to her and I didn't. Why hadn't I asked her who the father was? Why had I just pretended he didn't exist?

"_The weather today will be fine..."_

"_...xteen blackbirds."_

"_And that's the world's largest cookie!"_

"_...flew home today. Their plane was last spotted..."_

My dreams were punctured with these sounds. Strange voices. Hard ground. The smell of dirt. Snoring.

It was like being awake, sort of, but also being … asleep. Like I was caught between both states.

I wanted to drink, even while I was lingering in that space between sleep and wakefulness, as the bad feelings returned to haunt me.

What had happened to my pet cat when Father had asked me to move into his mansion?

It was on this thought that I broke through the exhaustion and dreams and really woke up, eyes flinching in the light of day, finding myself staring up into that little boy's concerned face as his hands stroked my hair.

"Her eyes are open again."

"They were open before, Alan. Sh." A voice responded softly. "She'll wake."

"She is awake." I groaned softly as my voice cracked. Ow. "Water?"

It appeared quickly, a bottle of it, and I grasped the bottle as I sat up slowly. My head swam with the movement and someone's steady hand came to rest on my back when the world swam. Ow.

"Take it slow, Miss."

I felt something pulling the bottle away and shut my eyes as my stomach twisted painfully. Before I could stop it all the water I'd drunk erupted, suddenly, still cold as it rushed out of my body and onto a concrete surface.

"She's wasting the water." That person's voice cut into the silence, dry as he shifted backwards, clearly unimpressed.

"Plenty more water. It falls from the sky, you know. We'll just catch it." There was a cheerful voice, soft but full of warmth, and it continued, "Let her have the bottle."

"We should conserve it for his Highness's use. The rain is not filtered."

"Don't be stingy, Alberto. She tried to rescue us."

"Drink it slowly."

I had to admit I was getting confused by the voices around me. Men. It was hard to see, there wasn't much light, and for the most part I could only make out shapes against some bright cracks of light. Alberto. Right. A butler. I got that much. The little kid- I'd seen him easily enough at a close distance.

There was only three grown men, I came to realise as I stared around slowly, and the kid.

"Where is-" My heart sank. Not all of the Princes. Where were the others? "Didn't everyone get out?"

"We did." A soft voice came from behind me. Someone with lighter coloured hair, I realised, and he shifted slowly into the picture. "We noticed another space a little further along and also concealed. There was not enough space to safely hide in here. The others have concealed themselves a little further along."

Along? Along where?

I could barely see where we were. It was cold, dark, and despite for the warm hand still on my back, there was no sign that it was near any sort of sunshine. Yet there was clearly light- there were cracks of it still shining through the edges in this ... hole. "Um. Where are we?"

"In town still."

"What!" Shock was a great 'stunned mind' killer. I flinched, staring around, and tried to stand. A hand clenched over my mouth.

"Shh. It's safest until Keithy-poo comes to rescue us. Isn't that the plan?"

"No." Alberto muttered. "Keep your voice down, Roberto."

Safest? Huh? Prince Keith? "How the hell did you call him?" I hissed. My mind whirled. Had they somehow gotten a call out through the cell blocking system? OR an email? The internet was 'dead'. Wasn't it?

"We didn't. We couldn't seem to call anyone or email anyone. But he'll come. Second he hears about this..." The cheerful voice beside me spoke without any sign of understanding the situation.

"He won't."

""Of course he will."

"Father has doubles of the royal family. No one will know. Who's down here anyway?"

"Maybe-" That calm voice from the light haired man rose, before anyone else could speak, his mood washing over all of us, "-It would be wise to introduce one another. I am Prince Wilifred."

"Prince Roberto. Call me Roberto."

"No, she will not, and I am Alberto. Butler to Prince Roberto."

"Sophia. Look. It's great to meet you and I'd love your autographs or ... something... later. But seriously. You can't stay here." I knew I was being rude. I felt bad about it. But … my anxiety was taking over my manners at the moment. Was that a street … just out there? "Can't we get away further?"

"Why not?" Prince Wilifred asked softly, just before Alberto managed to respond.

"Well. Father has the entire country under block now. I was gonna get you onto a boat and you could contact Prince Keith or someone once you're in the sea. Out of range. He's got body doubles pretending to be the royal family- basically no one would know outside the castle. Even inside it."

"I knew." Alberto responded dryly. "Even if what you say is true, it'd be wiser to wait."

"Of course you did. I bet you're attached to your Prince at the hip." I responded sharply. "And I did not go through all that last night to get caught. Okay? You all should have run for your lives before sun was up. Now Father will know and have the whole place... the whole country!... being watched."

A hand clamped over my mouth as my anxiety and voice rose. Someone new had joined us in the small space, suddenly, and a dry voice muttered, "We can hear you from over there. Quiet."

I knew Prince Glenn's voice well enough.

I felt my words drop away, suddenly, delayed awe as my eyes finally adjusted enough to the light to really see them.

Wow.

Real Princes. Sitting in dust, cobwebs over Prince Glenn's hair, Prince Roberto with a smudge of dirt across one cheek and drinking from his water, Prince Wilifred relaxing calmly with a neutral expression. Alberto was kneeling and looked a little dusty but... even in the cobwebs, even in the darkness and the dust, they were as shiny as they were on TV.

I half expected them to glitter.

"Um." I said quietly, voice lost now, face flooded with blood." Sorry. I panicked."

No one answered but Roberto ruffled my hair, suddenly, and flopped down beside me. "Glad someone else is scared."

"So... where are we?"

In town, apparently. Not far from the Castle. They'd circled around, come back into town, and decided the safest place to hide was the closest to where they'd be able to get to Prince Keith. When he showed up.

"But he doesn't know..."

"He was due to fly in tomorrow." Prince Glenn settled down nearby, the tiny space forcing his leg to crowd against ours, and once again I felt awestruck as I felt his body heat through his pants.

"Yeah but the body doubles..."

"Won't fool him for a moment. He'll notice some thing's up." Roberto answered. "Then we get in front of his car, wave our arms like crazy, and he'll rescue us."

"Or the security will be watching out for you all." Alberto said softly. "Have you not heard the news in the house above?"

"Huh?"

"The latest report is that terrorists attacked the castle and … and the plane we were suppose to leave on." Wilifred responded. "That they are disguised as us to escape. People are going to blame us for the attack."

"Of course they won't." Prince Glenn responded, sharply, his own voice rising a notch now. He breathed out slowly, clenching his hands, adding, "They'll know I'm the real thing."

I wasn't sure about that. Even I wasn't convinced they were the real thing and I knew their real identities. "Well..."

"You disagree?" Wilifred asked softly.

"Well... how often do they see you? I mean. On TV? From a distance?" I hesitated as I felt Prince Glenn's glare hit me. I stared at him. He had cobwebs plastered to his hair, dust across his shoulders, and... all of the Princes needed to shave. They all had stubble. I hadn't really paid attention to it last night but it probably made some sense. It'd been a few days since Father had captured them.

Even if he walked the streets without being covered in dirt and spider webs, shaven faces, all shiny and Prince-like, they might have hesitated and assumed he wasn't the real thing.

"They'll still know." He muttered.

I wasn't sure about that. I wasn't going to argue it though.

"Never the less, Prince Keith will know." Alberto cut through the heavy silence. "Prince Keith will respond with the other nations behind him."

We went quiet as someone walked past, voices silent, and I felt … fear. Almost. This wasn't even a good place to hide. It might have had thick walls but … "Can't we hide in the country?" I whispered, softly. Worse thing than insulting a Prince was my Father. Maybe they didn't know how sick he could be. I'd rather insult them than go back.

"It's familiar territory."

"It's _occupied_ territory." Panic returned. Oh hell no. Stubborn ass butler. I had not risked everything to get caught barely a hundred metres from where I'd tried to rescue them.

"What reward did you want for rescuing us?"

"Reward?" I didn't know what the hell to say. I was still fixed on staying away from my Father. "I just wanted to go home. Get a job, work hard, finish Uni, get a job and buy a home. That's all. Stay the hell away from my Father and his family. I wasn't thinking about a _reward_."

"Then that's what you get. We'll ensure it."

Yeah. Right. How was I going to live a normal life if they got me it? But I didn't point this out.

When I was offered food I ate. No one spoke a long time as we watched the streets grow busier for a time.

"Lunch crowd." Glenn muttered, glancing at his watch, and it made sense. The smell of food joined the crowds.

Above us the TV was still playing. News again. I heard it fully this time. The first thing on the news was the 'terrorist attack' played out by anti-royalists who were disguised as the Royal Families themselves. The Castle … or Villa... or whatever the hell he called it... was still mostly shut off. And the plane that Prince Wilifred, Prince Roberto and Prince Joshua had been on had gone missing and was assumed destroyed.

"Where is Prince Alan?" I realised suddenly.

"I don't know." Prince Glenn said quietly. "Yu's friend took him out of the country, I hope. Prince Edward will protect them and alert Prince Keith."

"They think you're all dead?"

"Missing." Prince Wilifred responded but he frowned lightly all of a sudden. It must have worried him more than he'd admit.

What worried me was that if Father had decided to write them off in a 'plane crash' then … he wasn't interested in them being alive. It made a sick twisted sense, I realised, as I listened to the news discuss implications of the Prince's death. Prince Roberto and Prince Joshua were the only heirs to the throne, only sons of their parents, and Prince Wilfred's elder brother had vanished. The news anchor discussed how this could lead to unrest, a chance in royal families, even civil war in Prince Joshua's case.

No wonder why my father had decided to do it. If he sent another three countries into panic then they'd be even less likely to look closely at the new 'Prince Glenn'.

What if he wanted to get rid of Prince Keith too?

The idea horrified me. "Prince Keith!"

"What?"

"What if he killed off Prince Keith too? Then that'd be four countries in chaos." My voice was soft but the thought... it made my heart pound. Why did it scare me? Because I knew deep down that... that it might actually be something that man would think About? I'd spent six years with him.

No one spoke as someone passed by.

"We thought of that as well." Prince Wilifred admitted. "But if Yu's friend safely delivers Prince Alan to Edward then Prince Keith will likely be warned."

Huh? "Then he'd cancel."

"Maybe."

Oh. Phew. I sighed and shut my eyes.

The news finally continued onto local news and off the topic of missing Princes.

It was kind of agonising waiting there for darkness. Sometimes the TV would go on and off above us, which gave us entertainment, but the news kept returning and depressing everyone further. I didn't have to ask to assume that. I half wished I could go upstairs and turn it off every time they were going on about how Prince Roberto's uncle and aunt would likely ascend to the throne, or who was predicted to take over Prince Wilfred's throne now, or what Prince Joshua's kingdom would do without him. People were already laying flowers at the castle walls in all three kingdoms and the Princes were still officially 'missing'. Seemed that the plane wreckage had been found and was being shown.

It made me wonder if Prince Alan had escaped at all. Had they tried to get him out on a plane? Would my father have shot down that plane if he'd assumed we'd all be on it?

The sad thing was... he probably would have. Even if I was on board. Especially if I was on board now that I'd officially helped them out. It was official. I heard it on the news. I was a 'known terrorist'.

I was honestly more sad for the Princes than myself though.

Prince Glenn flinched when the five o clock news described the plane crash site as 'only fragments are left'. He vanished, heading for where the others must have been hiding, and Prince Wilifred sighed softly.

"I hope it wasn't them." Prince Roberto said quietly.

"Mmm." Prince Wilifred agreed softly.

I brushed something off me as it tickled me and lifted my arm.

A spider stared at me. I stared back.

Everyone froze. Then, as Roberto lunged for me, I ...brushed it off my arm and onto the wall. A hand clasped over my mouth to muffle a scream that wasn't going to come.

"Huh." Alberto stared at me, making a noise of surprise.

Roberto let go of my mouth and stared at the spider I'd casually put down.

"Aren't you afraid of... spiders?"

"No?" I blinked at him. "It wasn't a poisonous one. Why would I be afraid of it?"

"You can tell?" Wilifred flinched as it moved in his direction and shifted away, quickly.

"Yeah. It's normal around here." Why was this so strange? Mum had always caught spiders in jam jars and put them outside.

"Girls are afraid of spiders."

"I'm a _woman_." I retorted. "I'm already twenty two."

Prince Roberto paused a moment longer, that shocked expression there, then he laughed softly, shaking his head, a big grin crossing his face. "I like you. We should be friends. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Um. Okay." I blinked at his statement. It felt a little like a question you'd hear from a four year old. Not a grown man. Prince. Whatever. "Um. For now."

"Only for now?" His smile actually faded. "Why?"

"Because you're a Prince and I'm going to make sure you go home?" I responded.

Alberto cut in, before Roberto could answer, and I swore I could see relief in his face at that answer. "Miss Sophia is right, Roberto. You cannot expect her to remain a friend."

I felt sorry suddenly as Roberto took in this information. Then he paused, grinned, and decided, "Then you'll call me Rob."

"No." I shook my head as he slid closer. Personal space vanished between us as he slid an arm around me.

"Robbie?"

"_No_." That was Alberto. "Prince Roberto-"

"Friends do this and you got to cuddle her all night. Roberto?"

It was better than Rob or Robbie, I supposed, and I sighed. "Fine. Prince Rober-"

"Just Roberto. And I'll call you Phi." He made it sound almost like a song, which was actually kind of cute, and I had to admit the nickname … made my heart flutter. It was cute.

It wasn't going to happen. "No. So-phi-a."

"_Phi_-a. Phia. Okay."

"Wait. What did you say about cuddling?" The words only just got me now, as we were forced to go quiet once more, and Alberto's face seemed to go warmer.

"No...nothing. Miss Sophia. You were carried inside. That's all."

Was it? Why did he look so embarrassed? I tried to shrug off Roberto's arm as he snuggled into my side.

"Come on. Friends do this."

"Then go snuggle Prince Wilifred."

He shrugged, got up, and went to snuggle into Prince Wilifred's side. Wilifred looked a little uncomfortable by that, even with his neutral face, and he gently unwound Roberto's arm. "No."

Prince Wilifred moved to sit beside me before Roberto could. In the small space we were crowded, his warm arm against mine, but he seemed to be content to sit there. I stared up at him and paused. How odd. I'd never seen Prince Wilifred scruffy ever but … with that two day stubble... he suddenly looked a little older.

It looked good.

Roberto protested, playful as ever, with "But-"

Alberto cut him off with a hand as someone moved past the building. I swore their step faltered, just slightly, as Roberto's playful voice seemed to echo.

Did they hear us?

God.

With Oriens all tense about terrorists... that wouldn't be good. I was shocked by how good I'd felt up till that moment, when we may have been heard, shocked at how warm I'd started to feel inside. Shocked at how empty the inside had been before that. I'd just gotten... so used to being alone, being unhappy, being 'trapped', that I hadn't noticed it.

I did now. Maybe if we hadn't been heard I might have been able to think more on it as well.

"Prince Wilifred-" I leaned closer to him, soft, cheeks reddening as he leaned closer to me. "Do you think..." I trailed off.

"Possibility."

I hoped we were talking about the same thing. He leaned closer, I felt his arm muscles twitching against mine, before he gave up trying to fit it there. Prince Wilifred lay it across the plank of wood behind us, it barely touching me, his face warmer as he gazed forward. I wasn't going to kid myself. Unlike Prince Roberto, who had been trying to cuddle, Prince Wilifred simply wanted some space for his arm.

"Sorry." He said softly. "My arm..."

"I'm not a small woman." I muttered. I wasn't. I was a little softer, a little wider, than most women. I didn't fit size 0 or whatever it was that was 'cool'. Apparently I was 'plus size'... most designer shops didn't have clothing for me.

So it wasn't surprising I was crushing his arm.

Alberto stood up slowly in the low space and tried to bow. "I will... quickly talk with the others. We may have to move earlier."

Prince Wilifred nodded and Alberto slid away into the dark crowded spaces under the building towards where I had to assume the others had been hiding. We went quiet, tension rising, eyes fixed on the world outside through the cracks in the building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think they heard?" I asked, very quietly.

"I don't know. We'll stay quiet."

It was crazy how fear and sickness, I still felt nauseous from last night, made time crawl. We all sat there, all three of us, squished into the space under the building, with barely enough height to stand up when we needed to stretch. Not many people passed by here and I wondered why, when I could hear cars, but I had to assume it wasn't next to a street.

I may have slept though. I wasn't sure- it was surprisingly cosy and peaceful. Maybe it was the warm summer day, reminding me of a bath, or the breezes that seemed to be attracted to the gaps under the building and that added to the 'warm bath with ticklish cool breezes' feeling. Or maybe it was the warm body beside me. Prince Wilifred remained there, though he managed to find a way to shift across a little so he had more space for his body, and Roberto sat just in front of us. I felt oddly at ease with these people. Awestruck, sure, but at ease.

Roberto seemed to talk more when he was nervous but at least... at least he kept it down. None of us might have admitted we were watching the gaps outside the building for more movement but we were.

"Oh. Look." Roberto breathed out, suddenly, one half of his face pressed against the crack in the wall.

I shuffled closer and breathed in slowly, stunned by what I saw, some of my anxiety fading at the sight.

Sunflowers.

Thousands of them, golden orange under the setting sun, contrasting against an incredible indigo, orange and purple sky. Not a single cloud in the sky. It was beautiful. It also explained why we didn't get so many passer bys- there was a path here. I could see it led past some buildings. Did it go to a busier street?

"It's a farm? So the street I hear is …"

"It's on the other side of this building. We moved to the back." Prince Wilifred explained. He had an apple out, I noticed, and was slowly biting into it with barely any noise.

"Joshy told me to come back here because I talk to much." Roberto frowned. It was clearly a fake frown though because his face brightened as he shifted over. "You hungry?"

I was actually and when he held out an apple I accepted it, sniffing it, flushing red as this action caused his teasing grin to return.

"It's not poison."

"I just … like to smell my food." I muttered, glancing away, and hesitated. Usually … I'd lick it next. Sniff. Lick. Nibble. I loved to experience everything about food. Maybe that was why I was a 'plus size'. I took a bite and savored the crisp juicy sweetness of the apple. So _good_.

It was only now that I noticed I was in Pjs. Still. I flushed, staring at them, a big black cat staring back. They weren't exactly embarrassing... just a pair of sweat pants and a top with a cat on it... but I had even thought about it till now. And someone had added a man's shirt.

"Um..." I said softly, face flushing with blood at this discovery, tugging at the edges of the shirt. It smelt like someone too. Someone had been wearing this. "When did-"

I didn't get time to ask. There was movement at the other side of the building, we could all hear it, and then Alberto finally returned. He half bowed, a strange little dipping motion when he was already bent over in the cramped space, and gestured to us.

"We think it would be wise to move now."

"Now?"

"Have you not heard sirens here?"

Sirens?

That got our attention. The sleepy haze that we'd fallen into must have dropped away at this point. Roberto got up, tugging Prince Wilifred up, and then offered his hand to me. I was already getting up by this point though.

Now that we listened- we could. Barely. But as we followed Alberto towards the front of the building we could hear them more and more clearly. The sound may have come from a fire engine or an ambulance or something. I didn't know. But the wailing sound forced the anxiety back in and wedged it there.

As soon as we'd joined the others, Prince Joshua, Prince Glenn, Claude and Jen, they were slowly pushing open a side door into the space and vanishing outside into the dusk. I followed after them, Prince Roberto right behind me, and they started a quick jog towards the sunflower field.

I hated to admit it but by the time I made it to the sunflowers I already felt like panting. I wasn't as fit as them. I followed, as best I could, watching the backs of them vanish. Athletic Princes? I supposed all they had time for was gym, riding horses, and dancing.

Prince Wilifred seemed to be the first to notice towards the middle of the field. He paused, suddenly, turning back, and waited patiently as Claude skidded to a stop beside him.

The others took a few more seconds to stop and I paused at Prince Wilifreds side, face flushed with embarrassment and the need for oxygen. The sirens were behind us though. Now it was even clearer we could hear the squealing tires as well. Speeding cars. Heading straight for us.

"Quick." Claude snapped, suddenly, shoving me into the sunflowers as Prince Wilifred stepped inside.

We were surrounded by them now, crowding in them as we heard the screech of breaks and then shouts about 'clearing the area'. Clearly not ambulance.

I breathed hard into my sleeve... well, someone else's sleeve that they lent me... trying to muffle my hard breathing as we listened to them. Someone's hand grasped my arm and remained. Claude? Apparently so. He was standing, slowly, bent down, and pulled at me without so much of a warning. I nearly stumbled as I followed him and Prince Wilifred through the tall sunflowers, our bodies sliding in and out of them. I felt like cursing everytime I accidently knocked one of them tall slender flowers and sent a shower of golden petals over all of us. I was sure that the police back there would notice. Sunflowers being moved in a line.

It almost seemed as if my worst nightmares had been confirmed when a sudden heart stopping sound filled the air. Crack! Crack!

Claude really ran then, shoving Prince Wilifred in front of him, tugging me behind him as something actually whizzed past us and sent a sunflower toppeling.

Were they shooting at us?

I blinked, staring at Claude's back, as he forced me to stay right on his tail. ..._wait_. Was Claude using me to protect his own backside?

This triggered some sort of anger which seemed to only help my running. I moved faster, yanking my wrist free of the butler, as random bullets seemed to be fired towards us. They didn't seem to know where we were. It was as if they were just... testing.

Suddenly we'd burst through the field and shouts, far down, made me hesitate. There was a road along the back end of the sunflower field and there was a police car. Guns.

"_Move_!" Claude's hand re-grasped my wrist and yanked me into the bush on the other side. I yelped as something smacked into my calf from below and he just pulled harder, shoving me in front of him, running so damn fast behind me that I was sure he was about to step on my already hurting calf.

Bush went from 'a few trees' to full on thick bush, suddenly, and I nearly tripped over roots more than I like to admit as my hurting calf just got worse. Before I knew it I could barely step on it and I heard an impatient noise from Claude behind me as I kept slowing down, despite his shoves. Ahead of us the others had already started to vanish into the bush, a strange kind of sight, and I suddenly felt panic as Claude moved past me to run ahead.

When he vanished too I paused, suddenly, hearing feet behind me. When I saw a fallen log I went for it.

I slid down, suddenly, heart in my throat, face draining of blood as I heard those police just metres back there. All I'd found to hide in was a tiny nook against a fallen tree, apparently dug into a little bit by an animal, but not a handy little human sized hole or something. Had those guys just abandoned me? I supposed... It wasn't surprising. But it still made me angry somehow.

There wasn't time to be angry though. I curled against the log, breathing into my sleeve again to muffle my hard breathing, trembling all over for some reason, with only ferns and scrub to act as a 'cave' to hide in.

The funny thing was that I could still hear the Princes, sort of, or at least … someone. Ahead of those police gaining on me. I could hear only 'crash crash crash' ahead. They weren't very graceful for Princes. In contrast the police behind had slowed. They seemed to be jogging now, calling to each other in softer whispers, more in control than they had been in the sunflower field. Had the shooting been an attempt to scare us out of hiding? There'd been a police car at the other side of the field on the road. It must have been planned. Smart cops.

I curled against the rough bark, eyes shutting and then opening again, staring up through the fern and brush towards where we'd just been running. The feet were closer now. Just feet away. The crashing ahead, where I assumed the Princes were escaping, was growing quieter too, and the police called something before their pace picked up again.

One of them paused right beside me. I stared at him, his eyes ahead, heart pounding so loud that I was sure he'd hear it, but he was speaking on his radio.

"...road blockade. That's right. Safety off."

Safety off? Guns?

As if to answer me he'd already tugged his own gun out.

For lack of a better word... _fuck_. A tremor ran through my body, one that caused my calf to burn all over again, at that seemingly casual move. _Seriously_? My entire body was trembling suddenly, head to toe, and I felt my skin sweating for a totally different now. Cold sweat. Fear. I was seriously afraid of this guy.

They weren't kidding. They seriously were trying to hunt down their own Prince. Was it crazy that I hadn't … really understood what I'd been getting myself into? Father pretty much controlled everything right now, or at least I assumed he did, and if he'd intended on playing off three Princes as dead...

The man was still speaking on the radio. Some of it was some kind of code, I got that, but even his 'normal' words didn't seem to reach my brain. Maybe it was fear? I had to really concentrate on his words, instead of my own fear, to understand.

"...be there in a moment... breather..." He was saying, his breathing fast still, bending over to lean on his own legs.

I mean, I'd realized that before, but there was nothing like a gun happy policeman to kind of slap it into me about how dangerous this was actually going to be. And what would Father have done to me? Okay. We'd known each other for six years, that was it, but …

The man stood up suddenly, sending my heart racing again, and I was sure he was going to turn around and stare back at me. I was sure that he already knew I was there. He was teasing me. Screwing with me. I was sure this was all a game. And I couldn't stop staring at his gun.

It must have been how animals felt when they were being hunted. I had an urge to go vegetarian suddenly.

As the man stood, stretching his arms and legs briefly, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine. Waiting for the complete lack of shock on his face, the laughter, and the gun. He had a pimple but his hair was also greying. Did middle aged men get pimples? A light sheen of sweat was on his forehead too, his breathing a little faster, as if he wasn't quite as fit as the others. Maybe he was used to desks. The man grasped a bottle of water, drinking, reminding me of my own thirst as he carelessly dribbled the water all over himself.

I flinched as a sharp pain rocketed through my calf, as if something had just suddenly burnt its way inside my flesh but froze, as he slid his radio in and continued onwards through the bush at a faster pace than he'd stopped at. It seemed almost unreal- the man hadn't noticed me at all.

Even as he vanished ahead, as his feet faded away into the sounds of the bush, I was frozen with fear and pain. I was sure that he was about to turn around and come back. It had to be a game. Fuck with her mind. Make her think she hadn't been noticed and then appear. And the others had gone. Long gone. Run off. I probably would be angry about that later. I might also consider whether it was worth going back to Father and saying sorry.

It wasn't easy. Staying all courageous all the damn time. Some part of me, however ashamed I was of it, was starting to yearn for the easy life he'd given me for the past six years. The 'ask for it and you'll get it' lifestyle. I detested it but …

Right now, while I knelt there, trembling, my calf on fire, waiting for the policeman to come back and shoot me or something, I missed the safety of it. The soft easy comfortable life.

I knew that I should run right now. Some part of my brain was starting to kick back into gear. Run. Get up. _Run_.

Every part of my body shook. Even my teeth were chattering. I still had my sleeve against my mouth, the fabric half between my teeth, muffling the sound.

No. Wait. That wasn't me.

I blinked, aware that something was against my mouth, something fabricy... but my arms were wrapped around my stomach. Someone knelt behind me, a hand over my mouth, warmth against my back, and as I knelt there trembling, they were making soft 'shh' noises against my ear. I hadn't even noticed them.

Or the blood all over my calf. Huh. Something really had scratched me then.

When I turned around I blinked in surprise, dazed, as my eyes met theirs.

* * *

A/N ...but who is it?

bwahaa. : D

I don't mind guesses or suggestions by the way. Go for it. This is a story for amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few minutes in the darkening night to really see who it was. The moonlight helped some though.

"Shh."

Prince Joshua?

I hated to admit it but 'shock and awe' returned. I didn't miss the impatient tone to his soft urging, probably less to do with caring about my fear and more about keeping his ass safe, because he looked pretty impatient and irritable as he knelt behind me, his eyes going from me to where the older policeman had vanished into the bush. Purple eyes. Purple tinged black hair. Strange.

I wasn't going to complain right now though.

"Good. You've stopped panicking. Jan." Prince Joshua seemed unable to look below my neck. I was dressed, I knew that much, so that wasn't it. Was it the blood? His cold eyes stubbornly stayed either on me or towards the opening in the bush.

He glanced down at my leg and someone else moved up, slowly, someone I hadn't noticed till right now. The other butler I'd barely thought of, apparently named 'Jan', slid over with a soft smile as he shrugged off his jacket and unclipped a suspender.

"Yes, Prince Joshua." He said softly, mildly, voice low. Jan didn't speak as he wrapped it around above the top of my calf, just under the knee, and unlike Prince Joshua seemed to not find a problem with the bloody leg.

When he reached for the man's shirt, tugging it shut and buttoning it up quickly, I almost slapped him out of pure reflex, coming out of my daze somewhat. His hands had practically grazed my chest while doing that, big top or not. "H...hey! No... I can do that!"

Jan ignored me. It was already done by the time I'd protested and he reached for something in his little backpack. I didn't know what it was- he hid it from me- but I was too embarrassed to care. He'd only covered up the cat on my PJs. How weird.

"You would have done it earlier then." How Prince Joshua managed to sound so damn cold when whispering, I didn't know, but he managed. Then he flashed me a smile that had absolutely no feeling in it. Why the hell was he here if he disliked me so much?

I supposed in some ways I couldn't blame him given how we'd met. I could still picture the look on his face when my Father had led me into that cellar, some two days back, and shown off his 'captured Princes'. Prince Joshua had probably been the one who'd really slapped it home for me how serious this situation actually was. He looked -furious-.

Now, he tugged impatiently at a piece of fern that kept brushing against the side of his face, throwing it aside, before slowly standing up and vanishing into the bush. Jan remained beside me.

"You passed the test. Congratulations." He murmured, very softly, as he peeled up the PJ bottoms and inspected whatever it was that made me bleed like that.

"Huh?"

"This'll hurt."

He wasn't kidding. I gritted my teeth, making a low sound of pain as something added to the burning pain in my calf, and when I saw a syringe flashing in the moonlight...

Truthfully, I almost fainted. I didn't like them.

"Breathe."

I tried, inhaling slowly, and it actually did help the light-headedness. As Jan rubbed my calf, numbness spread, and to my relief the pain started to fade away. He stood up and tugged me up with him.

"Try it."

I did and my calf collapsed. Apparently it didn't matter if it was numbed or not. Jan slid an arm under my shoulders and then, to my shock, hoisted me up into his arms.

"I can hobble!"

"Not quickly enough, I'm afraid. We've got to move quickly. Just let me do what I've been ordered to do." Jan smiled brightly at me and started at a quick jog, barely breaking a sweat even with me in his arms, surprisingly friendly given what the other butlers were like. I tried to keep an eye on the surroundings but felt still weird and cold, trembling even now, my body all too happy with the idea of giving up.

"What do you mean, test?"

"You didn't run back to your father." Jan responded, following some route I couldn't make out in the darkness, his eyes focused on the path ahead. He hesitated, suddenly, sliding behind a tree, and held me so close that I could hear his heart racing under his shirt.

We waited, my hands clinging to him more than I'd have liked to admit, but we heard nothing for a good three seconds. Then a head appeared, as annoyed as it had been before, Prince Joshua muttering, "You two walking?"

He started off once again and Jen followed close behind. I noticed that Prince Joshua was following a small path of ...tissues? Stuffed into tree bark? He kept snatching it out and into his pocket as he walked. I supped that explained why they weren't lost.

"I... of course not. Why would I go back?"

"I mean." Jan started again, softly, squeezing my body closer as he bent down to duck under a low branch. It was getting wilder here. "If you were not really on our side we'd have expected you to call to that officer."

"Would I?"

"With a bullet wound in your calf. Yes."

Wait. What?

My head span and for a moment I forgot to breathe again. Suddenly it made sense. It didn't hurt now, sure, but ... but I didn't need to feel it to panic. Jan seemed to notice and he stopped, freezing, his kind eyes locking into mine.

"You're in shock. Relax. It's not a problem."

Not a problem! I opened my mouth to protest but Jan started running again. Someone had shot me. And they were treating it like a -test-!

Some part of my starstruck side shrunk a little at that. Who cared if they were Princes? I had been shot. Shot! Trying to save their royal asses. And what? They decided it was a good -test-?

"Is that why you all ran off?"

"Claude noticed and decided. We agreed when we met up. Well. Not all of us. Prince Roberto wasn't impressed." Jan hesitated then gently lowered me down. "I believe you'd feel more comfortable on my back."

I suspected he'd feel more comfortable. Fair enough. "Is it too far to hobble?"

"I'm afraid so."

I reluctantly leaned against his back and was lifted up. Woah. My heart raced as he easily stood, arms tightening around my legs, stunned by the feeling of being held like this. How long had it been since anyone had carried me like this! Childhood? A decade? How weird.

Jan started off at a quick pace behind Prince Joshua, who was visible a little further on, barely seeming to notice me on his back.

It was odd riding someone's back like this. I hadn't done it for a very long time. I tried to not lean on him, at first, but that wasn't going to work for long.

"Relax." Jan seemed completely carefree about it. He didn't turn his head as he spoke but gazed ahead.

"Where are we going?" I muttered.

"Somewhere safe. Prince Joshua is following the directions now."

Is that what was happening? I could see Prince Joshua ahead a few feet, his feet crunching on the ground, his face slightly illuminated by something as he checked it. He swatted impatiently at a branch as it brushed against his face and Jan was quick to step to the side as it swung for us.

A wind gusted against us as we walked, strong and surprisingly cold for this time of year, and I shivered somewhat.

A car made me tense, suddenly, and I felt Jan's body pause. Prince Joshua also stopped ahead.

We didn't speak as headlights brushed against the bush, illuminating sections of it, but the car was at least fifty metres off. There had to be a road. Once the sound had vanished we continued onwards. This happened several more times, a car some distance off, and even the distant sound of sirens, but the few times we crossed a road there was barely anyone on it.

I realised only now that I hadn't thanked them. I leaned forward, voice soft, and said quietly, "Thanks. For coming back. For the trouble of it..." And for the trouble in carrying me. Shesh.

"You have some insight into your Father. It was worth the delay." Jan shrugged but he still smiled anyway. "There is no trouble."

"I didn't come back for you. I lost something." Prince Joshua must have overheard because he cut into Jan's words, suddenly, sounding annoyed and impatient with me.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

I wasn't sure what to make of him. Jan didn't say anything and so I took my cue from him, staying quiet, eyes ahead on the bush.

It wasn't a path and it was kind of amusing to watch Prince Joshua slide around bushes, shove at branches, flinch or jump as something smacked his back. I wasn't sure how Jan was avoiding these obstacles. Even with the moonlight, which was pretty strong, it was difficult to see the ground.

But being carried, having a warm back warming me, and slowly relaxing as I started to trust Jan wouldn't fall or stumble, it did lure me into a sleepy daze. It had to be getting late. How far were we walking?

"The others..."

"Aren't far off. Maybe twenty minutes ahead." Jan responded. He sounded tired too. I felt bad. He hesitated a moment and then slowly lowered me. "Let's rest a moment."

"Do you want me to walk?"

"Can you?"

I wasn't sure I could. Last time I tried it'd felt like walking on cooked spaghetti. And there was a slight throb in my calf now, a slow 'boom, boom, boom' that suggested whatever he'd injected into me was starting to wear off. I stood there as he stretched his arms, Prince Joshua crossing his arms and looking impatient, but Jan more or less ignored him as he stretched his limbs slowly.

"Then don't worry yourself." Jan didn't wait for my answer as he stretched one arm behind his head.

I sighed and found a tree to lean on. Weight on the calf did make the slow throb of pain get more vocal. I supposed they did have a good reason for needing me. I did know stuff about Father. That didn't change the fact that I felt bad about ...well, about this. I had some problems with just letting people do this. I'd tried a massage once and felt too bad that the guy had been working his butt off just to give me a nice massage.

Jan knelt before me and gently slid the Pj bottoms up, slowly, tugging his backpack to one side.

"Is it tender?"

He didn't need to ask. As soon as he touched I flinched, finding that touching was also not okay, and Jan nodded his head as he reached for the bag.

"Not another one..." I groaned, shutting my eyes, as something flashed in the light.

"You shouldn't waste it on the commoner." Prince Joshua's voice cut through the night. "Save it for us."

I half agreed with him. The other half, however, was kind of pissed off that he'd deny me any sort of pain killers just because I was a 'commoner'. Before I could stop myself the tired irritable part, which was suddenly jabbed with a painful squeeze of whatever the hell was being injected, snapped, "Yeah, let's all let the peasants ...OW... cushion the Princely arse. Ow!"

Jan laughed. He actually laughed.

I felt a bit mortified as Prince Joshua scowled at me and turned his back on me. Woops. "Um. Sorry. It... hurt."

"Mmhmm."

"Come on. If she can't walk, leave her." Prince Joshua turned and started off. Woops. I probably... should have ... not snapped at him.

Jan knelt in front of me and waited, patiently, till I gave in and slid onto his back. He seemed to be refreshed enough now and we moved quicker.

As we walked we crossed several fields. At least once I swore I saw the others, small figures walking on the other side of the fields, or a tiny light. I couldn't tell if they were the rest of the group or just my eyes turning a bunch of trees into the Princes and Butlers.

Princes and Butlers. Seriously. I still couldn't believe it.

When I'd planned this... admittedly not that well... I had pictured myself being the one leading the whole group. Stick in hand. Guide to them as I guided them to the ocean and onto a boat.

Instead I was at the back of the 'pack' and being carried.

Things weren't working out the way I planned. The weather didn't look that good either. I heard distant rumbles more than once and the gusts of wind were growing more frequent.

"Where are we going?"

"A safe place." Jan didn't say any more. I didn't ask. A nice cave? Secretly all fitted out for a Prince's expectations? I wondered if Prince Glenn had a secret hideout.

It was kind of sad that, by picturing the 'nice cave', I was picturing Batman's cave. The idea of Prince Glenn fighting crime by night was an interesting fantasy.

I may have fallen asleep several times. At one point I asked, "Is it far?"

"Yes."

"Then-"

"You're not a problem, Miss Sophia."

"Tell me if I become one. I'm not light." I felt so sleepy still, yawning even as I spoke, and apparently this wasn't convincing.

Jan nodded, not answering, his concentration on the path again as the thick bush emptied into an open road. He glanced one way and then the other, quickly jogging across the road, and back into the bush. I thought I'd smelt salt for a moment. Were we close to the ocean?

I yawned again, exhausted, head drooping against his shoulder.

I woke as gusts suddenly threw sand and salt against our faces, the smell of the ocean crashing against my senses, the ocean suddenly exposed as the bush vanished.

Woah. The beach.

"There. They're all here." Jan seemed relieved by that.

He nodded down the dark beach. In the moonlight I saw the small group of Princes and butlers. No boat. That would have been convenient. Just the Princes.

Oh well. At least we were at a beach. I hoped it was the right side of Oriens.

Prince Roberto took one look at the two of us and started up the beach, waving, his voice carrying across the sand as he called, "Hey, there you are."

"Shh." Jan hissed and Roberto froze, blinking, his eyes going from me to the leg. He frowned somewhat.

"I can carry my friend."

"Better to not move the leg too much." Jan's arms tightened on me, I swore, and he shook his head.

Prince Roberto frowned and opened his mouth to say something but then he shrugged, grinned, and started down the beach ahead of us. "Good butler."

Jan bowed his head.

I wasn't sure what to make of that exchange. I wasn't sure I wanted to ask.

When we reached the others, I was lowered down, and Jan kept an arm under my shoulders. I still didn't feel pain. Just shock.

"You all right?" Prince Wilifred's voice came across, soft, his body on the other side of my arm. I felt a hand grasp my arm gently from his direction. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Um. It's okay."

Claude didn't appologize, I noticed, just looked satisfied. Oh yeah. Good for him. It wasn't him that was apparently shot. Shot!

I still wasn't sure they were right.

"She's been shot." Jan spoke up.

"Her too?"

Too? I blinked, suddenly, as I saw how strange Prince Glenn's posture was. He was hobbled over, something pressed against his shoulder, Yu standing there and holding onto him. Woah. "Wait, you got-"

"The movies always make it seem like the good guys repel bullets." Roberto shrugged. "Luckily they weren't aiming."

"That's why we ran." Prince Wilifred said quietly, beside me, his hand still firmly on my arm. "If we'd known you had also been-"

"It worked out well." Claude cut in as Prince Wilifred trailed off. He didn't seem to be so ... cold toward me. He wasn't exactly a friendly ally, I could tell that much in the darkness, but at least he now knew that I wasn't trying to spy on them for my Father.

"We'll have to inspect the wounds when we reach safety." Prince Joshua said sharply.

"Um. Thanks for coming back." I said quietly to him and Jan. Jan smiled, Prince Joshua frowned, his face changing colour in the pale light of the moon.

"I didn't come back for you! I dropped something. Jan saw you."

"Yes." Jan agreed, though he winked at me from the side Prince Joshua couldn't see, a smile returning to his face. "Only we never found it."

"No." Prince Joshua turned away from us both and started down the beach, suddenly, sounding ...if it were possible... even more annoyed than before.

"Wrong way, Joshy." Roberto called. He laughed as Prince Joshua turned, suddenly, and Prince Glenn pointed towards the other side of the beach. He was trembling as much as I was. When our eyes met he actually smiled, a weak half hearted smile, which I took for 'yeah, I know. Hurts.'

Well. Maybe that wasn't what he meant. But it still was nice to be smiled at for a change.

I started down the beach, struggling as much as earlier, even with Prince Wilifred's hand on my arm and Jen's help. Jen hesitated, suddenly, and then said softly, "Sorry Prince Wilifred but would you mind..."

Prince Wilifred blinked, before standing closer suddenly, and lifting me up. Jen hesitated. I wondered if that was what he'd meant. He smiled after a moment's hesitation before bowing, moving ahead to follow after Prince Joshua, and Prince Wilifred started along the sand with me.

"Sorry." I was more embarrassed about this than with Jen. Wasn't sure why.

"It's okay. He was tired." It was hard to believe his kind words. Prince Wilifred's face was so cold and indifferent, even as he spoke these things, his eyes ahead. "It reminds me of a dream I had once as a child."

A dream? Carrying helpless women? Shesh. Did all Princes dream about the day they could carry a woman around?

I stopped myself there, forced my frustrated thoughts to freeze, because there was nothing nasty about the look in his face. I breathed out slowly and tried to relieve the tension built up. Okay. Calm down. I didn't have to be sarcastic about everything. He was just being nice.

People did that. People could be nice. Even if their face didn't give anything away. Even if they seemed as cold and indifferent as this guy.

Calm down.

Prince Wilifred didn't say anything else. We made our way across the beach, following the others, all of them moving far slower this time. I expected a cave or something. Instead we were at a rather fancy looking building, all modern glass, metal, bold lines, and I instantly felt kind of uncomfortable about it. The funny thing was, though, that the gardens were all untended, trees overgrown, trees unpruned, grass long and seeding away happily.

"Um..." I said, suddenly, as I stiffened. "Father knows all the holiday houses..."

"This isn't one of them." Prince Wilifred responded, moving up onto the grassy lawn near the beach, and continued, "I believe this is your Father's own holiday home."

"What!"

Now that he mentioned it... I thought I might have seen it once before. In a photo or something? The one he disliked in summer because it was 'too hot'. The climate down here wasn't too bad in winter.

As we came up to the door Jan called out, "Got it. Wait here." as the door swung open. He held up an arm and slid in, slowly, heading for the security system.

"Can he do that?"

"Apparently." As Prince Wilifred said this, he was lowering me down onto my feet, and the second Claude came across, he moved away, brushing his clothing down.

I wasn't sure what to make of him. Claude grasped my arm gently and held me upright.

Come to think of it. I wasn't sure what to make of Claude either.

Thirty seconds later... Jan had it cracked. Woah. What kind of butlers were these men? He moved around the house, doing something, before returning to the front hallway and shrugging. "Seems like he only had the basic security. No cameras."

"He doesn't like using this place in summer." I muttered. It had been designed by some famous architect and he only used it in winter every few years or so. "You'd know if he was coming here. The gardens would be fixed up."

"Then we'd have some warning." Claude nodded.

"Clear. Come in." Jan called from inside.

We slowly headed in, Claude assisting me, and I flopped onto a chair. There wasn't any pain yet but it was still like walking on cooked spaghetti. The leg just didn't like it.

"Prince Glenn's wound will require attention now. We'll be tending to him first." Claude said to me as he knelt beside me to glance at whatever Jen had done down there before standing. "Are you in pain?"

"Nope. Go for it." I waved him off.

He knelt, pulling another chair across, and carefully set my foot upon a cushion on the other chair. "Keep this leg elevated until I return. Prince Glenn is the priority for the moment but we will not forget you."

I flinched as Prince Glenn was helped inside. I swore I saw light shine right through his shoulder, as he passed a candle that was now lit, there was a bloody giant hole in the teenager's back... was that the bullet wound?

Woah.

They settled Prince Glenn down on the kitchen table on his stomach down the hall. I didn't see much though. Claude went through, pulling his jacket off and rolling his sleeves up, before sliding the sliding door shut between us and the kitchen. I heard someone call they'd search for candles, doors opening and shutting, the flash of someone's flash light reflecting here and there as curtains were closed.

I did hear what was going on. A lot of muffled noise from Prince Glenn. I felt awful for him. Seriously. He was the crown prince of this place and they'd shot him?

He wasn't that old either. It had to be a shock to him.

I leaned back, slowly, glancing at the clock. It was already midnight. We'd left at dusk.

I was exhausted.

Sleep only lasted for a few moments before someone woke me.

"Prince Roberto?"

"Robbie, Phi-Phi." Prince Roberto protested. He held out a drink of something, some kind of soda, which was warm. Must have been in the pantry. "It's warm but we're not turning on the power."

"Roberto." I muttered. Wasn't that what he wanted to call me? "And I'm Sophia."

"I'm _Rob_, Phia."

"_So_phia." I jabbed a finger at him. "You're either Prince Roberto or Roberto. I'm not calling you Rob."

"You just did. I'll always call you Phia. Unless you prefer Pheebee. I came up with it while we walked."

"Never call me that." I couldn't help it. It was such ... teasing banter... that my entire body just relaxed.

The exchange made us both break out in grins, mine a little tired and strained, but his... as far as I could tell... was genuine enough. Roberto sat beside me on the ground, his legs crossed, cracking open a drink of his own. It was funny how comfortable I felt with this Prince compared to the others. Still, with the unshaven look and the dirty face, it might have been hard for anyone to assume he was a Prince at the moment.

"How's your leg?" Roberto asked, twisting in my direction, and he slid something onto the coffee table. A couple of swooshes later a candle was lit and the room was illuminated by soft warm candlelight that cut through the cold moonlight.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at it." I admitted. "I'm not passing out from blood loss so I think it's not as bad as Jan said it was."

In other words I didn't believe I'd really been shot. Maybe that had been another test. 'See if she freaks out and screams for a hospital.' I wouldn't put it past any of them right now.

Roberto's hands were gentle as he touched my ankle, slowly, and I blinked as a wave of heat flooded my face at the tiny contact. He frowned. "It looks messy."

"Flesh wounds bleed a lot." I wasn't sure if that was true but it sounded good. Opening up the can I took a sip of the warm soda and breathed out, slowly, relieved at the sweetness. It wasn't so weird to drink it like this. "Prince Glenn really got shot?"

"Poor boy." Roberto was trying to joke, I think, but his smile faltered.

"Is it that bad?"

"Apparently not. It went clean through the muscle. He's going to be sore for a while." Roberto reached up to run a hand through his hair, slowly, and there was a kind of tenseness in his face. "First of us to get shot."

"Last." I added quickly. I couldn't picture it happening again.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be a tiny scar when it heals and he'll have proof that he's a man. Win win. Glenny-poo will be popular with the ladies with that scar." I suspected he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work very well. Roberto drank his drink slowly, one hand still on my ankle, gazing towards the dining room door that was still shut.

Neither of us spoke a while. It wasn't something we could joke about. I felt awful. If Father hadn't...

I sighed and Roberto twisted in my direction.

"Hey, no depressing thoughts."

"I can't help it."

"It's against the morphine rules to be depressed. Shouldn't you be giggly?"

"I dunno. Maybe he didn't put morphine in me." I felt the first stirrings of hunger, all of a sudden, and realised. Huh. They were probably all hungry. And with gas bottles here I could cook. Having not smelt any food... no one had started yet. I asked though, "Anyone cooking?"

"Not yet. You hungry? I can get Alberto to cook."

"I'll cook something. Help me up?" When he hesitated I added, "I'll sit at the bench, you bring me stuff, and then I'll lean against the stove. I feel bad enough about what's happened as it is."

"As long as I get to try it before everyone else." Roberto stood up and held out an arm. "You're my friend. I asked first."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't how people usually made friends. I just let him help me into the kitchen, hobbling, and then used the bench to prop myself up while I stared into the pantry. Roberto lit a candle on the bench as I stared into the depths.

A lot of Oriens based ingredients. I honestly didn't know much about that stuff yet. But I could do some stuff.

"I thought I'd bring you stuff?" Roberto slid a chair in my direction. "Sit down."

"I need to know what's there first." I responded. Huh. Rice. Rice was handy. What else... "Um. Rice. The onions and potatoes. Salt, pepper, stock, spices..."

"What are we having?"

"Curry."

It made sense. It'd keep. Plus curry powder had a cooling effect and it was a good thing to eat in summer. I hesitated, staring back into the pantry, wondering if I could add more to make it taste better. Tinned tomatoes? Yeah. Coconut cream. Good stuff.

"Sit down. Order me. I'll be your good butler." Roberto insisted. I sighed, nodded, and relaxed into a chair.

"Okay. Bring me the entire spice rack." I ordered. To my amusement Roberto did just that, tugging it off the shelf, and set it in front of me. Okay. What did I need for a curry? This, and this, and this...

"What are you doing? I thought we were having curry."

"Yeah. We'll have to make the powder."

"Here. It's here." Roberto lifted a container out of the spice rack and his head bent in confusion. "See? Curry. Mr Curry Man brand."

"I like to make it." I stood up. It felt weird trying to sit down and do stuff in the kitchen. My leg didn't hurt right now so... what was the harm? "See? We use these and... um..." I grabbed the celery seeds. "That too. Then you grind it up in that thing." I pointed to the pretty mortar and pestle over the fridge.

"Can I do that?"

"Sure but it's hard work."

Roberto watched, fascinated, as I started to pour the seeds into a little frying pan. He frowned. "Are you measuring?"

"Sort of." Well. Not really. I just guessed. Guessing usually worked. With a quick switch of the gas I hesitated, hoping the tanks were still full, and breathed out as the state of the art gas stove lit itself. Phew.

I flinched as a distant rumble of thunder cut through the calm inside the house and glanced outside. The trees were having a great time bending in all directions now as wind danced around them. "A storm's coming."

"Yay. I love storms." Roberto smiled as he followed my gaze. "Summer ones are the best."

"Mmm." I wasn't sure I wanted to admit I hated the flash part of the storms. Noisy thunder was fine. I didn't mind watching the bolts of lightning either. It was the 'FLASH FLASH' that really bugged me. Breathing in I made myself concentrate on the frying pan. Roast it... keep roasting it... "Can you get the onions out? We don't have much vegetables but there's some onions and potato. And tins of tomatoes. A tin of coconut cream."

"Tinned tomatoes?"

"Unless someone went grocery shopping on the way here." I doubted it and wasn't surprised whentheberto shook his head. Nope. We had to use what we got. The spices seemed roasted enough in the light of the candle and I tipped them into the heavy stone morter.

I slid across to the bench, searching each cupboard as I shuffled along on my good leg, using teh bench as a prop. Chopping boards were... here. Knives were obvious on the bench. Once Roberto returned with a few onions and potatoes I offered him a cutting board and a knife. As I did I hesitated, wondering about how the hell we'd clean, but the distant rumble answered my thoughts. Oh yeah. Rain!

"Can you put a huge pot outside?"

"Why?"

"For water. To wash up." I explained as I started to cut the onion.

By the time Roberto had put a few pots outside ... I'd already started to cry. He seemed alarmed by this, staring at me, his usual good natured face dulling. "You... in pain?"

"No. It's the onion."

"Huh?"

Didn't he know that onions made you cry? I had a wicked thought and pushed the still mostly uncut onion at him. "Um. Can you cut it up? Carefully. The knife is sharp."

It took about thirty seconds, two tissues to get the tears of of my own face, and two rumbles of thunder from the approaching storm before Roberto was dropping the knife and stepping back, his eyes apparently stinging, reaching up to touch his eyes. I grabbed his wrist just in time.

"What..."

"Cutting onions makes you cry. Don't rub the onion juice n your eyes!" I was relieved when he lowered his hands. "It's normal."

"They do?" Roberto cocked his head again, curious, bending down to prod his still mostly uncut onion with a knife. "Why?"

"I don't know. Something to do with the toxins in them." I grasped a second cutting board and started on a second onion. "They'll stop when we cook them. If it's too much you can crush those spices."

"I can handle it." Roberto started again, knife slicing the onions in strange various sizes and shapes, keeping as far back as his arms would let him. He grinned suddenly, mid-onion, and held up the end of the onion suddenly in my face. "How about you?"

"H...hey!" I dropped my knife and waved my hand at his, trying to bat the onion thing away, my eyes already starting to smart and tear up. I nearly tripped over... standing on one leg wasn't so easy. Roberto got me just in time, a hand grabbing onto my wrist, yanking me back upright.

"Master Roberto!"

A voice cracked through the kitchen as the two of us stood at the bench cutting the onions as Roberto was about to shove another onion skin in my face. Someone moved between us, grasping Roberto's wrist, and something was pushed against my legs.

"She is to remain resting!" Alberto snapped. What a strange tone for someone who was a Butler! He looked angry as he stared at me, almost shoving me down, but as our eyes met an almost apologetic frown crossed his face. "Excuse me raising my voice, Miss Sophia, but you are injured. If you required food you needed only ask. We are all trained in cooking."

"She was hungry and offered. I wanted to taste her cooking." Roberto looked sheepish as he dropped the onion skin down on the table. "She seemed okay..."

"Did she?" Alberto's voice rose as he lifted my leg. He must have been expecting ... I didn't know, my leg hanging by a thread or something... because he didn't seem to be too panicked as he dropped it down carefully and stood back up. I blinked as he pulled his jacket up, rolled up his shirt sleeves, and pushed Roberto aside. "I will do this."

"I really didn't mind..." I started, hesitating as he started to chop the onion like some kind of professional chef, but it still bothered me a little. This was apart of the 'rich' life I hadn't gotten used to with Father. How there was always a servant or something ready to do the job we'd usually have done for ourselves. "I could cut while I'm sitting. Come on. Cooking is relaxing."

Well, it had been until Roberto started to torment me with onion skins.

Alberto turned to me, knife in hand, the onion already in amazing tiny slices in front of him. Wow. His face softened. He slid over the cutting board from Roberto, ignoring Roberto's protests, and offered a potato. "You'll soon receive some attention for your leg but if you insist..."

"Thanks. We were making a vegetable curry. Curry powder cools the body..." And it tasted good when it sat around for a few hours. So it'd be good tomorrow. My eyes went over the assorted tins we'd pulled out. "Plus without a fridge it won't go off or give us food poisoning if we leave it out."

"I see." Alberto nodded as his eyes went over the collection of spices I'd arranged near the mortar and pestle. "You make your own powder?"

"It smell amazing when you do it."

"It does." Alberto agreed. His eyes snapped onto Roberto, who was trying to cut his onion from a safe distance once again, and added, "Roberto, you should use your strength to crush the powder."

"I should." Roberto dropped the knife over the destroyed onion he'd been trying to slice and was pretty happy about moving towards the still hot seeds. "Yeah. You do the onion thing. You don't cry."

The three of us went more or less silent as we worked. I had to wash the potatoes in a bowl of water from one of the water bottles but they seemed clean enough once peeled and cut up. Alberto, rather than taking over all the work, seemed to be more interested in what I'd planned so... between the two of us, we seemed to come up with a recipe right there on the spot. I noticed he was much more obsessive over measuring than I'd been.

"Well, this is fun!" Roberto decided from where he was still shoving the pestle down on the spices. "It smells good already. How was Glenny-bear doing?"

"Prince Glenn will recover." Alberto responded. He flicked the gas stove back on and started to fry the onions in a large pot. "They are simply ensuring the wound has as little a scar as possible. A plastic surgeon will repair the damage further on."

I felt that niggling 'Yeah, you spoiled rich people' sense of annoyance all over again but... I supposed it wasn't that surprising. As my wound started to throb again my own good mood had started to vanish and I was less interested in trying to stand. That storm seemed to pass us by without so much as a drop of rain. Some part of me was kind of disappointed by that. The winds were still incredible outside though. I sighed as I sat back, feeling kind of tired and sore, more content to just watch Alberto take over the curry now.

"Master Jan and Master Claude are the best for first aid. You'll have to wait for them. I dare not touch your wound, Miss Sophia."

"I know." I nodded and pointed into the pantry. "Is there a snack or something?"

Alberto slid a hand into the pantry, his eyes going into it, before pulling out something that looked a lot like cookies. Oh boy. That was it. "Something sweet may be suitable before the meal. We should all rest soon."

Given that it was midnight when we'd arrived... yeah. Good idea. I dreaded to think what time it was now.

Munching on the cookie I watched the two of them work. Roberto more or less did what he wanted, avoiding Alberto, even trying to sneak cookies and more soda. Somehow they reminded me of a little brother-big brother combination rather than a Prince and his Butler. It was obvious he was tired- he kept yawning, his face red, eventually satisfied to just sit there next to me at the bench and watch Alberto do the work.

"The plan is to find a reasonable boat tomorrow." Alberto informed us both as he finally put the curry on to cook. He sat down and I saw a trace of weariness in his face as well. Poor guy.

"Are there many around here?" I hadn't really gotten much of a look... I wasn't even sure if we were on the 'right' side of the island.

"This is an area known for private beaches and condos. There may be but we may have to walk a little way." Alberto stretched out, slowly, reaching for his jacket. "The weather may be against us tomorrow. It may not happen."

"What's the weather?"

"A cyclone."

Woah. What? Had I become so distracted about this problem that I'd missed THAT.

"Seriously, Al?" Roberto had sat up straighter. He kind of looked excited. Good for him.

Alberto nodded. He stood and started to pour something into a teapot, barely having sat down for two minutes, the sweet aroma of some kind of tea filling the air. Returning he set the teapot before us and offered us each a small delicate cup. "Camomile."

"Thanks..."

I was going to lift it when someone cleared their throat behind us. Twisting around I saw Claude bow lightly towards us, his face shiny with sweat in the candlelight, but calm enough. "Excuse me. We'd like to work on Mistress Sophia for the moment."

"I see. I will make another when you are ready for bed. The curry will be waiting if you should be hungry." Alberto had already removed my cup.

Some part of me suddenly felt great anxiety about what was to come. Work on ... me? I glanced sideways at Roberto as my entire body suddenly filled up with the urge to run away from head to toe. Just what I hadn't wanted to think about. He blinked at me, hesitating, as if he'd caught on. "You want a friend to hold your hand?"

I tried to smile as Claude offered his arm and shook my head. Nope. Just that... it hurt already. "No. See you later."

Claude assisted me into the dining room. No one else, besides him and Jan, were inside. I had to admit I'd be pretty impressed with these butlers at another time. Right now...

"Everyone's gone?"

"Sleeping." Jan responded as he patted the table. "If you please, lie on your stomach, and relax. Is there any pain?"

"Just a bit."

He nodded. I cringed as another syringe appeared. How many of those nightmarish things did he have to flash at me in one night? Claude helped me onto the table and I lay there, head on arms, trying to pretend as if I didn't know he was currently... sinking... long metal ... needle... ugh. A hand stroked my back as someone told me to breathe.

Yeah. I'd forgotten about that part again.

"Can't we ... what do you want to do?"

"Clean it." Jan responded. He was still at my leg and I flinched as I felt that familiar 'squeeze/drag pain' of the needle as it shoved something into the tender muscle. Even numbed it was horrible. "The bullet may still be inside..."

Oh great. There really was a bullet. No wonder why he kept drugging my calf up. I felt panicky just thinking about it. I shut my eyes as a hand continued to stroke my hair. Was that ...Claude? No. It smelt like spices. I twisted my head to see Roberto peering down at me anxiously, his hand on my back, sitting on a chair. "Hey, buddy Phia."

"Sophia." I muttered. I cringed as I felt something tug at my leg, expecting pain, only to feel... nothing. Just the weird sense of my leg being tugged at.

"You'll feel some movement down here." Jan said almost cheerfully. "Relax. Claude and I are trained enough."

"To take out bullets?"

"No, to administer emergency first aid."

They didn't say much more to me after that. They mumbled to one another so softly that I couldn't hear a word of it over the winds outside. A sudden pounding of rain added to the muffled sounds in the room and Roberto twisted his back away from the leg suddenly, hand tightening on my back, his jaw tighter even through his familiar smile.

"That bad?"

"I don't like blood." He muttered.

"Oh." I didn't feel like I should be bleeding. How bizarre. All I felt was 'tug tug tug' inside my leg. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ensuring that there's no remaining debris in your leg that may cause infection. We don't want to take you to hospital. You know too much." Claude was way too light hearted for such a statement. I shut my eyes and shoved my head into my arms. Yep. It was nothing.

"Careful." Jan's voice was slightly louder, all of a sudden, and whatever he said next was muffled by a fresh rumble of thunder.

"I don't know how they do it." Roberto muttered.

" If you smell burning flesh please do not feel alarmed."

What! Roberto's head twisted away from the area, suddenly, and the smell of burning meat filled the air. It took a few moments for me to get that it was MY meat and I just about wriggled to my feet at that, or would have, but something was holding me down all of a sudden.

"Did you feel something?" Claude's voice called.

"No but I smelt it!"

"We warned you."

"What are you doing?" I felt Roberto's weight sink onto my back suddenly. Traitor! They were burning my leg and he was gonna help them?

"Ensuring you don't bleed to death. A dead body is equally undesirable."

Oh. That was nice of them. With ...a fire! Or something! I flinched, shutting my eyes, my mind giving me this horrific image of my calf all cut open, blood everywhere, and them holding a miniature blowtorch to the wound.

It took me a few long moments to realise that Roberto was standing up and that whatever had been going on was done. I glanced back, still with that horrible image in my brain, and was stunned to see a wound that ...wasn't as big as I expected. Blood was everywhere, sure, but it was being wiped away and not so much seemed to be coming out. The stitched up area seemed to be about the length of my palm. Not small but... not the giant gaping wound I'd expected.

"Is that it?" I blinked. "It wasn't..."

"The inside was worse, I must admit, but it was reasonably tame." Claude stood up straighter. "You should have remained seated with your leg elevated as I instructed. You'll be much weaker."

I already felt tired enough. Was that the blood? Or was it because it was... according to that clock... two in the morning? Still they didn't seem over-anxious. I breathed out slowly as I watched them slowly wrap up the wound over thick padding. "Thanks."

"They appeared to have been intending on disabling us. Not killing us. These bullets could have been far worse." Jan held up something still slightly red. It was the bullet, I realised. Wow.

I stared at the little sucker they'd fished out of me, this tiny innocent looking piece of metal that might have once been a bullet, stunned that it'd caused a wound so much bigger than it self. "Is that a normal size?"

"No. It's reasonably small. A normal sized one, for the police of Oriens, may have done a lot more damage." Claude was tugging gloves off his hands, slowly, but his eyes remained on the wound. "You are to remain resting and keep the leg elevated for now."

"Okay."

"I will not tolerate you going against this order."

Fine. Shesh. I nodded and went to swing my legs over the edge of the table but Claude grabbed my legs.

"I said, you must rest. I will carry you into your bed and you will call me should you need assistance to go to the bathroom."

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. I flushed deep red when they did, suddenly, so embarrassed. Oh god. I hated this. Depending on someone for THAT. "No crutches around?"

"I would only tolerate a wheelchair- the leg should not support weight for as long as possible in order to ensure the stitches hold- and no. We have none. You will have to accept our help." Claude didn't flinch or get embarrassed. He just stood there, eyes locked in mine, waiting for me to disagree. When I didn't he smiled, bowing lightly, adding, "We've got many things to discuss with you. Your care and recovery is very important to us."

"Uh huh." Basically... don't bleed to death before they found out everything about Father. I supposed that was a fair enough request given all the trouble he'd put everyone through.

"I can carry her." Roberto's eyes were still fixed away from the dirty things on the table.

"There's no need for that, Prince Roberto." Claude slid an arm under my arms and legs, lifting me into his arms, and moving back. "Resting may be wise at this hour. Alberto will have this room cleaned and ready for dining in the morning. I am certain we will all look forward to breakfast in a fashion that is normal..."

"It won't need much..." I hadn't intended on saddling the poor butler with cooking all night. "The curry. I could-"

"Sleep." Claude's eyes fixed back into me. Uh oh. There it was. The 'try and argue this with me' look of steel. I sighed. Okay. Whatever. I was tired.

"Night, Roberto."

"Night, Phia." Roberto seemed to give in as well. He smiled brightly and ruffled my hair.

Claude carried me upstairs into a small bedroom. Halfway up the stairs I was already half asleep. As I was lowered into the sheets and tucked in, I sighed, somewhat comforted by the smell of lavender and the sense of being cared for... and pain free.

I sunk into the sheets, sighed, and shut my eyes. Tonight sleep was going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Roberto couldn't sleep. Not a new discovery. He snuck along the passage, slowly, holding nothing but a book, a pack of cookies and a tiny penlight for directions. He'd thought about sneaking into Wil and Josh's room but the thought of their sleepy cranky faces was pretty unappealing. There'd probably also be a butler or two inside that'd dob him into Alberto.

Nope. That wouldn't do.

It naturally left Phia. He grinned as her face filled his brain, particularly the face she'd made when they'd played their little name game, something Roberto was enjoying quite a bit. What else could he call her? Phee Phy Pho Phum...? He'd have to try that if she walked past and see if she caught onto what he was doing.

He cracked the door open slowly and checked. She seemed to be asleep already. Roberto sighed, disappointed, and …

A pair of eyes glared at him.

Reflecting the light.

Roberto jumped in fright as Claude raised himself up out of a chair next to the bed. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. They just stared at each other as Claude's brows knitted further and further together with obvious displeasure. One of his hands raised to shoo Roberto.

If he was Claude-a-pathic he'd probably be hearing _'Get out... get out... get out...' _in a creepy Claude monotone voice right about now.

Roberto whispered, "What are you doing in here, Claude?"

A voice hissed, "Prince Roberto, _this_ is not your room..."

"It's not yours either, Claude!" Roberto whispered back loudly. When Phia moaned softly in her sleep and stirred, Claude started towards the door, and Roberto was shocked as he was literally walked backwards out of the room. Not shoved- Claude was much too classy for that- but being walked at left very little alternatives when standing in a doorway.

Claude shut the door firmly and crossed his arms, standing in front of the door like some kind of guard, asking, "Is there something Alberto cannot help you with that I can?"

Roberto shook his head. Alberto was downstairs, wide awake, keeping watch for unwanted visitors. Roberto had ducked around him in an attempt to get another pack of cookies to share with Phia. His treasure was concealed in his hand now from Claude... just in case the other Butler would work with his own Al. He'd come here to make sure she was sleeping... and if she couldn't sleep, he'd found a book to read. It wasn't the book he'd usually use... but it seemed cute enough. Roberto missed his mother's book. He'd left it at home. The plan had been to fly back the same night the meeting had been over...

Still, he had hoped that by reading with Phia tonight, it'd be enough to wind down and sleep. He was exhausted but he couldn't get myself to fall asleep alone.

"Can I take over watching over her?" Roberto tried.

"No." Claude was clearly not going to argue the point. "I repeat- did you need my assistance?"

"Nope. You're sleeping near her tonight?"

"Mistress Sophia is under my care tonight." Claude responded. "Prince Wilifred has asked me to ensure she recovers from her wound."

"Did he?" Roberto always knew Wils was a closet-nice guy. But Claude actually being that dedicated? He tended to be dedicated to Wilifred alone like an adoring ...aunty. It was surprising to see him away from his Prince. "Who's with Wilifred?"

"He is sleeping in the same room as Prince Joshua and Jan. I trust Jan to know in the unlikely event that he wakes and requires assistance."

"Uh huh."

"So if you please-" Claude bowed, edging towards the door, "-I have someone's care to provide until morning."

"Why are you being so nice and friendly? You don't normally do this for a strange person." Even Wilifred. Everyone knew about how harsh Claude could be when he thought Wilifred was being reckless. The 'sweet' side was unnatural ... as was Claude's dislike of most women. Roberto had even pondered about whether Claude was secretly in love with Willy-boy. Roberto was puzzled and a little taken back by Claude's dedicated care towards the woman.

"Prince Wilifred has asked that I am involved in her care while he rests. Given her background I agree it is a high priority."

"Wils did? Why?"

"I assume it is because of her position in the near future as the heir of her father's estates."

"Huh?" Roberto's voice raised. He had to admit... he hadn't thought of that at all. Or assumed Wils would be so interested. "The traitor?"

"From a respectable family of old money. Her father's own mother was a descendant of a daughter born from Prince Glenn's great-grandfather, making her a distant relative to the Prince Glenn, and therefore of enough good blood to redeem itself should she inherit his estates. Which she is likely to do." Claude spoke, calm, continuing, "Despite her undesirable common blood from her own late mother, she's got the potential to become someone of reasonable wealth and influence, should we regain Prince Glenn's throne back."

"Influence..."

"Yes. Her father and his sons are involved in a crime that will place them in prison and render their claim to that inheritance and legacy void." Claude nodded, arms crossing lightly, and continued, "Naturally it will pass to her."

"So... you're taking care of her in case she helps out Wils..."

"Of course." Claude agreed, nodding, glancing back towards the room. "And because she has insight into her Father's actions which will be invaluable. It was her own birthday that unlocked the security systems to the house."

Roberto ignored the last little fact as he stared at Claude. Set it aside for now. Was this why Josh had gone back as well? Josh didn't think of marriage as 'love' either. Had everyone thought about her ...potential influence... and agreed someone should back because of that? He wouldn't have been surprised by that, Joshua was pretty uninterested in love and attraction, but Wils? It didn't fit.

"She's... a pawn." Something about this bothered Roberto a great deal. This wasn't such an unusual thing in the world of the rich, famous or noble blooded. Women and men tended to pair together to increase power. Many equalled power to love and enjoyed increasing it. Together. This woman wasn't like a lot of women who'd tried to leech onto Roberto for his crown. It took a moment or two for him to understand what he felt was an odd sort of protectiveness over his new friend. "That's a little sad. You've all been nice to her for her Father's position?"

"You need not sound so disgusted." Claude seemed completely unmoved by the annoyance in Roberto's voice. "It is natural to treat her for the position she'll naturally inherit. The minor flaw of her mother's bloodline is not a problem so long as she remains on our side."

"Is it?" Roberto really disliked what he was hearing. Really disliked it. It was important to remain friends with the other Princes to ensure peace. Still... he'd not thought of Wils as being that shallow. Did he have other reasons for wanting to help her? "You better not let her hear you talking like that, Claude, she'll feel used."

"Will she? I only wish for her safety and good health." Claude bowed. "Which I am tasked to ensure overnight. Please have a good rest, Prince Roberto."

Because he thought Wils wanted her for some weird inflance later on. Roberto wasn't convinced. He watched the butler vanish back into the room, arms crossing, his mind and chest tight with some unsettled emotion he couldn't explain. He headed for Wil's room.

Claude was quick to block him. Like a ninja he was suddenly there, blocking Roberto from the room Wils was asleep in, and with a neat bow he gestured neatly to another room. "Please discuss this with him another time. You've got a room alone."

"I know." All alone. Roberto pouted as he found himself herded back into his own room. It was like no one wanted to hang out with him tonight. He turned and watched Claude return to Phia's room, that unease still in his chest and head, the book and cookies still in one hand. Poor girl. People always seemed to have agendas in his world. It just made him more determined to ensure that he was a friend. That was it. A friend who didn't want or expect anything. Cooking with her had been pretty fun. What more did anyone need but fun?

Except, maybe, bed time stories.

Roberto shut his own door and returned to his bed. He flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was all unknown. He'd have to find out more first.

I'd heard it all. I lay there, half awake, feeling my heart sink at the exchange outside the door. They were loud enough to hear over the storm that'd woken me up with 'FLASH FLASH'.

I supposed it made some sense. Of course it did. It was true that all of Father's family, myself included, had been 'involved' in this whole over through thing. He didn't have any living parents now. No aunts or uncles. I'd assumed he had no living relatives so to hear that Prince Glenn was a distant relative was a shock.

It wasn't as much of a shock as the 'She'll inherit it all' thing. The 'We're nice to her cause she'll probably be very useful to our Princes' thing. That made more sense than I liked.

The thought 'I wish I was related to Richy Rich' drifted past my brain as my chest hurt with the reality of it all. I could only see Mr. and Mrs. Rich singing their song, with their vault full of all kinds of sweet family memories, as if that was how rich people really could be. A sweet family who cared for each other above all their riches and power. That was kind of how I'd seen Father at first. I mean... he did appear to care for his sons. He gave me whatever I'd wanted. I still felt ungrateful for not being happy with that. For having everything money could buy.

But it had been Mum who'd given me everything money couldn't buy. I'd experienced both. She wasn't exactly rich. She had enough to pay for what we needed, food, rent, school, sometimes outings, but I didn't get everything I wanted. Second hand clothes were her preferred idea of 'a new outfit'. We cooked. We repaired our own stuff... or we paid a neighbour to do it for less. Vacations, rather than Father's idea of going to his Villa in another country, were getting a tent, some camping gear, and spending a week beside the beach and living off food cooked in tins on the camp fire.

Mum may have hid a lot from me about her life with him but … but she'd also always been so stubborn that I learnt to enjoy life without money. Was it because of Father that she'd been so tough on me about that? I used to resent that she didn't buy me everything I wanted. One Christmas when I was eight I had been so mad that she hadn't bought me that toy I'd wanted that I'd spent all day sulking.

Kind of silly. It was just a doll with a few changes of clothing. Nothing special.

I would have twisted over but movement wasn't fun now that the pain killer stuff injected in wasn't working so well so I twisted my head towards the window, flinching with every flash of the approaching storm, with a beautiful view of the stormy ocean out there. The moonlight was gone now. It was dark outside, clouds covering the sky, rain coming and going in squalls that hinted at what was coming.

Every flash sent my heart into crazy rhythms but it also showed the ocean, all white capped and high on the beach, showed an amazing low cloud approaching us that was darker than the one skimming across the sky right now, and occasionally I'd see the lighting bolts outside strike the ocean or fork across the clouds above in a stunning display of nature.

The rain suddenly beat down again, cutting off the last part of Roberto and Claude's conversation, but I'd heard enough. More than enough. I wasn't sure if I was angry or sad about the reality of their behaviour. Maybe a little of both.

So the test hadn't just been about whether I'd turn them into Father. It must have also been about whether they'd press charges against me as a co-conspirator. What would they charge him and my half-brothers with? Treason? That kind of charge usually brought on hardcore punishments. Life in prison or ...well, death. I wasn't sure what kind of system Oriens had.

Father wasn't a nice person. My brothers... I wasn't sure. They'd always viewed me as a kind of threat to their inheritance so I'd rarely gotten more than a cold and polite exchange of words at formal occasions. It didn't change that I had mixed feelings about it.

When Claude returned I lay there, pretending to sleep, but I couldn't sleep for a long time. The flashes bothered me and my turmoil drove me nuts. As soon as I was sure he was asleep... it felt closer to being guarded now than being cared for... I stood up, leaning on the wall near the edge of the bed, and slid my way outside.

I nearly walked into Roberto who was sneaking out of a room close by. We blinked at each other before he grinned, holding out a hand, and whispered, "You must have smelt the cookies."

"Huh?"

"You were hungry before, right? I was going to sneak these into your room..." He held up a pack of cookies and then he added, his smile fading somewhat, "You all right?"

"I don't like flashes." I muttered. "I was ..."

What was I doing? Going to sleep in the pantry? It was windowless.

"Come on. I'll read you a bedtime story."

It was probably the best offer I was going to get but some part of me suspected his friendly behaviour now. Was this because of my 'influence' as well? I wanted to ask but … the words just stuck in my throat.

Using the wall for a prop I followed him slowly, carefully, Roberto's hand grasping my hand. He was patient and when I flopped down onto the bed on my side, which seemed still unmade, Roberto offered me a pillow and threw a light blanket over me. He went to slide the curtains shut tight before crawling on top of the sheets alongside me.

"Hey..." I felt uncomfortable about that. Bit too close. "You can't sleep here."

"I know you're wounded. I'll go sleep with Claude if you feel better." Roberto responded. "You can tell him the storm was scaring you. This room isn't near the ocean." Roberto sat up, tugging a pillow out, and carefully slid it under my injured leg. When I winced he cringed. "That bad? It hurting already?"

"Yeah but... it's kind of nice to have it there." I sighed. It was comfortable, the storm was somewhat shut out, Claude wasn't there guarding me from... I didn't know, bleeding out before I could benefit his Prince... and moving wasn't a choice for me. This room was nicer too. Small. Cosy. The double bed was against the wall.

"I like to sleep on my side too. Or my stomach." Roberto rolled onto his stomach and dropped the cookies between us. Tugging the pack open, he opened the book, and then asked, "You want another blanket or pillow?"

"It's okay." He reminded me suddenly of a puppy. A cute adorable 'I want to please you!' puppy. "You're so nice."

"You're my friend."

"Why?"

It was probably the only way I could bring myself to ask him about … about whether he was using me for that influence. World's worst word.

"Cause... I want a friend. Cause you don't want anything from me." Roberto smiled and it seemed genuine enough. "That's all."

"Really?"

He studied my face a moment and then leaned up a little higher on his arms. "You worried I like you cause of your dad, don't you?"

"Well... um..." Yeah. I reached for a cookie and ate, slowly, trying to relax. It was hard when he was so close. Puppy. Snuggly puppy. He'd said he'd wanted me as a friend because I didn't want anything from him. I... supposed that was true. The other Princes always had me a little awestruck but this guy? "Yeah. You don't seem like a Prince to me, I guess..."

"Good. We'll pretend, when we're alone, that I'm not a Prince and you're not his daughter. We're friends. That's it. We can pretend we've known each other since we were children." Roberto flopped back down. "Phia and Robbie, the duo all adults feared for their pranking ability."

"Uh huh. What's the book?"

"Found it downstairs in one of the closets." Roberto didn't seem to realised that he'd admitted to snooping... or he didn't care as he lifted it up so that the candle, which burnt safely in a container, illuminated the title for me. "The very hungry caterpillar. I usually read a different book every night but... I left it at home."

"You could tell me the story if you read it every night. You don't need the book." I lifted my head to gaze down at the book. Why did Father have this in his house? Maybe he used to bring my half-brothers here.

"But I like the pictures." Roberto pouted and opened the children's book.

"So draw them?"

"Oh. That's a good idea." He smiled,brightening, then frowned. "But Al's downstairs. He'll catch me. We'll use this one tonight and tomorrow we can work on creating the book."

"Sounds like a plan." I yawned again, resting my head on the pillow once again, finding my body relaxing. I wasn't sure I totally trusted his motives yet... but there was something kind of touching about his innocence and his trusting nature. It was hard to fight it.

As Roberto talked, I fell asleep slowly, finding that even the pain in my calf or the sounds of the storm couldn't dull the sense of peace there. If he was a friend... a genuine friend with no expectations... it was nice to meet him.

I woke to breakfast and to Claude, the sounds of winds, rain, and every other sound drowned out by the storm. He sat there, in that tiny room, looking slightly displeased as he bowed a small bow in my direction. I groaned softly. Someone beside me muttered something.

I blinked, sleepy, at the sight of Roberto passed out cold with his face plastered on a half turned page. He must have fallen asleep reading. Claude ignored him completely.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I gue-" My words were cut off as I tried to stretch. Instantly a horrible shock of pain rocked through my entire leg, shooting up and down the bone, and I hissed as I froze. Worse than leg cramps... and it … wasn't stopping. Oh my god. Was this why Jan had drugged my leg up? "Drugs!"

"I'm afraid we're limiting them now." Claude seemed only slightly apologetic. I wanted to swear at him. "We have the basic painkillers for your limited use-"

I saw them, over the counter stuff, sitting on a tray beside some of the curry and rice in a bowl and a cup of steaming tea. I wasn't hungry. The pain was so bad that I just felt like throwing up. All over sleeping Roberto.

It was then that I saw Alberto, exhausted as if he'd been up all night, bowing low to me. "I apologies for my Prince's ungentlemanly like behaviour last night..."

"Um... it's okay."

"No. It's not." Alberto grasped Roberto's collar, suddenly, and yanked the sleeping man off the bed.

Roberto flailed as he fell onto the ground at Claude and Alberto's feet. "Hey!"

He was more or less dragged out of the room as Claude set the tray of food on the bedside table and sat on the bed to gently uncover my leg. I felt gross. I'd been in these clothes for at least two days now and I was sure I stank... so I tried to shuffle backwards. With no luck.

"I smell." I muttered.

"I can get you a bath but you'll require help getting in and out..."

"You're not helping me."

He seemed to be expecting this. Claude nodded, and after a moment, offered, "I may be able to bring you hot water, soap, and a cloth for hand washing... you may sit alone for that in the bathroom. A robe will offer you modesty but undressing and dressing this leg may be difficult. There are several dresses I believe will fit you for the purpose-"

He was cut off as we heard something fall outside. Claude barely missed a beat. "-and I would recommend you wash before the storm is upon us so that we may all sit together."

"Isn't it now?" Seriously. I could barely hear him over the wind and rain ...and had that been a tree that'd just fallen over? I managed to think past the pain in my leg long enough to be worried. This house was a little away from the beach but still...

"I believe it was due to land around midday." Claude responded. "Would Miss Sophia like for me to prepare a bathroom for her use?"

"Yeah." I supposed that was good idea. I felt too gross to stay like this. I would have loved to burn these Pjs right now. "And return this shirt to whoever gave it to me."

"I believe Prince Wilifred is unconcerned about its return. There is no need to worry over that." Claude bowed once again. "I will return shortly."

Oh. Was that who it'd been? I fingered the shirt, still on me as well, the fading scent of the blonde Prince still lingering. Had he done it for 'influence?'

I _really_ hated that word.

I cringed as I tried to move again, slowly, and my leg wouldn't move an inch. Reaching for the water and painkillers I prayed silently that they'd offer me enough relief to move like I'd managed to last night. Probably not.

Claude returned not long after that and he sat on the bed, arranging towels on either side of my leg, with a plastic something in his hands. "I will cover it with plastic to prevent it from getting wet. We're unsure as to how safe the rain will be."

"It's just rain."

"Still, a wet wound is not desirable, and it must remain covered." Claude didn't miss a beat. He looked so tired. How much had he slept? He couldn't have slept well in a chair.

"Do butlers _sleep_?"

"I will sleep after your wash." Claude responded. "Prince Wilifred has ordered it and I agree it is wise for a few more hours."

Uh huh. He must have been a _robot_.

I yawned, still tired myself, but ate the rice and curry. It was pretty amazing. Alberto must have spent ages making it really good. Claude seemed to sense when I was done, returning, and with his help I ended up in the bathroom.

"Cover yourself with this robe as I help-" He was already pulling my bottoms down and I went bright red. Claude seemed a little flustered himself. I grabbed for the robe and held it, aware that there was only a thin fabric between nude me and him, before he bowed and quickly backed off. "When you are done, just call. I can help you re-dress..."

"I'll try it alone first."

"Be gentle with your leg, Miss Sophia. Enjoy the bathing I have prepared for you."

With that he was gone.

It was an amazing relief to wash, hand washing while sitting or not, and I had to admit I took my time sitting in that shower sponging water over myself. Three buckets were there for me. I left one for the end, it was labelled neatly 'For Mistress's rinse', left one for the hair washing, and just enjoyed the sense of soapy cool water in the near-tropical heat of the storm. It felt _amazing_ to be clean. Chocolate couldn't top it.

If I pretended my leg wasn't sweaty or on fire underneath that plastic bag... I felt _amazing_.

They'd even left me a clean women's razor in its packet. If I wasn't so busy enjoying being clean I might have been insulted... or wondered why Father had these in his house... but hey. There was something kind of nice about having soft hairless legs or armpits in the summer heat. So I didn't hold back with the shaving part either.

Hair washed, legs and armpits shaved, and every inch of me suddenly smelling like coconut shampoo and organic rose soap, I rinsed myself off with the last bucket labelled 'rinsing' and found myself covered from head to toe in a sweet musky rose scented water. Had Claude put an oil in there or something? I could only assume so. I found myself covered in red rose petals. Seriously. He must have found roses in the garden.

For some arrogant butler who judged worth based on family... he seemed to know what smelt good.

I moved from the damp chair to a dry one, covered in a towel, and sat there panting as the pain rocked all over my leg. Towelling was … interesting. Movement tended to provoke the wound. Movement was best avoided but impossible to avoid completely.

I'd half expected the dress to be too small, expected one part of this whole washing experience to let me down, and was stunned when not only was the maxi dress the right size... so was the bra. That... was a little creepy. So were the panties. Shorts? Why had he given me some baggy shorts?

Was it normal for butlers to do these creepy 'I know your clothes size' things?

I had to assume so.

The panties I got on, the shorts on after, but it took a lot of wriggling and swearing under my breath. But at least Claude didn't have to help. It had been bad enough that he'd gotten close while I'd been unwashed and helped me undress. How embarrassing.

"Okay. Clau-"

The door opened instantly. Claude was there waiting. He smiled faintly at the sight of me and carefully lifted me up from the chair, dress and all, saying softly, "You seem refreshed. Was it to your satisfaction?"

"It was ...really nice." I admitted. It had been. He bowed his head as he carried me and I found myself carried downstairs, Princess style, and set onto a soft armchair in the living room. There was tape across the windows in an X in the living room, some mattresses put against the windows, Yu moving backwards and forwards as he carefully prepared the living room for the storm that was going to hit. The other Princes were around, Prince Glenn pretty pale against the couch, propped up carefully, Roberto sitting at the window and watching the storm, Prince Joshua reading something. Prince Wilifred smiled faintly in my direction before his face returned to the more familiar calm and emotionless state. I noticed that they all seemed washed and shaved now.

Well, except for Roberto, who apparently still had that unshaven look happening. He'd clearly washed- his hair was wet- but for some reason he'd not shaved. Maybe he was trying to turn into a literal man sized snuggle puppy.

"Now, I'll be having a quick rest." Claude bowed again to the room before turning and moving for the stairs.

I sat down and tried to not stare at them, relaxing into a seat as best I could, amazed at how such a tiny thing- shaving!- could retrigger my own shock and awe at them. The honest truth was that before I'd come to Oriens these Princes had been some distant figure on TV. Occasionally in the news but unrelated to our country. I barely heard more than the occasional thing. As soon as I'd set foot in Oriens each of them had gone from 'a rarely spoken about person' to being on the news _almost every night_. If one burped at a temple I'd imagined it'd been front page news.

I became aware suddenly of ...guards. Standing in the background of the room, patient, arms at their sides. Butlers.

Creepy Butlers. Jan and Yu. Standing almost motionless. Waiting to be called upon. They both had this strange half smile on their face and as my eyes caught each of them, they nodded, which only added to the level of creepiness.

"Can I assist you?" Yu asked, softly, moving to me. He started to set a cup on a saucer before me and was pouring tea before I could answer him. The sweet smell of rosehip tea wafted up.

Come to think of it... I _was_ thirsty. How had he figured this out before I'd noticed? Level of creepy Butler-ness only increased at that. "Uh. Thanks."

"Here too." Prince Joshua sat up straighter, folding his book carefully over his knee, and Jan gracefully stepped around the couch and to where Prince Joshua waited impatiently. What a contrast. Jan serving Prince Joshua, a gentle smile on his face, while Joshua scowled impatiently...

"Would you like assistance drying your hair?" Jan offered as soon as he ensured Prince Joshua was satisfied. I shook my head and his smile slipped away somewhat. "Are you not concerned you'll catch cold?"

"In the middle of summer?" In this tropical heat? Even if there was a storm approaching it probably wasn't going to get very cold. I kind of enjoyed having my hair wet. "It's fine. I won't get sick."

He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

It was at this point that I noticed that each Prince was groomed perfectly. Wet hair or not. Oh. Was it because my hair was hanging around my head in slightly scraggly... wet tangles? I flushed and felt strangely subconscious all of a sudden. Makeup. Brush. Hair. Things I ...probably should have thought about in the bathroom. Things I usually only focused on if I thought I was going out.

"I could... if … a brush... maybe..."

"With wet hair?" Jan seemed uncertain once again and I caught his meaning. 'Shouldn't you dry it before you brush it' "I could bring a comb and assist you-"

"Relax." Roberto's voice drifted over from the window as he leaned back on his elbows to gaze at us. "Phia looks fine. Like she's at the beach. And we are at the beach so..."

"She can appear messy?" Prince Joshua's cold eyes went over me as if there was something wrong with that. He dismissed me with one cold look. "I see more of her mother's heritage than her fathers."

It made my temper rise all over again. How dare he? I could sit around all wet haired all I liked and … and so what if it made my mum's 'common' bloodline show? So what? "Deal with it. Mum was common."

"It shows."

I gritted my teeth. Mum might not have been some kind of special bloodline or something, some inbred family, but … but she had a hell of a lot more manners than Prince Joshua did. I would have stood but one twitch of my body reminded me why I was sitting down in the first place.

She'd probably ignore it. I was having trouble doing that.

"Now, now." Prince Glenn spoke up. He sounded awful, his face pale, and I saw Yu twitch. Maybe he'd been asleep. "She's still a relative. Aren't you, Miss Sophia?" His eyes went across to me. He seemed … more interested... than he had been yesterday. Someone must have told him. "Your father's family carries the blood of one of the Princesses from the late King Gerald."

"Indeed?" Prince Joshua's smiled was as cold as his eyes. What was his problem? "I mean no insult."

Was that so? I didn't care. I frowned and felt words rise up, suddenly, wanting to tell him off. "How is it … not insulting... to claim that? How is it not insulting to claim that my mother's role in life was worth less than yours?"

"As far as contributions to society go... it is worth less." Prince Joshua said this with a completely straight face. Oh god. What an asshole.

"Miss Sophia, relax." Yu was at my side instantly.

I wanted to _smack_ Prince Joshua. The pain in my leg only added to the urge. Maybe if I wasn't in pain I might have tried to be better behaved or something... but the vision of his pink cheek danced across my brain. "Oh, come on. She could take care of herself. You can't even go outside without a butler... and... and I bet you're so out of touch with the real world that you don't even know the weather for the next week! You can't even know if you need an umbrella or ...tie your own shoes... without a Butler's assistance!"

The words were coming now, angry and upset, a kind of stressed hysteria rising. "Mum at least taught me how to live life _without_ any help. Or how hard they work just so that they can feed their own family. Or what it's like to live like my neighbours had to- getting food and clothing donated so they could feed their kids so they could save up enough to replace their heater for winter. You're all so damn privileged, getting everything you ever dreamed for or asked for from your parents, living some kind of easy life... while people like my Mum paid for your lifestyle... so used to having everything done for you, that you can't even consider what life is _like_ for a normal person."

The words hung there. My voice had risen and I sat there, red faced, finding myself oddly breathless, all my years of frustration at EVREY rich person I'd ever met while living with Father... just blurted out. Princes. The very pinnacle of privileged living.

But I also knew I'd crossed a line.

I wished I hadn't said it as soon as I had. It wasn't just Prince Joshua that was insulted by that. I saw it- Prince Wilifred turned away, slowly, Roberto's face darkening, Prince Glenn sighing. Whatever headway I'd made in terms of respect I'd just lost and I felt the distance spread between each of them.

"I'm tired." Prince Glenn said, suddenly, and Yu was there instantly to lift him up. Prince Joshua stood and excused himself, book in hand, before heading upstairs. Roberto stood up and headed for the kitchen. He didn't look happy either.

For a moment Prince Wilifred and I were alone all of a sudden.

I couldn't move. Well... I couldn't even if I'd wanted to... but I wasn't sure how I felt suddenly. The room seemed far too quiet after I'd raised my voice like that. I was still angry, of course, because he had insulted my mum. It made me so mad and so upset that I wanted to cry and ...bow over in apology... and smack people. If I was honest with myself... it wasn't _just_ pain causing this reaction.

"He didn't mean to insult her. " Prince Wilifred said quietly. "He doesn't know she passed away. I am certain that she was a woman of exceptional skill and wisdom, however little the society noticed her." Prince Wilifred knew? I blinked, staring forward, and felt a hand grasp mine.

"I noticed her."

"As did your Father, and for that, you are here. So I am grateful to her."

His sweet words were starting to quieten my angry heart. It was going fast for entirely other reasons. I supposed no one could blame me- I was a hot blooded creature and this beautiful Prince was _very_ close. Holding my hand.

"You have to understand..." Prince Wilifred said softly. He seemed almost upset. "We have as much say in the origin of our birth as you did. As your neighbours did. As any commoner does. A Prince, hoever, has less freedom."

I felt so embarrassed all of a sudden as his eyes met mine. Oh god. I really had put my mouth into it. Still, I felt upset, and frustrated ... "But... you have money. And power."

"It may seem that way to you." Prince Wilifred continued, his voice surprisingly strong for the soft tone, hand holding onto mine as he shuffled closer on his chair. "There is a difference between the Royal Families and the rich of each Kingdom. For us, the money does not belong to us and so we cannot spend it thoughtlessly, and the power given to us comes with … obligations that we cannot turn down."

"Why not?"

"From birth, we are expected to be Princes, and so from birth we are trained. Each of us." Prince Wilifred was ...calming me down, his voice just barely audible above the gusting winds and rain outside, and there was a kind of sadness. "If I were to follow my desires instead of my duty I would have to leave my throne. As my brother did. But I... I care about my people. It would be too disruptive to them."

As he said that I was reminded of the news we'd heard while hiding. Prince Wilifred's brother had vanished. Prince Wilifred was the only heir.

He didn't wait for me to talk. Prince Wilifred continued, "I cannot do that. And Prince Joshua-"

The sound of his name made my anger peak a little again, recalling his cold words and lack of empathy, but Prince Wilifred continued, "- only knows a life where his entire duty is to his country. He was taken away from his parents as a toddler and trained, day and night, to think only of rules and his role. He is the least likely to abuse his power, break the rules set in place to protect his people... yes... perhaps also the least likely to understand the life of someone such as you or the freedom you had. It must seem very reckless to him- not having rules shape every hour of your day."

Okay. I didn't feel so much anger all of a sudden. Just sadness. That... made me really sad. I blinked, Prince Wilifred's eyes in mine, his warm hands enclosing mine. "That's sad."

"I wouldn't speak of it to him but... yes. It would have been difficult for him and for his parents. Prince Glenn was raised carefully, never treated as a boy or a child, but harshly as a Prince. He never got to play, to spend time with other children, and so he spoils Prince Alan in the way he never got spoiled."

I remembered that kid, that bright eyed kid who clung to his older brother, how his brother had more or less shoved himself between my Father and his brother, and shut my eyes. Okay. I _really_ needed to apologise.

"And Roberto-" Prince Wilifred continued. "-may seem to have freedom. Until you see Alberto and remember that he's got as much responsibility as us. He is, perhaps, more determined to have freedom but the weight of his responsibility towards his country may be more difficult to bear than he lets on." Prince Wilifred squeezed my hands, warmth flooding my chest at the gesture, and for a moment we stared at one another. How had I ever thought this man was cold? Under that surface he must have been so warm... "We were raised to serve a country- not serve ourselves. For that I am grateful to Claude, however invasive he may seem to you, for he ensures that I do not neglect my own needs while I work."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"I know. It has been difficult for you as well. And I am sorry that we left you yesterday after you were wounded."

"I'll apologise to everyone..."

Prince Wilifred nodded, remaining where his was with his hands clasped on my hands, agreeing. "It would be best. Allow them a little time first. I ….also left you with Claude last night. His presence can be difficult to get used to, I must admit, and I owe you the favour you paid me last night when I could rise when my own body was ready, rather than when Claude decided it was the right time to wake."

He relaxed, suddenly, and gestured to my tea. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah." I lifted it and sipped it. It was lukewarm now. Prince Wilifred's calm voice, talking about their lives, it had calmed me down a lot. I felt bad now. It probably wasn't as much fun as I'd thought. And... they were watched. _All the time_. They couldn't do a thing without the media discussing it.

"In truth," Prince Wilifred raised his own cup to his lips, and took a drink, one hand still closed over mine, "You may be right."

"Huh?"

"I do not know so much about the common lives of my own people." Prince Wilifred smiled, suddenly, straightening, and released my hand. "Or how it feels to be able to spend a day with wet hair that is not dried, without fearing illness, because I enjoy the freedom of it. I was relieved that Claude was not there this morning to wake me, that I could lay in bed and listen to rain, and rise when I wanted."

Oh. He seemed amused suddenly, glancing around, and to my surprise Prince Wilifred suddenly ran a hand through his hair. It was beautifully messed up.

"Claude may not allow it for long but-" He relaxed back, suddenly, his perfect posture slumping against the back of the chair. Legs sprawled, body slumped, Prince Wilifred leaning back. "-I will try and relax."

How weird. I stared at him. He was literally slumping all over the place. I'd never thought about their perfect body posture before. Woah.

"What's up." Prince Wilifred smiled, the words awkward on his tongue as if he was speaking a new language, and it was at that moment Prince Roberto returned.

"What's up!" Roberto responded, far more easily, and he grinned his usual grin. I noticed that he was shaved all of a sudden. He caught me staring at his chin and scowled. "Al got me with the razor when I went for cookies. I was planning some beard or something."

"Um." I tried to stand, slowly, ignoring the pain as I stood on one leg. Bowing in the Oreins fashion, I bent towards Roberto, trying to be super polite. "For what I said..."

"You're my friend, Phia! Don't worry. All is forgiven. I'm glad you let it out." Roberto dropped beside Prince Wilifred on the couch and relaxed back as well. He stared curiously at his friend. "You gone boneless?"

I sat down slowly and carefully as Prince Wilifred shrugged. Even that seemed forced- as if he didn't shrug much.

"I'm relaxing and enjoying myself." Prince Wilifred crossed one leg over the other. The entire thing was pretty awkward, as if he was trying too hard to relax, but at least his faint smile was still there.

"You gotta do it like _this_, Wils, look." Roberto demonstrated crossing legs.

I still couldn't shake the unease though. Not till I apologised to the others. Roberto glanced at me, and suddenly appeared in front of me, holding up a chocolate chip cookie. "I thought chocolate might cheer you up."

"Thanks..." I took it and he reached up to ruffle my wet hair.

"You know what? We should drink together tonight." Roberto decided. He slid onto the arm of my chair, relaxing beside me, and Prince Wilifred sat up slowly. "Nothing calms things down like a bunch of buddies, drinking together, letting it all out."

"While there's a storm?" Was... that a wise idea?

Roberto shrugged at my question. "We'll be fine. More important to be all best friends, yes?"

"That is important, yes." Prince Wilifred agreed. He met my eyes, a gaze shared between us, before he stood up slowly. "Would you prefer Prince Joshua to refrain from mentioning your mother?"

"...probably." It probably would help me stay calmer. I got really emotional every time someone talked about her.

"With your permission, I will... ask." Prince Wilifred waited for me to nod before he bowed slightly and moved away. "If you wish to tell them more tonight then I leave it to you."

"Um. Thanks, Prince Wilifred..."

"You sound like a butler." Roberto blinked.

"It's nice. Thinking about someone else instead." Prince Wilifred admitted. He smiled again, adding, "And please call me Wilifred. I think I would gladly be a friend to you as well."

"Okay."

We watched him go before Roberto turned to me, suddenly, asking, "...I overheard. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"About your mother."

Oh. I felt that old grief come back and shut my mouth. It was better to stay quiet now. Roberto frowned, sliding down beside me in the chair on my good side, careful of my bad leg. "You know... my mother died too."

I hadn't known. Our eyes met, Roberto shrugged, and for the first time there was something close to sadness in his face. He gazed forward at our legs and muttered, "So... I get it. Why he said the wrong thing. I think if he knew... he'd be more ...tactful."

"Yeah." The word was quieter.

"Sorry about your loss." That was all he said. Our eyes met again, this kind of mutual understanding passing between us, because that was … all that needed to be said. It was impossible to explain the way it felt to loose a parent like that.

"You too." I muttered. "Sorry."

He went quiet, sitting beside me, and then shoved the cookie in my hand up towards my mouth. "Eat. Chocolate makes you feel better. Lupin says so."

"You've read Harry Potter?"

"Na. I've watched the movies." Roberto shook his head. He smiled as I took a bite of the crumbly cookie. "You like it?"

"The books were better but I liked the movies..."

We chatted about it a while, as if it was just some casual day, ignoring the storm outside as we bantered about favourite character, scene, movie, couples, even what house we'd want to be in or what kind of want we'd want. Compared to the outburst before... it was relaxing. We didn't even notice Alberto standing there, not until he made Roberto sit in his own chair, and his presence didn't bother us for once. It was weird.

"You're exactly how I'd picture a sister." Roberto smiled.

"Ditto. You're exactly like I'd picture a sister being too." I teased. It was so easy to tease him.

Roberto pouted. "No, I'd be a brother!"

"No, you'd be a puppy. Prince Puppy." Even his pout reminded me of a puppy.

"Hey!" Roberto protested.

"I like puppies. And kittens. So it's a compliment. Puppy brother."

"Well," Roberto decided, face lightening, "At least I'm a male this time. I'll take it! You can be the kitten."

"Um. Why?"

"Puppies and kittens make the best teams. Just watch Milo and Oits." Roberto smiled as he slumped back. "I'll buy us each one. You can have the pug and I'll get a orange kitten."

"Posture, Roberto..." Alberto was instantly there, tugging Roberto up by the collar, showing exactly who was in charge in THAT relationship.

"Come on, Al. We're discussing important business." Roberto grumbled as he was prodded up by Alberto.

"It might be wiser, excuse my suggestion Mistress Sophia, to allow Prince Roberto to think ahead. I can only imagine the work waiting for his return and thinking on it now may assist it being completed later. For example-" And with that, Alberto started to ramble about all this stuff, laws, politics, diplomacy, visits that would need Roberto's attention, festivals, events, and the schedule Alberto had stubbornly held onto... as if I wasn't even there.

I suddenly saw, even clearer, what Prince Wilifred meant. It may have been different kinds of work... but it wasn't any less. That was for sure.

* * *

_A/N _

_HIII_

_So the reason for the speedy speed is that some of this is prewritten. :) It makes it very easy. Plus I'm participating in Camp Nanowrimo this year... so the important thing is to write!_

_As far as pairings go... I actually haven't decided if Sophia will become someone's girlfriend. She probably will... and she seems to be getting along with Roberto and Wilifred, but Roberto gets along with everyone. Sometimes I just like to write and wait and see what'll happen between characters._


	7. Chapter 7

Things didn't go exactly smoothly after my outburst. They stayed tense for a while after Prince Joshua and Prince Glenn returned.

It seemed though that, luckily for me, they were more anxious about the storm outside. It was possible they hadn't even heard half the things I'd said over the storm. I wasn't sure if that mattered to me... I'd heard every word I'd said in anger. I felt guilty.

Even though I'd accepted I'd been out of line with my little tantrum... the second Prince Joshua returned, I did feel some resentment return. Prince Glenn was close behind, clasped carefully, with their butlers apologetically muttering as loud as they could something about 'safer down here' over the wind.

If the storm wasn't hitting yet... they were probably right. Outside the barricaded living room several trees had already fallen over on the garden, the sound of the wind some kind of high pitched shriek outside that made even a falling tree whisper soft, rain belting against windows and building in sheet upon sheets of water.

I swallowed my pride, standing slowly, and bowed as low as possible while balancing on my good leg. "I'm sorry for my words."

No one spoke. I wondered if they'd heard me.

"Fine." Prince Joshua responded, voice still sharp, and he slumped down on the chair.

Prince Glenn nodded as I raised my head. He probably felt too awful to care. As I sat back down, he was settled back onto the couch, and I heard a soft sigh of relief come from him as he relaxed into the soft chair.

"Um." I muttered, awkward, trying to... be nice. "How are you... feeling?"

"I cannot complain." Prince Glenn probably could have, given how white he'd been while he was being carried, but he somehow managed to look pretty calm and unconcerned. "You were also wounded. Does it bother you"

"Well... I can't complain."

"Yes, you can. We all heard you." Roberto said cheerfully. "So go ahead. I bet it hurts."

I threw something at him, a reflex, and heard a soft chuckle from Wilifred nearby. It did hurt. Right up to the point where if I breathed too deep... it'd hurt. If I twitched... it hurt. If I tried to twist in another direction...

After my little tantrum a few hours before I was more than happy to stick to _internal_ complaints. Yep. Enough for one day. Week. Month.

Before I could consciously recognise that I was hungry, something appeared in front of me, a bowl of that curry and the rice. It seemed ...different somehow. There seemed to be some kind of fresh vegetables inside and it almost seemed darker. It was the same one though- I could recognise the remains of Roberto's demolished onion still floating around inside.

Something clashed against the building, suddenly, and we all flinched. Alberto stood up straighter and frowned lightly.

"I believe we should all remain downstairs. Excuse me." With a quick bow he was heading upstairs. I supposed Claude might have been asleep still. He had looked pretty tired. Was Jan and Yu napping as well? I didn't see them.

Prince Joshua went to call something to Alberto. He caught my stare, hesitated, and scowled. I watched in amazement as he slid forward to pour himself a cup of tea from the teapot. Two sugar heaped up so high that they were probably closer to four sugars. Milk. Amazing.

Woah. Progress.

"Don't you usually prefer to be served?" Roberto's tease was probably a bit early, given how little time had passed, but he somehow got away with it. Even Prince Glenn seemed amused- though he hid it by twisting his head away from us and towards the window.

He slid back, face reddening, snapping, "I … I am far too thirsty to wait for your butler, Roberto."

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's trying to prove he can do things for himself..." Roberto whispered in my ear with a soft giggle.

I relaxed, giggling myself, and apparently this little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Prince Joshua. He sat up straighter, tips of his ears a warm rosy pink against his dark purple hair, pretending to ignore us and drink. He lowered it quickly.

"There is something wrong with the sugar. It is too sweet." Prince Joshua slid his cup away.

"You just added too much. Is that the first time you've added sugar?" Roberto asked. His voice had gone very sweet, almost 'big brotherish', though I suspected Prince Joshua was probably a little older.

"No!" The poor Prince was starting to look really flustered. He stood up, striding towards the bookshelf, and stood there for a good two minutes as he stared at the titles instead of us.

I felt pretty grateful to Roberto though. Even Prince Glenn seemed to be enjoying it... and the tension over earlier was going quickly.

Or maybe we were more tense about the storm now.

I flinched again as something banged against the building, hands tightening on the couch, wondering about what we were suppose to do. Claude had said it was a cyclone. Those weren't normal storms.

"Um." I said softly. The wind and rain easily overpowered my voice so I tried again. "Uh- are we supposed to do something? For this storm?"

"Yeah. Stay indoors." Prince Glenn responded.

"I thought we were supposed to stay in a hallway or something. A small area that's stronger." I wasn't sure if that was right. Was that for a tornado or a cyclone? No one seemed to answer me at that.

We probably should have moved as far away from the water as possible. Going into the bush right now to escape wouldn't be a wise move at all.

I jumped again and wanted to get up. See what was happening. "What about the ...storm surge?"

"Uh..."

Surely they knew about that? I felt kind of sick with worry all of a sudden. The storm would come with water. Lots of water. The house was a little way above the beach on a natural cliff, sure, but that didn't stop me from suddenly being anxious.

"It's all right." Wilifred's voice cut into my anxiety. "We're safe enough."

"Compared to being shot at or being in a forest of falling trees... yes." Prince Glenn agreed.

"Claude said the storm would likely cause more damage to plants than the building. It wasn't an overly strong one." Wilifred added. I felt his hand close over my hand and squeeze. It made my stomach flutter.

I made sure that stomach was settled quickly, eating the warmed rice, and decided it was probably better to just … not panic. Yep.

Feet came down the stairs, Claude and Alberto carrying bags down with them, and they vanished back up the stairs. We watched them take several trips. Pillows, blankets, mattresses...

"Sleepover?" Roberto called.

"It might be safer to remain close tonight." Claude bowed his head in response. "We intend on being gone early."

"Gone where?"

"Jan and Yu have gone to find us a boat." Prince Wilifred responded from my left.

What, in this? My head swung towards the crazy weather outside. Just as a patio chair went flying across the yard. "How?"

"In this weather there will be less surprise if a boat vanishes from its moorings. They'll get one, people won't think it's stolen, and we'll use it." Prince Joshua finally sat himself back down. He seemed relieved when a fresh cup of tea was offered. "They will wait till it calms and come to collect us from the beach."

"Okay..." Poor butlers. Out there in the ocean trying to keep a boat afloat. I supposed that it wasn't fair if I brought up the dangers of THAT. At least I had started to believe that maybe the Princes really did care about their Butlers a little.

Claude knelt in front of me, his eyes going smoothly over Wilifred's hand which still was sitting on top of mine, and Wilifred was quick to let go. Claude was more interested in the wound- sliding up my dress and carefully lifting the leg.

"It should be rested on the table. After the meal I'll prepare a cushion." He murmured quietly, fingers light as he checked, slowly peeling the bandage off in one corner. "It is bleeding at an appropriate rate."

"Would it not be wiser for her to lie down with it being positioned there?" Wilifred suggested.

Claude nodded, his head twisting in the direction of the couch Prince Glenn lay on. It wasn't just a regular three seater- it was a long corner couch, one half already taken up by Prince Glenn, and the other half where Prince Joshua and Robert sat. Claude tried, "Would you both mind-"

"Nope!" Roberto was up in a flash, tugging Prince Joshua up, who had only just started to relax. "Prince Joshua can have her chair. I'll sit on the ground."

"That's not necessary..." I muttered. Although I had to admit- lying down did sound nice right about now. I had been pretty paranoid about back of calf meeting chair leg as long as I'd been sitting here. "Besides, I have to..."

I hesitated. That was another thing I'd been paranoid about all morning. Luckily Claude seemed to get the meaning. His eyes widened for a moment before he suddenly stood.

"Come then. While you freshen yourself up, I'll find you some cushions to make you more comfortable."

Pain killers would also have been nice.

Once I was alone in the bathroom and 'relieved' myself. The issue of flushing toilets came up... but when I tried it, I noticed that it actually flushed.

Oh. Phew.

While sitting I noticed a brush there. Now that my hair was drying I supposed it didn't matter too much. Quickly I brushed the hair, sitting there, before hoisting myself up and trying to re-dress.

By the time Claude had come back- I'd rushed a bit- I'd obsessively made sure I was still clean,hair brushed, and was a little embarrassed when he seemed pleased that I'd finally groomed myself.

"Much nicer." He reached up to brush something down on my head. "Hairspray would keep it a little tamer-"

"I don't mind a bit of wild.' I retorted, ducking his hand, teasing him a little. "Dreadlocks have always been tempting."

For a few moments he appeared to take me seriously. Then Claude seemed to get what I was doing and relaxed, his face melting into a faint smile, responding with a mild, "If Madam says so."

"Uh huh. That's right."

Claude lifted me into his arms, not battering an eyelash as I went red again, and we started back down the stairs. This was going to be an issue later on.

"Is the wound bad inside?" I asked, suddenly, as we headed for the living room. The storm almost drowned out my words and I thought he hadn't heard- he seemed to not answer for a good few seconds.

"Well..." Claude started, after a moment, pausing in the staircase. There was a kind of tenseness returning to his face at that question. "I hadn't wished to cause worry when nothing could be done."

"Wait, how bad?"

"Nothing a skilled surgeon and the proper exercise cannot restore."

That was optimistic. He started down the stairs again, so graceful, and I stared at him. "So... it's to good."

"I am not qualified to tell. We were able to ensure it would not continue to bleed. You may need corrective surgery." Claude gazed down at me a moment, head tilting, adding, "And you need not worry about the expense. As I chose to leave you, it is naturally my duty to ensure you recover. You need not worry yourself, Miss Sophia, I have no intentions of doing less than hiring the best."

Oh yeah. Somehow I'd forgiven him already about that.

"Don't worry about it."

Claude's only answer was a slight tilt of his head. We were already in the living room by now and I was helped down onto my stomach, pretending I didn't want to pant in sheer pain as the wound killed my entire sense of 'normality', and it was only when I was lying on my side, a pillow propping the leg safely up on top of the other, and a blanket covering everything but below my knees, did I manage to find a way to talk again.

By then Roberto had already tried to talk to me for a good five minutes. At least.

"Give her a rest, Roberto, these wounds hurt." Prince Glenn complained, finally, as Roberto knelt beside my head. Prince Glenn was almost less than a foot away from me now- our heads pointing into the corner so that the injured part of our body was exposed to watchful helpers. It was cosy enough.

Roberto stood and moved over to Prince Joshua and Prince Wilifred, sitting between them, seemingly content to divert his attention to his other friends.

"You doing okay?" I asked as I gazed the small gap towards him. He blinked as if he wasn't expecting any kind of concern from me.

...well, okay. I hadn't really talked to him much. Or been that nice.

"I am doing … fine. But it is ...a little more difficult than I expected." Prince Glenn admitted. We stared at one another for a few long moments.

The reminder that we were relatives drifted across my head. It wasn't something you'd guess by appearance and it clearly didn't change much but …. it was strange none the less. I had relatives that weren't my Father's family. Royal ones.

"So... um." I said, quietly. "Is it true that we're..."

"It seems so. I intend on verifying it when I return." Prince Glenn gazed forward once again.

"You know," I said quickly, suddenly paranoid, as his face seemed to harden somewhat, "It doesn't matter. If it is true. I don't expect anything from you."

"I don't expect anything from you either."

"Good. That's agreed." I tried to smile but... I felt kind of sad by that. I supposed it was because some part of me did want a family still. I snuggled my head into the soft pillow, breathing out, glad that the pain in my leg was now turning into a dull roar. "I never thought these wounds hurt this much."

"Nor did I." Prince Glenn muttered softly. He was still pretty pale faced, maybe a little red in his face, and I was suddenly a little worried that maybe he had an infection of some kind. I reached out to grasp his arm. It was a little warm. He gazed down at my hand.

"Sorry." I muttered and withdrew it. "You feel warm."

"I am able to fight off infections." He muttered. Something like pride flashed across his face at my statement. "There's no need to worry."

I was a little worried though. I was sure that problem was pretty serious. And... what was the word for his face? ...peaky? Maybe. There was movement behind Prince Glenn and I saw Claude there, the ever-spooky 'I know what you're thinking' butler, with his eyes on the back of Prince Glenn's head.

When he met my eyes, he nodded a fraction, holding a finger to his lips, and I could only assume that what he was trying to say was 'We know'.

Course the butlers knew. They knew everything.

Prince Glenn rested his head down on a pillow propped up against the armrest, breathing out, as if just holding his head up was some kind of effort. Immediately Claude was there with a glass of something, juice or something, and a small pill.

"I imagine it's safe to have another painkiller." He offered.

I frowned. Where was mine? Claude didn't seem to miss a beat there- within three steps I got the same offer. Small pill. Sweet juice. I smiled a thanks and accepted both before turning to watch Roberto with his friends.

"It's like watching brothers." I mumbled to myself. He was literally behaving like they were his brothers in some sitcom- endlessly teasing them, openly adoring them, and for all their grumble, Prince Joshua and Prince Wilifred clearly liked Roberto.

"Hm" Prince Glenn opened his eyes. His face softened at that sight and I saw something that was probably closer to the real him at that moment. "It is like having brothers."

"It's nice. I wouldn't have thought of you all as being like this."

He shrugged, winced, and flopped against the pillow once again. "How else does one behave with those they've known all their lives?"

"I guess so." I hadn't thought about it. It must have made sense. They sort of had this bond between them. I yawned, starting to feel comfortable, warm and drowsy, relaxing.

"Do you not have siblings?"

"I have my half brothers. I guess they weren't pleased to find out their inheritance was going to be divided because of me... we're not really close. Not like normal siblings. Mum didn't have any other children than me. Father seemed to only have himself and his children. I suppose... if there are others, I didn't know about them."

"I recall hearing that he was an only child. My interest in him wasn't so great before his betrayal, however." It was a pretty strong word from Prince Glenn. He wasn't happy. "He was a well respected figure that didn't touch on what I had to do."

"Yeah. Sorry. For what he's done. For what it's worth."

"It's a shame you didn't alert authorities before it happened."

He was right. I felt a little more guilty again at that. "Sorry." I ...don't know why I didn't. Fear? Disbelief? Who knew what the reasons had been. What if I had though? Or had I been too afraid to admit up to it? "I'm trying now."

"It may be too late if my brother di-" Prince Glenn went quiet, then, and then started, "You must excuse me. I am tired and speaking thoughts that shouldn't be spoken."

Di...?

It took me a moment to get it. Guilt went up another three levels. He was still thinking about that plane crash. I sighed, a deep sigh from my lungs, and wished I knew what to say. So I said, "Then maybe a nap isn't a bad idea," and wished I had more intelligence to know what to say in difficult situations like this.

"I might indulge. Just this once."

He was asleep pretty quickly, from the sound of his breathing, and I lay there listening to the storm.

I also fell asleep after a while, while watching the storm outside, and I woke to find the cyclone in full swing around us outside. Now the windows were completely covered, bags inside the couch, all doors shut around us, until we were contained in the living room and protected. More or less.

Of course my own sleep didn't last long. Sleeping in this kind of weather was impossible... unless you were Prince Glenn who barely budged... as the wind shrieked, screamed and threw itself as hard as it could against every surface of the building. I swore I saw the awnings outside trying to shake themselves free of the house. My eyes met Roberto's, as he turned back from where he stood against a wall, he looked a little pale himself.

Roberto came to sit with me and, as odd as it may seem later, I wasn't at all embarrassed when he relaxed on the ground next to my head, leaning against the corner of the couch cushions, the candle behind his head sending warm flickering light through his warm hair.

"Hey, Phia. You hungry?"

"Depends."

"Tada!" Roberto held a small bowl up. Strawberries that were only half ripe? "Alberto found some things in the garden earlier."

I heard movement and saw Prince Wilifred was coming across as well. He knelt on the ground beside Roberto, between the coffee table and the couch, and accepted one as Roberto offered it.

"You ever been in a storm like this?" I had to raise my voice to ask and flinched as something smacked hard against the glass windows. Another chair? Or was that a tree? It'd been too fast too tell.

"Nope."

"No." Prince Wilifred's gaze was so calm, his face devoid of any emotion, which was surprisingly comforting given that Roberto looked a little pale himself. "Such a storm would mean we'd evacuate earlier to a safer location."

"Joshy!" Roberto yelled over the storm. "Strawberries!"

Prince Joshua scowled. His eyes landed on the strawberries and he moved across, reluctantly, sitting between the coffee table and Prince Glenn's couch.

It suddenly occurred to me that perhaps the three of them were a bit frightened. They'd wedged themselves low down, the couches and furniture sheltering them, and a strange thought came across me. Mum had done it for me once when I'd been frightened during a thunder storm. And as my eyes went across Prince Joshua, his own meeting me, I had this strange sense of … innocence.

That shouldn't have made any sense. But I thought about it. They must have been sheltered big time from day one if their upbringings were like how Wilifred had described it. And maybe, if Prince Joshua really had been cut off from everything 'normal', even parents, he might have been the most innocent of them all. A grown man with a big inner child who was still waiting for cuddles, bedtime stories, and strawberry milk when there was a scary storm.

The butlers were great. Sure. But they weren't the right kind of 'carers' right now... and if everyone was as scared as I was... I was going to take care of them. Yep. That'd be how I repaid them for what I'd said earlier. I'd become Mamma Sophia for a few hours.

"Okay. I'm taking over this." I decided. "Roberto? You brave enough to carry me around for a few minutes?"

He was up instantly, curious, and we ignored Claude's angry call of 'Put her back down!' as I was lifted carefully up into his arms. It felt crazy- so natural here- and I felt his heart pound against my stomach. Was it faster because of fear? My own was going pretty fast all of a sudden as well … because his face was just inches from mine.

We stared at each other a moment before he smiled, suddenly, and asked, "My Lady, how can I serve you? I'm your butler for this afternoon. Without the lectures or tracking devices. Promise."

We ignored Prince Joshua muttering something about 'demeaning to Princes'. Shesh.

"Trac..." No, that wasn't the point. I relaxed my hands around his neck, fingers brushing against the hair, and tried to concentrate on what my earlier plan had been. I was suddenly so self-concious of the other Princes staring at us like we'd grown two heads. What? What was wrong with this? We were friends. ...and anyway, I promised that I'd stop behaving like this when he went home. "Okay. Um. Can you push the coffee table out of the way? Just against that... careful of the candle!"

Prince Wilifred was quick to blow it out just in time and grab it as it nearly tipped. I was relived to see it wasn't the wax kind.

Roberto shoved it aside with one foot, effortlessly, his arms holding me carefully against him. "Right! Now what?"

"Okay. Now. Kitchen."

I directed him around, kind of amused, collecting long life milk from the pantry and stuffing it in a bag in my lap. I supposed I could have asked him to do it from the couch but I wanted it to be a secret... so this would do. Alberto buzzed around, looking faintly concerned, and seemed relieved when I asked him to carry the bag for u.

"Team Milo and Otis! Al's the turtle." Roberto laughed.

"Would you like me to carry her, Your Highness?"

"Nope! I'm enjoying this." He squeezed my legs and torso. "I feel like a real Prince. What next?"

I couldn't find strawberry … but I did find chocolate milk powder. That'd do. Chips. Cookies. That was odd- I was sure I'd seen more packets. Roberto leaned in, whispering, "I hid a few around the place as well."

Oh. That made sense.

Once that was collected I hung onto the bag and watched as Alberto followed my whispered instructions. Two heavy armchairs were positioned perfectly to form corners, a blanket chest and a small heavy desk formed two 'walls', cushions and blankets arranged inside the square of furniture. And for the icing on the cake... er... blanket fort...

The blankets and sheets were tucked in carefully, as tight as they could possibly get them, and weighed down with heavy objects behind the walls. With a nice Japanese screen holding it up high in the middle, instead of the coffee table, it made for a pretty awesome looking blanket fort.

"What is it?" Roberto seemed in awe as he gazed at it. We flinched again as something slammed against the windows, his arms drawing me hard against him as if that'd help, and he bent down as he carefully carried me back inside.

I had to laugh as we found ourselves face to face with two very confused, very befuddled looking Princes sitting in the middle of some creation that'd been formed around them. They hadn't moved once. Now they sat there, gazing up, and even Prince Glenn seemed to be awake now, his eyes going up.

"I wanted a fort." I explained. I cringed as I was lowered down onto a mattress on the floor. Prince Glenn was helped down as well- there was another soft mattress, and Alberto crawled awkwardly in with several battery powered lanterns that'd been sitting around.

It was amazingly cosy inside, blankets dulling the cold light from the outside storm into something closer to a soft glow, and the gusts of winds pushing through the cracks in the windows or house blowing in every half minute or so. Now with the lanterns it created a warm glow that only added to the sense of 'safety' that these places seemed to always give me. I yanked off a necklace I wore, just a simple quartz point, and dangled it from a blanket tassel for added effect.

"You should join us, Al..." Roberto teased. Poor Alberto looked out of his depth here.

"I believe, Your Highness, Claude and I would be better of use keeping watch for dangers outside and finishing Miss Sophia's request for a meal."

He was gone pretty fast.

I relaxed back as the pain dulled down in my calf, readjusted on a pillow down on the ground, and laid out the last part of my plan.

The picnic.

"Why?" Prince Joshua snapped. He didn't seem to have the same bite to his voice though.

"Why did I want it? Because... this is a commoner's wisdom. When there's a bad storm... my mum would create a safe place." I responded. I waited for him to make fun of that- commoner's wisdom- but he seemed so stunned by the whole thing that he just watched blankly as I arranged a tablecloth on the ground. Mugs were placed down, the chocolate milk power, spoons in one mug, marshmallows, and the long life milk.

"Okay." I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I remembered my mum doing, voice raised up above the horrific shriek of the storm outside. "So. Two spoonfuls of powder, a little bit of milk, mix the milk and powder till it's dissolved, and then add more milk and a marshmallow."

"I know how to make a drink!" Prince Joshua seemed to snap out of it suddenly. "And... You do know that such a ...design... would have no effect on a storm should a window break." Prince Joshua was trying again but his eyes were on Roberto as he followed my instructions with the milk.

"And I'm not a child." Prince Glenn muttered. "If this was for..."

"It was for me." I cut in. I might have felt bad any other time but right now I was pretending they were ALL children. Including me. Sometimes life was easier to face when you pretended you were a five year old facing it. Five year olds tended to see the world in a whole different beautiful way.

"And for me. I like it." Roberto sat nearby, legs crossed, a childish look of concentration on his face as he started to work on his own milk.

"Would you like me to-" We heard Alberto's voice before we saw him, a head popping in, as if he'd gotten some psychic message that Roberto was about to do something silly.

"No! Just a little milk at first?"

"Yeah, and stir it slowly. It makes it dissolve faster."

I saw Prince Joshua was reluctantly trying it as well, his face warming as our eyes met, and he snapped, "I know how to do this!"

"Oh. Of course, your highness." I tried. Okay. I needed a different approach. He looked so embarrassed that it was … kind of funny. "Of course. I was merely concerned that Prince Roberto wouldn't know. He doesn't seem to know some things and it is of great concern to me."

"Hey!" It was easier to tease Roberto. He laughed, nudging me gently, and then once he'd prepared it, I was surprised when he offered me the drink. When I went to grab it he yanked it back. "Not after that! Make your own."

"Fine. No cookies for you." I grabbed the packet of cookies and shoved them behind me. When he made a grab for my arm I added, quickly, "Ow! I'm _so_ wounded!"

"Not on your arm!"

"I might have bruised it!"

"You might have one if I don't get one of those cookies!"

We laughed, kidding around, and I was glad to see that Wilifred was starting to relax and smile as well, his eyes going from myself to Roberto as if he had some secret that he was enjoying keeping to himself. Prince Glenn seemed to avoid the marshmallow- he looked a little embarrassed himself- but while he thought we weren't looking I saw his hand sneak out and grasp a couple.

There was a kind of warmth in there. It was difficult to explain how or why- it was JUST blankets over furniture- but maybe my idea hadn't been a bad one. Even as the storm grew louder, so loud that we could barely hear each other, we seemed more interested in the food inside, dozing or napping, and it was slightly easier to wait.

I couldn't deny that I thought about Jan and Yu though. Why had they gone for a boat in this weather? That was mad. No one should have been outside right now.

Roberto appeared with something after leaving for a little while and offered it to me, sliding close enough so that we could hear one another, asking, "Was this you?"

"Huh? You shouldn't snoop around, you know..." I stared at the box he'd found as I pushed the lid off.

Photos of me and Mum.

There had to be a few hundred of them. I felt my warmth fade as I stared at them, pushing photos aside on the ground in front of me, grief and anger rising. I wasn't sure why I felt angry. Maybe anger was easier to deal with than other things. It _was_ me. "It is..."

"You're cute.."

Normally those word might have had an effect on me. I was too shocked right now to think about that. There was about twenty or so photos in an envelope on the top. They were a mixture of familiar ones from my childhood, all of them in mum or her friends had taken of me at sporting events, at plays, at the beach, at home, right up till I was a teenager. I'd seen them all before at home from Mum's constant need to photograph me... she'd loved it. They seemed to go by years. There was one of me as a newborn, all pinched faced and red, then one when I was about one, two, and so on, the last being the school photo taken when I was sixteen.

The strange thing was that at least a third of the photos looked like the kind of creepy surveillance photos a private investigator would take.

"Look at you." Roberto lifted the one when I was sixteen, gazing at me, grinning. "School girl uniform!"

I snatched at it half heartedly. Only half heartedly. Had my father been spying on us my entire life? There was other things in the box. A DNA test confirming who I was back in the year I was born. So he hadn't believed Mum right away. But a second one, about ten years later, and I couldn't remember that test being done on me. I supposed it wasn't difficult to do... I might have mistaken it for a normal doctor's appointment.

Roberto seemed to give up teasing me as he watched. I somehow didn't mind that he saw this but … I did mind when Prince Joshua tried to peek.

"Secret, Joshy, we'll tell you later." Roberto yanked a pillow over and propped it up between us. Wilifred seemed to get the picture, even if he hadn't heard Roberto over the screeching winds, and he quickly distracted Prince Joshua somehow. "You really didn't know him, did you?"

"Is it the DNA tests or the private instigator photos that tell you that?" I wasn't really asking. The warmth was kind of fading away all of a sudden. He'd collected all of this in a shoebox. Hidden it away in a house he rarely liked to use. Maybe he'd tried to hide my existence for a long time. "I ..."

I got my answer seconds later. There were professional letters, neatly flattened and sorted into A4 folders, and when I went to open them I found copies with 'verified copy' stamps from each investigator that had trailed us.

It looked like they'd investigated into everything. Mum, her way of life, her friends, her secrets, and … from what they were saying, searching for reasons a child court might accept for pushing for sole custody. They said all kinds of nasty stuff about Mum here- accusing her of potentially working as a prostitute, one that highly recommended that Father do another DNA test- that explained the second test- and even, to my horror and embarrassment, completely evaluations of my IQ and potential. And he, or someone, had highlighted each nasty word so that it flashed up into my face over and over. Prostitution. Loose morals. Drug use. Unhealthy lifestyle and diet. Unfit. They were lies. I couldn't... I _wouldn't_ … believe any of it.

The fact that they evaluated me as a child with high potential to be moulded into a heir, to _follow_ in his footsteps, that wasn't what bugged me. What bugged me was that each evaluation kept suggesting that if he didn't separate my mother from me before I was an adult, I would no longer be of a 'moldable age' or of any use to him. Sixteen. Sixteen was the age that they said was the time limit.

Sixteen was when mum had died.

I shuddered, cold now, feeling sick to my stomach. It had to be a coincidence. Right? Still, I felt weird, and a little confused.

Something warm ran across my back, suddenly, and I gazed up to see Roberto's face serious now as he stared down. His hand was stroking my back slowly, no trace of laughter or teasing remaining, completely sharing in my disbelief and anger.

Wow. He was frozen.

"I swear... Mum wasn't..."

Roberto nodded, distracted, frowning down at the work. Did he dislike me now? Did he believe it? "We could find out."

"Huh?"

"I don't think any person who raised you would be like that. So... let's find out who said these lies and make them rewrite the letters with the truth. When I get home I promise I'll have Al find out so much information that we could write a book. Okay?" He smiled at me, gazing down at me, the two of us staring at one another a long moment. "We'll take all of this and I'll make sure you get a revised letter for everyone here."

"Mum..." I tried again, "Mum wasn't perfect but she wasn't..."

Roberto snatched up the files and shoved them back in the box along with most of the photos. He only left the envelope out of the ones Mum must have sent Father. He held up one photo, just one of me and mum together when I was about eleven, plus the one when I'd been sixteen. "Your mum was beautiful. I like this collection the best. Let's just look at them. Look. You're camping, right? I want to try it!"

Somehow he managed to distract me, getting me to tell him the memory behind any photo he lifted up, even if I'd been too young. It took a while to relax. I was so grateful right now for a friend. I'd miss him when ...well, when he had to go home and I had to go back to 'Your Highness' and 'Prince' and all that.

The shrieking and wailing, battering of objects on the building, the smell of water and dirt and whatever else, it continued for hours and hours. Food, napping, reading, talking... well, yelling... and Roberto found a boardgames that we could all play with, and time started to blur away.

It was so dark outside during the day that by the time we realised it was evening, the second the eye of the storm slammed silence into our little blanket fort, it was already late. The silence scared all of us, even Prince Glenn who snapped awake, his face looking openly feverish by now.

"What was that?"

"Eye of the storm." I guessed.

I yelped in pain as Roberto hoisted me up, suddenly excited, nearly knocking over the milk as he charged for one of the doors. He shoved a mattress out of the way and went outside before Alberto could stop him.

"Prince Roberto!"

"Wow."

We gazed up at the stars, rain still falling on our heads, staring at the destruction on the garden and the trees... but mostly at the great circle of clear air above us.

"This is not safe." Alberto grasped Roberto's shoulder, his face tense, not even bothering to hide from me his concern. "The winds when it will start again will be harder..."

"But it's so pretty." Roberto gazed up, grinning at me a moment, and then back up. "I wish I could take a photo of it."

"You have two minutes while I search for some food … before I drag you both inside! Two!" Alberto vanished into the garden, suddenly, a bag in hand, and we were left there, standing on the plant-strewn porch, watching as more and more stars in the night sky were exposed.

When the moon appeared and bathed everything in light it only added to the effect- only now, we could see the entire cyclone eye, rotating and dancing around us. It also exposed Alberto with his little flash light, jumping over things in his suit, trying to find branches or food that hadn't been blown to bits.

It really was beautiful. So beautiful that I decided to forgive Roberto for yanking my leg around like that.

"What do you plan on doing when this is all over?" Roberto's voice was soft, suddenly, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"I … I suppose I looked forward to going home. Back overseas." I'd been yearning for that, yearning for my own country, my own home, my own familiar neighbourhood for years now, and yet as soon as I admitted this out loud... I just felt _sad_. Lonely. My heart sank and it refused to remember how much I'd wanted it once. Why? What was it that made me want to... stick around?

When Roberto stared at me I felt it increase. He seemed kind of saddened too and muttered, "yeah. Home. You did want to, didn't you? We'll get you there on a private jet as fast as we can."

The sadness kind of hung over us suddenly, the air heavy, and I sighed. I didn't want to be sad. It should have been the moment I was excited about. Returning home! Independence Yay!

"I ..." I said, quietly, the words almost forming themselves, "I suppose I'll have to deal with Father's court case."

He blinked and nodded, something in his face lightening as I continued to speak.

"Plus if they're really going to give it all to me I... I might have to deal with a lawyer in Oriens, won't I? And I... I don't know if I want it, so I'd have to be around a few more weeks to sort it out, who to give it all to. Right?"

"Right! The closer you are to Oriens the better." Roberto agreed. His voice had gotten far more cheerful all of a sudden. "You want to give it away?"

"I wonder if I can? Just give it to an orphanage or something. Disaster relief. Funded by my share of Father's estate."

"You could build heaps of orphanages with that. I could see you doing that."

I kind of liked that idea and I nodded, relaxing, smiling somewhat. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Well... you'd need to stay close to Oriens in order to sort it all out. They might want you for questioning too. So... you're staying with me."

"I can't do that. You're in … a castle, for crying out loud."

Roberto shook his head. We heard a distant screech from the far side of the eye, as he did, and he gazed at the approaching edge. "No, you should stay close for a few weeks, just in case. Prince Glenn will probably need to stay too. We can all hang out and I'll show you my country. Don't worry. No one will mind. Al!" His voice rang out, and we saw Al's head pop up from behind a fallen coconut tree, his face flustered. "When we get back you're to prepare a room for Phia!"

Alberto bowed his head and vanished again in the garden.

"Let's enjoy the storm, kay?" He squeezed me close suddenly, prodding my shoulder with his forehead, the stupid childish headbutt sending shockwaves through me as Roberto grinned at me. "We'll remember this for the rest of our lives, you know. So enjoy it."

"Fine. I'll stay. Now... s...top distracting me." I shoved his head away and gazed back up. It was suddenly difficult to focus on the sky or the mesmerising effect of the cyclone eye's swirling. I was too aware of everything closer by.

"Woah." Roberto turned, suddenly, and stared at the ocean. When I followed his gaze I froze.

The waves were huge, white capped, and the tide so high that it was almost halfway up the building. I was suddenly glad that the living room was on the garden side of the building... but it showed how dangerous it was, given that the ocean was usually about ten metres lower down.

"That's really scary." I said, quietly, and felt a squeeze of arms around me.

"I know."

Roberto shuddered as a wave crashed against the building. That kind of explained the earlier shaking and quakes. "I wish I hadn't seen that."

"It's got to be as high as it can get. I heard … high tides... are higher when the moon is full."

Both our eyes went up to the cyclone eye and to the full moon. It didn't seem as magical now. And the other side was closer than I'd have liked to see.

Just I thought this Alberto returned, bag with various bits of things he'd found, pushing us. He didn't meet much resistance.

As painful as it was to be helped back down again... I was very relieved all of a sudden to be in the blanket fort right now. I noticed that the box was shoved under a pillow as Roberto sat down beside me.

"What did you see?" Prince Glenn asked, quiet.

We exchanged a look. I had to assume it was 'don't mention the ocean'. Roberto said, shrugging, "Lots of garden blown everywhere... and an eye."

"I'd look at it if I could." Prince Glenn muttered and shut his eyes. "I hope the damage isn't too extensive- it's always my people who struggle the hardest to rebuild."

"It looks like it just knocked around a lot of garden." I muttered. "Trees can be replanted."

"Or fall on homes." Prince Glenn tried to sit up, slowly, his breath hissing lowly as the motion clearly pained him deeply. "I should be in charge of recovery. Your Father would have no experience in adjusting budget and disaster recovery funds."

"You do that?"

He flushed somewhat. "I assist the Ministers and we give what we can to increase the funding. It's what we _can_ do for our people."

His concern was actually a little touching. He didn't even want to see it for the fascination of the storm... but because he was worried for his people? "I guess. But... we can't help it right now." I felt bad again. Was it his job? That was kind of surprising. Once again I was getting an insight into their duties... and it didn't sound as easy as I'd thought it'd be.

"We are helping it." Wilifred cut in, softly, his voice easily heard now that the winds had softened. "Each of us will ensure you return to your place, Glenn, and until then your people will be fine. The storm could be far worse, I believe."

"Three categories worse." Claude's voice chimed in from outside. Creepy butler. I was starting to warm to them though. "This is simply a category two storm."

You wouldn't have thought it when the other side of the eye slammed against the building suddenly, causing the whole building to shake, and we were suddenly caught in the violent shrieking winds once again. I lay there on my stomach as Claude inspected my wound and redressed it- it'd bled through the bandage by now- listening nervously to the storm and feeling my anxiety rise about that stupid high tide.

I wasn't even sure if it was the high tide. I hoped that it was.

A hand grasped mine, Roberto gazing upwards, and when our eyes met, he smiled suddenly and let go of my hand.

This time the butlers joined us in the blanket fort, bringing with them bottles of beer- only two per person- and food, and soda for Prince Glenn. They were probably trying to cheer us up. Alberto had found various pieces of bruised and battered fruit but had turned it into a fancy looking fruit salad. Claude poured us each a drink, drugged me up a little again, and they remained at the entrance to the blanket fort like a couple of guards.

It gave me time to think though, to think over my reluctance to leave, wondering if it really was related at all to the legal battle or whatever else. Seriously. Was it because I had a friend now? I glanced at Roberto, feeling warmth spread in my chest as I caught sight of him half asleep on a pillow chewing on a marshmallow, his eyes meeting mine and a grin answering my stare, wondering. I supposed I had been surrounded by people who had seen Father's long lost daughter... and had been nice to me because of it. Fake people.

That had been what had bothered me so much about Claude's reasons for taking care of me. I saw the logic in it, sure, but …

When I'd told Roberto I wanted to give it all away I hadn't been kidding. The idea of creating charities or funding them with it seemed to make much more sense than continuing to live that lifestyle. I could still have a small amount- IF Claude had been right- that would ensure I could rent a good little house or something... maybe an equal amount of inheritance to the amount mum had left me. Pay for University. Get a horse. Maybe even buy a house and a new car. Get a new haircut and some new clothes. I wasn't trying to be a s_aint-_ I just felt deep inside that I no longer wanted whatever Father was trying to offer me.

I'd have loved to buy a cinema. That would have been _so cool_. Running a cinema. Private screenings for friends, real genuine friends, maybe events targeting kids, and if I was helping out an orphanage, they could see a movie a few times a year for free. Or more. Have free candy, popcorn, all of it. Maybe I'd even hire them limos. Fund camps for them every summer. Scholarships for them into Universities and stuff...

Yeah. That'd be much more fun than drinking myself silly at elite parties.

I smiled, shutting my eyes, and pictured that until I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept pretty well that night, shrieking wind and all, probably half to do with the exhaustion, or to do with the drugs that Claude asked me to take before bed. Maybe the beers we'd drunk had helped too. Sleep came and went, I felt warm and cosy, aware of a hand clasping mine from Roberto- he'd curled up so that our heads were nearly touching.

However scary the storm was, I felt pretty okay in that blanket fort, sleeping near a friend, our hands clasped tight on each other. I only really woke up properly once- when I'd decided I wanted my necklace back- and had made sure it was tight around my neck before falling asleep.

When morning came, I knew people were standing, moving, felt the hand release mine, but I was far too caught up in sleep to really wake up properly. I was just ...warm. Maybe I had a bit of an infection too. Or maybe, realistically, I felt warm because it was summer.

Either way, I didn't really wake up till everyone else was already up and moving around, and I really only snapped out of my sleepy state when I heard glass being broken nearby.

My eyes flew open to see a familiar sight bending over Prince Glenn. Yu? His butler? He was wearing, out of all things, a pair of boxer shorts and looked fairly damp.

"Um. Hi." I said, trying to lean up on my elbow, noticing that the blanket fort was mostly demolished now. The couches were back where they belonged, books back, food scraps gone. "You didn't drown."

"Of course not." Yu turned to bow in my direction. "We had help."

His eyes went to someone I hadn't noticed yet. That young bodyguard person from before. The one who'd had Prince Alan! She bowed as well... so much bowing!... and I had to remind myself that this was normal in Oriens.

"Sorry, I can't bow..." I was a little embarrassed.

"No, please." She insisted, flushing as well, sort of cute as she stood up again. "Of course not. Sorry. I guess... it's a habit. Don't feel bad."

"She found us as we were looking for shelter." Yu started to brush something against Prince Glenn's temple. I noticed that Prince Glenn was sweating now, clearly in a bad state, his body trembling and covered in a blanket. Yu spoke to me as he tended to his Prince, "There's some food there. Please eat quickly."

Another shatter of glass made me jump. "What was that!"

"The house must look as though it was the cyclone that used it. Not us." Yu was smooth enough but he seemed tired when he turned to smile warmly at me. "Please don't be concerned. Just enjoy your food. El, can you pass me that first aid kit?"

I tried to, laying there, listening to butlers wreck the place. Yu and El were focused on Prince Glenn intently, muttering about how to get him safely onto the boat without moving him too much, padding his shoulder with something.

"We're leaving?"

"Soon. Yes." Whatever friendly show Yu had been putting on was gone now. He had one priority and it showed.

"Where?"

"Liberty, most likely. We have found a boat that broke free of its moorings and are borrowing it- it seems to still be in good working order." El was the one to speak this time.

"Ah." I went back to eating quickly.

"We could try Alteria." El hesitated. She seemed to be doubting herself a little all of a sudden. Maybe she'd thought my lack of an answer was ... disagreeing with her? "I know it's closer. The patrols in that direction are a worry. Liberty may require some open ocean sailing but it is closer to us and we'd run less risk of patrols searching boats."

"So... if it's closer where are we?" I spoke up. I felt light headed myself now and shut my eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over me. Oh boy. I didn't feel good either now.

"On the side of Oriens closest to Liberty."

"Oh, that's lucky..."

"Not luck." Yu spoke up. He stood up, untangling the last of the blanket fort and throwing it aside, adding, "It was El that suggested this location as a safe place to remain."

"I wouldn't be much of an apprentice if I didn't know such things, would I?" She seemed embarrased, flushing, and smiled at Yu. "We researched into his known residances and found this place would be sheltered from the storm and on the correct side of Oriens. I suspected he wouldn't wish to visit, although his pattern of movement suggests he wouldn't at this time of the year anyway, because staying in a building near the ocean while a cyclone passes is very irrasponsible."

"Yeah, we saw how high the tide got." I muttered. I glanced outside. A shaft of sunlight had broken through the rain a moment. "It's calm now."

"Yes. It may not have seemed it but it really was very sheltered here." She seemed so nervous and shy, bowing once again, adding, "I appoloise for the fear you must have felt."

"It's ... it's okay, relax." I tried to smile and waved my hands. "It was fun. We had a blanket fort and everything."

Yu knelt beside me. I was shocked to see blood, even though Claude had changed it last night, but he didn't seem surprised at all. He called, "Jan, another change," before he stood up and bowed. "I will carry Prince Glenn onto the ship. The sooner we leave the better."

"Agreed."

He lifted Prince Glenn up, slowly, and Prince Glenn groaned somewhat. As they were heading outside Jan appeared, a quick bow to me that he didn't seem to competely be into, before he knelt beside my leg. It was obvious what his interest really was.

"I will change it with a tighter bandage. The bleeding has increased somewhat but I'm not concerned." He said lightly.

"You know first aid then, I guess... is that normal for a butler?"

"Yes." He didn't even skip a beat. Jan hesitated and met my eyes, suddenly. "You might feel comfortable if you look away a moment, Miss Sophia, I noticed you were not so keen on syrengies."

Oh. "Thanks... yeah." I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut. It hurt like hell. I just concentrated on breathing, so used to this now, and let him fiddle around until he seemed to be standing.

"We will be no more than an hour. I'll take you to the bathroom, to wash, and Alberto will be waiting to help you to the yaught. Is there anything from here you wish to take?" Jan helped me up, slowly, and sat me on the couch.

"Take?"

"Food, a treat, any belongings."

"This stuff all belongs to my Father..." I muttered. "I think it can stay here."

"Understood." He didn't move though, pausing, adding, "If you are sure you mind nothing, documents, photos, other such things here being stolen or damaged..."

Oh. That was a good point. Roberto had already found some important stuff snooping, copies of important documents, and the moment I hesitated Jan smiled lightly down at me as I got his point. I wasn't sure what else was around here. "I don't know what's here. Roberto found a box with some stuff but... I suppose the police might be upset if there were some important documents they'd want. When they're charging him."

Jan bent down to lift me up, I let him, and we headed for the downstairs bathroom. Like yesterday someone had done the whole 'rose petals in water', buckets, hot water thing, and I had to assume it was Claude again- I saw him briefly pass by with a bag of food from the pantry. "If Miss Sophia would allow me to suggest something..."

"Go for it." I agreed.

"I have some experiance in knowing what may be important and what may not. If you would permit myself and Alberto- we would search on your behalf and hide what needs to be hidden in such a way that it will remain undamaged and unfound."

That kind of made sense. He was a butler, after all, and if there was two butlers on the case... but what about their 'wreck the house' plan? "You two don't have work to do?"

"I believe the work we have to do may be very compatiable with this." Jan set me down gently on the plastic chair near the bathing tubs.

"Okay. Go for it. Oh... there was box-"

"Prince Roberto has already made sure we understand that it must be taken and kept safe." Jan responded, bowing once again as he left the room, and he shut the door .

Trust him.

I made sure that quartz was around my neck, reassured myself it was safe, before bathing. This time I didn't take a long time. The butlers could bow and smile all they liked but there was a kind of tension now. It felt like we were rushing to get out as fast as we could. Father would probably send someone out to assess the damage, I figured, so I made sure that I only took a few minutes to wash this time. When I called Alberto appeared within seconds.

It was a magical change when Alberto helped me back out- the living room had gone from the last safe place from the storm to a disaster zone. Glass shattered inwards. The furinature exactly where it used to be, only it seemed to have been blown around against walls now, with water and bits of plant, tree, branch and outdoor furniture everywhere. The TV smashed. Pantry open, held open by pots and pans on the ground, kitchen filled with dirty water.

"Wow. You guys know how to ruin a house." I said, apprechiating the work, and Alberto frowned lightly. "Good work."

"We located some documents we believe you may prefer to keep safe." Alberto didn't seem to want to respond to my 'compliment'. He nodded towards Jan. Jan was wrapping something up in plastic at the kitchen bench.

"That was quick."

"Such things are usually hidden in the same locations." Jan responded. "I will check once more before we leave. I have also packed you a bag of food-" He held something out and Alberto strode across the living room, shoes crunching on glass, twig and debris, so that I could take it, "-which is also safely protected against water."

"Okay."

"There is also water. Please be sparing with it."

"Thanks." I gazed inside. Little packs of food, neatly wrapped and labeled, plus bottles of water. Also labeled. Cool.

"I'll meet you all on the boat. I ..." Yu turned to Prince Glenn, something flashing across his face, and he muttered, "I need to be sure his arm is properly immobalized."

If by bandanaged and in a sling, it clearly was, but Alberto just nodded and turned. I glanced back over Alberto's shoulder to see the concern flicker across Yu's face as he knelt beside Prince Glenn, gently stroking hair away from his face.

"You guys really care about each other, don't you?" I muttered... more ot myself than to Alberto, but he looked a little surprised as he gazed down at me. "I guess it comes with the job. You've got to have a big heart to spend your entire life supporting someone else."

"We..." His step faltered. What? Was I wrong?

"Al! Let me do that!"

A voice distracted us both, Roberto jogging up, and Alberto shook his head.

"You should have gotten on the first boat."

First boat?

Woah. Okay. I saw what they were talking about. A yaught, some distance out beyond some beautiful white waves that were still crashing down, and I could see in the distance that there were already a few figures onboard. And... for me... a rowboat. Well. It had a moter but it wasn't much bigger than one. It was up on the beach.

"Wait, that's how we're getting there? Through those waves?"

"You can't swim."

"Well, I ca-"

"You are not swimming with that leg." Alberto's face had returned to its normal 'Dare to argue with me' expression that I normally saw reserved for Roberto. He snapped his eyes up and cast it on Roberto as well. "Well, you may as well assist me in getting her to the yacht safely."

"That's the plan." Roberto wandered along side us, casting a look over Alberto and myself, a little pouty.

There was only one way to that yacht. I supposed I had no choice in the matter. Why hadn't I had the hindsight to steal a _helicopter_? I was dropped into the bost carefully and when I turned back, Alberto and Roberto were sliding the boat along towards the waves. Towards the water. Oh god. Water splashed about as we met the waves coming towards us.

Wait.

"In your suit?"

"I did not bring a change of clothes for such activities." He didn't seem the least bit concerned as water suddenly splashed up over his suit... it was admittadly starting to look a little rumpled anyway... as his eyes focued on the waves. "Roberto, in."

Roberto slid into the boat as the water sunk up to his waist, grinning, and Alberto rolled himself into the boat as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Instantly he was behind me at the little engine and it was chugging along over the rise of waves.

"We're in the rip." Roberto explained, grinning as he reached out to grasp my hand, the other white on the edge of the boat on his side. "So it's not the same."

It didn't change the fact that I nearly forgot to breathe as a white capped wave came at us... only for us to pass over it just in time.

"This is crazy." I muttered.

"It's not that bad. Don't you like the ocean?"

"I love it... swimming in it!" I cringed as another wave nearly crashed, Alberto twisting the little boat one direction, till we were practically surfing over the top of it. A glance back and his face was taunt with concentration, eyes fixed forward, his own hand white with tension on the engine's little... moving thing.

But we'd already come some way, I noticed, and when I turned around to look forward, the boat was more or less metres away.

"You're so cute, Phia." Roberto laughed as he let go of my hand to wave. "They're just waves."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. I reached up to touch my face with my now damp hand, feeling it was beyond warm, so embarrassed that I'd been so paranoid about it. As soon as we were beside the yacht, Roberto scrambled up the ladder, the two boats bobbing up and down side by side. He reached down to help me up, Alberto lifting me up by my waist, and we turned to watch Alberto turn around with the boat and head back in to the beach. I still had the bag of food held tight in my hand, I realised, though I'd barely thought about it.

Roberto slid an arm under my shoulders, tugging me closer, his other hand holding onto a rail. "Now Glenny-bear and we're ready to go. Right?"

I reached up to ensure that necklace was still there before nodding. "I guess so."

"Come on. Come downstairs."

He helped me slowly along the deck, waiting patiently when I needed to stop, and then down some narrow steep stairs. I was very glad all of a sudden that Jan had decided to give me one of those 'kill all pain' injections. I needed it just to get down here. It was impossible to avoid bumping that part of my calf that was the source of all pain.

It was hard to believe we'd made it onto a boat. Once they had me on the boat they spent a little time ensuring Prince Glenn got here safely, he looked pretty awful by the time they got him up, and once we'd gotten Jan, Yu and that El girl on board, Alberto and Jan got the little boat- they called it a dingy- onto the back of the yacht.

"Ready to go?" Roberto called upstairs. He'd stayed with me, sitting across the tiny table, a book out in front of him.

"We're getting her moving now!"

I felt it just then- a gentle vibration and then a hum which had to signal a moter. That probably explained why the sail was away.

"Wow." I muttered. Prince Wilifred came down and slid beside Roberto, slumping somewhat, shutting his eyes. "I got you guys to a boat."

"Heh." Roberto grinned. "Nope. We had to rescue you in the end."

The embarrassing thing was... it was true. I flushed and gazed out the tiny little round window. "Well, at least it worked."

"It isn't a short voyage to Prince Keith." Wilifred spoke up softly. "I will relax when we've safely made it there."

"Good old Prince Keith." I agreed. Saving the day. I wondered if he even knew something was wrong? "I hope you're right- that he'll race to your rescue."

"If only because of his pride! We can always depend on his pride. His beautiful green eyed pride." Roberto's eyes locked in mine. "You like green eyes?"

"I... never thought about it. I guess I never cared much." But come to think about it- I hadn't really noticed how prominent the tinge of reddish hue was in Roberto's eyes. In the light of the sunlight, which only just then decided to cut into the window, they were surprisingly red. Like fire inside. His smile faded as we stared at each other.

We stared at one another for a long time, my cheeks going warm as I heard Wilifred chuckle softly and stand, and snapped out of it as he wandered off muttering something about helping.

"I'll stay here."

"I'm not able to help much now."

"Of course you can. Soon as we get you into a wheelchair you'll be wheeling around, telling us what to do, trying to save us." Roberto's smile returned. "With your bald head and your ability to read minds."

"Exactly." I agreed and relaxed as well, mirroring his smile, slumping onto my arms. "And getting all my X-men to back me up. But I wouldn't shave my head..."

"No. You'd be new. What power do you want? What? That's the worst one out there!"

And like that, the two of us found a safer topic, one that didn't make us so uncomfortable or point out the fact that... even with a boat... we hadn't _quite_ escaped yet.

We didn't see Alberto standing in the distant corner, his eyes watching the two of us, so caught up in our pretend debate.


	9. Chapter 9

Being on the boat was great. We had electricity, though we'd been banned from the air conditioner in order to conserve as much fuel as possible, and a refrigerator that Claude put to use straight away as he put away the food from the bags. It narrow, which had fooled me for being 'small', but the inside was amazingly decked out. It had to be one of those fancy yachts.

They'd 'borrowed' a yacht. Incredible.

We even had a TV and instantly it was used to check the news. It was kind of depressing- more stuff about the terrorists, but Yu only muted at those moments. He was searching for news on the destructive storm.

The storm had caused quite a bit of damage all over Oriens but particularly along the coastlines. The high tide and the storm surge had caused some problems for quite a bit of infrastructure along the coastlines, especially in the low lying cities on the coast, and a number of people had to be evacuated when trees fell on houses or power cables. Parts of Oriens would be without power for a few days and schools were being used as evacuation centres for people. There was open criticism of the royal family for not doing anything.

On top of that, the storm hadn't just hit Oriens. It'd also grazed Alteria and they too were looking at a huge repair bill for one of their coastlines, the storm having done quite a bit of damage across half the country. Roberto seemed to be quietened by this and before I could blink, he and Alberto had started working quietly in a corner already.

Of course not. They were fake. My Father probably was up to his eyeballs in this work all of a sudden. Tough for him.

It wasn't all bad news though- aid was already being flown in from the other five countries and from Lord Michael. Prince Keith had cancelled his visit, due to safety concerns, but his country had sent a large amount of tradespeople to help the cleaning up and restoration of power. Prince Roberto's country had sent a large amount of medical personnel to assist in hospitals. Prince Wilifred's country had sent food, toys, and builders to assess the damaged sites for no charge. Charities were already taking donations from all the nations to help.

I had to admit I admired the bond between the countries.

The news sent all the Princes and Butlers into quiet talks and I felt a small gap open between us now- the work they were doing didn't involve me at all. I wasn't surprised. El, the girl from Oriens, and I sat there quietly watching the news cycle over and over as the Princes sat in the table and passed around paperwork.

El was eventually assigned to sailing the yacht, much to her shock, and I was assisted to my room the second I yawned. I was starting to feel pretty tired anyway... and the endless news was boring.

The room wasn't much better. I saw a sliding door half open which seemed to go into a cramped bathroom, good to know, and a double bed on the bottom with a bunk above it. It looked pretty fancy- there was even a tiny TV- and I decided I'd look at it tomorrow. I just wanted to rest.

I knew it wasn't just boredom- that it was probably related to the wound- because I had started to feel pretty odd as the hours changed over. It was difficult to describe what 'odd' was... feeling a little bit too warm for the temperature of the cabin, then a bit too cold, or a little too sore in the calf, or that sense of unease. Prince Glenn had gone straight to a cabin and hadn't come out- Yu was working on his behalf, as Claude or Jen took turns staying with him- so I suspected he wasn't in a good way either.

As the afternoon dragged on, I felt my appetite vanish, and the need to sleep grow. I was sure someone tried to offer me meal, probably one of the butlers, but I was too busy feeling sore to care.

By the time evening had come the pain and warmth of my body had started to increase so much that I was trembling, which scared El the moment she entered, but I muttered something I hoped was reassuring about 'summer' and 'heat', and felt her crawl into her bunk.

It was almost paralysing- the pain. The slightest move of blanket on calf made me flinch. I just lay there, caught between sleep and wakefullness, feeling really hot and craving desperelty some kind of breeze. This cabin was behind the living area and had barely any air coming into it that I could feel.

I felt suffocated and frustrated... but I couldn't bear to move my leg. Not now. So I just lay there, trembling, sweating, feeling far too hot and far too sore, and thirsty.

"...Phia?" A head popped up. I blinked a few moments as a light switched on and warm red-brown eyes peered into mine.

A forehead bumped against mine, our breath intermingling, my heart suddenly racing for reasons other than pain as Roberto got really close. I froze as his hands ran across my arms.

"You feel really hot. Hotter! Your face is getting hotter even as I touch it!" He exclaimed, alarmed, standing up as he stared down at me. "Infection? You're sweating!"

"I'm sweating cause it hur.-" Before I could speak, the covers were tossed back, Roberto sitting down on the other end of the bed and gently lifting my leg up. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He muttered. I felt him carefully start to peel away the covers. "It's really red. It's stopped bleeding but-"

"It looks infected." Eleira seemed to be back. She stood there, leaning against the wall, a little concerned. "I mean I haven't done my first aid course yet. But it doesn't look good."

I twisted back trying to see and saw stars when Roberto pressed a finger into the skin near the wound. "OW!"

"Sh, you'll wake Alberto. I only just got him to sleep. Took three mugs of warm milk." Roberto was trying to joke but it fell flat. "What do we do?"

"Wake another butler?" Eleira suggested. "Yu might know..."

I twisted around again, carefully, and saw that it was indeed looking pretty scary now. It was puffed up, bright red all over the calf, my calf twice the size of earlier. "I suppose that's why it hurts. I wish-" I wished I'd had time to swim in the ocean. I sighed, shutting my eyes, and felt sick. "Nevermind."

"Wish what?"

"I … just... swimming in the ocean is really good for wounds. I wish I'd done it. I'm sure I won't need to when we get to Liberty." I breathed out slowly as the pain started to subside. Roberto kept my legs in his lap, his fingers stroking my good calf, his hand trembling. Why was he trembling?

I sighed and shut my eyes. I was tired anyway. It felt nice to have my good leg stroked like that. Lucky I'd shaved.

"Eleira, can you leave us alone for a bit?" Roberto muttered.

She nodded and vanished. I felt him slide out and come around to sit beside my head, his face serious, and he gazed down at me. One hand returned to my forehead.

"You're infected." Roberto's voice was very quiet. "You know. You're my real friend. The other Princes... we have to be friends cause our countries can't be at war. But you're a real friend."

"I am." I wasn't sure I agreed with him about the other Princes though. They'd looked like brothers to me.

"So you can't get sick and die." The words were barely auidable and he gazed up, suddenly, adding, "Being weak doesn't suit you."

"I'll be okay."

"It looks bad."

I didn't answer that. It did look bad. His hand felt good though on my forehead and I started to doze again, relaxing, head against the soft pillow.

"Oceans are good for wounds, huh." His voice muttered, cutting through the quiet, and when I nodded, I felt Roberto stand up. "Okay. I'll be back."

Roberto returned a few minutes later and seemed to grin. "Okay. You're in a dress so that's good."

I opened my eyes to see that he'd stripped down to his pants, rolled them up, and was tossing blankets off me. Before I could ask what the hell he was doing he'd lifted me up and we'd started through the narrow cabin, through the living area, and up onto deck.

The boat wasn't moving. Was it?

"We'll just be a few minutes, Wils! Make sure no one moves the boat!" Roberto called to someone on deck. Wilifred? He stood there at the helm, waving lightly, before leaning against the edge in the moonlight. The air was a little cooler outside than inside but not by much.

"What are we-"

"Ready, one, two..."

Suddenly we were in the ocean. I spluttered, shocked as cold water surrounded me, finding it nearly impossible to swim with my calf screaming in pain.

A hand yanked me up against him abovef the water and Roberto grinned down at me, his hair wet,his other hand grasping the end of the boat.

"Ocean." He explained. "It's okay. Hang onto me."

We were floating in the ocean behind the boat.

I breathed in and out slowly as the salt stung, trembling with the shock and pain of it, clutching hard onto Roberto's arm. Nevermind that he was half naked or that we were pressed up against each other- it hurt!

Wilifred appeared, gazing down, before he carefullly dropped something in the water beside us. Then he was gone again.

"It's a diving platform for swimmers who need to get back up." Roberto explained. His arm tightened around my waist as he smiled. He was so pleased with himself. "Now we can get some salt water into your calf, right? The infection can be killed."

"Right." Was that what he was trying to do? Now that the shock was gone I had to admit... the cold ocean water was very refreshing. When it wasn't trying to burn my leg off. I gritted my teeth and breathed slowly. If it was burning away then it was doing good things. It was killing the bad bacteria. "It's going for the infection right now."

"Does it hurt?" His voice dropped as his smile faded. I wasn't sure if I should lie or not.

"Um. Well. Yeah. But it's not so bad... and hurting means that it's working. Getting inside." I breathed out slowly and gazed across at him. Our faces were just inches away from each other, the moonlight casting a soft glow, stars glinting above us. I grasped the end of the boat as well.

He gazed back and my heart sped up, beating a crazy rhythm as he pressed his forehead against mine, our noses brushing against each other. "The water's cooling you down too."

"Y... yeah."

"Now you're getting warm again!"Roberto seemed flustered by that. He pulled away an inch but stared at me, our bodies brushing in the water, his legs brushing against mine as he kicked slowly and lazily. His hand let go of the boat and reached up to stroke my face, fingers sliding through my wet hair, leaning forward slowly.

A huge SPLASH made us both jump and cling to the boat. Shark? Oh god. I forgot about sharks!

Alberto surfaced and shoved at Roberto with a surprising amount of violence. "Onto the boat right now, Your Highness!"

He empathised the last two words and added, spluttering as water got into his mouth, "And pull Miss Sophia up as fast as you can! Getting Prince Wilifred in on your schemes... _out of the water_!"

Roberto obeyed. He slid up easily, stood up on the diving platform, and pulled me right up out of the water onto my good foot. An arm slid around my waist as Alberto joined us, his body heaving out of the water with some effort, his breathing hard. He was almost completely dressed- only his shoes were missing.

Uh oh.

I saw a flash of blonde hair vanish below the deck. Prince Wilifred was running away... and I had the distinct feeling that he was escaping some kind of storm named _Cyclone Alberto_.

We stared at him, Roberto keeping me upright with one firm hand, as he slowly crawled up the platform and tugged off one soaked sock. Then the other. Every inch of him was wet, every inch of his suit now a very dark grey instead of the paler grey it had been once, his hair close to black as it dripped with sea water.

He was furious. Trembling.

"Prince Roberto!"

Two words- and it made Roberto yelp, suddenly, stepping between me and Roberto. "Before you get angry-"

"Sharks! Jellyfish! A stitch! Infection! We may not have noticed and turned the boat back onto a steady course!" Alberto's voice was soft, at first, as he approached us. "You have the risk accessment skills of a three year old! Jumping into the ocean like that!"

"Really, it wasn't-"

"It was my idea, not Roberto's idea." I added.

Alberto ignored me. He was facing Roberto, arms crossed now, a giant menacing figure that made Roberto's shoulders slump. "Irresponsible! Have you … forgotten everything? The dangers? If you wished for a swim you needed only but wait for Liberty..."

"Hey, it wasn't about that!" I cut in. He was working himself up. "Salt water cleans wounds!"

Alberto's jaw slammed shut at my words. He stared at me, Roberto sliding sideways almost as if silently unbidden, so that the two of us were facing one another. "You decided to swim?"

"I..." Well, it was closer to 'I'd suggested salt was good', but... "Sorry. You're right."

"Miss Sophia!"

"Al- be nice." Roberto muttered.

Alberto seemed to swallow back words, his face narrowed, before he said in a voice that was far too soft, "I expected far more sense from you, Miss Sophia."

Ow. That hurt. I turned away, face going red, the amusement and warmth from before long gone now.

"She just wanted salt water in her wound, Alberto. I decided we should swim." Roberto cut in quickly.

Alberto frowned. We both watched him as he slowly peeled off his sodden jacket, dropping it to one side, and undoing his tie. Oh boy. Every inch of him was wet. The shirt clung to him as he tried to wring out his jacket.

"Both of you are reckless." He decided, breathing out, and his eyes snapped to Roberto. "When we are in Liberty you will not leave my side."

"Al, come on."

"Not until I am certain you are able to access risk!" He folded his jacket across his arms and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maybe he'd been scared for us. "I will need a new suit."

"Sorry about your suit. Can't you just rinse it with cold water?" I muttered. Guilt. Oh boy.

"Regretfully- this suit is now ruined. It was dryclean only. But I live to serve." He bowed... but he looked furious. Seriously. It was kind of funny when he was standing there, soaking wet, leaving a puddle from his now dark grey suit all over the deck.

"It's not ruined. Lots of things say drycleaned. I used to wash a few scarves by hand when they said dry clean only... didn't harm them at all..." I was trying to comfort him. I wasn't sure it worked.

"That may be so for your scarves but not so for a suit of this quality." The poor older man was frowning at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Do not fret- it is not you I blame."

"Thanks..."

"It is Roberto for not having the common sense to think about the dangers of swimming in deep ocean!" Alberto's voice rose once again. His anger was kind of scary- Roberto was sort of backing away now, sliding behind me, as Alberto snapped, "I will have a new suit made in Liberty and His Highness can pay for it. This one can only be thrown out."

"Oh, come on." I was shocked! "Waste that beautiful suit? Don't do that... get it cleaned up nicely by a professional and then donate it to a charity thrift shop if it isn't good enough for you."

"Chari.. this is a _Armana_! Measured for me alone!" Alberto was clearly gobsmacked and a little angry. "I could _never_..."

"Yeah you _could_. People do it all the time. If you donated it then some man, who hasn't got a lot of money, could wear that suit and look as amazing as you. Mum... mum once found an Versa bag from the year before in one thriftshop that someone had donated, all because it had a little stain inside from lipstick, and she didn't stop boasting to everyone for weeks. It only cost her ten cruz." Mum. Memories. It hurt but even as I said it... I was smiling, and feeling good all over again, surprised at how powerful a happy memory was. I'd heard that grief became that. That... while you never stopped hurting or missing them... you started to remember great things about them. Wow.

"See, Al?" Roberto piped up. Had he... taken shelter behind me? I should have shoved him back in the water for that. "Good idea. Charity thift shops. I think I've got lots I can donate too when I get home."

"Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh boy... time to run for cover..." Roberto grinned and scooped me up. We vanished down deck as fast as we could- leaving the soggy Alberto standing there, jaw open, starting to get worked up all over again.

"Good idea- getting him worked up about clothes." Roberto whispered. We were inside the cabin I shared with El- though she wasn't here, and he shoved the door shut and locked it quickly. "Okay. Clothes."

He headed for the bags that had been placed in here for us women to use. "You want to get changed?"

"Not with you in here!"

"Oh, right." Roberto hesitated, face warming, uncertain. "I can wait in the bathroom." He nodded behind me to the little sliding door and the private en-suite. "Okay? Here's the bag. Oh! A towel. Here." Something was flung to me from the bathroom before he vanished inside.

I changed as quickly as I could, gritting my teeth and trying to stay quiet, but I did feel a little better now. Maybe it was just because I'd gotten a nice swim. Who knew? Once I was in another dress and panties, the bra tugged back on- I hadn't worn it to bed!- I called, "Okay. Come in."

Roberto returned, a towel across his head, and he peered outside the door. "I need pants but Alberto's … probably huffing around in our space"

"Can you borrow some?" After all- Prince Wilifred and Prince Joshua were next door.

"Oh. Good idea. Be back in a moment!"

I sat down slowly and automatically smiled as the door slid open again. It wasn't Roberto. It was Alberto. He looked really odd in casual clothing, his hair still damp, but he seemed calmer.

"Excuse my intrusion." He said smoothly and knelt beside me, tugging a first aid kit open, offering a hand. "Would you like help to lie down?"

"Um. Thanks." I muttered. Lying back down on the bed I tried to relax. The warm sheets felt really nice now that I had cold skin. It was really soothing. "

"Al?" Roberto appeared back at the door, still damp, but wearing a fresh pair of pants. "I can do that."

Alberto ignored him. He was gazing at my calf slowly, a hand steady on my foot, and muttered, "You are going to need a little more medical care than I can offer. But I will do my best."

"I'm sure of it."

"Prince Roberto- bed."

"In here." Roberto agreed. He crawled on top of the bunk above me and I saw Alberto's eyebrow twitch.

"Forgive his rudeness, Miss Sophia." He said very quietly as he gently applied paste. "I imagine you did not suggest swimming in the ocean..."

"What are you whispering about?"

"...but salt water in general. Am I correct?"

Uh oh. When I hesitated Alberto grimaced. "I see."

"But it was still my idea."

A head popped down, Roberto gazed at the two of us, head twisting from side to side as his wet hair rained droplets down on Alberto's tshirt. "Whispering about me?"

"Mmhmm." Alberto didn't even bother denying it. He continued to dress the wound carefully. "Discussing how impulsive Prince Roberto, the heir to Alteria, can be and how much training he seems to have forgotten. Perhaps he requites a new tutor."

"No, I have a good butler." Roberto disappeared again and I felt the bunk tremble slightly as he settled down.

I sighed and shut my eyes. The pain was back to a low steady throb. I felt cooler though. "It was nice to cool down."

"I could arrange for you to have a cool shower at any time, Miss Sophia, day _or_ night. Please don't allow yourself to be dragged into something so reckless again." Alberto responded. He tugged the blanket over my body and stood up slowly before gathering up the wet clothing. "I will dry these for your use again."

"Thanks."

"Prince Roberto- If you sl-" Alberto paused suddenly. I opened one eye and saw him staring at the bunk above us, sighing, shaking his head lightly. "Asleep. Already."

"You can tell?"

"I know when he's faking." His eyes raised to the ceiling a moment before he bowed to me. "I will return early to ensure that he does not disturb your rest. Goodnight."

"Can I have...something cold to drink? Water?"

Alberto nodded and he took about three seconds before I felt a cold glass of water offered. His hand stayed on it as I drank, tasting something like mint attached to the glass, while Alberto kept it steady. When I was done he stood and offered, "I'll come back in with a cool cloth, if that will help."

"Thanks."

"_Please_ try and rest."

The hum of the engine restarted not long after that. I fell into a more comfortable sleep, only sometimes broken by the feeling of a damp cold cloth on my forehead, equally comforted by the sense that I was being taken care of.

Sunlight woke me early and I felt... well, still kind of strange, but still 'okay.' I noticed that in the narrow space between the bunks there was a chair and in that chair... Alberto. Sleeping.

Oh. He'd really stuck around.

As soon as I lifted my head, he jumped, and seemed to be awake instantly. His eyes had shadows under them.

"Morning, are you hungry?" He seemed genuinely concerned. I blinked, checking, and ...nodded. "Maybe... a little."

"Then I will bring you something. Scrambled egg." Alberto stood.

"Um. Sorry. But I need..." I felt my face grow flustered. Bathroom. I hadn't gone for ages.

Alberto followed my gaze and stood up, reddening as well, before he slid closer. "Then I will help you inside."

"Thanks."

His hand brushed across my forehead and he seemed to relax somewhat. "You are warm still but … perhaps the salt has helped."

"Maybe." I didn't want to get into the whole 'Roberto is reckless' thing again. "Or just cooling down."

Alberto didn't answer. He just wait patiently till I was done and helped me into the living area of the yacht, into a seat, before turning and starting to cook in the beautiful kitchen area.

"How long does it take to sail?"

"We are being careful- so it takes at least two days. Perhaps three." He responded as he started to crack eggs into a bowl. "But the technology used to block signals will soon be out of range of the yacht. I estimate that we'll be in touch with Liberty by lunch."

"So we escaped?" Wow! So soon! I felt a small rush of relief and smiled faintly.

"Almost."

Prince Glenn hadn't gotten his throne back though... and we still didn't know if his parents were okay or not. I supposed for them it wasn't a moment for relief. Alberto didn't seem relaxed as he cooked a breakfast, offering me a plate, and I wondered when he'd eaten last.

"You should eat breakfast too." I offered as he stood there.

"I could not-"

"Before Roberto wakes up. Seriously. Just get something and eat. I'm _not_ one of the royalty. Remember? Just relax." I smiled up at him and he hesitated, his eyes going towards the cabin door, before he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

It was kind of funny- he sat there awkwardly, trying to eat, but his attention was clearly on Roberto once again- Alberto's eyes kept going to the cabin door. I knew that they weren't slaves or anything but … shesh.

They needed to take care of themselves as well.

Once Roberto was back, Alberto was up, and moving around as he busied himself getting food for Roberto as well. I yawned and rested my head on my arms, warm and sleepy now, 'listening' to the throb throb rhythm in my calf as it continued to talk to me about the injustice of wounds.

Or something.

"How's your leg?" Roberto rested his head on his arms so that he could peer at me. There might have been a trace of worry but he was hiding it pretty well.

"It's sore." I admitted and that concealed worry peaked out as he repeated the word.

"You should rest again then." Roberto sat back up. "Right, Al?"

"Miss Sophia knows when she's ready to rest. You have work to do."

"Me?" Roberto blinked.

"You are the most experianced at sailing- therefore the others have requested it is you that spends the morning at the helm." Alberto slid a plate in front of Roberto before standing there once more, arms resting at his sides, managing to look pretty difnifed for a butler wearing a tshirt and long shorts.

"You can sail?" I asked as Roberto started to eat.

"Prince Roberto is well trained in sailing." Alberto answered for him, before Roberto could swallow, and he turned to bring a teapot over with tea. I had to assume he meant a literal champion- I couldn't picture Alberto complimenting Roberto with that word. "Would you like tea?"

"Um. Thanks."

"Want to come watch?"

"You will be working, Prince Roberto, not playing."

"She can still watch."

"Where does everyone else sleep?" I hadn't been able to ask this yesterday and it seemed like as good a time as any- Alberto's brow was twitching.

"There is another cabin beside yours for Prince Glenn's use." Alberto responded, turning to me, as he slid the teapot down. "Further down the hall-" I had to assume he meant that narrow gap between our cabins, "-is the main cabin with a large bed which we have prepared for the Princes to share."

"It's a bit crowded." Roberto muttered.

"And we share a crew's quarters down below. I was due to sleep this morning." Alberto continued as if he hadn't heard Roberto. I suspected the crew's quarters were probably _very_ cramped compared to the main cabin.

Once breakfast was over I followed Roberto, mostly due to the fact that he'd picked me up and made it clear I had no other choice, over to the helm.

The 'helm' was right near the living area, seperated by a screen that looked like it could be pulled back to open up to the ship's couches, a cosy couple of seats in front of a pretty intimidating looking panel of instruments and stuff. Roberto flopped himself down in the main chair without a bat of an eyelid as he started to read instruments.

I could at least understand the map part. Map. Showed ocean. Okay. "You sure... I won't distract you?"

"This is easy to operate. I could teach you." Roberto gazed upwards. "We could get a bit more speed with a sail. The wind's right."

"Really?" I gazed upwards as well. They'd left those sails packed away. Slowly Alberto lowered me down into the other chair and offered me a blanket and a pillow. Maybe he'd seen the yawn I'd tried to hide.

"Sails may show if a vessel was searching." Alberto's voice was soft but firm. "It was decided that would rely on the engine alone."

Roberto nodded. He turned to me and offered his hand. "Want to learn?"

"I'm a bit sleepy." I admitted and he frowned, his eye flickering to my leg, before he nodded and turned forward to the controls once more. "Plus it's a bit...Complicated."

He grinned at that. "You scared of a few buttons? When you're healed up I'll teach you. You can help me sail."

"Uh huh. Or just watch you." I suggested. I jumped as he grabbed my hand and shoved it onto one of the ...levers? "I'll crash it!"

"Into a wave? Come on..." Roberto lifted me up, suddenly, dragging me into his lap, laughing as I squirmed, his hand pressing my hand on buttons.

"Prince Roberto!"

I was yanked up into Alberto's arm and he fixed a stern look down at Roberto, who blinked, his smile fading. "You have a job to do and Miss Sophia has to rest."

"Aw, come on..."

I was sat back down carefully in the other chair as Roberto pouted and turned back to the helm. He flashed me a smile though, as Alberto moved away a little to stand near the other side of the helm, before concentrating on the ship.

I dozed on and off, snuggled up against the pillow, the dipping of the yacht in the waves somewhat pleasant enough to sleep though.

The dipping grew more prounced at one point and I opened my eyes, blinking, before nearly falling off my chair as I saw our yacht going down. Down! Then suddenly it was tipping upwards again, so steep that Roberto had to hang onto the helm, his eyes focued on the istruments.

"Problem?"

"No, just ocean." He responded as he flashed me a grin. "Fun, right?"

"Ye... yeah."

"Al wouldn't let me sail in the ocean alone like this. I always wanted to." Roberto leaned back as we went down the large swell's side, totally relaxed, and apparently totally in control. Alberto... was not here. Roberto's smile faded. "You looking for him?"

"He's usually keeping an eye on you." I responded.

"Claude is now." Roberto nodded backwards, frowning a little, adding, "And I'm your friend. You should look for me."

"I did. First thing I did when I opened my eyes." The words slipped out before I could think about what I was saying. I went red and concern flashed across Roberto's face.

"You're going warm? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." His eyes went to my leg and he frowned. "You sleep a lot."

"It's probably a bit infected." I admitted. He tensed somewhat and I added quickly, "But it's not hurting like it was last night."

Movement in the corner of the eye caught my attention and I saw Prince Wilifred move into the helm area with a bottle in his hand. He offered it to me with a soft smile before he sat on the chair on the other side of Roberto, offering Roberto a bottle, and unscrewing a drink of his own.

"Morning." I offered and he nodded to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good morning." Prince Wilifred gazed ahead. To my relief he also looked a little pale as the yacht suddenly dipped down towards the ocean again as it crossed another huge swell. He automatically started to assist Roberto. Wow. Was there anything these guys couldn't do?

"Prince Joshua and Claude believes it's a good time to try the radios." Wilifred explained, as he caught me watching him, his fingers easily touching buttons, adding, "Roberto, you'll have to show Claude how the instruments work for the radio."

"Got it." Roberto turned and Wilifred slipped into his seat, effortlessly taking over, while Roberto went down the steps to where Claude waited beside smaller area of instruments.

I relaxed again, shutting my eyes, letting the need for sleep take over. I could learn about boats another time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Next, on the yacht show. The princess, fast asleep, barely aware of any kind of rainstorm... and the butler who's hiding from the shark."

"Prince Roberto! I am doing no such thing! I just … do not think it wise... to stay on deck. In the rain."

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch, my head in a lap, staring up at a relaxed Roberto. I blinked bleary as I reached up to prod his jaw. "What am I doing here?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully." Roberto smiled down at me. "We saw a shark."

That got my attention. I went to sit up but Roberto shook his head, nodding to my other side, and when I lifted my head I saw they'd propped my bad leg up so that it wasn't touching anything. It didn't change the fact that the motion _killed_. I shuddered, teeth gritting, a soft hiss escaping as a wave of nausa spread. A quick glance to my leg... and I felt sicker still. It looked bigger than it had last time I'd looked and it was still covered! When Roberto gently encouraged me to lie back down I couldn't argue with that idea. Lying down made most bad feelings go quiet.

"When did you all move me?"

"You just about fell off your seat." Roberto explained. "Don't you want to know about the shark?"

"Shark?" I felt so groggy, weird, disorinated, and motion caught my eye as Alberto moved across the cabin towards the kitchen. "I like eating shark. What happened?"

"That'd be fun. Catching ourselves a shark. But it wasn't that exciting- Alberto swears he saw a shark outside and now the butlers have all agreed no one's going out. He's afraid of sharks." Roberto whispered the last part, as Alberto busied himself in the kitchen area, his palm brushing over my forehead with something cool. "You're still warm. And … warmer!"

"That's cause your face is …. is right there!" He'd bent down again and I shoved at him. "Come on."

"I loved laps when I was sick. It made me feel better." Roberto seemed a little put off by my rejection. "I'd love your lap..."

"Do not make Miss Sophia feel any more uncomfortable than she already is, Prince Roberto. If she wishes for you to move then you should move." Alberto's voice cut across the cabin.

Roberto dug his back into the couch at that, flattening himself, and crossed his arms above my head. "No, I'm staying put. You don't really mind, do you?"

His big warm eyes met mine and I felt myself being begged by a near-perfect puppy dog expression. Oh god. How could I … say no to those eyes? "Um."

"Please?"

"Please." Prince Joshua's voice cut in, suddenly, and it was only now I realised that we weren't alone. Prince Joshua sat beside Roberto, Wilifred beside him, both of them with their eyes plastered on the TV. "Can you both be quiet?" He scowled and crossed his arms. "We have problems to deal with."

I nodded my agreement to stay and he grinned, running that cool cloth against my forehead again, his eyes going back up to the TV that had the news back on.

I felt my body relaxing slowly. Oh. I supposed … I had heard things like this. It was kind of weird to see Roberto's face on TV like that. I had stopped viewing him as a Prince or someone famous. And yet... there he was, on TV, alongside the others.

Suddenly I felt a bit uncomfortable that I was lying on my side on the couch, so casual, beside three Princes. While one of them held my head in his lap.

"I shouldn't be lying down." Or... being so casual around them. I felt awful suddenly. "You're all..."

"Princes? I'm glad you remembered." Prince Joshua muttered. He leaned forward, concentrating hard, as they focused on his country and his family. "Woman, hush."

"It's okay. Let me take care of you." Roberto slid the cold wet cloth against my warm skin again. "I'm just Roberto."

I fell asleep after that. It was hard to stay awake- I was pretty warm again, trembling a little, and I knew that the leg was probably getting bad again. Oh well. It wasn't that surprising... they'd fixed it up on a kitchen table for crying out loud.

When I woke again, the news was still on, but they seemed to have run out of things to talk about. Now they were in some 'Royal Rumours' segment of the news show. My mind took a long time to refocus, to come out of sleep, and even when I tried to concentrate, my mind swum.

It was three words spoken from a reporter on the TV that really got my attention.

"_Prince Roberto's fiancee-"_

Fiancee?

This shouldn't have been such a shock as it was. But it was. He was engaged? I felt like vomiting again. I shuddered, somewhat, and tugged the blanket higher up my neck as a wave of cold crossed over me.

"You're engaged again, Roberto?" Wilifred asked. He smiled at me and shook his head lightly.

"I'm _not_ engaged." Roberto muttered. His eyes met mine. "They always come up with a new fiancee every few weeks whenever they seem e with another woman." He yanked the blanket higher up my body, carefully tucking it in, adding, "You cold again?"

"Maybe." I wasn't sure I wanted to admit it.

A blonde woman flashed on screen, exiting Nobel Michal with Roberto, the two of them laughing as they ducked around the press. Roberto actually relaxed. "Oh. They're thinking it's Cynthia again."

"The supermodel?"

"We grew up together." Roberto snatched towards the remote. "Do we have to..." His eyes had snapped down to me all of a sudden, embarrassment and frustration all over his face, a tenseness running throughout his body.

Prince Joshua held the remote and crossed his arms.

"Sophia doesn't need to know about this!"

It was kind of too late. Once they'd finished with rumours of Cynthia... I saw Roberto being hounded by a large group of women at a ball. His 'potential fiancees'. As I watched them, faces flashing, the most beautiful women I'd seen, I saw my own reflection in the flat screen TV.

My hair was jumbled everywhere, face was pale and drawn, and I looked... well, as sick as I felt. Not to mention the fat arms. Compared to theirs. I … might have told myself off for comparing myself to anorexic models another time, but right now?

Wait, what? I sat up straighter, staring, swatting Roberto's hands away as he tried to cover my eyes, seeing a much better groomed Roberto on TV with at least one or two of these women in some kind of unfunny 'The Bachelor' remake. Dates. He'd dated _so many women_. Sometimes two at a time. It looked like this had happened for years now. Something to do with a 'age limit' for the crown.

"Don't _look_! It's not funny. Change the channel!" Roberto scowled, yanking a cushion and shoving it over my head, protesting, "I don't want you to worry about them!"

"She'll find out sooner or later." Wilifred, the ever cool one, made an amazing graceful move as he took the remote from Prince Joshua. When his eyes met he added, softer, a little sympathtic as he freed my face from the cushion that Roberto was holding up between my face and the TV, "You would notice before long."

"They've moved onto rumours about Joshua's love life." Wilifred dropped the remote beside him.

"No, yours." Roberto corrected. Whatever they'd said about Prince Joshua had been so fleeting that I'd missed it. He sighed and slumped back. "That wasn't fair."

"Then you should have had the foresight to discuss this with your ...friend... before she had to hear it. Unless she already has heard it." Prince Joshua stood up suddenly and headed for the door to the deck. "I need fresh air."

Wilifred stood up as well, stretching, and the two of them vanished.

I suspected it was less to do with 'fresh air' given that it was raining outside... because Roberto's head slumped forward. He stared down at me.

I wasn't sure what to make of what I'd seen. I mean... it wasn't my business. He was my friend. I wanted my friend to be happy. "So... Lots of girlfriends, huh." It felt really awkward now... being in his lap like this. "You know how jealous girlfriends get of female friends. But it's not my business, you know. As long as you're happy."

Roberto opened and shut his mouth a few times. I sighed and shivered. I was kind of tired and … and I didn't want to hang around in here. Of course he had women thronging around him. I shouldn't be as bothered as I was. I blamed the infection for it- it must have been making me more emotional than normal. My head started to hurt. I wasn't in the mood for this anyway.

"Alberto?" I called to the silent figure in the corner, who immediately moved forward, and one of Roberto's hands grasped my arm suddenly. "Sorry, I'm tired. And hot. Or cold. I can't make up my mind. But it's too noisy here."

"Did you want a rest?" Alberto knelt in front of me. There was a kind of tenderness there all of a sudden, his face softened, maybe he seemed to know how I felt right now. Of course e did. Butlers were magical men that knew everything.

"I can carry her in." Roberto protested as Alberto's hands gently helped me up.

"No, Roberto. You have yet to come up with a draft for disaster recovery." Alberto pulled me against him, tugging my legs up as his arm went under my legs, nodding down to a pen and paper that sat ignored on the coffee table.

Something happened then that distracted the three of us. Claude, a near-silent figure at the radio, shuddered. It was a tiny movement but it got our attention all right as he stood up suddenly, grasping headphones and a microphone, his head slowly twisting around so that his eyes met Alberto's eyes.

"Is it time?" Alberto asked. He hesitated with me in his arms. When Claude nodded, Alberto sighed softly, and gently lowered me back down onto the couch. "Forgive me, Miss Sophia, but I must bring the Princes to the microphone. Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Uh huh." Time? I wasn't sure I dared to hope, as Alberto vanished down the narrow hallway. Claude had opened the door to the deck and called to Wilifred and Prince Joshua to come in as well.

Roberto stood. I expected him to smile or something at me- it was normal- but he just sighed lightly and moved away without so much as a glance. Something was ...weird all of a sudden. The news section about his lovers had made his mood shift into some weird mood I'd never seen on him before. I couldn't explain it.

I didn't really have time to think about it either. Prince Glenn was carried out, looking so awful that I realised that he was in a really bad situation now, his head barely able to lift from Yu's shoulder. Jen was right behind them.

"Are you sure it's him? We shouldn't move Prince Glenn if we're not sure..." Jen muttered as he passed me.

"Who else would it be?" A voice cut across the speakers suddenly. Loud.

"We'll make sure." Wilifred reassured Jan as he turned to the mic. Claude had stepped back, lowering the mic, and one by one they asked the voice on the other side something. I didn't hear what it was. I was already falling asleep despite all my best efforts to stay awake and listen.

A sudden motion on the couch made me jump suddenly, heart racing, as Prince Glenn was carefully helped down beside me. He gazed at me with cloudy eyes, frowning somewhat, as Yu settled a cushion behind his back.

"You-"

"Yeah."

"You look awful." Prince Glenn muttered.

"You should see yourself." I answered. He actually smiled at that and shut his eyes, head slumping, his breathing shallow.

"You're awake." A voice was heard before I realised that whoever it was practically kneeling right beside me. When I flinched his hand rested calmly on my leg. "It's just me."

Jan. "Oh. Super-butler." I tried to joke as I cringed, sitting up, and he gently pushed me back.

"If that's what pleases you, then yes. I do my best. Forgive me for not attending to you but Alberto has done his best."

"Erm. It's okay." Why would Jan attend to me? Because he had good first aid skills? I wasn't sure. I scratched my head, a little groggy, gazing around. "They're done wth the radio already?"

"Mmhmm. Prince Roberto is now ensuring our speed is faster." Jan's head bobbed towards the direction of the helm where I saw Prince Roberto in that seat once again. "We will be stopping for a moment though."

"Stopping?"

"You and Prince Glenn require a faster trip." Jan spoke to me as if I was a child, I realised, every word slow and steady. It was making it easier to understand him. I supposed. "Prince Keith is personally bringing a helicopter out."

"Oh, isn't that nice." I wasn't sure what to make sure of that. I shut my eyes again a moment and when a noise cut through my dreams, Jan was gone, and it was slowly growing darker outside. The rain had gone again. So... that noise... "The helicopter already?"

"Already? You've slept for hours." Prince Joshua didn't have the usual bite his voice came with. He was bending down over Prince Glenn, lifting him, and for all his coldness- his touch was incredibly tender. "Prince Glenn will go up first."

"Okay. I'll have another nap."

It was the weirdest thing. One second I was going back to sleep on the couch and the next... I was halfway up to the heavens.

I blinked, confused, and a little panicked as I felt my entire body kind of strapped down with a mask on my face blowing cold air at me. Woah. A weird man in a wetsuit grasped my shoulder as he gestured for me to stay still.

We were dangling. I gazed sideways, heart racing suddenly, aware that I was staring at the yacht from above, this suffocating noise beating above my head. Helicopter? It had to be- and we just got higher and higher.

Then I was inside it. No sleep this time. Just a flash between scenes. One second I was dangling in the sky and the next, in a helicopter, something on my ears muffling sounds, with a bag dangling above my head of some kind of fluid.

Then in bed. In a hospital. Not a hospital bed- not the ugly kind of weird thing you'd see. But a literal bed in a hospital.

"How _weird_." I muttered, voice tickling me from a serious dry thirst, weak all the way to the bones. It was a hospital bed for sure. I had a thing in my arm, I was staring at it, and there was a beep-beep-beep, and there at the other end of my bed- a leg sort of elevated.

My leg, I assumed, but given that I'd just skipped from yacht, to flying up to a helicopter, to being in a helicopter, to now being in _hospital_... I was a little too confused to decide it was my leg without further investigation first.

The room itself was pretty nice for a hospital room. Instruments were joined by flowers- too many for me to count without moving my head- and nice warm pink walls. A big window with, I assumed, what had to be night outside it. A bedside table thing against the wall.

The question was, I realised as I jolted to reality, were we in … Liberty, or Oriens?

As I was worrying about this a young nurse, maybe a little younger than myself, bowed as she entered the room.

Oh no. Oriens. She had clearly 'Oriens' customs.

I stared at her, waiting, but she more or less ignored me as she moved to draw blood.

Oh, hell no. Not another syringe.

"Water...?" I tried, voice cracking, and the woman jumped. I felt pain in my arm and felt like being sick. Had she jabbed me the wrong way with the … argh, I cringed, trying to think of nice things. Melted cheese. Yum.

"Nil by mouth, sorry. I could bring you some ice chips..."

"... ?"

"Um. In your mouth. Ice chips... they go in your mouth."

I groaned, frustrated, as the puzzled nurse apparently missed what I was trying to ask. "No. _Where_?" I pointed at the window and she brightened.

"_Oh_! Sorry. I'm an intern." I could see that she was young, maybe my age, but it surprised me that she was an intern. That meant surgical, right? She continued, as she withdrew blood without flinching, "You must be worried because of the bow, right? I'm from Oriens but Liberty has some of the best surgeons in the country. It's okay. You've even got a bodyguard."

Huh? I gazed towards the door and, now that it was partly open, saw a dark suited man hunkering there.

"I'll be back with ice. I'll wake you so it doesn't melt- you can't drink yet." She probably took a little time, I wasn't sure, but when I woke up there she was again. Offering an ice chip. "Excuse my fingers."

It was heaven. I sighed as it slowly moistened my throat, relaxing back in the bed, and fell asleep again. Her voice woke me moments later as she spoke, apparently not aware I'd fallen asleep.

"So... you'll be here a few days. The doctor will explain more but you'll need some surgery. They're just making sure the infection is under control first. You probably won't loose your leg."

O...okay then. That was a complication I hadn't thought of. I blinked at her, startled, but she seemed oblivious to the little bombshell she'd dropped on my head as she started to scribble down in a chart.

"Bad infection?"

"When we got you it was. Dr. Han cleaned it out, your wound, while we gave you the right medicine. You don't need to worry about it now if you're waking up this much." She was so cheerful... I wasn't sure if I was too tired to deal with her cheerfulness or not. "Are you hungry?"

"I... don't think I am." Or was I? I hesitated, pondering this, and realised that maybe I was a little. "Maybe a bit."

"Great!" Light brown eyes met mine as she laughed, actually laughed, clapping her hands together. "That's what I like to hear."

The thought '_This one'd be good for Prince Joshua_' flashed across my head and I smiled, suddenly, amused at the idea of lobbing this poor girl at Prince Joshua for a bit of cheer-therapy. Oh yeah. I glanced at her nametag. Jenny. Of course.

She caught me staring and faltered, her cheerful smile fading, before she asked, "Sorry... am I annoying you?"

"No. Sorry. Not even close." I smiled back faintly. Roberto would probably see the potiental for 'cheer-therapy' in this girl as well. "No. Um. It's nice to be around someone cheerful."

"Thanks!" She reddened. "Then I'll come around more. It's good to feel cheerful when you're healing."

I felt my own body relax, a soft giggle excaping from me, aware of how damn cute she was. I wanted to adopt her and make her my little sister. Dress her up. She smiled at me.

"Prince Glenn..."

"Shh!" She covered my mouth suddenly, eyes going to the door, voice lowering. "I'm not even supposed to know it's him except that he's from my country. You can't ask about him yet. As far as the hospital thinks you're both a silly pair of siblings who was trying to shoot birds and shot each other instead."

Shoot birds? Who came up with that story! I gaped at her as she continued, "He's pretty critical. You weren't that bad, Dr. Han said you were just on the border of serious, but Ben- that's what we're calling him- isn't doing so good. I think he'll be okay-" She added that quickly as my smile faded, "-but he's in intensive care and being protected around the clock. Even Prince Keith has come to make sure he's safe."

Oh. I sighed with relief at that. That meant that Prince Keith was really taking this seriously. Right?

"He's actually in surgery right now. That's why yours is delayed. They've decided his case is more urgent."

"Yeah." It probably was. I eyed the ice chips and found myself offered another with another 'Excuse fingers'. "Thanks..."

"I don't know anything else, or how you two even got shot, but... whatever it was it had to be serious if Prince Keith ordered the entire floor to be reserved for just the two of you." Jenny's voice hushed as she spoke. Then she stood up. "I have to get back to work. I might see you in pre-op if I'm lucky."

"Okay."

"See you on the rounds, Gretcha!"

..._Gretcha_? Oh boy. Ben and Gretcha. The siblings who'd shot each other trying to shoot birds. I wasn't sure who'd come up with this silly cover story. I shook my head as I rested my head down and tried to relax.

At least I was in Liberty.


	11. Chapter 11

As evening went on, I became more and more wakeful, until finally... I couldn't sleep anymore.

It was bad timing, really, I suspected it was pretty late. The hospital outside had gotten very quiet- the muffled voices from the nurse station and the sound of feet moving along the hallway were the only sounds that came in through my closed door- and outside I started to hear less and less cars coming and going.

So I lay there, wide awake, staring at the stars in the near-darkness. My body was pretty worn out, I could barely reach the remote, so once I'd managed to flip on the light I thought I wouldn't bother with the whole 'hold up remote, point at TV, adjust volume/channel' routine. TV was rarely any good to begin with and my arm wouldn't hang around in mid-air for the usual channel skipping acrobatics.

It was amazingly frustrating to just lie there. Wide awake. Unable to do much. The ice chips vanished earlier on so I didn't even have those to play with. I supposed they'd have been melted by now anyway. What had Intern Jenny said? Nil by mouth. Right.

Of course after an hour of lying there feeling too warm, my body starting to increase as pain as whatever painkillers had been offered earlier wore off, and feeling my throat grow dry once again, I changed my mind quickly about the TV. Once it was on a channel I let myself be entertained. By anything.

Jenny reappeared soon after the TV was on and thankfully she seemed to know how to get to cable. Movie channel. She brought ice as well- just a few pieces- and topped up my drip with more pain killers. By the time she was gone I was lying there, grinning like an idiot, watching Ponyo and wishing Roberto was around to watch it with me.

It was as I lay there trying to entertain myself that I had the biggest shock of my life.

I saw Prince Keith.

Holy ...cow.

It was just a brief glimpse, the sight of a man striding along the hospital hallway at 'power walk' speed, but ...holy cow. No wonder why Roberto had mentioned those eyes. The hair. The eyes! You didn't need to know he was a Prince to guess he was something powerful, he had this kind of ...arrogance, mixed with beauty, which was incredibility intimidating.

Three steps, a seconds glimpse of pale brown hair, stunning green eyes, and a frown, and he was gone.

"Prince Keith... is in the house." I muttered. "Or a lookalike."

Not likely. If there was one thing I had learnt about these Princes- it was that they had this _aura_ about them that was nearly impossible to match or copy.

Jenny rushed in, looking pretty flustered, shutting the door behind her. She hissed, "He's here!" as she moved over to the other side of my bed. It was almost as if she was hiding from him.

"Who?"

"Prince Keith himself!" She was kind of breathless, which amused me, her face bright pink, and she grasped the last ice chip. "The heat's a bit warm in here, isn't it?"

It wasn't THAT warm. I grinned and shook my head as she slowly retreated from the safety of my bed. Very slowly.

"I... how's the pain?" Jenny turned to me, brushing her hair back, trying to compose herself.

"It's-" Before I could tell her it was fantastic thanks to the injection she'd given me ten minutes earlier...

We heard a voice. Echoing. Prince Keith's voice- no one else would talk like that- as he demanded to know where Sophia's room was.

Something in Jenny's face faded, excitement or something, and her back squared. "Oh no. He can't come shouting in here. You should be asleep at this hour anyway."

"Jenny, it's okay." I wasn't sure about that. He was threatening to allow the police to qustion me if he wasn't. That wasn't okay by me.

Jenny glanced at me, breathed in deeply, and then marched to the door. "Pretend to be sleeping."

She did it almost to the same pace as the loud feet approaching my door from the other side. It was kind of funny when she swung the door open, just as Prince Keith was apparently going to grab the door handle, their height difference only adding to the strange situation.

"You can't question her. She's asleep."

"How dar..."

"So if you excuse me, sir, I have some work to do in here..." Jenny actually curtsied. I saw her hands were shaking and her legs looked pretty weak too, for all the strength in her voice, all her nerves forced into her limbs.

"Do you even know who I am?" Prince Keith's voice rose quite a bit as Jenny planted herself in the doorway between him and my room. "I have a _right_ to question this woman!"

"I know who she is, Your Highness, _my patient_! You cannot come in here and stress her out just because you want to!" Jenny stunned me. She'd been so cheerful and nice before but now... the woman had balls of steel. "You can't come in!"

"How dar-" Prince Keith shot me a stare that made me want to piss myself and stared down at Jenny. His face had gone bright red before he turned and stamped off."You will regret this!"

"If I'm doing my job then I won't regret it!" Jenny snapped.

When she turned she had this look on her face, a mixture of anger and disbelief, almost slamming the door behind her as she met my face. Then she muttered, "Oh my god, shouting at _Prince Keith_, I thought I was going to faint..."

Before I could answer Jenny had slumped to the floor in a boneless pile.

Oh boy.

The door opened again and Prince Keith stormed in, ready to do battle, only to find... my bewildered look and Jenny missing. Someone slid in behind him. I didn't have to be introduced to know that was a butler.

"Righ-!" Prince Keith's shout cut off as he found himself nearly tripping over Jenny, who didn't move, only staying upright with the quick actions of his butler.

Luke quickly lifted her up and settled her on a chair as Prince Keith stared at Jenny for a few long moments, his breathing fast, face still red with anger. Then he turned to me.

Oh crap.

"You assisted in the invasion of Oriens?" He glanced dismissively at the movie before he tossed the remote to Luke. Luke moved to mute it.

"Your Highness, _please_, keep your voice lower..." The butler was quite young, younger than any of the others I'd met so far, and he bowed to me as he added, "Please excuse us for coming in when you're unwell, at such an hour, but Prince Keith has questions. Excuse us for waking you."

"I'm awake." I muttered. Oh god. Prince Keith was pretty intimidating... I wasn't sure what to do. Roberto's warm face, his hands, his jokes, I missed them suddenly. "I didn't assist."

"But you didn't prevent it either."

"No..."

"Then you are guilty." Prince Keith decided, crossing his arms, a hard look down at me. "Do you know the penalty for willingly allowing such a crime? Against the very ruler of your Father's own country?"

"No, I was … afraid!" I spat, just as he looked like he was about to leave, and he didn't move. "Come on! You have no idea what Father does to people he doesn't like and if it was me, he'd probably be twice as harsh, and... he … he's got money, he gets away with it... and I didn't think he'd _seriously_ do it anyway! It was crazy. I just assumed he was being … I don't know." I'd started to ramble a little, heart pounding, my head hurting again as my voice rose.

"Upon his orders he had Prince Glenn shot. Murder and Treason are not something we take lightly here. I could have you taken to a prison hospital, rather than allow you to be here in the royal hospital at my expense-"

At his expense? I froze as he pointedly looked to the door. There were actually police outside. Woah. "Wai...wait... I..."

"If that's it-"

"I tried to help! Why are you so rude?" I burst out. Oh god. I had to stop trying to be polite. "Robert-"

"You're on first name bases with Prince Roberto?" Prince Keith didn't seem impressed. If anything it just increased the distrust in his face. "Is that your plan?"

"Pl...plan?"

"Marry a Prince?"

"Wha... No! I did it because Rober... _Prince Roberto_... asked, and … anyway, that's not the problem here."

"The Heir to Oriens is in a critical condition right now, woman, and if he _dies_-"

I got it suddenly. He cared about Prince Glenn. Some of my intimidation faded somewhat. Prince Keith was worried about his friend. His brother 'of another mother'. I sighed. "I know."

"Do you?"

"And … I probably should have said something before it even happened. I didn't really give much help in the end either. They ended up rescuing me... not the other way around." I agreed, slumping back, feeling tired all of a sudden. Yeah. Here I was, injured, leg in sling, and probably not being tormented by my Father because of them. "I owe them a lot for that. So... I guess I am at wrong, huh."

Prince Keith relaxed somewhat at that. He strode around to one of my sides, inspecting my leg, arms crossed. "You were injured during their escape."

"Yeah."

"Who by?"

"The Oriens police. I don't think they were aiming at anyone though- we were just running, and they were shooting at the sunflower field, probably just to scare us out. Prince Glenn had it far worse than I did- I didn't even realise what it was till after."

Prince Keith didn't give anything away as I talked. He stared at me with a emotionless gaze, this giant figure that could intimate with just a stare, and probed, "And then."

I couldn't speak.

"Claude also reported to Luke-" I had to assume Luke was the butler who had hung back trying to wake Jenny, "-that you had an opportunity to ask for assistance from police, after being shot and left behind, but instead hid until you were found?" Even though his voice had softened- only a tiny bit- Prince Keith's voice was still cutting deep and his amazing eyes were cold as he stared at me.

"I don't know what Father would do if I came back now. I mean. It's kind of obvious to him now that I was helping." I breathed out slowly.

"Then what would you have done if they hadn't come back?"

"I don't know. Gone and found my own boat? Hidden? Who knows." Boy was I glad it hadn't come to that. Anything was better than finding out what Father's punishment would be. It wasn't going to be grounding.

There was a soft cough from behind Prince Keith then as Luke stepped forward. He bowed low as he suggetsed, "Perhaps you'd feel comfortable talking to me, Miss Sophia, and Prince Keith can take a seat?"

"You?" I blinked.

Prince Keith didn't even bother answering this suggestion. He moved to stand further away, eyes on the window now, the air tense.

"Please, Miss Sophia, tell us in your words. From start to finish." Luke slid a chair beside me. "You're under protection here- there's no need to fear us. We're simply trying to undestand how to assist Prince Glenn."

"Okay." I tried to relax. Luke was nice enough, I supposed. "Um. The start?"

"If you please." Luke added softly, leaning forward, adding, "Prince Roberto has already made your safety his responsibility. But by understanding what your Father has done, we may be able to find a means to undo it without blood shed."

"Oh." I sighed. "I guess … when he was planning it, I didn't really know much, I just overheard bits and pieces. Mostly about the technology. People coming to Father's mansion. Meetings that'd take place. I didn't hear the plans but I picked up on bits and pieces." I gazed up at the TV. Ponyo was _adorable_.

"Such as?"

"Hacking, I'd hear him discussing things on the phone, or discussions with my half-brothers, stuff like that. I wasn't even sure what he was planning on taking over in the months leading up to it. I was … distracted. Doing other things. For all I knew he was going to take over a business or something." It sounded stupid even to me. "He just seemed like a mob boss, in a way, just trying to take over something new using any means necessary. I didn't want to... question into it much. It seemed kind of dangerous. I mean- one guy who argued with Father over it appeared on the news the next morning, apparently had an accident, and he didn't make it..."

That'd been one hell of a shock for me. Waking up to find out Father's friend, who I'd seen arguing with Father the night before while we were at dinner, had 'fallen off a bridge while walking home drunk'.

"Mhmm." Luke seemed to agree with me. "But you knew..."

"I found out the day before." I agreed. Prince Keith seemed to look at me a moment but I was pretty happy focusing on Luke right now. "He rented a penthouse, was very pleased with himself, wanted his only daughter to have a front row view. When I asked what... he told me that he'd be taking over the country. Went on this kind of bad guy rant about how the Royal families had lost touch, about how Father deserved more, how our family had been hanging around for this for hundreds of generations or something, always behind the Oriens royalty but never ...acknowledged. Or something. I didn't pay much attention. He seemed to be pretty angry and unreasonable."

I could see it even now- I'd been made to get dressed up. Hair dresser, makeup, new clothing, and then Father had brought me a bottle of the best wine the hotal had, sat me down on the sofa in the penthouse, and had paced up and down as he explained in great depth about why the Oriens royal family no longer deserved their role as Leaders. It had been a bit weird at the time, actually.

"Unreasonable?" Luke probed gently.

"You know, just … in his own world. It's hard to explain. He made the body doubles he'd found and trained come and demonstrate for me, they were almost perfect, and told me that they'd trained for six months for this job. Said he'd take over the country without spilling a single drop of blood from any commoner- a bloodless cival war- and that he had all this support from a lot of people who thought the royal family had lost touch. Then Father asked me to please enjoy my front row ticket. He left. I stayed there overnight, woke up, hair and makeup redone, before taken to see the real Royal Family. Captured. He made them walk up and down beside their doubles so that I could see they were the real ones."

"He had them paraded in front of you?" Prince Keith had apparently decided he wanted to talk again. He moved across, standing there, arms crossing again. "And you didn't feel that was wrong?"

"Course I did! As soon as I saw Prince Alan crying... " I hesitated suddenly. "Where is he?"

"Safe. Very safe." Prince Keith responded. "Don't change the subject. Continue."

"Well, there's not much more to say. Father was used to me getting drunk a lot so … I planned to drug the guards, made sure that Father saw me holding a bottle of wine in every security camera around, and I thought I'd just get them out, take them to the coast, and then everyone would be fine. It didn't work out so well..."

"Claude explained that he drugged you by accident."

"Oh." That explained a lot, actually. I shut my eyes a moment and felt a hand roughly shovign at me.

"Stay awake! I do not have time for this!" Prince Keith snapped.

"I'm awake!"

"The rest we know." Luke spoke up, softly, eyes meeting Prince Keith. "Would you like to hear the rest?"

"No." Prince Keith stood back. "It is enough. I believe we can ask the police to listen to this-" I realised, suddenly, he had a taping, and blinked, "-and let you rest."

"You taped me?" I stared at the tape. Woah. Was that even legal- taping someone without them knowing?

"Prince Roberto requested that you be spared the stress of a police interrogation. He also requested that you be spared a Prince Keith interrogation but... unfortunately, I could not entertain both requests." Luke stood up slowly.

"Wait." I said, suddenly, as they moved for the exit. "Have they gotten here safely?"

"They are sailing in and will be here in the morning." Luke spoke up as Prince Keith turned to him. "There are several bodyguards on-board to assist with their protection."

"You're not permitted to leave Liberty." Prince Keith gazed out the window suddenly. "You will remain under guard in the Manse, not permitted to leave the rooms, and will remain there. The surgery is scheduled for the morning and you will be moved there afterwords."

"You'll wake in your room with a private nurse and doctor." Luke explained, as I blinked, speaking up. "Please don't be alarmed at a change of surroundings. All these flowers will come with you to ease any discomfort."

"Okay." I nodded and sighed. Prince Keith turned and was heading out the door as I asked, "So... _am_ I going to be charged or something?"

He hesitated with a door on the handle as he turned, slowly, and we stared at one another for a long time before Prince Keith spoke. "Not in Liberty. Prince Glenn, on the other hand, may choose otherwise. That is not my control."

Prince Keith and Luke vanished and I sighed, resting back, shutting my eyes as relief flooded over me. I wasn't sure what 'consideration' would equal to... but maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

Jenny coughed lightly. I saw she was awake now, standing up, looking a little awkward. "I... shouldn't have heard any of that."

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Okay." She didn't seem certain. "Would you like help sleeping? That's what I came in here to ask."

"Thanks." I nodded faintly. It'd probably help. After Prince Keith I probably needed something to help me relax again.

I woke up in a wheelchair. It was so strange, someone walking behind me, and I raised my head slowly to find myself being wheeled out my door and down the hall. Was this how people were taken to surgery?

But why was I _dressed_? And who had dressed me?

The reflection in a window, the outside still pitch black, showed a nurse I hadn't seen before. She was walking along, face taunt, her steps quick.

O...okay then.

"Patient's discharged." She explained to someone at the lift. A security guard? He seemed uncertain but she thrust paperwork at him before almost wheeling me into him and into the lift. "Out of my way. The car's waiting."

"What about my surgery?" I asked as the lift doors started to shut. Something seemed really odd about this. Really odd. Just as I was thinking this I saw Jenny- who looked exhausted in regular clothing- turning a corner and coming face to face with the lift.

Her jaw dropped. "Wa...wait a se-"

The doors shut.

"Please relax." The nurse smiled at me in the elevator's mirrors, before jabbing a needle into my neck, her smile somewhat … put on. I cringed and shoved her hand away, twisting around, trying to grasp her wrist. That was not normal. None of this was normal.

"What the hell?" I snapped, nearly falling off the wheelchair, aware that the Ivs were gone as well- my arm was bleeding. _Bleeding_! What kind of nurse just yanked out IV things from an arm and left it bleeding?

"Your Father has grounded you."

I froze at those words. Her smile slipped off as she shoved my shoulders back down and added, "Sit down. He's waiting for you."

I didn't really have much choice. My brain was starting to go numb and drowsy, body growing weak, with whatever she'd injected burning up and down my body. Ow. Ow. Ow. "I..."

"Quiet."

As the elevator's doors opened she shoved me out into a carpark and the cold air of the basement was matched with the sound of running feet. Someone charged into the side of the 'Nurse, tipping the two of us over, wheelchair flying and our bodies crashing into the cold cement as a car skidded around the basement.

I lifted my head to see Jenny standing, a long scrape down one arm, panting hard as she tried to grasp onto the woman's hair. _Woah_. When had I thought she was cute? The two of them were wrestling, tugging at each other, shoving, as the car came to skid at a halt beside me.

No way could I stand, the wheelchair knocked a bit too far away, but I skidded along the ground for it anyway. A pair of feet knocked it aside easily and grasped me by the scruff of my neck, dragging me up, as my half-brother stared at me with the same cold psychotic look I'd seen on my Father's face. Even as I fought to stay awake, I felt my body tense automatically, an instinctual response that warned me, 'This isn't good, this _really_ isn't good!"

"Come on home, little sister." I was thrown into the back seat. I wasn't sure if I hit it or not, some part of my mind passing out a moment, because when I woke I was against the window of the car and my half-brother was sliding the door shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"-sleeps tonight! A wheee-a -wheeo-..." Roberto relaxed, whispering a song to himself, looking more relaxed than he'd looked all night.

Prince Joshua in contrast was about to snap. The rain had returned outside which gave them some relief from Roberto's too cheerful singing but not a lot and after a hairy helicopter ride through he rain- Prince Keith had apparently changed his mind and sent one after all- he was looking forward to a bed and fresh clothing.

Wilifred gazed out the window, ignoring Roberto, half asleep.

The original agreement had been for them to bring the yacht in with the assistance of their butlers and several of Prince Keith's bodyguards. The yacht itself had been 'borrowed' from a friend of Prince Glenn and so it'd originally been thought that it was worth ensuring its safe return.

Prince Keith had given them five minutes warning before a helicopter returned for them, just as the rain had started again, and they'd had to all be hoisted up one by one into the big noisy beast without so much of an explanation of 'Security deems it necessary.'

Joshua had thought it might be a trap, as had Claude, and so the bodyguards went first. Wilifred was relieved that he'd been wrong.

Keith had been waiting there- probably expecting just that- looking pretty tired as he waited. If he'd personally come to collect them then Wilifred knew that he had decided it was serious enough to act fast.

"Quiet." Keith snapped, nudging Roberto, who had just restarted his whispered version of 'A lion sleeps tonight'. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Phii_aa. _My friend, my buddy, my pal. Have you met her yet?"

"I... have." Keith stiffened, meeting Wilifred's eyes with a raised eyebrow, who just shrugged and smiled faintly as he felt a soft chuckle rising.

It'd be hard to explain it right now and Wilifred wanted to find out how long it'd take Roberto before he got it.

"I hope you weren't too mean, Keithykins, she'd run away if you were."

"She'll be asleep when you get there." Keith warned, twisting around in the long limo to gaze out towards the hospital, deciding it wasn't something he wanted to get involved in. They should have all been expecting something like this- Roberto had less than two months to marry in order to keep his crown.

"The lion sleep tonight..." Roberto agreed, his eyes warm as he gazed out, a smile cracking across his face as he resisted the urge to break back into song again. He wondered if she'd like that song- he'd sing it to her while she was waking up. "How long till her surgery?"

"Sixteen minutes." Keith wasn't interested beyond that. Ignoring Roberto's humming he continued, "I have personally contacted each of your families. They all know you're safe but have agreed that it is important to keep quiet a little longer."

"Mm." Joshua responded. "Not much longer."

"The less problems we cause for Glenn the better." Wilifred agreed. He sat up to take a glass of the wine, sipping slowly, his throat warming. Good wine. He breathed out. "This is Philipian wine."

"Indeed." Keith agreed. "I thought you might notice."

Wilifred took another sip and sighed softly. Some part of him missed home already. He also could picture the mountain of paperwork waiting for him... which became both a lure and a repellent from his isolated office. Claude would spend five minutes in there, sorting and piling, so that Wilifred would have several day's work. At least.

This would be the same for all of them, except perhaps for Roberto who's uncle and aunt had tried to take over, and so Wilifred let his anxiety drop.

The other car with the butlers stayed close, almost too close, Wilifred's eyes meeting that of Yu who'd come to collect them.

"Prince Glenn's condition-" He started.

"There is no cause for concern now." Keith responded. He seemed a little tense even as he said it. "He is safely past the surgery. His arm may be a little weakened for a few months, I am told, but with exercise even that should repair itself."

"Ahh, how nice to be young and bounce back like rubber." Roberto glanced into a mirror. "Unlike us older men. Covered in wrinkles."

The limousine slowed as they approached the parking lot of the hospital. At four in the morning it was almost empty. In a few hours it would become used once again, as the staff reappeared, but Keith wasn't concerned about that. Glenn had already been moved to the Manse for security reasons and by midday the woman would be as well.

"Security have been ordered to pretend as if nothing unusual is happening." Keith said softly, their limousine approaching the boom gates, and his eyes landed on Roberto as he added, " We must be discrete. Straight to the floor. You can say hello, if she's awake, and then we leave. Understood? Edward is expecting us for breakfast."

"Mmhmm. Thanks for bringing me here." Roberto agreed. He was already feeling twitchy, ready to jump out, and it was him who saw the other car first. His jaw dropped as it sped for the opening boom gates. He frowned somewhat. "They're in a hurry, aren't they?"

The limousine suddenly surged forward, Claude's voice cutting in with a "Sit down!", as the front of the expensive vehicle met with the front of the other car. There was an awful crunch of metal, all four of the Princes thrown around, the two front of the cars smashing into each other and crumpling together.

The limousine was designed for safety. It survived. The front of the other car just collapsed in on itself. There was a screech of tyres as the car behind, Alberto driving, crashed into the car as well, more or less wedging it place.

"..Wha... What is the meaning of..." Keith was on the ground on his back, arms waving around as he tried to get Roberto off him, his face red with fury as he struggled. Wilifred's wine had gone flying as well and all four of them had splashes of dark red fluid staining them.

"Stay inside, Your Highness!" Claude was out the door all of a sudden, slamming the front door shut, something metallic in his hand as he charged for the door. Roberto raised his head to see a bodyguard had circled around the other side.

Three seconds later they had one of the suspects on the ground, his hands above his head, the bodyguard cuffing him.

"What ..." Wilifred raised his head wearily from where it'd landed- on Joshua's lap- and tried to sit up, his hair messed up. His jaw dropped as Claude held a gun to someone's head, eyes widening, and went to grab at Roberto as he suddenly jumped out of the car. "Roberto!"

"Not my butler, yours!" Roberto called. He wasn't interested in the car though. He'd seen someone lying near the elevator. "There's a nurse lying here."

"Prince Roberto!" Alberto's voice echoed around the basement as he jumped out of the car the butlers had been following in. "She could be a trap!"

The elevator door opened suddenly, the bodyguards turning with their weapons drawn, only to find themselves staring at a very white faced intern who had several bodyguards on either side of her.

"They took her... there!" Jenny, her heard aching from her hair being pulled and a gash over her ear, pointed in the direction of the exit. She froze as she found herself almost face to face with guns, Princes, and a ...car accident? "Huh?"

The bodyguards in the lift and the ones outside took one look at each other before lowering guns, easily knowing each other, moving past Jenny to grasp the nurse and lift her up.

"What is going on?" Keith's voice thundered around the parking lot.

Everyone froze and stared at him. There was a soft murmer from the guards, several of them quickly spreading out to secure the parking lot, as Keith charged towards Jenny. She froze.

"Um." She froze, deer in headlight expression on her face again, her eyes darting from Roberto to Keith. "They took her so I... Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My patient. Gretcha." She scratched at her head awkwardly and her eyes went to the crashed car as they lifted someone out the back. Jenny frowned and took off at a run, right past Prince Keith and his questions, checking the patient.

"Phia?" Roberto wasn't far behind. He seemed to freeze up as the bodyguard lifted up the unconscious woman again, his steps slowing until he'd stopped, his eyes widening. Something … anger, fear, he wasn't quite sure, stirred up, emotions that he usually completely ignored.

Suddenly he wanted to kick the man who'd been handcuffed and was being led away. "Did he take her?"

A hand closed on his shoulder, Wilifred quick, and Roberto froze as Wilifred murmured, "Let's get inside."

"Inside?"

"What's your name, commoner." Keith demanded of Jenny.

Jenny ignored him as she checked 'Gretcha' over, sighing somewhat in relief, her knees going a little weak. One priority. Patient. She didn't know who'd taken her or why, didn't care if the Prince was huffing around her, she focused on checking the woman's vitals with a practised hand. "She's just out. I was worried." She was too tired for this. "Can you bring her back inside? We'll have to check her- maybe Dr. Han can continue with the surgery."

"I... I asked you...who are you?" Keith was astonished as she turned her back on him and followed the woman and a guard inside. No one ignored him. Particularly women. "What happened? Answer me!"

All he got in return was the closing of the lift doors. Joshua walked down slowly, flanked closely by Jan, holding a cloth against his lip. He'd split it in the crash and felt even more exhausted and annoyed. "Can we please get going?"

"Your Highness." Claude spoke up. "There's security footage."

"Security footage?" Roberto reappeared suddenly. He tipped up a wheelchair and frowned at it, hands tightening on it. "Let's see."

"No." Alberto had appeared and gently took the other shoulder. He seemed almost gentle as he said softly to Roberto, "I would suggest you all get looked at. There was an accident."

"Deliberate." Claude corrected. "But I agree."

They ended up being fussed over by nurses in the floor Keith had reserved, but had compromised, the security footage being brought to them. It showed it clearly enough. A nurse taking Sophia out, Jenny following at a run down the stairs, an injection in the lift that must have been what made Sophia pass out later on, and Jenny and the nurse fighting over a gun. The nurse knocked herself out- she'd fallen suddenly when lunging for Jenny- but Jenny had gone straight for the lift.

Meanwhile Sophia had been put in a car, strapped in as she fell asleep, and was being drive out. Claude admitted he'd seen Sophia in the back seat and had recognised the man beside her as her half-brother. The rest they'd all had to go through- he'd rammed the other car before it could drive past them.

"I fully accept any punishment for my reckless actions." He bowed low.

"Sophia okay now though?" Roberto muttered. He stared at the security footage. "Jenny deserves a reward, I think."

"Mmm." Keith answered. He hadn't spoken much.

"I believe-" Alberto spoke up. "- that she was found unharmed and is being prepared for surgery. They've decided that they won't delay it."

"Right now? Can I say hi?"

"She's still unconscious." Alberto shook his head. "It will be some time before she's aware enough to hear your greetings."

Roberto hesitated a moment before nodding, eyes dropping, his mood sinking again.

"I think we should all go have a rest." Wilifred spoke up. His eyes went over all of them, all four Princes covered in wine, Joshua with blood from his split lip and no one argued. They all were tired all of a sudden.

"Luke." Keith spoke up, turning to Luke, who had been hanging back. "Ensure that the security is increased and find out how this happened. I intend on punishing whoever was responsible for allowing this incident to happen. Do not return until you have every last detail.":

Luke bowed low.

They went back downstairs, cars already waiting, and headed for showers and rest. What a night.

I felt sick. Anxious. I knew that bad stuff had happened, I remembered it, and yet all I could do... was lie there, feeling as if my legs were trapped, sick to my stomach. I could have vomited if I could move enough.

In and out I sunk of that place, that warm place of nausea and anxiety, sometimes awake and sometimes asleep, aware of movement at one point.

I was sure that I also was aware the entire lion king soundtrack being sung... but I wasn't sure if that was reality or a weird dream. It trigged weird dreams all right, about lions, and kings, and Princes, and all kinds of stuff. I also dreamed about throwing up... only I wasn't sure that was a dream or not.

It was only when I could finally open my eyes did I find myself staring up at the wrong face. I'd been expecting my half-brother. Maybe my Father. Instead I was staring up at a tired looking Roberto, head in his hands, yawning a giant yawn as he stared blankly across at a TV.

My eyes stayed open only a moment before I was gone again, half-concious, and confused. I knew that the daylight was changing in the room, every time I woke Roberto was somewhere else, the light different, and I occasionally saw Alberto there instead, or one of the others. A nurse seemed to be shifting around the room with every blink of my eye. Lion King was replaced by Harry Potter. It was like a weird 'time snapshot' hipster music video that remixed sound samples from Lion king with Harry Potter. People appearing everywhere. Music muted. Light changing all the time.

At one point Roberto managed to catch onto the fact that I'd woken, his entire face brightening, but as bad as I felt... I couldn't stay awake. Before he could say anything I'd already slipped away again. It was weird.

I did manage to stay awake for longer periods though. It was easy to measure- Roberto was sitting beside me, his head in paperwork, and by the time I was able to keep my eyes open for longer periods, he'd apparently reached the third Harry Potter movie.

"Ice." I demanded, voice cracking, staring at the TV. Lupin's class. I'd woken up just in time to see Snape in drag.

Roberto jumped, nearly knocking over the table, and before I could ask again there was a piece of ice shoved in my mouth as the mask was tugged away. He peered down at me anxiously.

Oh. That felt good.

"Did you rescue me again?" I sighed out slowly. Damn. Just for once I wanted to do the rescuing.

If he did answer I missed it- I fell asleep again, throat a little less sore, and when I woke again it was on pause- Snape protecting the three of them from a werewolf. Aw. I'd missed most of it.

The nurse moved past and smiled at me as she saw me blinking at her. She said softly, "You're coming back."

"That's the plan." I cringed, throat dry, and shut my eyes. Then … I had to be sick. I groaned, eyes opening, and threw up all over the place. She didn't seem to even blink as she started to strip sheets away. "Have I already done that?"

"A few times. Don't worry about it."

I didn't really have the energy to. I lifted my head, groggy, trying to think. "Um... I was … not here. Last."

"You were brought here, remember?" When I stared blankly at her the nurse added, "We brought all your flowers as well."

Flowers? Oh. Right. They said they'd bring me here after surgery. I stared at the sunflowers and lay back as I tried to … think. Hadn't I... hadn't I seen my half-brother? I was sure I had. Maybe it was a dream.

"Roberto won't be coming back tonight." Alberto's voice cut into my dozing, and I opened my eyes, staring up at him. Nurse was gone now. He blinked down at me. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No... um." Was it night now? I lifted my head once again and found that it was night.

"I just came to reassure you- His Highness will be staying in his room tonight." Alberto slid back somewhat. His hand came to hold mine through the sheets. Woah. He was being so nice right now. "You can rest without any disturbances."

"Thanks."

"Did you want ice?"

I nodded and Alberto offered it, without blinking, a warm smile crossing his face as I sucked slowly.

"Alberto- did something happen?" I asked quietly as he stood back. I was so confused. "I'm sure... I had this dream...being taken away."

"There was an incident with one of your half-brothers. Claude and I took care of it."

Wow. Okay then. The magic butlers had taken care of it. I smiled at that, shutting my eyes, resting back. "It's good to know magic butlers."

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not.

By the next day I had snapped out of it, just a little groggy, and at the urgings of a nurse, took a few reluctant steps around the little room with the help of crutches.

"It's good to walk as soon as you can." She explained. "They've repaired the damage but the muscle will heal faster with exercise. It's for that reason we're going to avoid a wheelchair. Please try your hardest."

"It … isn't much fun." I informed her, teeth gritting with every step, the cooked spaghetti feeling back. She helped me down, my body sinking into the bed with relief, and I asked,"Someone going to tell me what happened?" Or what was happening? I might have been wrong but Prince Glenn still hadn't gotten his country back.

"His Highness has scheduled a meeting with you later this afternoon over a light afternoon tea. You can relax today. I've prepared a shower for you and some clothing."

A _meeting_. It sounded so formal. I nodded, breathing out, gazing towards the window once again. They called this place a 'Manse' but it was very clearly a castle, surrounded by incredible gardens, however simple my room was. My room had flowers all along one side of the wall, all bright sunny colours, and a simple bed. A TV. A closet. There were a couple of doors as well- I'd discovered one was a bathroom after several embarrassing near misses with a weakened body- but the other I assumed led out into the 'Manse' itself.

She didn't tell me much more though. I was made to walk almost every half hour, one hell of an ordeal, until my good leg was no longer shaky and my bad leg seemed to accept that I'd be using crutches, and when I'd questioned her more on what they'd done to repair the damage, I was informed that they'd literally used wire to pull together the muscle and tendons again. Good to know. Apparently the 'little bullet' had more or less severed half the stuff in there. No wonder why I'd been getting into such a bad shape by the end.

It was a little bit embarrassing.

Not as embarrassing as the shower though. This time I wasn't allowed to shower on my own. The nurse stayed the entire time, helping me wash hair, wash body parts, completely unaffected as I sat there with my face going bright red. She even helped me _dress_.

Before I knew it... it was time for the meeting. Once I was in a wheelchair- apparently this time it was excused- the nurse wheeled me off.

Meeting with Prince Keith.

I couldn't decide if I was looking forward to this or not.


	13. Chapter 13

I was dressed, preened, brushed and painted with makeup. It made me nervous as all hell- it had to be Prince Keith, if the maids were taking so much care, they'd even paused to wax bits of hair off my face and lip.

Then I was bundled into the wheelchair and wheeled into the garden. It was a beautiful day outside, the whisps of clouds drifting overhead, flowers fragrent, bees dancing around, butterflies spiralling around each other. The gardens around the Manse had to be hundreds of acres towards the back, paths upon paths going in all directions, great walls of hedges or stone creating smaller private area.

It was along one of these stone walls that my chair was wheeled, along a stone path, and into a private garden space that reminded me a little of the secret garden. Just a little better cared for. Large grassy area, a sheltered paved place, servants already waiting, food and tea... and a very familiar smile welcoming me as someone ran at me.

"Phia!"

Roberto pounced at me, arms grasping me, and before I could say 'Get off!" I was being lifted up out of the wheelchair and onto another. He hung onto me for a good ten seconds, arms tight, and although he was grinning, I swore I felt his body trembling.

"Um. Not a meeting with Prince Keith?"

"He can wait till tomorrow." Roberto slid down beside me. "You get me today till five. Why. Did you want him?" I swore I saw jealousy, his eyes narrowing. "Did you fall for him?"

"And scary." I added. "Nope. He's a bit too scary for me. I'm glad it's you." I meant it too and smiled, relaxing, though it was a little difficult to. We were in this amazing garden, surrounded by flowers, with a delicate tea set in front of us. Servants standing back pretending they were... I didn't know, hedges or something.

Roberto had been groomed and buffed until he glowed. He'd never looked so Princely... and otherworldly... than he had right now. No faded or dirty clothes. Really fancy designer clothing. Hair clearly trimmed. His eyes were glowing with energy as he poured me tea into a delicate flower shaped cup. He caught me staring and blinked, hesitating, the tea spout nearly going over the edge as he stared back.

"Hey, careful!" I quickly shoved it up.

"What were you staring at?"

"You look like a Prince." No point lying about it. I tried to relax.

"I am one. You don't have to treat me any different though." Roberto relaxed once again though, gesturing to Alberto, who moved forward and held out a platter of food. "You want something to eat?"

"Eat?" Oh. Right. That wonderful thing you did when you weren't hooked up to an IV. The nurse had unhooked me earlier on only I hadn't even thought about it. I stared at the tray. Oh my god. Food. I suddenly was ravenous. Cakes. Cookies. Croissants that were still warm and steaming. Melted cheese oozing out of pastries."Um."

"You've lost too much weight. Come on." Roberto prompted. He grasped a cake slice with his fingers and dropped it onto his plate. I was temped to do the same till I saw Alberto's eyebrow raise slightly, and noticed the tongs. Right. Food goes onto plate. Fork and stuff. So many forks!

I had no idea what I was supposed to eat with. This was nerve wracking. I was suddenly far too aware of everyone staring at us.

Roberto seemed to notice because he muttered something to Alberto. Alberto nodded and vanished, platter left on the table, the servants fading away into the background of the garden. Roberto relaxed back. "There. We're alone."

"How do you eat with an audience?"

"I don't usually unless it's a formal meal." Roberto admitted. He slid a croissant over to my plate and ate with fingers. "That's Prince Keith for you. We're the guests."

When I peered at the forks, Roberto's hand shot out, and he quickly snatched them all up. "No forks. Just eat with fingers. It's finger food! I don't know why Alberto thought we needed these things."

His wide smile began to relax me and I took a tentative bite.

It was a flavour and saliva explosion of joy. Oh my god. Melted cheese. Soft buttery pastry. I had to pause just to … just to experience the mouthful. How long had it been since I'd eaten anything even remotely fresh and amazing like this?

"Better?" Roberto probed gently, prodding my forehead with a finger, and when I nodded, he grinned. "Let's just eat it all. I haven't eaten all day."

After that we ate. We didn't even talk. I didn't ask why he hadn't eaten yet and he didn't explain. The tea was amazing too, of course, but I was so relieved to be putting rich wonderful flavours in my mouth from the pastries, cakes, and croissant, that I barely could think about tea. Roberto seemed to outdo me bite for bite. If I ate one thing he'd manage to eat two of them. It was like we were racing each other and … I didn't mind one bit.

"Holy cow." I exclaimed as I flopped back in the wheelchair, stomach a little rounder now, exhausted. "That food."

"I hate wasting food." Roberto agreed. He was pretty round bellied himself all of a sudden as he flopped backwards. He glanced at the grass nearby and then at me. "You want to lie in the grass and watch clouds? We have a bit of time before Alberto comes to take me away."

"Clouds?" I gazed up. Slightly grey clouds were dancing across the sky now. When I nodded he wheeled me across to the grass and helped me down. We flopped onto our backs onto the warm green carpet and I felt a hand slide into mine as Roberto relaxed just an inch away.

"It's so beautiful today." Roberto breathed out slowly. "It was raining almost all day yesterday."

"Was it?" I gazed up into the blue sky and the clouds, feeling his warm hand stay tight around mine, and when he squeezed I squeezed back automatically. Trees swayed overhead, dandelions and daisies filled the grass around us, with the distinct sweetness of honeysuckle somewhere nearby. It was amazing today. So beautiful. And yet all I could think about was the person beside me. Heart raced as he twisted onto his side and gazed down at me, our eyes locking into one another again, Roberto reaching down to brush hair out of my face.

"Were you scared?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"When they made you get into the car. I saw the security camera."

"Oh. I … I don't know. Maybe a little." I admitted and he rested down, his arm suddenly across my stomach, Roberto using his other arm for a pillow. It was so natural to be close like this and yet it made every part of my body become hyper aware of anything and everything touching it. I had this urge to touch his face, my palm grazing his cheek before I could even think about it, Roberto leaning into my hand.

God. I really … I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. I did my best but they kept drawing me back, my own lips tingling, the urge to kiss him rising. This was not a normal reaction to a friend. I just … if I admitted what I was REALLY wanting, it'd be too much. I ignored it and gazed up to the clouds behind his head.

"What happened?" I tried to refocus. Friend. He was a friend. "I don't remember it. One moment I was in the back of a car and the next I was here."

"Claude saw you and rammed the car. Alberto helped him by wedging it there. We were just in time- it was just leaving as we were coming to visit." Roberto continued to lean against my hand, nuzzling into it, his arm winding around my waist as he curled up against me. His heart was racing as well, I could feel it as his chest brushed against my arm, his eyes fixed on me. "They found you in the car and … decided they may as well do the surgery."

"Because I was already out?"

"Mm."

Our bodies were getting closer, drawn together slowly, with only my arm between us. My cheeks flushed red as his hand slid up my arm.

"I'll have to thank Claude and Alberto. I guess they moved me here after."

"I tried to wait and do work but Al..." Roberto hesitated. "I guess I couldn't focus when you were like that."

"You didn't have to wait." I was glad he had. "I saw Harry Potter."

"Well. I thought you'd like it. In your dreams." Roberto leaned forward to press his forehead against my head, pulling me against him, leaning against me. "You were so sick. Can we just stay like this? I like this."

I nodded and breathed out slowly. I really liked it too. He smelt like cake and grass and was half over me, hugging me against his chest, but so careful of my leg... and we weren't cloud gazing. Not even a tiny bit. Snuggling on the grass was closer to it.

"What are they going to do? To help Prince Glenn?"

"Don't talk about other people." Roberto muttered against my neck, nuzzling against it, making me squirm. "I'm _your_ friend. This is our time."

"Okay." I wasn't sure why friend bothered me so much right now. "Big puppy."

"Big kitty."

I grinned at that and sighed, relaxing, the last of the tension in my body fading. I reached up to pat his head and felt my fingers slip through his soft hair easily, stroking his scalp, full of affection all of a sudden. I could lie here for hours.

It was so _safe_ here. Half buried in puppy Roberto. My breathing slowed until finally I dozed off, sensing his face pressing against my palm, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Roberto!"

A voice cut through our daze and Roberto sat up quickly, blinking stupidly into the sunlight, as a shadow appeared.

"I was _scheduled_ to meet with Miss Sophia. _What_ are you doing?" The peace of the garden was shattered. I swore I saw birds exploding from trees behind Prince Keith.

"Picnic." Roberto responded, his fingers entwining with mine as he tugged me up into a sitting position, grinning up at Prince Keith.

"Wait, I _was_ supposed to talk with him?"

"Maybe." Roberto looked far too pleased with himself as he skidded closer to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. "He didn't ask me first. This is my friend."

"_Friend_?" Keith's jaw dropped as he stared at the two of us. "Are you joking?"

"Roberto? Keith?" Someone else was approaching and we saw a silver haired man jogging lightly through the garden. Pretty man. I know him instantly. Prince Edward. He stopped and his gentle gaze fell down to us, a soft smile crossing his face, before he knelt and took my hand. "Miss Sophia. It is an honour to finally meet you."

"Prince Edward. You too." I flushed as he kissed my hand.

Roberto swatted his face away and muttered, "You too. This is _my_ friend."

"_Friend_?" Why did Prince Edward and Prince Keith have to say it in that tone? It was like they didn't believe it. Prince Edward ignored Roberto's swatting and smiled up at me. "Such a lovely woman in the garden- I have not yet seen such a flower blooming in Prince Keith's company. Will you be joining us for dinner?

"Thanks..." What else did you say to this stuff? "I don't really … know."

The four of us went quiet a moment. A long awkward moment. It was as if they were waiting for someone to say something. Confess something? Roberto spoke up after a moment, "I'll take her to dinner."

That got a reaction. Prince Keith answered with a resounding, "No," and even Prince Edward seemed to shake his head.

"You're confined here for the time." Prince Keith responded. He shot me a reproaching look as he added, "And you were allowed outside of your room for a meeting with me."

"I didn't know that. I was taken here." I shot a look at Roberto who gave me his best 'innocent' face

"The maid may have been given the wrong directions." Roberto responded. He had shifted apart from me somewhat and I felt the cooling air swirl between us. Tension was building in the air as he and Prince Keith stared at one another. "You don't need to talk to her- I already told her what happened."

"And you spoke of your marriage." Prince Keith's voice grew cold as his eyes went over the two of us. "No? Your father is already waiting with your suitors and is eager for you to finish choosing one."

All good moods sunk at that point. Roberto froze as well, his smile fading, before he stood up. "Were you going to... that's not your business!"

"Isn't it?" Prince Keith opened his mouth to respond when... Alberto appeared, my wheelchair in front of him, like some kind of saviour, and Prince Keith's mouth shut fast.

Prince Edward knelt down suddenly and, ignoring Roberto and Prince Keith, took my hands and gently helped me up. "Please allow me, my lady."

No one spoke as I was helped into the wheelchair or was wheeled off.

I remembered Jenny when I was back in my room but my mood had sunk too low to ask someone who'd know. I had to assume she was all right- and asking would mean needing to ask someone other than the nurse, who hadn't seemed to know who Jenny even was.

I did know that I was depressed all of a sudden. The gap between myself and the others, which had been kind of nice when we'd been trying to get here, was now well and truly settling itself there. I shouldn't have felt like they were friends. Like Roberto was _really_ going to be a friend.

Surgery done. Great. Prince Glenn was fine. Awesome! Half-brother ...not successful. Also great. Right? Had to boost my mood based off these things. It did bother me a little that my Father hadn't just known WHEN I'd arrived in Liberty but also... where I was, how to get me out, and basically nearly taken me back, but I wasn't ready to think about that yet. If I did I might feel a bit paranoid about being watched or something.

I stared blankly out the window, mood sour, without any sign that 'good things' were actually doing anything good. Just hours ago we'd been all cuddled up in the sunshine. Best friends. Or something like that.

They'd mentioned marriage on the yacht too. I supposed I'd decided to pretend as if I hadn't heard about it. Easier said than done now- apparently it was literally happening.

A cough from the door made me jump.

"Roberto?"

"Glenn."

I flushed at that, embarrassed, but I had expected ...well, I didn't know. We'd stopped talking on such a bad effing note that...

Prince Glenn frowned, leaning against the door, one arm still in a sling. "Is this not a good time?"

"Oh. Um. No. Come in." I tried to smile as he walked in. He didn't look much better than he had last time I'd seen him- pale, a little weak looking, and maybe a little hazy. I probably looked similar. "I'm glad to see you're up and walking, Prince Glenn."

"Just Glenn. We're alone." Glenn muttered as he slowly sunk down into a chair. "I am tired of lying around- I haven't even been able to go outside yet."

"Really?"

"Yu has been especially … watchful." Glenn breathed out slowly and then his eyes turned to me. "You also had surgery, yes?"

"Mm, but it's done now." I wheeled the chair over beside him and we sat there a while, quiet, gazing forward.

"Thank you." Glenn said quietly. His eyes raised to me as he continued, "It was helpful to have you there."

"All I did was get injured, lie around a lot, and... well, that's it, really." I shrugged and he shook his head.

"Then perhaps I should thank you for the help you will give." Glenn smiled faintly at that. "If you're still willing."

"Of course!"

"Naturally, we cannot allow you to leave here-" Glenn seemed almost apologetic at that. Maybe he'd had enough of being trapped in one place from his own wound, "-but I have made it clear that you'll be apart of the effort on this side of the ocean."

"I don't know how much I can help..."

"You've spent time with your Father. That's going to give you more insight than you know."

I nodded and sighed. My mood was still low. Mentioning my 'father' wasn't helping it. "Yeah. I know."

Another long pause between us before Glenn said suddenly, "I won't forget it. You're a cousin to us now. When this is over, you... you can remain."

"Thanks. Um." I hesitated and his warm brown eyes met mine. "Pr... I mean, Glenn. What's going to happen?"

He sighed and leaned back suddenly, his body slumping, a frustrated scowl crossing his face. The openness of his emotions seemed to lessen the awkward tension in the air suddenly, as if Glenn had let a barrier down, and he admitted, "I have absolutely no idea. When I ask I'm told it should be put out of my mind until I'm stronger. Truth be told- I hoped you'd know."

"Oh. That's why you came, huh." Finally I laughed softly and relaxed as well. "I hoped you'd know."

"As if being treated gently, for my age, isn't bad enough... now I cannot even know the plans for my own actions because of a wound! It was just an infection. I survived." Glenn groaned softly.

"Do you remember much about it?" I asked and when he glanced at me I admitted, "I lost touch with reality a bit towards the end."

"I cannot remember getting on the yacht. That doesn't mean I'm not fit to cope now."

"Of course not." He might have been complaining a little like a child but … somehow he was coming off as more mature than Prince Joshua had from time to time. I suggested, "You're still planning, I bet."

"When I am awake. Yes. I've been awake all day, in bed, thinking. I don't want this to be violent. Prince Keith may have the numbers to retake Oriens but-" Glenn frowned. "-I cannot condone the bloodshed of Oriens military. They believe they're fighting for me and such an action could unbalance the peace our six countries have had."

"No, I agree." I did too. It would be very bad. "Plus they're all flat out after the storm. Right?"

"Mmhmm." My words seemed to have sparked something in him. Glenn sat up straighter, gazing at me, a small smile returning. "They are all busy. Your Father has enacted their services for clean up, recovery, search and rescue. The protection around the pretend Royal Family... would be lower."

"Makes it easier to sneak in, doesn't it?" I suddenly saw what he was thinking. When his smile broadened I smiled as well. "I suppose I can't blame you for feeling restless then."

"What would your Father be doing?"

"I don't know. Depending on experts to tell him how to help. I can't see him really caring all that much at the moment- he's still in the middle of replacing you all." I hesitated and added, "You know. I have a TV. It works. If we wait a while we'll probably get some idea of what Oriens is doing for storm recovery."

Glenn's eyes lit up somewhat. I grasped for the remote and switched it onto the news channel.

It took a while. It'd been a few days since the full shock of the storm had passed and we had to wait through news, including to my increased bad mood, about Roberto's family. Not much. Something about how the women who'd stayed at the Villa had all been sent away.

I wasn't sure why there were women staying there to begin with. Roberto's private harem? It was like there were two sides to him- the side of him that was sweet, funny, and a little snugly... and the side of him that seemed to be always surrounded by women.

The new part of this, the real shock, was the discussion over the wedding. In a month's time. And why it hadn't been cancelled.

"He's getting married? Honestly?" I muttered, disbelief filling me, but it seemed so.

"Roberto doesn't have a choice." Glenn responded. He shot me a look. "We don't have a choice. At some point we'll have to marry someone suitable. The law of Alteria makes it clear- he marries by twenty six or he forfeits the throne. I doubt his father would cancel the wedding- he'll still have to marry one of those women."

It took a few minutes for that to sink in. I barely noticed Oriens on the TV as I tried to let that news sink into my mind. Was that it? Had he been trying to find a wife? Once again, I felt sick, and once again I was confused.

"What?"

Glenn's voice, risen sharply, caught my attention. I saw my own face on TV now with the words 'Kidnapped'.

"Earlier today authorities confirmed that Sophia, daughter of the respected Stanton Ledingham, had been removed as a suspect of terrorism as new footage came to light of her kidnapping. Stanton was earlier in a press conference pleading for his daughter's safety, as was her fiance-"

"What!"

"-His Highness, Prince Glenn himself."

Glenn and I both jumped, him to his feet, and me leaning up higher, as the fake Prince Glenn stood on TV.

"That's what he wanted me for? All this time?" I exclaimed, shocked and kind of angry, the body double of Prince Glenn putting out a plea for my life and for me to come home. "Father wanted me to … _marry_ your fake?"

"Of course he did." Glenn stared at the double. "You're controllable."

"Thanks." I gawked openly at the TV.

"_Please. If you're afraid, Sophia, don't be. No one will be angry with you. It wasn't your fault that you were taken away."_ My Father said. He was so good at pretending care and concern. I didn't buy it at all. _"No one will harm you and the policeman that shot at you has been punished. There'll be no more violence- we just want you home."_

As soon as I heard that I understood. Father didn't care how much of an involvement I'd had in their escape. He was offering me ...well, basically, offering me the position of Queen if I came back. Puppet Queen. No responsibility. Everything I ever wanted. He'd probably kill the double if I asked. It didn't tempt me... instead, I was angry, and scared, and sick.

There was footage suddenly from the hospital. I hadn't seen it before and I was shocked to see it, to see someone shoving me in a car, with their face clear.

"In a shocking twist, it seems that Mr. Ledingham's own eldest son, seen here in the footage of Sophia's kidnapping, has been proven to be a co-conspirator of the terrorists, was wanted until this afternoon for treason, kidnapping, and a host of other charges. Unfortunately his body was recovered by police, shot several times, presumably murdered by the terrorists..."

"Father's cut my brother loose." I breathed out slowly. I wasn't sure what I was more stunned by. "He must have been furious that he didn't get me out." He'd had my brother shot.

Shot. My brother. Father had someone _shoot_ his eldest child.

The footage ended before the car crash, I assumed, I didn't see that.

It was making a very _sick_ kind of sense. Father had wanted me to become the face of his … whatever it was. Marry the body double. Become the face of his decisions. He'd even cut off my half-brother. He wanted me back. My brother couldn't marry the fake Prince Glenn... and was useless.

"Sophia." Glenn muttered, wincing as he knelt down beside me, staring at me. "Are you all right?"

"He had my brother shot." I stared blankly at Glenn. "I … I was afraid of him, sure, but I never thought he'd go _that_ far."

"He wants you back." Glenn hesitated and added, "You'd be closest..."

"I ..." I would be. I stared at Glenn, who stared back, mouth shutting. "I would be right in the inside, huh."

"I wonder if we can find someone who looks like you."

"You think he'd fall for a double when he's used to them?" I could see where his mind was going.

"How well does he know you?"

"I don't know. Not that well... but he's sharp. I know what you're thinking... I just … I'm not sure if he'd fall for it." I genuinely wasn't sure. Glenn nodded. It seemed to have sparked something in him though, his eyes alive with energy, and he stood up carefully.

"I better return to my room before Yu comes with my dinner." Glenn smiled down at me. "May I visit for breakfast with my brother? My brother has been eager to meet his new ...cousin. It's a miracle he hasn't already found you."

"Of course. Cousin." Weird. He nodded, ruffling my hair as if I was the younger one, and slowly headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe it was because of the sheer volume of sleeping I'd done in the past week, maybe it was what we'd seen on the news, or maybe it was the 'engagement'. Whatever it was- I _couldn't_ sleep.

For one thing- my Father. It had taken me a while to realise that there was something off about this man. First it'd been a private boarding school though. I went from being a public school kid, which I actually didn't mind all that much, to being one of _those_ girls at a private boarding school who's daddy basically spent everything on. I used to gawk at them when the country held 'school' events where both private and public mingled. _Those_ girls had perfect hair, perfect uniforms, strange little hats, makeup, private drivers, usually had a very pretty boyfriend on arm and were completely isolated from the real world.

It was like joining the circus. First day of boarding school, instead of being bullied openly, it was all sneaky stuff. Stuff that couldn't be traced back to the girl who wrote it. They didn't want my Daddy to speak to their Daddy about their 'bad manners' I supposed. And I just ignored it. Found a few other oddballs and we more or less teamed up till the circus was over, tried out a few different drugs together, had our own parties, and studied.

So Father hid his 'real side' pretty well back then. It really only started to show when I graduated and started to live with him and my 'brothers' all the time. I wasn't sure what I'd have done if I'd noticed the full extent of it back then. Run away? It may have been cowardly but when you'd just lost your mum, just fallen out of high school, and was pretending to be a grown up while at college... well, between parties... all I could do was depend on the security Father's money offered. I may have even hoped that he'd become a real Father. A real dad.

But sensing something, that someone was a psychotic asshole and seeing proof of it- he had his own son shot!- were _two different things_. It sent chills down me as I lay there in bed and stared up at the sky outside the window.

On top of that- he'd decided I'd marry his puppet. I was _more_ shocked by the fact that I _wasn't_ shocked.

"You want a cookie?" A soft voice made me nearly scream as something suddenly made the bed sag. "This is an awful bed."

"Roberto!" I nearly shoved him off the bed. Nearly.

"I can't sleep." Roberto complained, crawling on top of the covers and flopping there, something hard in his hand. Another book?

"I can't sleep either." The questions about his marriage... they hung around in the back of my mouth all of a sudden as he settled himself down beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep. Alberto was patrolling the hallway outside my room." Roberto yawned and flopped down as he tugged out a book.

I just stared at him. What about your arranged marriage? What about mine? Well. It was fake. There was no way in hell...

"Phia, you're staring." Roberto's finger prodded my nose.

"Um. I know." I admitted. I tried to smile and relax but it wasn't happening.

Roberto went quiet and he shut the book. Then he sighed. "It's about that. Isn't it."

"I..."

"I wanted to ask for your help."

I froze at that, as he shifted closer, leaning across me to switch on the lamp. Roberto added, "I was going to ask tomorrow but... well, you're here, I'm here."

"Yes you are." I agreed. He was, once again, inches from me. I swore I felt his body trembling.

"I trust you." Roberto frowned as he rested his head down. "And... I don't want to do it. But I'd let down everyone if I didn't. Myself too. I don't want to give up the crown but I don't want to marry yet either."

"You can't just change the rules?"

"No and Father wouldn't even if there was time." Roberto rolled onto his back and stared up. "So I have to marry."

I felt pain at that, at his resolve to do it, and shut my eyes as I lay back carefully as well. "I guess so."

"So please. Help me." Roberto was up again suddenly, peering down at me, sadness across his face. "You're my friend. Father's sending over the women who are... who he thinks are suitable. I need to find out which of them... I don't know."

"Isn't just using you?" I tried to smile but it wasn't working. He nodded at my suggestion. What was he asking me to do? Interview them for him? "Roberto, it's-"

"Only something you and Alberto can do. My friend. I trust you... I know you won't let those women get away with anything." Roberto pleaded softly. "You'd see right through them. And if they can't treat you nice then why would they treat anything else I care about nice? Like my people? Please." He was on his knees suddenly, the bed sinking and my body bumping against his, bowing so low that his forehead was on the bed. "Help Alberto test these women. Please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pretend to be a maid. Think up any kind of date you'd like. Pretend to be a begger. A poor mother. I don't know. Something common. You know how to … do that. Put them through hell." Roberto's voice was muffled. "Please."

I wanted to put them through hell. I wanted to fail them all right now. If they were only coming here for Roberto and the crown... they weren't okay. For some reason breathing hurt now, and I almost felt like crying, almost, except that my anger was keeping it hidden deep down inside. Anger at Roberto, at his father, at the law, or at these women? I didn't know. Or was it because he'd indirectly just called me … common?

"I … I want you to be happy." I felt my voice falter and his head raised from the bed, his hair across his face, and I wanted to touch it. Brush hair out of his face. Cuddle against him.

He stared at me and frowned as he sat up. "You're sad."

"I-"

"Nevermind. Forget it." Roberto's face had fallen and he crawled off the bed, slowly, regret all over his face. "I... it's not fair to you."

After he was gone … insomnia returned two fold. It was late before I really fell asleep, so muddled up with anger, sadness, and some other emotion I didn't want to admit I had, so that when I found myself face to face with the maid and breakfast the next morning, I nearly threw a pillow at her. Nearly. Except that she had my pain medication.

Once she'd doped me up enough to move from the bed, I showered, and hobbled around the room on crutches feeling restless and frustrated. My room had an excellent view of the back of the Manse where the cars would come. Now I could see them- those women- as car after car snuck in and preened women filtered out. Famous women. Powerful women. Probably noble women. There was probably only ten of them but it seemed to go on forever.

"Ahem."

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around carefully on the crutches to find myself face to face with Alberto.

"You're suited up." I tried to smile as he bowed his body low. Nice grey suit. Practically identical to the old one. "Sorry about your other suit."

"I had it donated to a charity as you suggested. It was not wasted." Alberto's face flushed as he admitted this, striding forward, his eyes going up and down. "You seem stronger."

"Given that I was probably asleep when you last saw me..." I agreed and waved a crutch at him. "You want to sit?"

"No."

I didn't think so but it was worth a shot. Alberto stood there, his eyes going beyond me to the outside where the last woman was being shown inside, his eyebrows knitting together. "You've seen them."

"Hard to miss them. They're glittery." I tried to joke and Alberto's frown increased. He seemed almost sad. "How can I help you?"

"You... help me?"

"Yeah." It was too tempting, however sad I was, to mess with the Butlers. "You're visiting my home for now. I'd offer you tea but … I don't really know how to ask for it."

Suddenly Alberto smiled, even laughed softly, shaking his head. "I see. No. I haven't come here to visit, although I am glad to see you so full of energy once again. And for reference. This is what you press for a maid." He gestured to a small button nearly invisable near the door. Oh. I was glad I hadn't pressed that instead of the light switch.

"Oh? What then?"

Alberto's smile slipped off his face and he strode over to stand beside me, gazing out as the woman was led in, all traces of his amusement gone. "His Highness, Prince Roberto, has requested that you keep a little distance now. Prince Roberto has a difficult time ahead of him."

"Huh?" I stared at Alberto. Roberto was there just here last night! "What are you talking about?"

"I am truly sorry." Alberto sighed. "I am."

Once again the pain was back. I found it hard to breathe. Now … he didn't even want to see me? "Was it because I refused to help?"

"...help?" Alberto blinked, turning to me, confused. "What do you mean by that? Did he ask for help?"

"Um. Yeah. Last night." I saw Alberto raise an eyebrow and hesitated. Uh oh. I'd dobbed Roberto in for sneaking around. "Forget I said that."

"I doubt I will. I may forget who said it." Alberto turned towards me. "He asked you what, exactly?"

"Just to test them out. Pretend to be a maid, or a beggar, or a common person, because I am a common person, and … think up dates, and things. I don't know." I didn't mind the idea of being called 'commoner'. It was less insulting than 'That man's daughter'. I felt a wave of emotion rise up though and tried to look away as Alberto's gentle gaze kept peering at me, digging into me, until I was sure I'd start bawling. "Stop staring at me like that."

"My apologies. I did not mean to stare." Alberto turned quickly and I tried to get a hold of myself as he gazed calmly away towards the view outside the window.

"You must have a lot to do anyway." I muttered.

"This is one of my tasks." Alberto didn't budge. "Prince Robero has requested that you be entertained and happy while he's doing this. I have taken it upon myself to make sure you are smiling."

"So give those women hell." I muttered. The words slipped out before I could pull them back and I felt Alberto's eyes return to me. This time I ignored him. "If they're only here to marry a crown then... they're fake. Give them hell. Make their true natures explode all over the place."

"That is exactly what I intend on doing." Alberto agreed, voice low suddenly, and a hand rested on my shoulder. "My duty to Prince Roberto is to ensure he is the best Prince that Alteria can possibly have. When he does not concentrate on his duties, they suffer, but when he does not smile... they also suffer."

"I can see that." I muttered. "So find him a woman that makes him smile and that refuses to give him any love till he's done his work."

"I am not the one finding the woman." Alberto corrected me, gently, hand squeezing my shoulder before he released it and turned away. "I am simply the one providing Prince Roberto with experiences that allow him to better know each candidate for engagement. Her strengths and weaknesses."

Exactly what I'd said. Pretty much. "Group outings to Liberty?"

"As Prince Roberto is staying within these grounds, no. All of it will have to take place within the Manse or grounds."

I suddenly didn't _want_ to leave my room... I didn't want to accidentally run into them. I had a flashback to the TV showing Roberto surrounded by women. It'd be like that _only in 3D_.

"What dates have you found yourself enjoying?"

"Huh?" I turned to Alberto. He was tugging a small notebook out of his pocket. "I don't know. I haven't gone on many."

"Then dates you would enjoy." Alberto bowed suddenly. "Please- indulge me this. I have not had much experience in ...dating... or knowing a woman's heart."

"Why not ask the Princes? They must know a lot about seducing women high class style."

"Prince Roberto..." Alberto hesitated, as if trying to decide how to word it, "...has more fun in ways that many would consider normal activities. Dates, functions and duties that are, as you says, High Class, are the last thing he would enjoy. Please- what would commoners do on dates?"

Okay then. Fair enough. I didn't really want to list off what I liked. Talking about dates didn't help the way my own heart was feeling right now. "Um. I suppose the movies. Or cooking dinner at home together and then watching a movie together. Pizza and star viewing. Picnics. Outdoor films." I'd listed off mostly things related to movies and food and flushed, trying to think beyond that, adding, "Roller coasters. Ferris Wheels. Outdoor theatre. Playing in the snow. Long walks all over the place. Rose gardens. Roller skating... or, erm, blading. Shopping. Karaoke." To my amazement he'd written everything down. The images of puppies filled my brain and I added, "I don't know. Volunteering at shelters or something that involves cute puppies."

"Roberto would likely adopt them all." Alberto muttered, mostly to himself, and I was amused that he'd forgotten the 'Prince' part. "I see."

"I don't know. I just … I think they'd be fun things to do." I flushed somewhat and gazed off. Not that it mattered. Those were all things I could see myself doing with Roberto. Not other women. It was depressing to think about. I wished suddenly that I could go home.

"Please, don't look so unhappy." Alberto frowned as he slid his notebook away.

"Huh?" I blinked, turning to him, and once again the frown lines were back on his face. "I'm... sore. The pain meds don't work completely."

"I see." I didn't think he believed me but Alberto bowed again, very low, and he said softly, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Happy to help."

Once Alberto was gone, I found the wheelchair, and sat there.

It wasn't long before Glenn and Alan, his adorable brother, were ready for breakfast. I was already tired, emotionally strung out from the talk with Alberto and the news that Roberto didn't want to see me, but even with my churning emotions it was impossible to not relax around Alan.

Even Glenn seemed to relax, smiling with open warmth at his little brother, as Alan pressed question after question at me. Half of them I couldn't answer but did that put Alan off? Not in the slightest. After a while Yu came in to take Alan away again for the morning's lessons, leaving us alone.

"I've thought about what we saw last night." He spoke softly across the table. "Have you?"

"I was trying to avoid thinking about it." I admitted and smiled weakly.

Glenn nodded at that, gazing away, going quiet once again. Then he offered, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hm?"

"Your brother."

Oh. I nodded, tensing up, not sure how I felt about it. I supposed I should feel more grief. But I... I still wasn't sure if I even believed it completely. "Thanks. I still ...don't really know if I believe it yet."

"You weren't close?"

I shook my head and something, maybe a little like pity, crossed Glenn's face as his eyes went to where Alan had vanished. When I saw them together I did feel a little... envious.

"I'm meeting the other Princes later for a discussion with Prince Keith's people." Glenn met my eyes. "I think you might be interested in knowing what we decide, am I right?"

"If I can help..."

"I'm sure you can." Glenn stood up slowly, breathing in sharply, his eyes shutting a moment. "If we were not injured we'd both be ready to go back, wouldn't we?"

"I guess so." The idea did scare me a little though. For all my 'I want to save everyone' … the sheer thought of stepping foot back in Oriens didn't appeal to me much. "Have you got an idea?"

"Mm, but I need some time to think it over, and discuss it with the others." Prince Glenn bowed his head before moving away, stiff and quiet, clearly in a bit of pain still. He hesitated at the door. "Roberto's in the gardens today."

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Go see? Don't go and see? Was I free to move around without running into his bimbos? He was gone before I could ask.

As I was wheeled back to the room I nearly ran over a puppy.

No. A puppy and a Prince Keith who, face flustered, was trying to catch the quick little monster. As soon as he spotted me he shouted, "You!" and the maid behind me vanished. She wasn't going to hang around for this.

"...me?" I hesitated as he came storming at me, the puppy gleefully dancing along his heels as if this was some kind of game, Prince Keith struggling to walk. He made another attempt at grabbing for the puppy but it was off again, flying down the passage way, before turning and giving a delighted wiggle at his involvement in the game.

"Woman! Did I give you permission to keep pets?" Prince Keith was embarrassed beyond belief- I could see it in his face- and he stood up and charged right at me. "Do you not have _any_ sense of manners when a guest in someone's home?"

"Um, did I ask to keep pets?" I tried to stay calm. Prince Keith towered over me in the wheelchair and I wished I had my crutches to at least not give him this height advantage.

"That creature-" Prince Keith jabbed a finger at the puppy that'd returned to his heels, "-chased me out of your room just now. It has your name on it. Explain this!"

"Huh?" I stared closer at 'that creature'. A tiny pug puppy who was making delighted little grunts as it wriggled about under Prince Keith, a tag dangling off that very clearly said 'Sophia'. This ...reminded me of something. I wasn't sure what. "It's got my name on it all right, hasn't it?"

"That's what I said! Argh!" Prince Keith made a noise of frustration as the puppy grabbed hold of his finger and held on tight.

"Don't hurt it!" I stuck the breaks on the chair on and reached out, careful to not fall out of the wheelchair, carefully grasping the wriggly little monster as he … or she... hung on with great delight to Prince Keith's hand.

"It's hurting me." Prince Keith gritted his teeth. It let go as I dangled a bit of sleeve for it and grasped that instead, growling happily, sharp puppy teeth tearing away. Prince Keith stared at his red finger. "Then you didn't bring it here?"

"From where, the hospital?" I shook my head and tugged the tag towards me. A few more words, smaller, made it pretty clear where the puppy had come from. "Oh."

"Oh?"

I carefully took off the tag and offered it to Prince Keith. Better that he just read for himself.

_'Sophia- meet Otis. Smile! -Roberto.'_

"I see." Prince Keith shoved the tag back at me as the anger returned to his face. It was at least not directed at me. I was pretty relieved about that. He turned away, arms crossing, breathing in slowly. "Of course."

He didn't offer an apology. I didn't want one either. I held up the puppy who grinned at me, tongue lolling out, his dark eyes almost cross eyed and his face a mass of wrinkles. Then I turned him around to Prince Keith. "You aren't going to make him homeless, are you? Look at that grin."

Prince Keith glanced down, frowned as his cheeks reddened, and he scowled openly at the puppy. It was unaffected. The little curly tail was going as fast as the puppy could get it to move.

"You'll require a room on the ground floor. With a door to the outside." He decided, finally, and added, "And the dog cannot go indoors. I will arrange for a trainer. Toys."

"Okay."

"If you were able to walk, I'd make sure you were the one held responsible, but... crippled as you are-" I ignored that, "- I cannot hold you to blame for this. You cannot leave the garden I assign for the puppy." Prince Keith added, shooting me a look, but for all his attempt at sounding stern, he seemed to melt bit by bit as the puppy grinned up at him. "Do you understand?"

"If you're asking the puppy... he might take a while to understand. But I get it."

"The gardener will arrange for a fence to ensure it does not escape."

"Uh huh."

"And it must stay quiet."

Even as Prince Keith said that, the pug was grunting away happily, snuggling into my lap as soon as I lowered it back down. I suspected it wasn't going to be that quiet. But the place was so huge that no one would hear it besides me.

"And I... must go speak to someone." Prince Keith frowned again. "Who has forgotten who's home this is."

"Roberto's in the garden, according to Glenn." I offered.

He nodded, stiffening up, and headed off. I grinned down at the puppy. Okay. This face... I could smile at.

The maid reappeared and she smiled, bending down to pat the puppy as she undid the breaks, admitting softly, "I was sure that you were about to get shoved off the front door, wheelchair and all."

"No kidding. Me too. Got any idea what room he means?" I hung on a bit tighter as the puppy started to wriggle again, probably getting bored, and the maid shook her head. We started back down the hallway.

"I'll know before the day is out."

It was sooner than that. Almost twenty minutes later I was moved into a larger sunny room with French doors, a gardener was fixing a barrier around a small courtyard, and I officially owned a puppy.

Roberto was nuts.

I relaxed outside in the sunshine in the garden, lying on the grass, some of my earlier hurt and tension faded as I watched the antics of the puppy with his toys, bees darting from flower to flower in the grass. Otis was nuts as well. They'd be good friends. I could picture Roberto on the grass with that little monster right now, rolling around, and felt a stab of hurt.

It was exactly at that moment that Roberto walked past. I didn't see him- there was a wall there- but I heard his voice and the high pitched laughter of one, two, maybe three women. They laughed way too hard. Come on. He couldn't have really have said something that funny, could he? When they appeared, they were walking away, a picnic basket in Alberto's hand as he followed, and I felt another crippling stab of pain. Roberto had his arms around the backs of two of the women, his laugher a little too loud, and they were discussing a picnic. At sunset.

It sounded effing romantic and I wanted to throw dog poo at them all. Otis hadn't provided that yet. I wriggled a ball at Otis and as he came prancing across, unsteady on his legs still, I muttered, "You make sure you get a nice smelly one out. We're going to leave some traps on the path for those women in the dark."

I watched, half hidden by a willow as Roberto winded along the path into the gardens, the women gracefully floating alongside him on heels that should have been illegal in garden situations, their dresses so fine and delicate that the slightest breeze made them dance around their long beautiful legs. Urgh.

"Jealous?"

A soft voice made me jump and I twisted around to see that Prince Edward and Prince Wilifred had appeared on the other side of the fence. They smiled gently at me as both easily hopped over it.

"Excuse me for starting you. You seemed uneasy." Wilifred offered. He smiled down at the puppy as it charged straight for him, kneeling, open affection showing for it. "I heard from Keith that you had a new friend."

"I cannot help but be a little jealous of him." Prince Edward had already knelt and smiled at me as the puppy returned to my lap for a quick snuggle. "Such warm affection from a sweet lady."

"Oh hush." I flushed a little at that and gently nudged the puppy back towards the Princes.

"We were afraid you'd be sad." Wilifred sat down on the grass beside me. "We were right, weren't we?"

"Sad? Why? No." Maybe I denied it a bit too fast because he raised an eyebrow at me. I seriously doubted he believed me.

Prince Edward had taken a seat on my other side and gently held something out. "It no where near compares to the beauty you show, or the radiance the sunlight brings out in you, but please accept this."

I took a box and opened it. There was a beautiful preserved rose inside, delicate, almost scarlet in the sunlight. The scent of roses drifted up in a cloud around my head. "It's beautiful."

"As are you." Prince Edward was smooth. I gave him that. He gently played with the puppy, face lightening up as Otis seemed to finally pay attention to him, leaning forward. "And your little friend. I didn't think to bring a gift for you, little lord, forgive me."

"We could probably bring a bone from the kitchen next time." Wilifred offered. He shut his eyes a moment as he leaned back in the sunshine. "I forgot how relaxing it can be simply to sit."

"I know." I was half tempted to sit up properly, I was still half on my elbows, but Wilifred lay back and relaxed on the grass. Prince Edward did as well, leaning towards us, still teasing the puppy with the slow wriggle of the toy in the grass. I was caught between nerves, being a little star struck- A prince on each side!- and ...amusement.

I had the feeling that they were here equally for Otis.

"Don't you two have dogs at home?"

"No, no pets." Wilifred responded as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Claude wouldn't allow that."

"I used to wish for a pet duckling when I was very young." Prince Edward admitted. "With a bow."

I laughed at that, relaxing finally, amazed by his soft purple eyes as they stared evenly into mine. Wow. Pretty man.

"I don't think we'd have time as children to give the pets they attention they deserved." Wilifred yawned. He sounded sleepy all of a sudden.

"That's sad. That none of you got time to be children as well." I muttered. They all seemed to have their childish natures still, all in different ways, as if some part of them still couldn't understand why it had been denied the right to just be happy and play. That would explain a lot about them all. ...but it also kind of suggested what kind of children THEY'D have.

I suddenly had this image of Roberto's children. Curly haired. Full of laughter and tricks. Racing circles around Alberto's long legs as he tried to stay dignified. It hurt to think about. Which one of the women would have those children? Would her nature take away some of Roberto's good nature...

"You're thinking about Roberto again, aren't you." It wasn't a question from Wilifred. I didn't answer. He leaned up to gaze at me with a far too knowing smile. "See, Ed?"

"Mm, I see. Surrounded by us, and no matter how hard we try to be nice, your heart remains with one alone." Ed laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss my cheek, very suddenly, adding, "You've got a sweet heart. I would gladly steal you away if such a thing were possible."

"H.. hey, what's with the sudden kissing." I jumped as Wilifred leaned forward but it was just to shove Ed away, almost playfully, his voice amused. "Roberto won't like that."

"Then let him complain. Miss Sophia. Would you come to the picnic under the stars with myself and Prince Wilifred tonight? I... would also appreciate the gentle company of a woman." Prince Edward glanced past me, to Wilifred, some secret message shared. "Prince Wilifred and myself will ensure you are not lonely."

I stared at Prince Edward but he gave no sign that he was joking. "Um."

"_Please_. All I ask is that you accompany me so that we are a little less lonely. The company tonight can only be improved with your presence." Prince Edward pleaded with his eyes and it was... well, almost impossible to pretend that wasn't cute. Because it was. He looked like a little kid.

I gave in. It was hard to ignore his pleading face.

"We will meet you at eight after our meeting." Prince Wilifred stood up suddenly. "There's no need to worry about anything- I'll make sure every thing is arranged."

Prince Edward kissed my hand, before standing slowly, and he reached down to ruffle Otis's head. "And you, my little friend, enjoy your time with your new friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Prince Wilifred didn't just 'take care of arrangements'. Quarter to six a small army of maids, pretty excited looking maids, had me eat, bathe - not just shower but quite literally bathe in a bath that was scented with roses- and polish me with brushes, makeup, hair dryers, spray, and perfume. A pair of matching ballerina shoes- probably the only kind of shoe they'd get on the foot with my bad leg- that matched the dress.

The dress itself...

It was _impossible_.

It was impossible in that it fit. I didn't know how they'd done it but they had, and it fit, soft snug fabric clinging where it flattered and skilfully avoiding the places that I wasn't so proud of. Being a 'softer' woman I wasn't used to staring into a mirror and only liking what I saw. The length went to my knees, the neckline a soft scoop that went just low enough to tease, but not formal. Smart casual was probably closer to it.

With my hair teased, blow dried, and lightly curled so that it formed long loose ringlets, I barely recognised myself. Makeup hid the pale skin that I hadn't quite shaken from the past week's ordeals. I smelt like a rose garden... but a subtle one. On crutches.

Otis nibbled on my foot, wriggling about, grunting with his usual 'I'm loving life' grunt.

"You'll have to use these, I'm afraid, as the paths aren't wheelchair friendly." The maid held out the crutches.

I nodded and took them. I had to practice anyway. Hesitating, I gazed down, and suddenly felt bad. He might have been a happy puppy right now... but he was a baby. I felt so bad already for leaving him even just for a few hours... "Otis might be a bit lonely... he's very little, very young... probably used to company..."

"Would you like me to take him with me tonight?" She seemed to get what I was hinting at straight away.

The maid had fallen in love with him too. Three hours and he had a small army of devoted followers. I nodded and she smiled, almost relieved, adding, "He'll be in here when you wake up tomorrow. Just press the button before bed. When I help you get ready for bed I'll bring him back."

"You won't be disturbed with other work?"

"His Highness has requested I remain as your private maid for the time being- so no. A few of the maids have wanted to meet the new puppy. He won't be lonely in the servent's hall." She shook her head. "I'll take a little time off till later."

"Fair enough. Um." I grasped her arm, hesitating, as wave of nerves filled me. "I ...don't really know what to do tonight. Do you know … what to expect?"

"Me, my lady?" The maid hesitated.

"Maids know everything. Plus. I'm Sophia. Not a lady."

She laughed at that. "Yes, of course. Sophia. I believe it's an informal dinner under the stars for Prince Roberto and his ...guests. The other Princes will attend, as will you."

Oh. My heart sunk at that but she'd already turned away. What was I invited to? To watch Roberto's ladies prance and preen around like overstuffed peacocks?

I squared my shoulders. Right. Into battle we go.

I found myself between two incredibly handsome Princes, Prince Edward on one side, Prince Wilifred on the other, each with a hand gently resting on each arm. It was bizarre to say the least! They were so gentle, so careful, Prince Edward offering me a necklace of tiny gemstones- not valuable, he assured me, but apparently their subtle hue had reminded me of the subtle warmth in my own eyes … or something. Prince Wilifred had been the one to offer a flower from the garden for my hair.

I wasn't sure what they were up to. I suspected they had to be up to something... but as they escorted me through the garden they gave nothing away.

The gardens couldn't ignore my notice for long. Hundreds of little fairy lanterns had been strung along the path to the party, some of them with the visible fluttering of moths already in the twilight, roses and flowers elegantly entwined along lamp posts. The 'picnic' was visible down a slope, not quite what I'd pictured, but with multiple blankets and cushions thrown against the grass, candles flickering all over the place, strings of lights marking a dancing area, and a music band. I could see servants down there, serving food and drink, as beautiful dresses caught the soft light of the candles.

I paused to stare down, aware even from this distance which one of those figures was Roberto, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden. What was I doing here? He must have been having the time of his life there- there was a small gathering of women around him on one of those blankets. There was a dark lake beyond them, dotted with floating lights, making for an incredible sight.

"Sophia?" Wilifred's hand tightened on my arm. "It's all right."

"You're our guest." Prince Edward added. "It's our duty to ensure your lasting happiness beyond tonight."

"I... know. But Otis. He's a baby. He needs..." I flailed suddenly, trying to find an excuse, not quite ...ready to face that. They didn't move, just continued to hold my arms, as much keeping me there as they were supporting me.

"A few hours isn't going to hurt your new baby." Prince Edward reassured me gently.

I wanted to bring up the excuse that they were all upper class, Princes and so on, but I knew that they weren't going to let me back off. I sighed, giving in, and saw the smiles return to the Princes on either side of me.

"Take this part slowly, my Lady. I'll walk ahead of you in case you fall." Prince Edward moved to my front and took a step down.

It was now that I saw the winding steps down the hill and understood what they'd meant by 'not wheelchair friendly'. A path had been cut into the hill side, long stones that had been set between gentle slopes of gravel, and it had to go for at least a hundred metres or more. It wouldn't have phased me beforehand but right now...

My leg started to throb a little more than usual as if it was picking up on my hesitation.

Plus, I knew we were being stared at, several of the women down there … they were looking up. My heart started to pound hard in my chest.

"It's all right." Wilifred encouraged. "We're here."

I had the feeling that he wasn't just encouraging my descent down the steps.

I had to move slowly, I hadn't used the crutches yet, and my brain couldn't quite shake the fear of falling backwards. It'd already happened once, almost, except for Prince Wilifred's quick and gentle push back in the right direction.

It had to be quite a sight. Two Princes guiding and guarding a woman on crutches down the hill. We got only a third of the way, very slowly, before the entire party had noticed us. I could feel it.

Again I nearly skidded and fell forward, the end of my crutch finding a rolly piece of gravel, this time nearly falling forward. Prince Edward had spun around and caught me, arms closing around me, smiling down at my flustered face. Ow. That _really_ hurt.

"I think we may need to think of a better way to do this." He said softly, eyes going up to Wilifred, who nodded. Before I could ask what he was talking about, Edward had lifted me up in his arms, and Wilifred had taken the crutches.

"Woah, hang on."

"Trust me." Prince Edward turned and started down the hill.

The funny thing was... I did. Even though it was gravel, even though he had to keep taking heart stopping steps down stones, it was pretty obvious how steady and calm he was on his feet. But his heart was pounding hard against my face. Maybe deep down he was afraid he'd drop me? His arms seemed to tighten every time he had to take another step down the hill, eyes forward, Prince Wilifred moving behind lightly with the crutches in his hand.

Roberto had moved by the time we got to the bottom of the hill. He was standing there, waiting, looking angry as he tried to help me out of Prince Edward's arms. "That was dangerous!"

Prince Edward gently lowered me down, hands keeping me steady until my good leg was taking my weight, an arm still under my shoulders. "She's our date. We'll take care of her."

Several of the women were glaring daggers at me, one of them with her arm across Roberto's shoulders, suggesting. "Let's leave them to it..."

"Why would you get her to come down those stairs?" Roberto shook the woman off and went to grab for the crutches.

Wilifred ignored him and offered them to me. "Here."

I stared at Prince Edward and Prince Wilifred, who both seemed a little too pleased with themselves right now, and Roberto's face grew redder and redder. He was starting to resemble Prince Keith a little bit. Finally he turned and stormed off, women flocking after him, heading for the bar.

"What are you two doing?" I muttered as I carefully slid the crutches under each arm. "He's angry now."

"I don't think he felt much better before your arrival. Don't worry too much for him." Wilifred gestured towards a blanket. "Would you like to rest? We'll bring you a drink and something to eat."

"I … guess." I nodded and let them lead me towards the blanket. They both helped me down, working perfectly as a team, and Prince Wilifred sat beside me as Prince Edward went to find something for me to drink. This was weird. I was on a date with two Princes at once. "Do you two do this often?"

"Only for you." Wilifred responded, a hand closing over mind, and I swore I saw his lips twitch as this motion once again brought Roberto over.

"Wilifred. I asked you to come to dance." Roberto had managed to escape his flock of women for the moment, his face still red, and clearly tense. He glanced behind him. "I ...can't dance with all of them." They seemed to notice he'd given them the slip and were regrouping and charging across the grass, heels sinking into the dirt, several of the women not bothering to hide their own dislike of me as they stared at me.

"I'm here with my date. _Sophia_. Ask Ed." Wilifred wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gazed calmly up to Roberto.

I swore I smelt something fishy now.

"Ed said he was on a date with Ph..." Roberto met my eyes, hesitating, and he frowned. Then he was turning again and heading off in another direction, away from the women again, back towards the drinks. This time I saw him take a wine and drink it all. In one go.

Oh boy.

"He's an adult. He has to learn things." Wilifred said softly, squeezing my shoulder, adding, "Sometimes it's like supporting a younger brother."

"Isn't he older than you?"

"I was born several months before he was." Wilifred responded. He gazed up as Edward returned, offering three drinks, and took a glass of something light and bubbling.

Edward sat on my other side and offered me the other. They toasted with me before I drank slowly. The sweet bubbles filled my mouth.

"Please," Edward called to a Butler who had appeared almost as soon as we had, "Bring us three entrees."

He bowed and moved away.

"New Butler. I haven't seen him before." I watched him, a fairly young Butler, and was amused at how innocent he seemed compared to someone like Alberto and Claude.

"My Louis." Edward smiled.

His Louis? What was he suggesting? Or was I reading too much into that statement?

I suddenly found myself locked in a staring contest with Claude, who must have heard my brain think his name, only seemingly having noticed me. He frowned as his eyes went to Wilifred, and then to me, and then to Edward, the frown increasing...

Yeah. This probably did look bad. I had selfishly borrowed two Princes.

"I know you're both here with me-" I tried, trying to be diplomatic, and they both looked to me, "-but you probably should take turns dancing with the others."

Or I'd keep getting cold looks from Claude.

Edward followed my gaze and laughed. "I see. You're most generous to share your dates with others."

"No... practical." Roberto seemed to be in the dance floor again, dancing with a woman, but he didn't seem as happy as he had before. His smile was strained now. Some part of my hurt and anger faded at that. Poor Roberto. "He must be tired out already if he's had them all afternoon."

"Indeed. Then-" Edward stood up suddenly. "-I will dance until the food arrives."

Wilifred nodded and leaned back, relaxing, a warm summer breeze teasing our hair in the darkening night. "I am just glad to relax like this."

He'd said something like this earlier today, I remembered, and I asked, "You must work pretty hard."

"My life is my duty. This has felt like a holiday to me."

He glanced around, loosened his tie somewhat, and relaxed.

Claude appeared two seconds later and whispered, "Your Highness, your tie appears to have come loose, and several of the women have requested a dance with you..."

"I know." Wilifred sat up slowly, reluctantly tightening the tie on his suit once again, and he slowly stood up. "I'll dance for a few minutes as well. When the food arrives... I'll return. It won't be long."

I nodded and Claude's cool smile returned. Yeah. He got his way. Wilifred headed into the dance floor as several of the women made a sudden beeline for him.

They were _popular_. I'd never seen anything like it. There were only ten women and yet they somehow managed to crowd each Prince. Prince Joshua was there as well, hiding behind the drinks, with only the bravest women approaching him. Prince Glenn wasn't left alone for a second, even though he clearly was in no state to dance with the ladies, there was one particular young woman who didn't stop doting on him with food, drinks, she even tried to give him a massage at one point. I wondered if she was already drunk.

As I watched If elt a little isolated from it, from that whole game of flirtation, dancing and big batting eyelashes, somehow more content to ...drink this champagne.

Claude hadn't budged, I noticed, he stood just a few metres off. His attention may have been on the dance floor but I had the feeling his mind was on me. It gave me the shivers. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

Several of the women finally seemed to have decided I was alone and helpless, because they approached, gazing down their noses at me, open dislike showing.

"You." One pointed at me. I stared calmly at her long bright red fingernail. "Lazy maid. Bring me wine."

"Oh, no... she's a cripple. Why would Prince Keith have a cripple for a maid?" The other laughed, a high pitched laugh she pretended to hide behind her hand, her voice in a loud whisper. "She cannot be a guest. Look at her!"

"And to think she had the audacity to think herself good enough to date Prince Edward and Prince Wilifred..."

"It must be pity. A charity date. Are you dying, little one?"

"You look as if you are. So plain."

"Unless you somehow tricked Prince Edward and Prince Wilifred into inviting you, a fake pregnancy, or-"

"Are you questioning my choice of guests?"

A cool voice cut across their fake giggles and their smiles returned, just as fake, just as innocent. They curtsied as Prince Keith appeared from the bottom of the steps. He didn't return their smiles and within seconds they'd muttered excuses about 'being called for a dance' and had vanished back into the more crowded areas.

He crossed his arms, scowling, shooting me a glare. "You're drawing attention to yourself alone here."

"Well, it's not like I can dance." I retorted. He blinked a moment then relaxed a little. Was that the secret? Don't give into his bad mood?

"You haven't brought your new friend, I see." Prince Keith seemed to be looking for Otis. I smiled at that. Maybe he secretly liked the puppy.

"Too many high heels. It's too dangerous for a puppy." I responded.

He didn't come closer, just stood near the blanket, arms crossed as he watched the dancing. Prince Keith's manner had melted towards me now. I wasn't sure why.

"We discussed you during the meeting." He said suddenly.

Me? I'd almost forgotten about their meeting beforehand. I had to assume it was about the problem in Oriens, if it involved me. "Oh?"

"It's not something we should discuss now." Prince Keith stepped forward one step. This single motion seemed to get the attention of three stray women who started for him. His scowl returned as his head turned towards me. "I have work to do here."

Work? Was that what he called it? Prince Keith vanished into the crowd, a smile appearing, but it was as strained as Roberto's smile.

I was starting to see a whole other side to these Princes.

As the night went on, it seemed to go in a blur, Edward and Wilifred returning both together. From that moment on they didn't let me spend a moment alone, the three of us eating, or drinking, or they took me on a short walk along this area of the garden as Edward identified every single rose. By scientific name.

I couldn't say it was something I'd ever thought as a 'skill'... but I was pretty impressed at his memory.

As they continued to show me around, eyes followed us. Female eyes. Male eyes. We ate dinner with Prince Glenn, who was sitting at a table and still hadn't moved all night, some incredible french dish that I couldn't try and pronounce. There must have been a chef nearby, cooking all this, because the dishes were steaming hot and perfectly fresh. The wine was cold and amazing. I barely had to look around before someone appeared to refill my glass.

I may have drunk a little too much.

I wasn't with the Princes all the time though. They had to dance, I suspected it was part of their 'duty', and I was starting to identify the difference between a forced smile and a genuine one.

And as the women got a little drunker, they stopped hiding their dislike of me, offering some little insult or another whenever I was left alone. It wasn't worth responding to them. I just ignored them, drank, and that only started up the 'She must be simple minded' whispers.

Sometimes I saw Roberto twitch at that, I thought, but he seemed to be overwhelmed with women.

"Will you dance?" A voice cut into my thoughts. I gazed up to Prince Wilifred, who bowed, and said quietly, "Please do me this honour."

"But... I can't dance." I looked pointedly at my leg and he sighed, shaking his head, holding out a hand anyway.

"There's a way. One dance."

"Huh? What way?"

Prince Wilifred tugged me up, his face still calm and expressionless, but his hand squeezed mine for a moment as he lifted me up into his arms. Carrying me to the dance floor, I went bright red, wondering if he intended n dancing with me like this... but he lowered me down and muttered, "Arms around neck. Please."

"What?"

A slow song started, slow and gentle, and I did what I was told. Prince Wilifred lifted me up easily, his head against my neck, whispering, "Just relax. I can hold you."

This was crazy. My face stayed warm, eyes on us from all directions, his breath tickling my neck as we danced in this intimate way. The wine may not have helped either, I felt my body easily relaxing, Wilifred's arms steady and unflinching as he let me lean against him. We barely moved... just seemed to sway there.

As this happened, we heard voices around us, several women... the same from before, I realised... muttering insults and suggestions that I was a prostitute, or something along those lines, because I clearly wasn't from 'society'.

Wilifred's breath would draw in, every time we overheard that, but he did what I'd been doing all evening. He ignored it. His arms just tightened as if to reassure me.

The song was just fading as one of the women exclaimed, "This prostitute has no shame!" to the laughter of her little gaggle of followers.

Roberto exploded. There was no other word for it. He turned suddenly, as I was lowered to my feet, and demanded they go to bed. Accused them of getting drunk on a 'date' or something, his voice low, smile slipping right off and staying off. Alberto was quick to gently 'guide' the women away.

Wilifred lifted me up and helped me back to my chair. I swore I saw his smile appear a moment, his genuine one, but then he was turning as several woman charged at him in the hope to be asked for a dance.

Maybe they were a little drunk. One stumbled as her heel got caught in the grass, complaining loudly about 'commoner dates', humiliation all over her face when she caught me staring at her. She could have _killed_ me with that look.

I just smiled sweetly, drank a sip of wine, and enjoyed the sight.

Within an hour I suspected most of us were drunk or getting close to it. Prince Joshua seemed to be as sober as ever, despite his drinking more than most of us, but Roberto was gone and had quite literally ran for his life into the darkness, flinging shoes away, as Alberto gave chase. The women had looked pretty bewildered at that.

I wasn't surprised in the slightest. It was Roberto. I'd started to wonder how much longer he'd put up with pretending to be happy.

Glenn was red faced, leaning on his arm, and didn't give up any resistance when Yu came to his rescue and 'helped' him away. The women were also having to be helped away, one by one, vanishing up the steps or in another direction along a path that seemed to wind along the lake.

My own head was light now and I openly smiled at the women, who were making drunken digs at me, as I swayed on my chair to the music. I was having a great time and they were acting like cows. It was a great night. Edward and Wilifred, however gentle-manlike they were, were clearly also a little tipsy, and they bothered less and less with dancing and we spent more time sitting around that table, drinking together, toasting to random things. Roses. Flowers. Candles. The lake. The wine.

"You know," I said as I felt sleep start to draw on me, "You were right. This was fun."

"Yes, it was." Edward agreed. He had rested his head on his hands and looked increasingly like a boy now, his own cheeks rosy red, playing with a half eaten cake. "If only Louis would permit me one more drink..."

Louis had cut him off half an hour ago.

"Not in public. We can have a proper drink together when we're alone." Wilifred scolded Edward gently and he almost sounded like Claude a moment- the sternness in his voice amusing. He was drunker than Edward was though, stumbling as he stood up, and he gazed at me with sudden concern. "You're tired."

"A little. And relaxed." I admitted as I yawned. "I could sleep here."

"Outdoors! That... is not … will not do." Edward sat up suddenly. He stood up and swayed, laughing at his own lack of grace, adding, "I would carry you home but..."

"Your Highness." Alberto appeared all of a sudden, bowing low, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. "I have tasked several of the maids and servants to search for Roberto, so if you please, I can escort Miss Sophia home. Perhaps we'll lure Prince Roberto out of the garden."

"He's gone to sulk, has he?" Wilifred was teasing. I was sure of it.

"I believe so, yes. He was not impressed with your little... display." Alberto's face didn't change expression but he seemed amused. I wasn't sure. I went to drink from my refilled glass, and he grasped it quickly, easily taking it out of my grasp. "Miss Sophia."

"I'm thirsty. And sleepy." I complained and shut my eyes as I slumped down. Disappointment flooded me suddenly and I pouted. Now it was my turn to sound like a little kid. "Why didn't Robbie want to dance with me _too_? Or just say hi? It's so easy. Hi Phia. You're wearing a nice dress." I tried to mimic his voice and failed, words spilling out everywhere, and took another sip of the wine only to remember Alberto had taken it away from me. "Can I have... more wine?"

"_Robb...ie_?" Prince Joshua spoke up from his side of the table. Maybe I was wrong about him still being sober. He struggled a little with his words. "Prince Roberto?"

"Not to me. Just Robbie." I opened my eyes and frowned, sadness washing over me, as all the feelings I'd been hiding from all day suddenly washed over me. I wanted to cry. He didn't even want to see me. He'd been angry that I'd been at the party. "Don't tell him I called him that. He likes it too much and he doesn't deserve that. ...no, wait, he does. He deserves to be really happy."

My face made Edward look like he was about to cry as well. Oh god. I reached out to touch his face, protesting this travesty, informing him, "No, no, don't... don't look so sad! You'll never marry a woman with that face."

"Oh?" Edward reached up to grasp my hands, squeezing them, his face still sad. "Please, My Lady, if our antics tonight have saddened you..."

"You two were the best date I ever had. I think." I hesitated at Edward's face, his big sad eyes, silvery hair falling everywhere, and changed my mind. It was too cute. He'd seduce the world with that face. "Oh. Maybe you will. You should put that sad face on a dating site, Eddy, you'd make millions. Unless you already have millions. I... don't even know what I'm saying."

"Nor do I." Edward agreed. His head sunk back down on his arms and like magic Louis appeared.

Alberto lifted me up then with a soft, "All right, I think it's time for you to retire."

"Where's Robbie?" I protested as Alberto carried me up the steps, one by one, and away from the amused Princes down below.

"Prince Roberto was last seen vanishing into the lilac garden, peeling his suit off layer by layer, and we're tracking his movements based off lost articles of clothing." Alberto's expressionless face vanished. We were alone now and he didn't hide his amusement or exasperation. "I trust Prince Keith and his staff to search for him- I was more concerned with your safe return to your own bed."

"I have a new bedroom now. And a puppy."

"Prince Roberto told me. Did he tell you that he got a kitten?"

"No! What!" I was nearly dropped, my drunken state making me try and 'sit up', and Alberto had to stop and readjust his grip on me. I smiled at that. "Is it cute?"

"Milo is … cute. Prince Joshua has already requested to be moved to the other side of the Manse. Please rest, my lady, and allow me to carry you safely..." Alberto adjusted his hold once again. "I believe she is, as Prince Roberto described, the cutest creature known to kitty kind."

I sighed and shut my eyes, smile fading, sadness returning. I felt sick and light headed and weird. "He doesn't like me. Robbie was so nice to me. I had a _friend_. A real friend. Not a fake one."

"No. He wished to spare you the pain of those women." Alberto muttered, "As did I."

"Why are rich women so nasty?" I pouted, whining a little, face still sad. "They were _really mean_. They thought I was pregnant because I'm fat. Why does Robbie want one of them? He's too nice for them. I don't like them."

"You are not fat, Miss Sophia, and they are that way because it is what they were taught to be. I do not believe any of them really have a bad heart."

"You're such a sweetheart." I finally stopped wriggling around and flopped, shutting my eyes, somewhat soothed by his slow heart. "You should marry one of them. You could make any of them become nice people."

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration."

I whined a little more, Alberto soothing me the entire walk back, and as he gently tugged off my shoes, promised to make sure that Otis was warm and happy.

"Berty? Can you stroke my hair?"

Alberto twitched at my nickname, but he smiled, and came to sit on my bed, his large hand gently stroking my hair. "I'll wait until you've fallen asleep. I promise. Please, don't look so sad."

Exhausted, sad, and a little lonely, I curled up in bed as much as my leg would allow, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I was sure I heard Roberto's voice in my dreams, smelt him, but I was exhausted and sad to look.

* * *

For those who haven't seen Milo & Otis... just look on youtube.

/qgGcLuA-yxU

:)


	16. Chapter 16

Early the next morning, in the middle of a hangover, I found myself seated between Roberto and Edward. Roberto had almost run for the seat beside me, even though he still refused to look me in the eye, and he'd plonked himself down there. Edward was a great deal more graceful about this- he'd sunk lightly onto my other side.

Somehow this reminded me of something. Hadn't a similar situation happened before?

"I've been thinking over your speech on the difficulties of life for a commoner." Prince Joshua spoke up.

He didn't say this with any trace that he was joking and I gaped at him. Speech? Did he mean my rant in the house when we'd been hiding?

"And I have done research into the neighbourhood you were raised in. This area was close to the city and was seen as a reasonably expensive place to live. Explain to me- why would your neighbours live in such an expensive neighbourhood if they couldn't afford such a location?" Prince Joshua seemed almost demanding but I saw a trace of confusion there too. Had he been thinking about this all this time? Even gone to the trouble of researching it all!

"Um."

"This is something I am also interested in. Explain what you meant." Prince Keith demanded. He hadn't even been there.

I found myself stared at by all six Princes. I wished I wasn't feeling as hungover as I was.

"Are they unable to understand how money is distributed throughout their daily life?"

"No, that's not it." He seemed a little judgemental and I tried to ignore that. I had to assume- given that they all seemed to have pen and paper- that I was supposed to teach them about this. Okay then. "They lived there for the same reason a number of low income families did. The school."

"The school?"

"You can't go to that school unless you live in the area around it." I explained. I tried to think this out, how to explain it, as they seemed unsatisfied with this answer.

Prince Joshua demanded, "There were no other schools for them?"

"Of course there were. All over the place-"

"Then why risk starving their children or being evicted. This makes no sense!" Prince Keith must have been more or less filled in about my 'speech'. "This shows a lack of education in budgeting."

"This school," I ignored Prince Keith and Prince Joshua, glad that the other Princes had remained quiet and were happy to listen, "-was the best public school in the country. It even rivalled several of the private schools for richer children and it was well known that some richer families preferred this public school because of that."

"Aren't public schools all the same?" Wilifred asked.

"Apparently not." I wasn't sure why there was a difference. "I'm not an expert in funding, just from what I experienced, but when my mother took me around searching for a good high school, they were all different. Some of them had out dated equipment, or the teachers weren't as good, or they wouldn't have as many classes or experiences, where as others with more funding tended to have state of the art equipment or great classrooms, great teachers, that kind of thing. That's why so many families would move into the zone designated for this city high school- it was the very best and they thought that if they could hold out financially for a few years, go without whatever they had to, their children would get the best education and the best chance at getting into University."

Prince Glenn spoke up, voice lower, clearly thinking on this, "And there's no opportunity for them to attend this school from further away, outside the school zone?"

"I think there must have been. But if you didn't live local the government didn't pay for part of your tuition, making it much more expensive, and they'd be just as badly off. Only the teenagers might be travelling for up to two hours a day to get to school and that'd cut away their time at home to study, so..." I hesitated. "I guess for them, and for us, living near the school meant we could save a little more money, spend more time at home, and if someone struggled... well, we tended to help each other."

"I see."

I wasn't sure I'd explained it all that well but at least they seemed to understand, they all were taking notes, and I shifted, self concious about this. It might seem strange to you but for us it was the same old story. Families renting in the area just so their kids could attend the best school. Mum and the other parents used to joke about it being a 'five year diet' because they'd really go without everything. Public transport was good enough in the area for the parents and family to avoid cars, so less fuel was used, it was normal to buy from the second hand stores, and they'd eat less..."

"And loose weight."

"Exactly."

"That explains the poor heath figures for lower income families." Prince Joshua was gazing at a graph,pushing it aside, frowning. "I imagine they would have preferred to live in an area with lower rent costs should there have been an adequate school."

"Well, the teenagers never missed out on food, just the adults. Us teenagers rarely ate good stuff anyway. But ...probably, yeah. The other schools weren't bad... but..."

"Naturally they decided to give their children the very best." Prince Keith muttered. "At expense to themselves."

"So ensuring that every public school meets a specific standard..."

They had gone quiet all of a sudden and I sat there watching them. They were taking it seriously.

"Then fines for not meeting those standards..." Prince Keith muttered. "Or closure if they refuse to comply."

"Wouldn't work! You'd just make the problem worse, force schools to close, and more students having to crowd into other schools." I exclaimed.

"Explain?"

"Well..." I sighed and tried to think. I really felt hungover and sick. "The issue is also funding. If a public school has less funds from a government, they have less money to spend on improving their schools, and can hire less teachers. When you have too many kids in one class and the teacher's overwhelmed, or if the school's too crowded, of course things are going to get worse. If you start fining them for that, if schools have to close, then suddenly there's several hundred kids having to crowd into nearby schools, and once again. It's too crowded, not enough equipment, not enough teachers, and we're back to the same problem as before."

"I see what she's saying." Prince Edward said softly. He frowned. "Is a smaller class size preferable?"

"Sure, if the school can have enough teachers. The good school I went to, that city school, they had hired enough teachers and had the facilities to ensure that we had only about fifteen students per teacher ratio. But the other schools we visited, it wasn't unusual for there to be up to thirty students per teacher. Sometimes more."

"Of course. The level of education and guidance would drop, equipment overused, a teacher overworked." Prince Glenn seemed to get it before the others. I wondered when he'd finished high school... couldn't have been long ago. If he'd ever even attended. "Such an environment would make for very low rates of satisfactory results."

"I think that's enough to consider." Prince Joshua decided. He was still writing though, his eyes on paperwork, clearly dedicated to this problem.

It was kind of touching, actually.

"Why are we discussing schools anyway?" I felt sick, shutting my eyes a moment, frustrated. Hadn't they ever felt this bad?

"Are you all right?" Edward asked softly, leaning closer, a hand finding my arm. "You seem very pale this morning."

"I must not be as good with alcohol as your Highnesses." I admitted and smiled weakly. "But I am fine. It'll pass."

"We have to work." Prince Joshua muttered. "Why wouldn't we ask such a question?"

"Education may be one way to improve feelings towards Royal Families." Edward explained as he patted my hand. "It may seem strange but given the delicate situation in each nation- we are genuinely grateful for your insight."

"Drink water." Roberto, for the first time all day, spoke up. His eyes were a little bloodshot as he pushed a glass of water at me. It was half empty. Had he already been drinking from it?

"Roberto, you should not offer a lady something you've already half used. Here." Edward elegantly poured me a glass of my own.

I found myself being stared at by them both, Roberto shoving his half drunk water at me, and Edward offering his with a gentle smile, Roberto shoving his a little closer to me... and it was close to being tested. Huh. This was... this was a little awkward.

"Enough. The poor woman." Wilifred shook his head as he took both glasses. "You're too sick for this today."

"Probably." What he meant by 'this', I wasn't quite sure, but I was relieved that he was at least on the 'leave the hungover woman alone' side. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, wishing I hadn't drunk so much last night. Everything was still hazy.

"At least you didn't reach the level of Roberto last night." Wilifred added, his eyes going across the table to Roberto, who frowned.

"I wasn't so bad!"

"You ran into the lilac grove and started to undress yourself." Prince Keith glared at him. "I did not organise that party last night for your dates just so that I could get an eyeful of your royal behind. If you do such a thing again I will not search for you- I will leave you cold and naked until the morning."

"I had to … run. There were ladies present!" Roberto protested. His eyes met mine and he looked flustered, crossing his arms, adding, "Phia was present."

"You stripped?" I blinked. That I hadn't heard. Or had I? Last night was a bit fuzzy. "Wait. Were you running around naked?"

"It was warm last night, so I took off my jacket, and my tie, and then undid a few buttons... and I … I was feeling restricted. Alberto started to chase and I... it was a natural reaction!" Roberto resembled a tomato with hair now, and stood up, adding, "I don't need to explain! Running made me warmer I... I... clothes weren't comfortable..."

"Drank too much." Prince Joshua finished for him. He fiddled with a pen, restless, gazing down at the notes he'd taken.

"Not the first time." Prince Keith added.

"Not the first time you've run either." Wilifred added. He seemed amused and added, "And you're causing poor Sophia to blush."

"Well. I need... to lie down. I drank too much myself." I used the best excuse I could to escape. Oh god. He was. I'd pictured Roberto running stark naked through the gardens and I was red. I turned, careful on my crutches, nearly slipping over as I left with as much dignity as possible.

It probably looked like I was running for it. Oh well.

"Sophia."

Oh. Prince Keith. I heard him and paused, hesitating, wondering if I should pretend I hadn't heard. But when he called again, impatient, I sighed.

"Hi. Sorry. I thought you were done." I tried to smile as I re-entered the room and settled back down.

"Of course. The casual banter was not necessary." Prince Keith shot Roberto a look who held up his hands.

"Wasn't me."

"It wa-"

"Anyway." Prince Glenn cut over Keith, sitting up straighter, and gazed at me. "This is about your Father."

Oh. I should have been expecting this. "Yeah?"

"You will need to walk and grow strong." Prince Glenn gazed at my leg through the table. "I think it may be important."

"I thought we agreed she woul-" Roberto started but Glenn cut him off.

"That's not important. In a week we'll explain to you our decision." Glenn met my eyes.

I had the sudden feeling that I really might need to get involved more than I'd thought I would. "Um. Okay. I'll have to go for a walk more often then."

"Exactly." Prince Keith spoke up. "In fact- I'm going to allow you to explore Liberty a little more. There will be tours arranged for you to assist your energy being returned to norma-"

"No!" We all jumped as Roberto suddenly stood up, his face red with angry, a hand grabbing onto my shoulder. "I voted no. You're not using her."

"Using me?" I stared at Roberto but he'd suddenly pushed my chair backwards, wheels skidding, knocking my crutches over as he more or less planter himself between me and the others. It took no more than three seconds to get it. Bait. They were hoping to lure more people out. My half-brother had been killed before they'd had a moment to question him. "I'm bait. For the next week. That's it, isn't it?"

"No, because I voted no." Roberto looked like he was about ready to shove me right out of the door on that wheely chair. His breathing was fast all of a sudden. "You throw Phia at those women, you nearly drop her down a hill, get her drunk, flirt with her, get her called all kinds of unflattering names, but... but …"

"Roberto-" Wilifred stood up, slowly, voice very calm. "The rest of us voted yes."

"I have no intention of allowing this woman, the closest link to that man we have, of vanishing from our protection." Prince Keith narrowed his eyes. "It will happen."

Roberto shook his head. He was shaking, I realised with shock, his arm literally trembling as he stood there. "I … am not going to allow that. Not even if you tied me-"

"This is not worth my time." Prince Joshua muttered. He scowled at us, arms crossed, impatient. "Why are we even going to pretend? I have work to do. This game has to end."

"Joshua..." Edward warned softly. "You agreed."

"No, I didn't. It's not amusing." Prince Joshua stood up. "Roberto. You're feeling romantic attachment for Sophia. Sophia. You're romantically attracted to Roberto. If you're going to enjoy a romance behind his marriage, I don't care, but please stop using our precious time to play this game. I have work to do. Hurry up and kiss...or whatever it is romantic couples do to arrange such a thing."

Roberto froze. I froze as well, stunned at Prince Joshua's bluntness, as he vanished out a side door.

Glenn sighed, Edward sighed, Wilifred flopped back down, and Keith threw up his hands.

"Game up." Wilifred seemed genuinely disappointed, if a little amused, as Prince Joshua stormed out of the room. "Thanks, Josh."

"That was fun while it lasted." Edward agreed. He winked at me, clearly amused, adding, "I'm surprised by Prince Joshua's bluntness."

"Time to leave them alone."

They all left, one after another, leaving the two of us alone in the room together.

"...romant...tic?" Roberto breathed out. He'd gone stuff, his back still to me, and didn't move even after the door had shut behind them.

My entire body was shaking too, face flustered, because... they were right. Roberto wasn't a friend. I wanted to do more than cuddle. It was obvious, it always had been, but … but I wasn't sure I was happy that I had to face it like this. Or the reality of it.

A romance behind his marriage.

I wasn't going to do that. I … even if he was interested. Was I? That was even if he'd … even if he …

"Roberto, I... I..."

"Is it true?"

Why did his voice sound so … harsh? I should have felt happy. Right? I'd just realised I was in love with someone. This was a good moment. I was supposed to be skipping through daisies. All I could think about was those times we'd laughed, and snuggled, and teased each other, the times I'd been unable to resist touching him, or when I'd wanted to kiss the daylights out of him, or...

"I guess so." I admitted. I felt sick and this time it wasn't related to the hangover.

Before I could say anything else, like 'just kidding', or a joke, teasing, whatever, Roberto had snapped, "Why do you have to ruin it?" and he left. He didn't even turn around. He just stormed out the door and left me there, a good metre from my crutches, the heavy silence crushing everything I'd kept there for a chance that it was returned.

Ruin it? Our friendship? Had I?

Once I'd gotten my hands on the crutches I made my way as quickly to the room, head down, breathing in and out deep in an attempt to stay in control of myself. It felt like Prince Joshua had just whacked me in the chest with a bat, my heart hurt, and now that I understood why, I couldn't even pretend to be happy with it.

I passed by those women, one of them throwing a snarky comment about … I didn't know, ugly hair, or shoes, or something, I didn't really notice, and instead of ignore her, I snapped. The crutch whacked into the back of her legs, knocking her right over on her stupid high heeled butt, and she screeched about lawyers, suing, and all kinds of things.

Prince Keith appeared within seconds, demanding to know what had happened, and rather than stick around … I hobbled off.

If my luck got any worse than _that'd_ be the woman Roberto would marry.

I had to keep moving for my room as the urge to smack her rose again. Urgh. I felt sick.

When I got back I found a note on my door.

_'Sophia- _

_The first tour is at six tonight. Please dress appropriately. _

_Prince Keith.'_

So he wasn't kidding about that. What he meant by 'appropriately' I had no clue but I was sure, like always, the maids would have some idea. Maybe they could even tell me _where_ I was going to act as bait.

I sighed, tugged the note off, and went inside. At least he'd given me the rest of the day off to sleep off this hangover and pretend that Roberto _hadn't_ rejected me. Between crying.

_Ruined_ it.


	17. Chapter 17

I found a phone in my room later that day, magically delivered while I was under the covers 'sleeping', and with the texts from several different numbers. I had to assume they were the Princes given the names they'd assigned themselves.

They wanted to know what had happened.

I pretty much told them what he'd said, all _two words_ of it, and then gave up listening to the phone after that. I was busy. I did what I supposed most girls did... I just lay there, depressed beyond belief, trying to think about where it had gone wrong.

Then I'd try and stop that.

What had I ruined, exactly? What? Was I angry or was I sad?

I had no idea!

After lunch- I assumed that was what that meal had been about- I'd been seriously tempted to just pack up and _leave_. I wasn't going to do that, of courre I wasn't, I felt a kind of commitment to see Prince Glenn get his life back somehow.

It hadn't helped though when I'd overheard the maids whispering about the 'second group date' for Roberto and his women. Great. Maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe he really had wanted to pick one of them. I mean... why not? They were beautiful, accomplished, well bred, and despite their nasty streak... there must have been something good in them if the King had chosen them. Money?

I sighed for what was probably the thousandth time, sitting on the ground as I stared out the window at Otis, but any joy at his antics were no longer giving me any joy.

"Sophia..."

A voice murmured beside me and I twisted around to see Wilifred entering.

"I did knock." He knelt beside me, brushing something soft against my face, concern on his face.

"Sorry. I probably look... not so good." I tried to smile. It didn't work, my face just cracked, and I turned back towards the doors. I felt a finger gently brush hair back.

"The sadness doesn't suit you."

"Uh huh." I didn't agree, just shut my eyes, as his finger continued to stroke my hair. "Can I... help you?"

"Please excuse him but... Alberto explained what happened. Please- don't feel angry towards Joshua. He means well, even if he doesn't show it, and I genuinely think he doesn't understand why he crossed a boundary." Wilifred's hand dropped and he went to sit on the ground beside me, reaching out as Otis circled back to shower us with his love, his eyes gazing down at the puppy. "I'm a little confused myself."

"Just confused? I... I feel like an idiot." I breathed out as a wave of emotion washed over me. I didn't blame Prince Joshua. But what _had happened_? Had it been one sided? Had he only felt like a friend and I... got swept away in it all? In being rescued, more or less, in being doted on, and... ruining it?

"No, please, don't..." Wilifred hesitated. He went quiet again and grasped my hand. "I don't think you're an idiot."

I shut my eyes. "No, I … I promised to view him as Prince Roberto. Didn't I? But I … I stopped, like I did with you, and probably Glenn, and everyone. So it was my fault."

"I'm glad you do." Wilifred's eyes were still on Otis. "At least when you're alone with us."

He didn't seem to know what to say. Neither did I.

"I didn't know he was getting married."

"It isn't something he was feeling any joy over. Roberto seems to have changed a little." It hurt, even just to hear Wilifred mention his name, but I turned to look at Wilifred as he stared down. "He's facing those women and his duty. He hasn't run."

"How long has he got? A month? How much longer can he run?"

I didn't want to talk about him. I was sure I was going to cry. How had I … Argh, and I was doing it again. "Enough about that. You hear about my arranged marriage?"

Wilifred flinched at that, his hand vanishing from mine, and he nodded slowly. "With it on the news, yes."

"Yeah. I'm not sure why he's decided to do that."

"I do." Wilifred gave Otis a gentle shove and looked to me, finally. "You're now a household name in most households in the six kingdoms- the kidnapped fiancee of Orien's crown Prince. It's unlikely you'll go somewhere in public now without being recognised."

"I guess so. So... it's his way of trying to locate me." I got it. "It must be hard for you."

"I don't know any other way of living. That marriage..." Wilifred seemed to pause, as if considering his words, and frowned. "...although he is not the real Prince Glenn, it's an official engagement announcement now. You may find yourself struggling to end it without causing trouble for yourself or Glenn."

I went silent at that. I hadn't even considered that aspect of it. We had seen it on the news, okay, and Glenn hadn't mentioned that...

Was he planning on calling it off?

"I hope it doesn't do that." I muttered. "Cause trouble for him."

"As do I." His eyes stayed fixed on me a long time.

I just stared ahead as I tried to keep 'numb'. Don't think about it.

I fell silent and sighed once again, shutting my eyes, devastation flooding me as Roberto's face flooded my head once again. It was mad. I … had barely known him. It had to be because he'd been so nice to me. That was it. I'd misread his … his intentions.

"Prince Keith wants to leave a little earlier." Wilifred said after a while. He'd sat there that entire time, silent, his presence comforting. "But if you're not ready..."

"To be bait? Guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Wilifred nodded. He stood up slowly, stretching, and then helped me onto my good leg. "Please. Don't do anything risky. You can send me a message at any point you've changed your mind and want to cancel this. And-" He stared down at my leg, frowning, uncertain, "-you can ask to stop. We all agreed. Your wound can't be pushed any more than you bear. If it hurts. Send me a message."

"I'll do my best. I'll send you a message." I wasn't sure I could keep that promise though. "I hope it does help Glenn out a bit."

It wasn't long before I was helped into 'appropriate' clothing by the maids. It ended up being a pretty normal looking outfit, considering who'd organised this, just some jeans and a light bare armed top with a light jacket. Nice summer outfit. I did notice that they made me keep this new phone inside a concealed pocket inside the light jacket.

Once again no wheelchair. I was escorted to the front door where Prince Keith waited. He didn't look like he was going out somehow. He was dressed in a suit. I was... in casual. It made it pretty obvious.

"You're not coming." I guessed and he shook his head.

"Another ...party."

I knew immediately what he meant. Another 'date' he had to share with Roberto. Prince Keith seemed regretful that he'd even mentioned it. I was surprised that he was... he'd always seemed so distant and scary.

"Ah well. Good that I'm going out then. Right?" I tried to be bright and happy... tried.

"Mm. Focus on your situation. Let us handle this other situation." Keith moved closer, nearly close enough to touch, as he muttered, "You'll be given opportunities to escape."

"And I'm going to take them?"

He nodded, his emerald eyes focusing outside at the car, arms crossing. He seemed to he thinking about something- he was standing in front of my exit- and I waited until Prince Keith continued, "The evidence could suggest that you were an unwilling participant of the escape."

"Unwilling?" I wasn't quite sure I understood- honestly, waking under a building wasn't the clearest way to start an escape.

"You went to visit the Princes, something many girls of your station would do, am I right?" I wanted to roll my eyes at 'of your station' but nodded, thinking it over, and realised. As embarrassing as it was... he was right. A lot of girls would probably sneak down to visit the Princes. Prince Keith continued, "Then you were rendered unconscious by a butler, who was apart of the escape effort, and carried off. Shot, which naturally would frighten you into keep running. I believe the reason your father hasn't just tried to shoot you is for that reason alone. He is, as I might, considering the possibility that we were taking you for our own advantage. Which is true."

I knew part of the reason they'd taken me was for their advantage but to hear it said so bluntly, after Roberto's... before, I shut my eyes a moment. Was that what he meant? Ruined it. How many times was I going to replay those words? Probably... for a very long time. I shuddered and felt a hand close on my shoulder, squeezing, Prince Keith's eyes now seeking mine. There was almost a sympathy.

"Please, Miss Sophia, concentrate. I... understand what has taken place today must be distressing, but-" His tone surprised me. I stared at him and Prince Keith flushed, staring off, adding, "-but I have Prince Glenn's needs, and that of Oriens, to consider. Open war with Oriens is the last opition my father wishes. Your strength is more important than your hurt."

I nodded and breathed in, slowly, as he let go of my shoulder and strode forward. Prince Keith touched the door handle a moment before he added, "If ... if you should find yourself taken, you must be sure to plead to talk to your Father, and tell him everything that happened. That Roberto seduced you, your injury, having to hide in your Father's own home during the storm."

"You'll let me be taken?"

"No. There will be protection at all times. The ideal situation is that we prevent such a thing from taking too long. " Prince Keith fixed his eyes in me. "But your Father needs confirmation that your departure from his care was unwilling. When you find yourself alone, do not question it, but run."

Oh. "I get it. You want me to put on a show. Really try and escape."

"Exactly. And when you are captured, the bodyguards may pick you up, they may be a little forcefil-" I shivered at that, "-but I have ordered them to be careful. Bruises are to be avoided. They'll give you the word Otis to let you know it's them."

"Won't he find it weird that I'm out?"

"You will be on guarded tours as if you are a forced guest. You don't have to enjoy them. Or you will be taken to parties, nightclubs, to match your earlier behaviour."

I flinched. Prince Keith had clearly heard my reputation. If he knew that was insulting and/or hurtful he didn't let it on.

"At least you don't think I'm on his side."

Prince Keith's face softened somewhat and he shook his head. "If Prince Wilifred, Prince Glenn and Prince Joshua have spoken to defend you, as has Claude, Yu, Jan and Alberto then I accept it."

Prince Joshua had as well? I was surprised by that. He hadn't mentioned Roberto though.

"Roberto refused to even answer the question." Prince Keith seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Okay. Time to go make a fuss about running home to daddy." I straightened up.

"Enjoy it as well." Prince Keith called as I went to open the door. He grasped my hand suddenly and pushed something into my hand. A credit card? "Spend what you want... but on one condition."

"What's that?"

He hesitated, face reddening, looking a little awkward all of a sudden. "Buy every last thing related to dolphins an... and send it here. To the Manse. The bodyguard will take care of the arrangements."

"_Dolphins_?" Did Prince Keith have a secret love for dolphins? I stared at him.

"Don't ask questions!" Prince Keith turned suddenly, embarrassed and angry, and stormed off again.

"I'm sure I'll love your country, Your Highness." I waved one crutch at him and eased myself into the car. "Right. Dolphins."

I was dropped off with just one bodyguard at an aquarium. It was crowded today, couples on dates, families with their children, friends there, probably all escaping the summer heat outside by staying all day inside the air conditioned aquarium.

It was pretty impressive. I stood there gazing at my map, stunned, finding myself staring at a comprehensive map of a five story building complete with a garden on the roof which boasted award winning koi ponds and cherry trees- both donated from Oriens as the map boasted- and six restaurants across the four floors. Jellyfish exhibit. Fish native from all six kingdoms. Seals. Otters. A 'touch and learn' area for children. Shark tanks, ray tanks, penguins, tropics, cold water, kelp forests... and even a beauty clinic that looked into the largest aquarium tank.

On top of that they had three floors underneath, mostly dedicated to marine research and training, but also to act as a hospital for the marine animals and outside, several large pools for dolphins, seals and otters.

"Only in Liberty." I muttered. Richest country out of the six kingdoms. Built just a few years ago, apparently, state of the art _everything_. I gaped as I saw a dolphin zoom through the water _under my feet_. "Wha... was that _real_?"

"There's underwater tunnels for the dolphins to use." The bodyguard seemed amused as he gazed down. He'd dressed casually as well, I'd noticed, probably to make us look like... I didn't know, he was a date. Or an older brother.

"I just ...want to move in." I felt some of my depression lift as wonder filled me. I couldn't help it. I was in love with this place and we were still in the entrance foyer surrounded by screaming kids and loud voices.

"Where would Miss Sophia like to visit first?"

"I don't know!" I was so overwhelmed. This may have been work, sort of, but Prince Keith had said enjoy yourself. He'd also requested as much dolphin merchandise as I could get my hands on. "We better go to the shop first... get that done."

The bodyguard nodded and we headed in that direction.

I fingered the card and felt a little bad suddenly. It had my name on it and everything, sure, but … he had said to do it. And I didn't want to spend anything, really. I wondered if I really should get everything related to dolphins... Prince Keith probably had no idea that at least half the shop was related to them. Half the shop. Literally.

As I stood there, gazing awkwardly around, the bodyguard moved closer once again and said softly, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, I've been ordered to buy all the dolphin merchandise, but..."

"Ah. I understand." He stood back and gestured to one of the staff, one of the supervisors who clearly was in charge. The bodyguard flashed something at her... a card or something... and demanded, "Send every last dolphin related merchandise to the Manse this afternoon. We'll pay..."

"I have this." I held up the card.

The woman looked at the bodyguard's card and at my shiny flashy gold and silver card, bowed low, and responded, "Of course, My Lady. Please- take a look around as I work, this may take some time. If I may borrow the card..."

I handed her the card.

While she worked I wandered around the shop, watching the DVDs, amusing myself with the cute objects, fingering squeaky otters, crowns that were made of sparkly fish, waddling penguins, happily distracting myself. Some of the stuff was naturally cheap, but other things were higher quality, and I found a seat to sit in as I gazed at several amazing large books that were basically just giant full coloured photos. Patted a blob fish plushie as big as my pillow and a jellyfish 'friend'. Put on a Dumbo Octopus hat.. and grinned at my own silly reflection. They had all these amazing hats. I was so tempted to get one of each for the Princes, fingering them, amused.

This place was a wonderland for adults as well.

Then I picked up a giant seal plushie with a big stupid grin, one that apparently doubled as either a body pillow or a cushion to sit on, thought of Roberto, and came crashing down to reality.

Oh yeah.

Time to work. I wasn't so much in the mood for souvenirs anymore.

I stood up slowly, gazing over to see if the woman was done yet, and she typed a few last things into her computer before she nodded over towards me. When I retrieved the card we continued onwards into the aquarium. I hoped Prince Keith was ready for a truckload of dolphins. He was going to get it.

Now that I'd come crashing back to reality about Roberto, it was hard to feel the same excitmeent I'd felt earlier, and I wandered around half caught up in my own depression. It took me a few minutes to realise I was alone after the bodyguard said loudly, 'I'm going to the smoking area for a smoke, stay put' and to remember.

Oh yeah.

This was my chance to run.

I hobbled back towards the entrance, ensuring that I didn't run into the bodyguard, not having to pretend at all that I was actually a bit depressed. Because I was. My arms were chafed over the crutches, my leg hurt, the dolphins weren't awesome anymore, and Roberto said I'd ruined everything.

As soon as I was out the exit I headed down the street and 'pretended' to stay more or less hidden. It was kind of hard to do that on crutches and when you were in a crowd of people who didn't seem to care if you were crippled or not, I more or less got shoved along with the crowd anyway.

It was about twenty minutes, felt like an hour for my leg, before I realised that I really was being followed. I couldn't explain how I knew. Prickles on the back of my neck? When I'd stopped to admire flowers I'd seen a car pull up nearby... but I wasn't sure if that was it, or if I was being paranoid, or …

I felt pretty nervous all of a sudden. What was I doing? I'd been walking for so long that my leg already hurt badly and ...my nerves gave way.

Tugging the phone out, my fingers sliding across the screen, I did what I'd promised I'd do. I let Wilifred know that I was too sore to continue- my leg hurt. I wanted to be brave. Be the hero! But at the same time... now I was done with that. When it had successfully sent I sighed with relief. Okay. It felt right. We'd try again tomoro-

Of course, as soon as I'd decided this, someone had grasped me and more or less shoved me into a car, sending the phone flying into the flowers.

My heart raced as I struggled, genuinely struggled, the crutches taken away, completely confused and overwhelmed. Was... was it the bodyguards? Was it ...the other people? My Father's people? I waited for the keyword, heart in my throat, fear rising as the seconds stretched out. _I wasn't ready for this_.

As I was thinking this, waiting desperately for them to reassure me with the keyword 'Otis', I saw a familiar face outside, as the car turned around in the street, his eyes wide open under his hat, jaw dropped. Wilifred. I'd know that face anywhere.

Fear really ran through me then, real genuine fear, the kind that meant I forgot to breathe. Who were these people?


	18. Chapter 18

I was pretty much held down in that seat, one man on either side, the windows sliding up quickly as we left the panicked Wilifred behind on the street. I could barely breathe, my heart racing, and I was aware someone was touching my hair.

That was weird.

It took a very long minute before I realised the person that had his arms around my shoulders and was speaking to me was... Alberto.

Alberto?

I stared up at him, still panicked, and finally I began to understand what was being said.

"-she'll calm down eventually." He was speaking to the others now, his arm tight around my shoulders, and I realised that his hand was stroking my hair again. Smart butler. Must have realised somehow that it calmed people down.

"Al...Alberto?"

"See? Otis." He spoke the keyword as he released my shoulders and sighed with relief, sitting back on his side, arms folding neatly in his lap. "I was asked to come. We were worried you'd panic."

I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Oh yeah. There was that bodyguard who had left me at the aquarium for a smoke. Some of the others were familiar too from around the Manse. I … had more or less panicked without needing to. "Woops." So much for the amazing heroine baiting bad guys.

"Please- don't feel that way." Alberto must have red my embarrassment all over my face. "This is why I came."

"I guessed that." It kind of hurt to look at Alberto though. I gazed forward at my knees, breathing in and out as I slowly regained some sense of normality, and tried to think. "So you got my message?"

"Message? No." The bodyguard on my other side nodded back. "There were several suspicious men about to take you. We don't intend on letting them get you that easily."

Oh right. The show. I guess it'd been pretty real looking. "You sure it wasn't Prince Wilifred?"

"...why would we think that? No. We identified them clearly." The bodyguard seemed confused. "Prince Wilifred is at the Manse."

"No, I just saw him. Back there." I gestured back. "I'd know that face anywhere after seeing it daily."

This caused a flurry of activity, all of a sudden, one of the bodyguards heading for a radio. There was a soft argument.

"No, it wasn't … I'm aware Tomcat is at the party... this wasn't the expected runaway." He frowned.

I could only guess 'Tomcat' referred to Roberto, when Alberto sighed with relief, and the bodyguard explained what I'd seen.

"What was he wearing?"

I told them what I remembered and realised what was wrong. If Wilifred was there pretty much in the same place as two of my Father's hired kidnappers, would... what would they do? If they recognised him, would they hurt him?

My anxiety started to rise suddenly, listening anxiously, waiting. Someone had gone to find him now with Claude- who apparently had assumed he was sick in bed. Wilifred had given him the slip. What the hell had he done that for? To make sure I was okay? Anger rose as well. I was angry at him. I was worried as all hell. Stupid man!

It was a very tense drive back to the Manse. A very long tense drive. It was just as we arrived that they reported he'd contact them about my kidnapping and was now safely being driven back.

I wanted to kill him for that.

Whatever I'd planned on saying was put on hold when I saw Claude more or less walking Wilifred into the Manse. Claude was back to his frightening self again... I suspected I didn't have to be mad with a butler like that. I watched him get walked away, his head low, but he met my eyes and smiled a relieved smile.

Honestly, I'd been scared I'd been taken as well, so who could blame him for being startled?

Prince Keith strode past, apparently heading for Wilifred, so I figured I may as well distract him. Wilifred didn't need two people scolding him.

I called out, "Get your dolphins?"

He froze, turning towards me on the spot, and for a moment I was sure he was about to tell me off for buying too many things. He had said 'all the dolphins'. I'd given him all the dolphins. Prince Keith then nodded. "Yes. You did a good job. We are... selecting the correct... ones. The rest will be thrown away."

"What!" I exclaimed as he went to continue away. "That's a waste! Give them to orphans or something. Shesh."

He hesitated, staring back at me, a weird soft laugh sound coming from him, before Prince Keith shook his head and continued on down the hall after Wilifred and Claude. I crossed my arms as best as I could... given that I was still dependant on those crutches.

Soon I was more or less alone and the excitement of the afternoon, mixed with the pain in my leg, promoted me to head for my own room. The last thing I wanted to do was to run into Roberto's little harem of willing brides... as tempting as it was to beat one of them up again.

I hobbled in the direction of my room, more or less guided through the maze of hallways by the maid, and found myself in an aquarium _wonderland_.

There was a TV now, with the DVDs from the aqurium set out in front of it, a small army of plushies all over my bed, I could see several costumes hanging up in the closet, several boxes of 'marine life hats' that I'd thought would make great presents, several of those sparkly fish crowns dangling over the antique bed frame, a mosquito net … dark blue and with sparkly tiny schools of fish in the fabric... draped over the bed, several boxes of what looked like erasers, pencils, children's toys, children's dressup sets, a few of those very large marine beanbags, and that was what I could see. There were clearly more boxes inside the wardrobe. Baby clothes! I even had baby clothes!

I wasn't sure how but somehow that woman, who'd been responsible for all the dolphin items, had decided everything I touched was also important. The maid grinned as she led me inside.

"I set it all up." She informed me.

I gaped. Okay. I'd touched more than a few things in there, mostly admiring or amused, and … wow. I wasn't sure if I felt bad or if I was amused. What would have Prince Keith thought? I wasn't sure I wanted to ask.

That stupid giant seal, the one that'd looked so much like Roberto, that sat there too. I was tempted to ask her to give THAT to some orphan somewhre... except that Otis had made it his friend. Somehow the tiny pug puppy had crawled on top of the seal head, snuggled into the face, and was fast asleep on his back.

"Um." That was the only sound I could think of. Seriously. Pencil sharpenrs, dvds, those silly crowns, those silly marine life hats... I had thought about giving htem to the Princes but... and I flopped down on the bed. "Wow. I … didn't mean for her to just …"

The maid hesitated. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. It's kind of funny. I was just admiring these things and I guess... I guess the shop manager decided I wanted them all." I shook my head and picked up a hairbrush complete with floating fish inside. Oh boy. Child sized brush.

She laughed, covered her mouth, and shook as she muffled her laughter in her hand. "...that … that explains... I'm sorry, excuse me, we were … so confused... I mean, there's so much!"

"We?"

"The maids!"

Oh. I flushed and then laughed as well, shaking my head, and held out the brush. "Here. Have a brush."

"I think I know a young lady that might like it." She took it, her body still shaking, as she slipped it into a pocket. "What you like to do with all of it?"

"Um. I suppose I had told Prince Keith to give it to orphans. Hadn't I? "Has Liberty got orphanages?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then I think I'll be up late tonight sorting these things out. I ...I might keep a few things." I added as Otis grunted in his sleep, his paws twitching on top of his seal plushie mountain, resolve fading somewhat. Oh god. I couldn't part a puppy and his seal plushie.

"Of course, my lad... I mean, Sophia. Keep what you like." She lifted up a toddler's bib, stared at it a moment, and then she started to shake with laiugher again. "S... sorry. It's just... why would … this is for a baby!"

"Okay then. That's going to an orphanage. We better get a box. The maids can take things home if they have kids too."

Once she'd set me up with tea and my pills outside in the courtyard, the maid vanished for a box, and I shook my head as I played with one of the sparkly fish crowns in the evening sunlight. For crying out loud. Someone had even glued rhinestones onto the fish for eyes. It was kind of cute, sure, but …

I shook my head as I stuck it on my head a moment, grinning at my own reflection in my tea, with a school of fish perching upon my head.

"That's... unique."

I jumped as I gazed up. There was a small pack of feral... well, high heeled women... and they were staring at me with open mockery as I tugged the crown off, my face flushing.

"I think it's just sad." Another woman commented. She didn't seem sad and she whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I heard common girls do dream of becoming Princesses."

"Is that so?" Another woman whispered. "How tragic. She must believe the crown has geninue diamonds on it."

There was a titter and I rolled my eyes, face flushed with embarrassment, as they continued to gawk at me over the fence. Then one of them looked nto the room behind me. "Look at her room!"

Oh good lord. It was like being in a zoo. They were laughing, mocking every last 'tacky' thing, and when I went to drink the tea and ignored them, I heard one of them whisper about 'Look, she's trying to pretend she's a lady.'

I flung the crown at them. It wasn't a light crown either. They all scattered, suddenly, and the crown didn't hit them. Roberto blinked stupidly as a crown smacked into his chest, gazing down at the object when it fell, while the women went quiet.

"How _violent_. She's little more than a feral creature. I... I must protest to Prince Keith about her presence." One of them seemed shocked. I didn't believe it. "She could have _hurt_ you."

"Lady Annabelle is still bedridden from her attack..." Another voice whispered. "I'm scared! Roberto- I couldn't bear to sleep knowing she's around!"

Oh good god. I stared at them, heart thudding hard as Roberto froze there, his eyes down, unable to look at him directly. I knew that they were trying to mock me with those words... but instead, they were giving me ideas. Yes. Pranking them in their sleep was an excellent idea.

"Your Highness..." Another had appeared, her foot raising, "Let me break it for you. Are you injured?"

"Such a tacky object too. Careful! It totally might contain poison. My Daddy says that plastics contain _dangerous chemicals_." Daddy? The woman had to be at least thirty, I had to assume, and while I had no issue with older women... this one was dressed in the most innocent type clothing, as if she was trying to pretend she was half her age, and speaking like a teenager. It was _weird_.

Roberto ignored them, bending, and picked up the crown. He gazed at it, eyes fixed on it, and I blinked as he slowly turned it around his fingers, his face contorting. Was he … _smiling_?

Was he making fun of me as well?

I wasn't sure if I'd ignored it though. He thrust it towards Alberto, who'd followed behind, and continued to walk away. He hadn't looked at me once, arms sliding around the women, and I ignored the smug looks.

And when I heard the words, "Roberto- am I the one you'll read to tonight in my room?" my heart crashed and burned.

Oh god. Even that. He was sharing even _that_.

I left the tea, took the pill, and went back inside to hide again. As soon as the door was shut and the curtains drawn, I shut my eyes, sunk down onto the ground, and gave up trying to pretend I was fine. All I could see was Roberto touching them, their mocking eyes, all of that. I wasn't fine.

Because, even though I found them all pathetic, the simple fact of the matter was that Roberto intended on marrying one of them. And he didn't want me. That meant that every word they said now, every single word, cut deeper than I wanted to admit.

And for the first time I realised that I... I would have liked it. Even though it'd be hard, even though I had no clue what kind of life it'd be, I … I knew that as long as I had Roberto there, as much a friend as someone I loved, I'd cope with that new life. I didn't care if they made me a lesser rank, or whatever it was they called lower people, didn't care if I couldn't become Princess or whatever. That wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest.

I wanted to marry that stupid man. Not his crown. I just wanted to be the one to stand behind him and support him.

Of course, when Claude came to return my phone, I wasn't in much mood to talk, and he clearly wasn't in much mood to be around someone so clearly depressed. The maid seemed to think it was better I was alone as well- she dropped the box off and went off to do her own thing. At least she returned briefly to offer me a giant tub of choc chip icecream, in a box to keep it cool, and chocolate... and some alcohol.

Nice lady. I made sure it wasn't wasted.

I was kind of relieved about that though. Time alone wasn't something I seemed to be getting a lot of that night and my good mood had vanished. There was something peaceful about sitting there on my own with Otis, who had spent three hours playing with seal and eating his dinner before passing out again, with just a few bottles of strawberry cider, chocolate, and my depression.

I knew that Roberto and his 'ladies' had gone out again for star viewing- I heard them very loudly as they passed my garden, making it very clear to me what they were up to and who with, and while I didn't hear Roberto's voice.. I knew that he and the other Princes would join them.

When I saw fireworks in the distance my heart sunk further. I liked fireworks. I went to sit outside, snuggling up to a otter with a dumbo octopus hat on my head, a octopus scarf around my neck, playing dully with my alcohol … which I'd tipped into a giant dolphin glass that had pretty flashing bubbles. The fireworks were half blocked but usually that wouldn't have bothered me.

I just felt depressed and heart broken. That was it. They were watching fireworks without me. All of them. Even the ones who were friendly to me. It was as I was drinking the alcohol, getting wonderfully light headed and whiny, I decided.

I had two choices tonight. Keep crying my eyes out, surrounded by marine love, or I could be a survivor and go prank those women.

It was pretty obvious, after three bottles of strawberry cider tipped into a flashing dolphin cup, what I had to do. I wasn't a victim. I was a survivor! Sore leg aside. I had work to do.

"Right, Captain Dumbo and Captain Octypus," I informed my scarf and my hat, as I gazed into a mermaid ringed child's mirror, "We've got work to do. And drinks to drink. You're fish. You need … need more ...alcohol. Right? _Right._"

Once I'd roused a maid to help, we snuck around the passages, using a tiny starfish flashlight to light the way. It was kind of hard to stumble around drunk on crutches so... I'd given up and gone for the wheelchair.

It just made sense to me. So did more strawberry cider.

With my scarf over my face and the hat hiding my head I felt a bit like a ninja. It was great fun.

The problem was- I wasn't sure what pranks to pull. Luckily I had a maid for that. She vanished into the kitchens and reappeared with food dye.

The woman was a genius. A genuine genius. I decided she was my best friend then and there and probably would have hugged her except that she complained the wheelchair kept bumping her legs. Woops. So we had one idea. I used google on the phone to make sure I had more ideas. The wise google informed me about the classic 'hand into warm water' prank. After a brief discussion... we agreed that was probably better. We didn't want to dye their hair.

Not yet.

We could save that for another time.

We were very quiet, sneaking from room to room, the maid returned that and brought back a mug of warm water from the kitchen halfway there. And then we attacked.

The plan was to only strike two of the women- so it wasn't totally suspicious- and as far as I could tell... it worked. I admittedly had to wait outside, I was too drunk to stay quiet, but the maid reported a 'funny smell'. The only downside was that... I'd spotted Roberto sneaking around the hallways as well. That brought down the mood a little.

It was late when I was helped into bed, half depressed and half amused, and snuggled against my little army of plushes, letting the alcohol sooth me into a disturbed sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up just a few minutes after falling asleep when something... something didn't feel right.

Or rather – something was there that wasn't supposed to be.

I groaned, shoving at the something, and felt it shove back. Opening eyes was an effort. I wanted to sleep. I was so drunk. The thought made me giggle, a sleepy giggle, and I twisted back over to fall asleep. There wasn't something there. It had to be the plushies.

It was very early when moonlight woke me, blinding me, triggering my hangover to come smashing down over my head with one hell of a WHOOP.

"No..." I groaned, twisting, trying to find something to hide head under. "Go away. Nasty moon. Go away. Too early."

Something moved suddenly then, the bed sagged, and my eyes flew open in panic as someone... not something!... got up, wandered to the curtains, shut them, and attempted to flop back in the bed again.

"Ro...Robbie?" I blinked, twisting around in an attempt to keep them within eyesight, cringing as the movement brought up a wave of pain. Oh god. It had to be a dream. I was sick. I was hungover. I was still drunk. Or something like that. "I drank too much."

"Me too."

The familiar voice brought me to my senses fast. It was Roberto. He flopped back into my bed, MY BED, and shut his eyes, groaning softly as his head sunk into a pile of fish plushies that he must have been using as a pillow. "Phia, make it go away, make the beer go away. I must be drunk. All I can see are fish."

I shoved him out of the bed. All the anger, resentment and pain came up to momentarily overpower the hangover and it was with very great satisfaction that I heard a loud thump, and saw that pile of fish fall on top of his head. "Wha... What the hell!"

"Shhh!" Roberto's head popped up as he tried to get up onto his feet, stumbling, nearly tripping over a squeaky toy as he lunged for my head. A hand grasped my mouth clumsily as he tried to get onto the bed again, every movement unsteady, smelling strongly of alcohol as he warned me with great seriousness. "Al... Alberto... or the … those women... they'll hear you, and then it's _over_. Over, Phia, over." He stroked my face with his hand, palm brushing over my mouth, his unfocused eyes trying to find mine in the dark. "Shh, shh, go to sleep again. Like an _angel_. On the fish."

He was making no sense. Then again, maybe he wasn't really here, and I had fallen asleep.

I did fall asleep for a few seconds, I thought, or maybe a few minutes. It was a sudden movement on the bed beside me as Roberto coughed that caused my conciousness to return and I muttered, "This is _my_ room..."

"Exactly." He flopped down sideways across the bed, head on my stomach, and shut his eyes as he cuddled up to me. "This is your room. It's safe. They won't find me here. _Shh_."

I gaped at him as he started to fall asleep again. What the … what the hell? Oh no. This was not okay. What was I? "I'm not your cuddle bootycall... Roberto, get up! Before I call Alberto." I tried to shove him back off the bed but he was firmly attached now, arms tightening around me, a pout on his face as he mumbled something under his breath.

"I love you, Phia-bear, don't be mad. Don't be. It'll be a bad dream then. Don't call Alberto." Roberto pouted, eyes fluttering open in the dim light, searching for my face. One of his hands grasped for it and clumsily patted it. "Don't be mad."

I flushed bright red at that, heart thumping hard, freezing underneath his head. He seemed to be asleep again. Wh... what had he said? Hurt coursed through me. Wh... why was he saying that? "Get off me, Roberto, or I'll call for Alberto."

"Is Alberto here?" His head jerked up. Roberto frowned and waved his hand at something, eyes shutting, head slumping. "Al...Alberto... stop them. I don't wanna be their friend anymore."\

Roberto's legs slid up higher till they were almost against his chest and he grabbed for one of the pillows, snuggling into it, frowning. He was clearly asleep again. He groaned, "Don't want … don't want to date … Al... _make it stop. _Bring Phia back."

I lay there on my back, confused, not sure he was making much sense. Or was he? I didn't know. I wanted to cry, laugh, and sleep, and it was too confusing for my brain to cope with. I felt too drunk to think. "Robbie... come on, please stop torturing me... you're only here cause you're drunk."

Right?

He lifted his head suddenly, grasping for something, and twisted around to snuggle against my side. "Phia. When did you come here?"

"It's my room!" I tried to sit up and nearly fell over, my own head spinning, adding, "Don't tease me."

"It's my room. Isn't it? You want a story?" He was tugging a book open, even though it was too dark to read, Roberto's eyes focusing and unfocused. "The... the words... they are not … staying still." His head slumped backwards and his breathing slowed again, book flopping on his chest, body relaxing.

"This is so not fair." I groaned. He'd wake up tomorrow and hate me or something. I tried to roll out of bed but the Roberto monster grasped tighter onto me and I was more or less held there. "Where are the magic butlers?"

Once again I fell asleep. It was a long sleep this time, or at least I had to assume so, because when I woke there was some trace of dawn outside the windows. Roberto rolled over, kneeing me, his arms flopping as he grasped onto my waist and held on again.

"Why don't they like my Phia, Alberto?" He pouted in his sleep, mumbling, genuine sadness all over his face. "I … I can't make them like her."

"Um. It is Sophia." Did he mean the women? I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know what he meant by 'can't make them like her'.

"So... Sophia." Roberto moaned softly. He flailed for a moment. "Danger. Wils... go protect her, okay?"

I froze at that. He didn't seem to notice, too caught up in mumbling to himself, his eyes fluttering under his long dark lashes.

Had he asked Wilifred to keep an eye on me?

My heart thudded harder, face warming, hurt and love washing over me. I didn't know what to think anymore. It hurt to have him do this- I was so afraid that he'd wake up, run back to his room, and pretend he … it never happened. Or he'd forget. Or he'd deny it. Or he was so confused right now that it wasn't the real him.

"I love my Phia... love … but those women. I can't make them like her." He reached out to touch my face, palm brushing against it, curling his arm around my neck. "My Sophia has to be liked. Phia... they have to like … or else... or else they'll be so mean when I marry her, won't they, Al? She'll cry. Then I'll cry." His head jerked up, peering around, as if he'd expected to see those women then and there.

M... marry? I froze, stiffening, as his cheek rubbed against mine, one of his arms pulling me close as he snuggled into my side. "Roberto, I _am_ Sophia..."

"My Phia. My woman." He agreed and started to breathe slower, mumbling more and more, "Ruined everything. Now... now I can't … can't breathe around her, or think, and... and I feel bad when I try and run away from duties... ruined _all my fun_. Got to become a man, got to stop running away from those women, got to … got to protect my Phia now..."

He fell asleep again, his head falling back, and left me lying there. Wide awake. I didn't want to forget. I couldn't. I grabbed for my phone and tried to write it down, resisting the urge to sleep as well, and texted him.

_'robbie- u r stupid drunk and if u dont date me 2nit u not forgiven. Drnk phia. ps... stuid drunk who propses drunk!'_

When I heard a phone ding in his clothing, I sighed, shut my eyes and fell asleep. There. Women taking charge.

This time I remembered everything.

Oh god. What had I texted Roberto?

I'd asked him on a date. What the hell had I been thinking?

He was wide awake, lying on his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat as our eyes met. Roberto looked far too pleased with himself.

"Okay. I'll take you on a date tonight." He decided, and pounced suddenly, grabbing me and yanking me on top of him. Roberto rolled on top of me, grasping my wrist in one hand, the other turning my chip up. "Men usually ask, you know, you don't have to take the lead in everything..."

"W...woah, hang on there, yo.. .you've got explaining to do!"

"Oh. I guess so." He shrugged suddenly and kissed my forehead before he pressed kisses all over my face. "I love you, Phia-bear, and … and so I had to make those women love you too."

I could barely breathe and it had nothing to do with his weight on me, although that was having some effects on other parts of my body, my heart thudding painfully. "Are... are you still dreaming?"

"Probably." He agreed, stretching as he slid back, yawning a giant yawn. "I need coffee. How about you? Our first morning together so how about we eat breakfast together too."

Roberto was so casual about it, so affectionate, and a dam burst inside me. I was relieved, scared, and angry, and the only appropriate response was crying. And smacking him. What if he only meant friendship love? I was so afraid and I hated it.

"He... hey!" He protested, shifting off me, face draining of blood. "Did I hurt your leg?"

A little, actually, but that wasn't why I … "I... I don't want you to keep this up! You said I ruined it. You rejected me. I don't know what you mean anymore. Now you're nice all of a sudden?"

"Sorry..." Roberto's smile faded as he stared at me. He grasped his sleeve and wiped my face, leaning down to kiss my forehead again, pressing his forehead against mine. "Sorry. I didn't really reject you. I just … I... I was scared. To say it."

"So I had to?"

"I was going to say it to everyone, you as well, as soon as those women liked you. But the more I tried to befriend them and tell them all the good things about you, the more they resented you. I don't get it." He frowned and scratched his head. "They didn't even think the crown was cute."

"The crown?"

"You gave it to me."

Oh. The fish crown.

"But... you used the word ruin!"

Roberto hesitated. He glanced away suddenly, and my heart froze, but he mumbled, "I guess it was the wrong word. I meant... I meant... now I have to be a man, don't I? Wait for your leg to heal before I start running away again, do my duties, and … and I guess, think about the throne too. I didn't care before but now I do. It matters to me."

"_That's_ what you meant?"

"I think it's a good thing. But..." Roberto leaned down to prod my face with his. "I'm going to start running away on adventures as soon as you can. I won't be responsible all the time. Now all my boring life is ruined because I have Phia to be there to reward me between work, and I can feel motivated all the time because I have Phia there to impress. Boring life. Ruined!"

"You've been on dates!" I tried to shove him back as my body responded faster than my scared heart would. It had to calm down. I wanted to kiss him. He was being so damn sweet like I remembered.

"No, they were chances for me to tell them all the great things about you." Roberto sat up slowly, his breathing faster, and he slid up slowly. "They don't like you and I can't hide it so … so they had to like you before I told them that it was you." He started to run his hands up my stomach, slowly, adding, "I... have been waiting ages to do this..."

"That's why you've been ignoring me? That's _stupid._" I wanted to slap him but one sudden movement had my headache going threefold. "Oh god, my head..."

Roberto seemed to calm down, tugging his hands away, and I wondered if maybe he was still a little drunk to be so … so touchy. Maybe. He grasped his phone and started to fiddle with it. "Oh. You're hungover. I'll get Al to bring us breakfast and you something for your head."

"He can't see us in bed like this." I protested. I tried to shove him off me but he just readjusted himself and leaned against me, wrapping his arms around me, our bodies pressed together in an incredibly intimate way. "Roberto!"

"So what? You're my girlfriend and I'm taking you on a date. I've already told everyone."

I went pale again as he held up his phone. He wasn't kidding. There they were, all the Princes, and from the few I could see, it was either 'Please don't message me this early' or 'Congratulations'.

Woah. My head spun. Roberto had just taken what I'd said, gone with it, and moved ahead several paces. Girlfriend. I was … was I?

"I love you, Phia." Roberto's hand returned to my head but this time he was gently, stroking my hair, his breathing slowing. "You don't know how hard it was to not do this after you said that..."

"You didn't tell me because..."

"Because if I did, then I'd have to tell everyone, and those women would be nasty. More than they are now." Roberto seemed to think this was an obvious explanation. I didn't. "They know now though. Two have already left."

From the clock on the wall it was only seven in the morning. So when Roberto said 'everyone'... he must have literally meant _everyone_.

"I couldn't keep it a secret once I said it out loud." He continued, face softening into a gentler smile, leaning down to kiss me. No one had kissed me like this before, no one, it was tender, sweet, and yet it triggered something inside me that made all the last resistance to this shatter.

It felt real.

Roberto sighed against my lips. "So everyone knows now. They even know you asked me. I think Keithy was impressed. I don't know. He said some very un-prince-like things on the phone."

It felt like a dream. I was sure it had to be and pinched myself, trying to wake up, ignoring his amused look. When I did not wake, I snapped suddenly, anger bursting out, "Roberto, I've been really upset! I thought you rejected me!"

Roberto froze at that and his face fell. I almost regretted telling him. Almost. He sighed and bowed down low on the bed, forehead on the blanket, muttering, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I just wanted to get started on fixing their feelings about you. Do you know the kinds of things they kept saying?"

"Screw their feelings! They can hate me if they like!" I sat up and flicked his face. "I don't care about them. It's your feelings that mattered... and I thought you wanted to marry one of them."

"Aww, Phia, don't be sad. Come here. I'm not going to marry any of them ever." Roberto slid closer and hugged me close, kissing me again and again, heat and love filling me as he kept trying to show his affection. "My girl."

"You put your arm around them yesterday..." I added, trembling. I felt kind of betrayed, angry, amused and … and really happy. Oh my god. "You haven't even looked me in the eye..." I had to let it go. I tried, breathing slowly, and almost by instinct I kissed his neck slowly, inhaling his natural sleepy scent.

"They're ladies of Alteria." Roberto explained. "I wanted them to accept you. Dad already agreed you were suitable so..."

"You _asked the King_?"

When he nodded, I gave up being angry, flopping against him. His arms tightened around me and hugged me close, his heart thudding fast against my body, his face nuzzling into my neck. "As soon as you told me that you felt that way... I had to run all the way to my room and tell dad all about you."

"Or you could have just stayed and said how you feel."

"Okay. I'll say it now. Again. I love you. I love you. I lo-"

I cut him off, grasping his face, and kissed him gently. Roberto leaned against me, his lips curved up as we kissed again and again, the pent up feelings finally being released.

"I love you too. Silly Robbie."

"You're calling me Robbie."

"Only for special occasions." I said quickly, shutting my eyes, breathing out slowly as our foreheads bumped gently together. I felt our breath intermingle as we sat there like that. "You sure this isn't a dream?"

I felt a painful pinch and opened my eyes to see Roberto still there, grinning, and whacked him.

"It feels a bit like one. Doesn't it? Why do you live in a fish bowl?" He gazed around the room slowly. Roberto's grin grew wider when I explained and when I muttered something about Prince Keith being obsessed with dolphins, he shook his head. "Nope, not Keithy. His sister. Cathy. He probably bought them so she could have them."

"...He has a sister?"

"Never mind that. I want to try that kissing again before Alberto shows up."

We 'practised' and was barely aware of our first visitor. Not Alberto. Prince Keith.

The poor Prince stormed in, already half ranting about his guests being pranked in the middle of the night, but I didn't even get to see him. Roberto had shoved a pillow over my face to hide 'the look only for him' or something and had chased Prince Keith out with a pillow.

Alberto was lucky. He came with offerings of breakfast and coffee, closely followed by the maid who'd helped me last night, and by then I'd already gotten up and had taken Otis outside. He wordlessly set the food up outside in the early morning sunlight, this strange little half smile on his face as his eyes met mine, before he vanished.

I stared at Roberto, who was trying very hard to eat one handed while he held my hand, I couldn't believe it had really … he'd really...

I mean, really. He was just trying to get them to like me? If it was anyone else I would have had trouble believing it. But Roberto was so used to being liked by everyone, even if some people- Prince Joshua – pretended otherwise, that I could see that might bother him a little. Or a lot. They'd been pretty nasty.

He flushed suddenly, gazing up, and his warm brown eyes met mine. "You're embarrassing me with all that staring."

"S... sorry." I smiled, eyes ducking down to my barely touched plate, only to gaze back up. The sunlight made his hair pretty. "You're... sorry. Yeah. Breakfast."

"I'm what?" He nudged me under the table.

"You're... you're... um. Like a big seal." I muttered, gazing away, cheeks warming.

"Thanks." He grinned and squeezed my hand.

I tried my hardest to eat, the pills helping with my headache and my leg ache, and even though our hands were sweaty, I had to admit I agreed... I didn't want to let go of his hand either. It felt too good and I was so exhausted from the emotional toll of the past few days that I didn't want to let go. Just in case this was a dream. He wasn't my first boyfriend but it felt that way, it felt new, kind of scary, vulnerable, and I was once again so shy and so nervous about every little thing.

"I'll tell you where we're going for our date." Roberto spoke up after breakfast, leaning on his free hand, staring at me as much as I'd stared at him. "Okay?"

"Mmhmm. Don't bring your dates."

"Nope. They're done for now." There was a tenseness suddenly though, as if there was something still bothering him, but Roberto hid it quickly. I wasn't brave enough this morning to ask.

Prince Keith returned and crossed his arms as he found us still in our Pjs, still touching each other, his face flustered. "Aren't you two going to get ready for the day?"

"Nope. We're spending the day in Phia's room."

This got the strangest reaction in Prince Keith's face, a kind of twitch, his ears going red, and his anger rising up to hide embarrassment. He scowled at Roberto. "You may but she's got work to do."

"Work?"

"You're off to the cinema. We're going to try again."


	20. Chapter 20

Roberto didn't throw a tantrum. He sipped at his coffee gracefully, crossing his legs, and slowly turned around to face Keith. "Keithy."

"Roberto." Prince Keith responded. "You're n-"

"This is my girlfriend and this is our first honeymoon. I want to practice things with, on, and over her."

I went bright red at that and flung a piece of toast at Roberto. "Hey..."

Prince Keith had gone red as well and he stood back very suddenly, as if he'd only just thought about what Roberto had meant, his face flustered. "Y... you should show a little tact!"

"It's true though." Roberto gazed at me and winked. "I want her all day and then all night, till tomorrow morning. Then she gets the afternoon to sleep."

"This isn't-"

I flushed deeper as he slid a foot up my leg, nearly dropping my own coffee. Did he mean what I thought he meant? I wasn't sure.

"Fine!" Prince Keith must have noticed the foot as well. "Fine. I'll be here at five tomorrow night. I'll … I'll change the plans. Don't call me at five in the morning again!"

Roberto cheered when Prince Keith was gone, foot dropping, and threw the toast to Otis. "There! See? Now we get all day and another night together."

"You know honeymoons happen after weddings, right?" I prodded him.

"I'm changing the rules." Roberto muttered, "And we need to get Keithyboy a girlfriend."

"We do?"

"It'll relax him." He might have been right about that. I wasn't sure. Roberto clapped his hands suddenly. "Okay! Let's get ready for a date! I don't want to wait for tonight."

I would have thought a date, without leaving the property, would be a problem. Instead, it wasn't. Alberto wouldn't have been Alberto without being the magic butler that he was. Before I knew it we were dressed, in the kitchen, and making lunch together while the last Harry Potter was on.

Movie and cooking together. One of my suggestions to Alberto.

"Does Alteria have an aquarium?" I asked as I whipped the eggs together.

"Well, yes, but it's old." Roberto frowned. "I visited it once and … it was kind of sad. You like them?"

"Yeah. Liberty's aquarium is incredible."

"Then we should find a way to upgrade ours so that it rivals Keith's one!" Roberto grinned. "When all is peaceful you and I will go on a research trip. Write down everything he has and then make it three times as good!"

"Kids should design it though." I added. "And big kids at heart. They have the best ideas about these things."

Roberto nodded, grinning, and reached out to ruffle my hair. "Yes- we'll get all the orphans to help us design it. But how?"

"Um. Get an architect to design sections of the aquarium." I pictured it as I said it, lowering the bowl, thinking seriously. "All on different pieces of cardboard... or those 3d models they make. Plus things like fish tunnels, dolphin tunnels, all of that, like it's lego pieces."

"Then the kids put them together?"

"Exactly!"

"We could give them crayons too. They could colour it. Then the public could vote!" Roberto seemed excited. "Al, I need a pen and paper!"

"But we want them all to feel like winners." I added, quickly. "So... how many orphans are in Alteria?" There might be more than we wanted to admit.

"Don't know. Al- find out!" Roberto was excited. Maybe it was because we'd both lost our mum, I had to assume so, but for us... clearly we were on the same page about orphans. That was good. "I guess each group could each design part of the garden outside. It would be like the secret garden and put together by kids."

"Yeah, they could! There might be too many orphans for this though. We might have to ...I don't know, have an art contest just to select a hundred or so kids." I laughed as he scribbled this all down. Was he seriously going to do this?

It was kind of exciting though. We talked about it, not just orphans, but all kinds of things Roberto wanted to do for Alteria. I could see how passionate he really was about them- how he wanted free swimming programs for kids, because his country was surrounded by ocean, how the festivals were amazing and he wanted me to see all of them, and the shops and small towns were so full of history.

"There are around five thousand orphans." Alberto returned as he gazed down at a sheet of paper. "Alteria has the lowest rate."

"Who has the highest?"

"Oriens has over thirty eight thousand orphans."

I cringed at that. Roberto looked a bit surprised too. He asked, meeting my eyes a moment, "Why so many?"

"Oriens has a different culture around adoption- it's seen as shameful for a family to loose a child to a orphanage, to loose a member of their line, and shameful for an orphan to be without family. Blood ties is valued highly and there is often a stigma around orphanages. Adoptions are rare and never spoke about in Oriens."

"But there's so many..."

"Rather than give a child up for adoption, which is socially frowned on, many parents may put a child in an Orphanage but not give up the parental rights. It's common in single parent households, when one has left, died or … was not around to begin with." Alberto had figured out a lot. He added, "This way they are still apart of the family line but left in an Orphanage, and are brought back into the family as adults or teenagers with the expectation that they will care for their family."

"Not being cared for by the family. Or thought about. Or loved." Roberto muttered.

That made no sense to me. I frowned and scratched my head. "Oh." Now that I thought about it- that might explain why Father had been so determined to get me back into his family. He, and other people in Oriens that were 'noble blood' would often talk about that. Old blood. Preserving the blood. Blood blood _blood_.

"So that's why Father wanted me back?"

"I am not an expert, as Yu may be, but I believe so." Alberto bowed his head somewhat. "It would have been shameful of him to allow his only daughter to remain out of his family. Daughters care for their elderly parents. It's their culture."

Shameful. Yeah. I sighed. I suddenly remembered those documents- the suggestion that maybe... maybe Mum's death had something to do with Father.

Roberto smacked me over the head with a wooden spoon. "Never mind that. You can choose your own family."

"I know."

He lowered his voice as he moved closer. "But you can tell me about them, okay? You don't need to hide them. Let's enjoy cooking and eating it, then later you can tell me everything. Get them out of your head."

I nodded, smiling as Roberto squeezed my waist, and he bent down to quickly kiss me on the lips. "Thanks."

We played around with food, creating a 'late breakfast', which we eventually needed the chef to come help us with. I could cook, of course, but mostly basic foods. Some of the things Roberto wanted … well, I didn't know how to cook them. Fancy things. Still we had great fun as the chef, clearly flustered by the role reversal, tried to tell us what to do.

Luckily I was learning what he liked. I could learn these things later on.

We were in a small area, a small private room afterwoods, like a really fancy living room. Roberto had covered things with blankets to hide the 'fancy' furniture. We spent all afternoon alone, watching silly movies, and teasing each other.

Only now it had escalated. Teasing became more physical, more openly affectionate, this crazy mixture of a shy game of 'Who can do more' and 'how much can I make you blush'. I was glad Alberto waited outside... we were so busy teasing each other, both bright red half the time, that we'd missed the movies.

Of course, some part of me was thinking about other things, and there was a point where Roberto fell asleep after dinner and for the first time all day I managed to watch an entire movie without being kissed, touched, tickled, bitten, poked, licked or tackled. At one point... Roberto just lay on top of me, literally between my legs, and I suddenly realised that right now I just wanted to ravish him.

It wasn't like me. I wasn't the kind of person to just throw myself at a person and offer my body up. Was it all the ups and downs we had? Or was it something else? I just felt … I just felt the urge. More than sexual. I just wanted to claim him from head to toe and from the way he held me, pressed up against me, I knew that it was the same.

It had been a pretty busy day. Everything we'd felt, all those pent up feelings, it was now impossible to ignore them. And... and it'd triggered other feelings. I supposed they'd happened on and off for a while now, before we'd started this, but I hadn't been pinned under him long enough to notice them. Natural 'hormonal' reactions that … that we both felt. We weren't just flustered because of the teasing game.

I fell asleep after the movie, soon after Roberto woke up, and found myself being carried back to the bedroom. He squeezed me as I blinked sleepily up at him.

"I want to stay the night. Can I?"

"You didn't ask last night."

Roberto flushed then, swallowing, and then gave me a look. "No... I mean, I want to … I want to really stay the night."

Oh. I flushed as well, my heart suddenly beating fast, and snuggled into his chest. "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." After all that teasing? "As long as I can... change my mind."

He didn't say another word till we were inside my room. Roberto lowered me down carefully onto the bed, scratching his head, and laughed. "Um. Where were we?"

"Here." I pulled him down and he knelt, slowly sliding between my legs, our gentle kiss turning into something more heated. This wasn't normally how I was. I'd had boyfriends before but usually they'd try and take the lead. This time... this time it was different. It made me feel awesome to be so much apart of it.

His hands grasped my legs, trembling, sliding up my body and cupping my face. "You sure?"

"Are you?"

He shoved me backwards onto the bed suddenly, bending over me, Roberto's breathing fast as he pressed against me. He slid sideways to avoid my leg, his eyes searching mine, but there wasn't hesitation. Just genuine shyness.

"You won't ...won't dump me after it?"

"I'm going to marry you." He grinned down at me. "Whether you like to or not."

"M... _marry_?"

"Of course. Why do you think it was so important for everyone to like you?" Roberto slid his fingers along my waist slowly. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah but … but …" This was the second time he'd proposed to me. I used to say I didn't care about that stuff, about how proposals were done, but … he was so casual about it. "I'm just..."

"You don't have to."

That was kind of a lie. I knew that Roberto had to marry. "Is it because you haven't got anyone else?"

Roberto froze then and carefully climbed off me. He sat on the bed and scratched his head awkwardly. "Well..."

My heart sank. "Is that it?"

"No!"

"What if I didn't marry you?"

"You don't want..."

"I didn't... I just don't want to … to be thrown there without you really wanting me. I mean- it's not just about your crown, is it?" I slid up slowly and stared at him. "It's just the two of us."

Roberto twisted around and stroked my face slowly, sighing, and leaned forward. "It is. I wanted to ask you... I guess this just made it faster. If you're rushed..."

"Of course I am." I breathed in slowly and tried to think. The creeping hand on my leg was not helping. "I'm really rushed."

"I won't sleep here..."

I grabbed his arm at that, as Roberto went to get up, and shook my head. No. He was my boyfriend, even after a short time, and I... I really wanted to throw him down and ravish him right now, his tousled hair from earliers teasing, the awkward smile, the uncertainty n his face, this raw vulnerability that I'd only ever seen him show to me.

"If we don't sleep here then we sleep in your room and Alberto might show up." I sighed and tried to think. "I … Roberto, I don't know. It's not that I don't want that- I'm just... it's overwhelming."

He nodded and slowly sank back down on the bed. "I guess it is. You don't have to answer it. Just... just keep it in mind. That I'm here because … because that's what I want. You. Not anyone else. And if no one turns up to my wedding to marry me then … then that's fine. I can accept that."

I wasn't sure he could.

Roberto pressed me down gently, kissing me slowly, and slowly started to slid my buttons free. "Forget I said it. I'll propose better. I promise. I think I'm nervous."

"No, I'll... I want to shower." I gave him a gentle shove. I wanted to shave and smell … smell nice. I'd never done this before. I was excited and scared all at once. "I'm nervous too."

Roberto nodded. He helped me stand, hands lingering a little too long, and he looked like he was half expecting me to go running for the door or something. He scratched his head again, and said, "I'll... I'll warn Al to not come in. For any reason."

"Okay."

"Meet you in bed!" He was suddenly cheerful again. Hiding his nerves, I knew, and I slipped into the shower.

I showered a very long time, trying to shave on a crutch, suddenly paranoid about every last hair on my body. About every last smell. Hair wet. I had to blow-dry it. I was so aware of Roberto out there, waiting for me, so aware of what I'd agreed to. It wasn't quite accepting his proposal but for me... for me this was a huge step. A very fast step.

When I'd tugged on my nightie- basically just a thin cotton slip that barely covered legs or chest, perfect for summer, but suddenly pretty sexy, I gazed at the make-up and hesitated. Should I put on make-up? Should I... should I go out there naked? Do a sexy pose? Or just …

What did other women do when they were trying to seduce their boyfriend! I didn't know! I just know that right now I wanted to go in there, please him, and be all 'tigress lover'. Except that right now I couldn't do it. I was so flustered and embarrassed, uncertain, second guessing whether I needed nail polish, or mascara, or lipstick, or...

If we had just 'done it' on the couch this afternoon, while teasing each other, it would have been much better. Spontaneous. A bit rude to use Prince Keith's manse like that but … but who was going to tell him?

I hesitated as I stood at the door, fingertips brushing against the doorknob, and slowly pushed the bathroom door open.

Clothes were piled on a chair, not quite neat, but not totally untidy either. A fish lamp was sending fish dancing across the ceiling in all kinds of colours.

Roberto was naked in my bed.

I flushed as our eyes met, he grinned, winked, but the nerves were back on his face.

"Mood lighting. You sure?" He asked, quickly, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah." I breathed slowly in an attempt to calm myself. Slowly I headed for the bed, careful on the crutches, my soft blow-dried hair around my nearly bare shoulders, heart thudding. "I was just thinking... we could have done this earlier without the nerves."

"I was thinking that too." He grinned and slid the sheets over for me. "I'll stop. At any point. We can just … cuddle."

I nodded and slid into bed, slowly, before sliding the nightie off. Roberto's breath hitched at that and I tried to smile as he slid closer, his bare hip brushing against mine, hand slowly searching.

"We're equal now." I explained. Tried to. I could barely breathe so talking was a slight disaster.

"We were born equal. For each other."

So. Here we were. Naked in bed together. We lay there a moment, a very long moment, our breathing fast, and I was sure that Roberto was as nervous about this as I was. The passion beforehand seemed to have vanished... we were just _afraid_. I wanted to laugh.

Roberto twisted towards me, kissing me gently, and he breathed out slowly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Um. Sure."

"I have a confession." Roberto whispered against my ear, kissing it briefly, his body trembling.

"What?"

"I've never done this."

I pulled his face out, gazing up at him, and he'd gone red. I laughed suddenly and hugged him hard. Oh god. "Really?"

"Shh, don't … don't tell anyone!" He grasped me hard though, arms around me, hugging me. Naked hugs. I could feel _everything_. "I just... I just … didn't want to commit like this... and when a woman got too close, she assumed she was the girlfriend of a Prince... suddenly it was my crown she was kissing."

"I'm never kissing your crown." I informed him and he grinned, biting my lip gently, before relaxing a little.

"I know, Phia. I'm just saying... this is … this is how I'm proving it to you. Right now. You don't have to doubt it." Roberto nuzzled against my shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you doubt it earlier."

"And I... I haven't done it either." I admitted and he laughed, so I joined in, some of my nerves fading. When we kissed it was with wider grins, our kiss awkward and clumsy this time, noses bumping. I had to guess he was like me- suddenly so aware of our bodies rubbing against each other, the sense of his skin on mine, his tickly leg hair sliding up between my legs as he slid one leg between mine.

"We both know how this works, right?" Roberto was back to his teasing. "Or do you want me to surprise you?"

"I might have to show you!" I teased right back and inhaled sharply as his hand slid up my body, suddenly bold about it, and shut my eyes. He'd done that before, during our teasing session, but before there'd been clothes between us. When I felt his teeth graze my shoulder I twisted around and bit him right back.

Roberto laughed and pounced.

We 'teased' each other for a long time, slowly relaxing with each other again, laughing as much as we kissed. But soon … soon we couldn't tease. We were distracted.

The passion returned tenfold. Despite the care we had to take of my leg, something Roberto seemed to forget about half the time, we barely slept, and I barely even noticed any sort of pain or discomfort. We only seemed to fall asleep as it was slowly getting light outside and Roberto muttered something about needing sleep or he'd fall asleep at his desk.

Even then, it continued right up until the first rays of light peeked in through the window, our bodies sweaty and tangled together, and we finally fell asleep together.

It was Roberto who got up first, shockingly enough, and I sleepily watched him stumble around the room. He caught my gaze, went red, and tried to cover his nakedness with a pillow.

"Don't dirty my pillows!" I teased and giggled as he tried to go sideways outside the room. Shy Roberto was so cute. It wasn't like I hadn't... well, felt everything last night... he'd even given me the 'grand tour'. "You get shy in the mornings?"

"Well, I..." He grinned as he poked his head out the bathroom door. "If I catch you looking at me like that then we'll just have to stay all day in bed as well. It's for Alberto who is waiting."

"Oh, sure." I wasn't sure how Alberto would feel, being dragged into our bedroom antics like this, and giggled as I shut my eyes. Then I tugged on the nightie that I'd stripped off earlier. I relaxed, snoozing somewhat as he showered, and was woken by pillows being thrown at me. Opening one eye I watched a now dressed Roberto sit at the desk and brush his hair slowly and lazily, his eyes meeting mine, love open in his face.

"You're pretty." He decided, breathing out slowly, and relaxed his head on his hand.

"So are you." I agreed. He was pretty. The sunlight was making him glow again and … "Also, you've got a hicky."

He laughed and touched it. "Yeah. I want all the Princes to see it."

"Roberto!" I laughed though, even though I was embarrassed, and to my relief Roberto tugged his collar up a bit higher. Woops. Next time I'd have to try and hide it a bit better.

But right now, I wanted to try something. I slid the sheets off my legs, amused as his eyes automatically went to stare at them, and crossed them.

I could at least tease him a little.

He froze, I grinned, my hand tracing down my belly and resting below my belly button on the soft fabric. Oh yes. I felt like a goddess, a lovely sexy goddess, because I could make Roberto look like that. No one had ever looked at me like that before.

He swallowed hard, crossing his arms, and asked, "How am I supposed to go now when you're making that face and showing me that view?"

"_What_ face? _What_ view?" I relaxed my legs somewhat, letting the cross legged change into the more relaxed 'leg across' instead of knees crossed, which did hurt a little with the injury to pull off... but it was so worth it. Roberto stiffened and I felt a thrill of triumph.

"Now there's even more showing!" He didn't seem to be complaining though. He grinned at me and gazed to me, his breathing a little faster. "Alberto will have to ..."

"Have to what? You have to go." I uncrossed my legs, briefly letting them hang open, before shutting them at the knees, giggling as he dropped his hairbrush. "Bye, Roberto."

"You tease." Roberto threw himself onto my bed sideways, sitting there, gazing at me as he pushed my knees together. "Now, my love, my Phia..." He grinned, his breath a little faster, hands gently on my knees. "I have to go to work or Alberto will make me do it in here. And this room is our sanctuary. And-" To my shock he opened my knees, gazing down between my legs without a shred of embarrassment, his face flushed with that faint desire he'd still had when he got up, "-same goes for you. Let me go to work in peace."

"Hey!" I pushed at him, squeezing my legs shut, laughing and red faced all at once. I knew that he'd already seen me, every inch, but his boldness was still pretty embarrassing. Even if I liked it. "Eyes up here."

"You were just teasing me with flashes of it. Don't be embarrassed. It's you." Roberto slid up alongside the edge of the bed, sliding his legs over the edge, and leaned down to kiss me with a long tender kiss, his breathing slowing. "Love you."

"Love you too. Do your best."

"Mmhmm. I'll come back for that." He slapped my thigh, grinning, and stood. I didn't know how Roberto did it, look like a happy man-child, and still be kind of sexy... but he was. He breathed out, resting his head against my stomach, adding, "I feel like ... like I'm just like every other man now. Off to work. I can't wait till I can take you home with me."

"With your Alberto there to make sure you make it." I reminded him but I breathed out slowly as I shut my eyes.

"Mm. I'm sure I can sense him waiting outside in the hallway." He squinted at the wall. "He's probably afraid you're still naked."

"I practically am." I fingered the near-transparent cotton of the tiny thigh length nightie, the way the very low neckline grazed my breasts with lace pretending to add some height, and gave him a shove. Alberto did not need to see me dressed like this. "Go! Unless you want Alberto to see me like this."

"Never!" Roberto stood up very sudden. He kissed my lips one last time before he headed out in a quick run.

I hadn't meant to snooze more but it was so hard not to, I felt so silly, content, and a bit sore, that I just slipped back off to sleep under the sheets. I'd promised Prince Keith that I'd get back to 'work' being bait that evening and I meant it... so when I woke up at eleven in the morning I honestly wasn't that stressed out.

I cringed a little as I got up. Okay then. Now I had two 'sore areas'. The leg was, like usual, the worse of the two, and I tested it carefully. The tendons, muscles, whatever it was they'd fixed, they still couldn't do the job without excruciating pain. Luckily the crutches made it simpler to skip that. Once I'd pressed the 'all clear' maid button I headed for the shower.

Once I'd showered, I found breakfast waiting for me, and found that I was starving. I couldn't stop grinning either, so amused with last night, because while it hadn't all been ...well, romance book style... it was still just as good with Roberto. Even during the embarrassing parts, the sounds, the fart that we both claimed wasn't us, it had been hilarious and crazy good all at once.

"You're happy." The maid commented.

"Uh huh." I agreed. "Hungry too."

She nodded and her face was also warm, as she turned away to clean up the sheets... which had me standing with embarrassment... but the maid called as she gathered them up into a basket, "It's my job to clean sheets. Don't worry about it. Prince Keith has cleaners that professionally clean it all."

"But-" But... it had evidence of last night. I flushed and tried to accept this.

"Just relax. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." She didn't even look at them, I realised, just bundled them up together and put them into a laundry cart.

I tried to let it go. Professional cleaners had machines. Right? This was probably a normal thing in places like this.

I'd hoped to see Roberto before we left, later that day, but he was still working and Prince Keith was impatient to get started. I supposed I couldn't blame him- we had more or less forced him to wait a day and a half. The funny thing was that he was now twice as flustered and twice as awkward, hiding it under his temper, which I could only assume was either due to Roberto giving him details about last night... I hoped not!... or Roberto had shown him the hicky.

I hoped it was the hicky. That was much less embarrassing. But then I had heard men tended to over share.

Or maybe it was the big silly grin I couldn't shake because he snapped, "You have to act like you want to leave, Sophia, you can't look that happy!"

I tried my very best to look depressed... and just started laughing. Oh god.

"Hopeless." Prince Keith shook his head and turned away. He gestured to me and I followed after him for the car.

"Okay. Time to really lure them." I decided.


	21. Chapter 21

Roberto was straight onto my phone with texts, one after the other, something about 'passing out on paperwork' and could I come back?

I knew that was going to be a no without asking Prince Keith. He was gazing distracted out of the window, an awkward silence hanging there, and I couldn't blame him for being a bit disgruntled. We kind of had put off this for ...well, for us.

The further away I got from the Manse the more I sank back to earth. Roberto behaved like a Prince around everyone, smooth talking, knew exactly what to say or now, but when we were alone... I really saw the raw side of him. The side of him that was inexperienced, clumsy, and uncertain. I was his first. And the thought of it sent warmth throughout my chest. Silly man. We were both kind of silly and clumsy about it.

Even with the warmth... I was anxious. Two proposals in two days, clumsy ones, once while he was drunk and once while we were trying to seduce each other. It was like he couldn't hide a thing when we were like that. But what kind of role did Roberto want me to take and... and what would he have to do if I just couldn't take on that role?

What did it mean anyway? That I'd become a Princess? A Queen eventually? I wasn't even sure how to use fancy cutlery correctly and half the time I could be way too blunt to be that kind of smooth talking fancy Princess figure he probably needed. But what if he gave up his crown for me. Because I couldn't handle it? I'd seen his enthusiasm for his country and his role yesterday with the orphan talk, like he couldn't contain it, this real genuine love and desire to make his country better.

Well, maybe also to compete a little with Prince Keith, but he had barely mentioned that. It was probably a bonus.

Deep down I knew that I couldn't ever accept that.

A foot prodded me and I met Prince Keith's eyes. He cleared his throat again. "Did you hear me?"

"No... sorry."

"Of course not." He frowned and gazed back out the window. "You're going to shop."

"Shop?"

"That's what I said. In there." He pointed out the window.

I turned to see a massive shopping complex, complete with fancy lights and lasers pointing at the sky, crowded with people everywhere. "Wow, it's a little big..."

"Why not?" He didn't ask. Prince Keith offered me another credit card with a slip of paper for the pin. "There. Go shopping. Two body guards will be on hand to help you. When you are alone-"

"I get it. Slip away."

"Exactly. But do not leave the building." He fixed me with a look. "Not unless you're forced to... in which case, don't panic, and remember..."

"Pretend I wanted to escape and be glad they are the ones helping. Right?"

"Security is already in place and ready. Security cameras will give us extra visual information on the targets. We'd planned to do this yesterday, when it was less crowded, but..."

But Roberto had said no. And Prince Keith had listened, even though it probably annoyed him, showing he probably did care about Roberto.

"Thanks for that."

"You will stand out on crutches. It won't be a problem." He didn't even respond to my thanks and held out a list. It had several types of candy and Prince Keith muttered, "Get this too."

"This for Cathy?"

He flinched, staring at me, surprise on his face. "You know?"

"Roberto."

"She is not to be spoken about."

Okay then. A secret sister. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why Prince Keith had a secret sister lurking around. Where did he keep her anyway? I hadn't seen a child anywhere. "I won't breathe a word."

"When you return, perhaps you may meet her, but... I can't guarantee it." Prince Keith offered me the crutches. The car was slowing now, outside the front, and several bodyguards were already waiting for me. "Enjoy your time. Spend what you need to. They'll organise how to get it to the Manse."

"I'll do my best." Spend what I needed to... I still felt a bit weird about that. Once I'd shoved the card and pin number into my bag I carefully climbed out of the car. Prince Keith was gone again within a second and I was left with two big bodyguards who looked like nearly identical twins around their forties.

"Miss."

"Miss."

They _sounded_ like twins, it amused me, and I headed inside. Okay then.

I wasn't usually the best shopper, compared to some friends, I tended to get distracted. Or bored. Today at least I managed to start it off by heading straight to the food court on the third floor for some good old fashioned junk food. Prince Keith's chefs were incredible... but sometimes there was nothing better than a burger, chips, and a drink that was probably very unhealthy. Onion rings as well. When I found a place that sold all these things plus beer, sitting just off the food court in a little restaurant...

Well, how could I resist?

Inside it was beautiful, a little dark casual place with tables, chairs, lounges, and several long bars with soft chairs where people could sit and watch either the food court or the street down below. Red candles were glowing in the dim corners, soft lamps lighting the walls and showing off artwork from 'local artists', and even though it was crowded, my bodyguards got me a seat right against the bar near the food court. It was probably not the most popular spot anyway... but I found the view entertaining.

They probably wanted that spot to keep an eye on the food court.

At the moment though I didn't feel that nervous. The food court was packed with people, groups of teenagers, teenagers on dates, families, elderly couples, single people on their way home from work eating burgers in suits, this incredible mix of people from all areas of life as they came to gather in the court. There was a cinema complex just a five minute walk away in the shopping complex so often I'd hear people talking about films, wanting to see something or on their way back from a film, or the latest 3D films.

I honestly didn't know what 'suspicious characters' were even supposed to look like.

Roberto was messaging me every few minutes now, apparently not working any-more, and so eating dinner took a very long time. He wanted to know what I was eating, wanted a photo, offered to come down, and while I was pretty amused at his attention... when I told him to ask Prince Keith, he was apparently told to stay in his room or else. That wasn't surprising. I suspected he was nervous about this whole bait thing- he wasn't letting up on the messages. Demanding a message every ten minutes.

Still, as an hour went past of me eating, drinking a beer slowly, and Roberto messaging me, nothing much happened. So I headed off to the shops and gave in the resistance I had against spending Prince Keith's money. I'd just have to repay him somehow.

Only, what shop? Clothing? Candles? ...pets for the dog? That last one seemed the best, although I changed my mind quickly as I wondering if letting on that I had a dog might suggest I didn't want to go anywhere. So instead I headed for the book store.

I wandered around for a while, book stores, clothing shops, already tired and wondering if I was getting old for getting tired at ...what, eight at night? The shops were, if it was possible, even busier, and although the bodyguards were clearly trying their hardest to keep up with me, the crowds were making it very interesting.

It wasn't clear if they were genuinely having trouble or if this was their 'plan'. Maybe it was genuine trouble- Prince Keith had mentioned that they'd planned this for a less crowded time. People were happy to part for me, the girl on crutches, but the two bodyguards? Less so.

Deep down I had the feeling that this probably wasn't the plan. Which might mean a problem.

But then I had to act as if I didn't want to be around them. I couldn't go skipping back to their sides... hopping, anyway... and stay close to them. So I just went ahead as if this was no issue for me.

In one of the newsagents, which sold papers and magazines, I found myself staring at magazines discussing Prince Glenn. Not the real one, clearly, but the fake one. Before I'd thought about it I'd bought them all... I wasn't sure if anyone at the Manse was interested in him or not but I was. Anything more I could notice or discover about him the better... and I wasn't sure if there were clues in the background or not.

Once I'd bought them I decided to go get one last coffee. One hour to go. As I left the store with magazines in hand the phone rang. Roberto calling.

"Um, hi." I muttered. "Working."

"I don't like it." Roberto snapped. "You've been gone hours and it's dangerous. Come home right now."

"Come on, I'm protected. Don't get clingy..."

"How would you feel if you were sitting here waiting for me to come home from a dangerous place?"

...well, okay, that was a good point. I sighed and leaned against the phone, shoulders slumping, and nodded wordlessly. "I'm sorry. I think we're here for an hour- till nine thirty. I'm nearly done."

"Can you at least talk to me a while?"

"I guess." I sank down onto a bench and tried to relax. "I'm sitting down."

"So am I." I heard in the background the creak of a bed, my bed, and the soft snuffling of a puppy. "We didn't get to talk about your family."

"You want to talk about my family?"

It was almost exactly at that moment that I realised that something was wrong with my surroundings. There was a crowd of people encircling me. Literally. I was suddenly inside an open gap of people. My voice had carried further than usual in this weird situation and as Roberto's voice came out of the phone, a body came through the circle of people.

"Yeah, tell me about them."

"I'm not telling you that." I tried to sound annoyed, as I watched 'family' approach, my heart thudding fast. I was so afraid of that face. "Your Highness."

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

I felt bad, really bad, but … if I didn't do this right, not only would he who was standing in front of me not believe it, but Roberto... might not clue into what was happening. Even as guilt joined in with the fear I snapped, "You're all the same, you Princes, thinking you can keep asking me that with all your charms and gifts... I told you. I'm not telling you anything about them. Google them or something."

Then I hung up on him.

Sorry, Roberto... but I was staring at my family right now. One member of it anyway.

I stared at my father a very long time, as the crowd grew thicker around us, and I realised. It must have been apart of his doing. "Crowded today."

"You seem busy." He offered, voice low but still somehow carrying over the noise of the shopping centre, and raised an eyebrow. "The captive is shopping?"

Did he know that I wasn't a captive? Had he seen through me? I didn't know! I was sure that something in my face was giving it away, some expression or look, and I couldn't read him well enough to know if he was being serious or sarcastic. So I tried to assume for the best. Of course I'd started to internally freak out by now. Father. I wasn't sure if I was afraid of him or hated him or … I didn't know. "They... are hoping to make me happy somehow."

"And gather information about us." He stepped closer and I flinched as a hand came to grasp my arm. "Have they been feeding lies about us to you?"

"I... I don't know." I tried to remember what Prince Keith had said. Act like I wanted to go home but hesitant. "I mean, I was shot..."

"The patrol was dealt with." He didn't say anything more but there was something in his voice that made my blood run cold. My Father gazed past me, hand tightening, the bodyguards shoved backwards instead of forwards. This wasn't apart of our plan. They were supposed to leave me and protect me from a distance, hidden and watchful. Now they were still out in the open and easily moved around.

"Good." I muttered and stared down. This was clearly the right 'shy daughter' thing to do because I felt a hand pat my head suddenly.

"I see you're interested in His Highness." My father must have noticed the magazine I'd bought about the fake Prince Glenn. "These royalty are no different, Sophia, they simply use you as an excuse to pass on their lines. You would be bypassed in a moment. Are you still curious about them?"

"No..." I frowned and muttered something about, "Not that much, really, I... I saw how arrogant they really are. I just … I just wanted to know what was happening with you, and..."

Father interrupted me quickly. "Good. Don't get attached to them. Marry Prince Glenn, let him breed you, and I'll make sure you don't have to endure him for longer than needed. You understand? Give birth to the crown Prince or Princess and we'll do the rest."

I nodded again. He clearly took my silence as submissive agreement.

"Are you ready to come home? Are you done with your fascination with the others?"

"Y..yes, but..." My head went up then, meeting his eyes, shocked. Now? I glanced over my shoulder to see the bodyguards making their way closer now. "Now? With... with the guards? I'm guarded all the time, I..."

"Answer the question."

"Y... yes..."

"Good." And like that he melted into the crowd, vanishing into it, and I was left standing there stunned and afraid.

Be ready for what?

I couldn't deny that I was petrified. It wasn't just anyone trying to get me. My Father had personally come to Liberty for me.

By the time the bodyguards had reached me, a car was already waiting, as none of Prince Keith's security had missed THAT display. My Father had openly stood there under all security cameras, in front of the bodyguards, protected by a crowd of people from any guns... and had vanished just as easily. Just strode off into a camera black spot and vanished.

Prince Keith was still in the car when I was there, several books beside him, and as soon as I was in the car I was handed a drink. Milk. I stared at the glass in my hand and realised that I was shaking.

My entire body was shaking. I had been so freaked out that I hadn't noticed. I stared at the milk until Prince Keith snapped, "Drink it already, woman, it'll relax you," as he gestured to the front. "Drive!"


	22. Chapter 22

I had expected when we got back to the Manse for there to be a crowd waiting for us. That Roberto may have guessed what had happened... or heard about it by now... and had more or less rallied the Princes to welcome me back. If not that- he might have waited there himself.

The first 'crowd' waiting for us had nothing to do with Roberto.

Protesters.

Not very peaceful ones either, they were pretty aggravated, even throwing a stone at the car, and Prince Keith stared at them with an unreadable expression. They were holding signs against the royal family. One thing I did notice though was that he didn't seem surprised.

"Around the back?" His butler called and Prince Keith agreed. The car curved around the large Manse, a good five minute drive, before we came to a stop just outside the back.

Roberto wasn't there. No one was. Prince Keith and I headed inside, security around us, and I was led to the dining hall. For the first time I sat there and ate with Prince Keith... just a soup and thick crusty bread... but it was tense.

"Those protesters..."

"You need not think about them." He responded as he gazed down at an evening newspaper. "Just eat and relax."

I ate a little. Cream of celery soup, I had to guess, and it was very smooth and very warm. The buttered bread was soft and crispy. Bit by bit the warmth seeped into me and my body slowly relaxed. We hadn't mentioned my father or what had happened the whole trip. It was only when we'd finished did Prince Keith finally bring it up.

"We weren't expecting it to go that way." He ignored the maids that came to take the plates. His emerald green eyes were watching my every move. Maybe Prince Keith wasn't completely convinced I was not on my Father's side, I wasn't sure, but when dessert came he went quiet and only spoke again when we were alone with warmed chocolate pudding. "I will ensure next time my security is better prepared for any potential scenario."

"I didn't know it'd be him."

"We never thought he'd be so arrogant as to show up in person like that." Prince Keith gazed down at his pudding and took a slow bite, thoughtful, sighing. Now that we were inside he seemed almost tired. "What did he say? We have some words from lip reading on the camera but I would hear it from you also."

"Mostly about how bad Princes were, about how he just wanted me to have a heir to Oriens..." Wait. Had he said he'd kill the fake Prince Glenn when he said they'd deal with it? "I don't know but I think he was suggesting... that he'd just take him out of the picture after."

"Leaving you the mother of the heir and ruler of the country by proxy should the King and Queen be rendered unfit to rule. As they seem to be getting ready to do." Prince Keith tossed the evening paper to me and frowned at it.

_'A new King of Oriens? King of Oriens claims ill health- But is this a sign that Prince Glenn will soon become the new ruler?'_

I gaped at it. Then my eyes drifted further down. There was a smaller article.

_'Alliance of the Six Kingdoms under threat? Has Prince Glenn broken the alliance by suggesting he may be soon ascended to the position of King?' _

"Why would they assume that?"

"It is an agreement that we six heirs will ascend as Kings upon the same day in Nobel Michal." Prince Keith pushed his chocolate pudding around slowly, barely noticing it, his eyes back on the paper now.

"When?"

"Thirty five. Or, if the leaders are unfit to rule, we'll all be crowned early."

That was a problem. I stared at Prince Keith and frowned. "That's not good."

"No, and it's an issue my Father would gladly challenge."

That we will attend each other's weddings, celebrate the birth of each other's heirs, and ensure that our heirs grow up to be as close as family would be." Prince Keith took the paper back. "I've left a copy in your room."

"Thanks. So... if he's made King..."

"According to the laws which secure our Kingdoms under peace, such a thing would break the alliances between our nations, and perhaps cause problems." Prince Keith muttered, "This was why our ancestors agreed all Princes should be friends- so we wouldn't do this."

"He probably knows that too."

"Of course he does." Prince Keith began to eat again.

I finished the bowl. Now I was pretty calm, my body weary, and the carbs from the meal giving me a strange kind of sleepiness. Prince Keith seemed to be in a similar state because he rose slowly.

"We should rest. There'll be a great deal of work tomorrow."

"Am I going back out?"

"No." Prince Keith shook his head. "After such a brazen display- I think it would only make sense to keep you inside for a while. Your Father wouldn't expect us to trust him and I have no desire to risk it again until my security has learnt from its mistakes."

Then I was confined to the Manse once again.

"Please allow my butler, Luke, to escort you back to your room." Prince Keith bowed briefly and vanished outside a side door.

Luke showed me back- it was a little distance from the dining hall- and when I was in the room I took my pills for the night and sat down on the bed with a soft groan. Then I pulled out my phone. Roberto wasn't here now.

I intended on applogising but instead found a message from him. He was worried and he'd gone to make sure I was all right.

...woah. Hang on.

Had he left the Manse?

My fingers fumbled as I tried to find Alberto's number. I didn't message. I called.

"Al... Alberto? It's Sophia."

"I know, Miss Sophia." He sounded sleepy.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Roberto seemed to know something was wrong and said he wanted to make sure I was all right."

"Mm. He cares for your wellfare. Would you prefer he not visit you tonight?" He really sounded sleepy. Maybe he didn't get it.

"I'd been at the shopping centre when he sent that." I pressed the subject a little to try and get it through his sleepy brain. "When he sent me that message I _wasn't_ in the Manse."

"I see." Suddenly Alberto sounded very awake. "Wait there- I'll be there in just a few minutes."

'A few minutes later' I was much more awake and by the time Alberto had gotten there I'd channeled all my anxiety into 'marine toy sorting' for charities.

Roberto was... we weren't sure. Alberto was on the phone as he strode into my room, knocking three brisk knocks before he entered, and I lay on the bed trying to relax my bad leg as he paced up and down the room.

Once he'd lowered his phone Alberto froze in the middle of the room and started to fiddle with his phone. He was opening something up.

"Do we … know anything?"

"We will in but a moment, Miss Sophia, when his tracker... Ah. I see." Alberto frowned and finally he looked at me. "Please- trust me to bring him back." He bowed before leaving once again.

I blinked and sat there. I supposed he'd come in to reassure me, spent about two minutes ensuring I wasn't about to go after Roberto, before going after him. Right? The Alberto whirlwind had been a bit … fast.

Still. I was kind of reassured. This probably wasn't the first time Alberto had lost track of Roberto. 'Kind of reassured' didn't change the fact that I was still sitting there, heart racing, breathing fast, brain full of Father and bullets and … well, all of that.

He didn't even know how I felt about Roberto. He just wanted him out of the way. What the hell would he do if he knew about us?

_'Let him breed you.' _

I shuddered. Yeah. Maybe some women were happy with that idea- being rich and having kids as well. Letting others do everything for them. I just … I didn't even want to think about that. And...

And what had he meant by did I want to come home? He hadn't grabbed me, made me follow, and yet I was certain that he had something planned. Right? Why else would he ask? Or would he have just had me shot if I said no?

I wanted Roberto here. Right now. The jerk was supposed to be here so I could tell him everything. So that he could get angry, or joke, or distract me with naked fun time, anything except thinking about that man.

When the door opened I did expect Roberto. Instead, it was Glenn, who knocked gently and excused himself as he came in.

"Hello." He smiled as he stood there. Glenn seemed a little awkward suddenly as he gazed around. "Uh. I'm sorry- if you're tired..."

"I'm okay. It's just been a long day. You're looking better." I commented. He did. Stronger, more upright, his face less drained of blood.

"So do you." He responded. Glenn seemed to have something on his mind though and he took a few moments before offering, "We're discussing... Roberto. If you'd like to join us."

By 'us' I had to assume he meant the other Princes. I blinked. "Discussing?"

"Well, in truth, it's a discussion about all of us." Glenn sat down on the chair slowly. He still seemed sore, careful about his bad shoulder, but he had more energy. "And we'd like to invite you to come."

"Why me?" It was a good question.

"You may choose to get involved as well. It's up to you."

Okay then. That got my attention. I stood up slowly, Glenn standing again in a hurry, and nodded. "Um. Okay. Where to?"

"Prince Keith has a room for us to talk in. Uh." Glenn when he reached the hallway, I followed close behind, but he seemed a little baffled all of a sudden. Yep. Lots of hallways. Lots of doors.

To my amusement a voice said, "This way," as a familiar face appeared with a gentle smile. Yu. Yep. Butlers to the rescue. We followed Yu, who seemed to be very familiar with this place, as we walked some distance right around the Manse and up onto the third floor via a elegant lift.

This area of the Manse was very clearly richly decorated, the hallways, paintings, artwork all clearly expensive and important, so I had to assume this was the place where the important guests and/or important occupants were. Come to think of it- I hadn't even met the King yet. I supposed that was for good reason... I wasn't exactly important... but it was a bit of a relief. That would have been intimidating.

It was in this beautiful area that we came into a room with French windows open, gauzy curtains dancing in the summer night breeze, and a long meeting table down the middle of the room with the other Princes sitting around it in their casual clothing. And like always, I felt like I had been struck over the head with 'Prince-awe' because even in casual clothing these men were … for lack of a better word... glowing. With wine in their hands. Several beautiful smiles directed at me from Wilifred and Edward.

They outshone even the room, which seemed to have gold leaf and lit candles around the edge, or perhaps those were real lights pretending to be candles. I couldn't even tell anymore. The table itself seemed to be an ancient carved wooden table with shapes in the legs, delicate work along the edge, and …

And I really kind of felt out of place. I mean. I was wearing a skort. Even the word wasn't nearly elegant enough.

"Relax." Glenn muttered. He had fallen behind me and I felt his hand give me a shove, gentle, as he chuckled softly. "You look like you're about to run away."

The idea was tempting. I was still stressed about Father and … and had detoxed a little from glowing Princes.

Edward stood and rolled out one of the chairs for me. Clearly a modern chair at leasts. I accepted it and he pushed it under me, before helping me into the table, a hand squeezing my shoulder as he did.

"You look radiant." He said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, and although he was sweet, it suddenly felt as if Edward was behaving like a big brother. I couldn't explain that feeling- just that the last time he'd been sweet to me, it had almost been flirtation, but tonight? Nothing like it.

"Thanks. Um. Sorry for intruding on your meeting." I saw there was a lot of paperwork strewn about now, coffee with the wine, and to my relief Wilifred rose and came to sit beside me. Yeah. He was glowing but I still felt pretty comfortable with him.

"We invited you." Prince Keith didn't even bother to look at me as he tossed a file onto the table and leaned back with a low sigh. He seemed tired to me and when he grasped for the coffee, it confirmed that. "Get her some coffee."

"You had a difficult day. It should be us who apologise for bringing you here, rather than allowing you to rest." Wilifred added. He offered me a mug, Louis … I think that was his name... was quick to fill it, and I accepted the warm drink. Once again a breeze rushed in through the curtains, filling the room with the cool air and the smell of roses and lilac, and despite my anxiety over the day... I sighed and felt my body easing somewhat.

"It's okay. I don't feel so bad."

"This room is designed to be cool in summer." Edward explained softly. He smiled over his drink to me.

Prince Joshua suddenly shot up, his face darkening as he stared at something behind me and to my astonishment the man literally fled. For the balcony. His voice came, shrill, almost panicked, as he shouted, "I told you to keep that thing …. that thing... out of here!"

Huh? He hadn't meant me, had he?

Wilifred was up quickly and I twisted around to see him gently detaching a little orange kitten from the shelf. He frowned and gently stroked it. "Sorry, Joshua. We had to bring her." He gazed to me, adding, "She seems to cry when Roberto isn't there."

Oh. Roberto's kitten. Wilifred sat down and offered the kitten a little place in his scarf once again. I gazed down at it, reaching for it and felt kitten teeth wrap around my finger, and flinched. "This one needs a playmate. So does my puppy. It should play with my puppy. Um. If puppies and kittens even get along..."

"They do." Louis responded straight away. He seemed a little flustered when everyone looked at him. Maybe he secretly liked them? "I... if it would please you, Prince Edward, I could take the kitten to Miss Sophia's room for the duration of the meeting?"

"Get it out of here." Joshua's voice carried in from the balcony.

Was he afraid of kittens? I stared at him in astonishment as he peered around the curtain, glaring at the little orange bundle, before he shuddered and vanished again.

"Please do." Edward nodded. "Remain with them- we don't want them to harm each other."

Wilifred seemed to be reluctant as he held it up for Louis, who gently took the kitten, and vanished. Within seconds Claude had replaced him inside the room.

Only when the door had shut did Joshua return, his face flustered, clearly avoiding my eyes. Oh boy. I didn't even want to ask what that was about.

"Where were we?" He demanded.

"Firstly, we were going to call Alberto, and ensure that Roberto hasn't gotten himself into trouble. Weren't we?" Glenn responded as he stretched his bad arm and hand slowly. He winced a little. "Urgh."

"It'll get stronger." Edward reassured him. He took a phone off the table and pressed the screen, searching for a number, before he pressed speaker and put it on the table.

As soon as Alberto picked up we all heard the din of music and voices behind him. Was it the shopping center. From the clock on the wall it was already about eleven at night.

"Prince Edward. We've narrowed his location to the nightclub beside the shoping center."

Nightclub? Roberto wouldn't... would he?

"He's supposed to be in hiding!" Prince Keith sat up straighter and glared at the phone. I wanted to laugh at that but I was a bit too stressed about this to bother.

I did, however, take a quick photo of that face. No one even noticed. Roberto would love it.

"My appologies, Prince Keith, it was because of my inattentiveness that he went to begin with. I take full responsibility."

"Is it true that the media saw him outside the Manse?" Wilifred asked softly.

What? I was startled by that.

"It seems so." Alberto's voice was still loud over the crowds and music. "Roberto spent some time discussing topics with the protesters outside the gate. There were, naturally, cameras there and so … the media has already got the footage."

I heard a thump and saw that Glenn had literally dropped his forehead to the table. He groaned softly and muttered something like, "I'll kill him..."

But he couldn't have said that. Not the elegant shiny Prince. Right?

"Luke!" Prince Keith shouted.

Straight away someone appeared, wheeling a TV, Luke bowing as he carefully slid it into an unused corner of the room. "Yes, Prince Keith, it'll be ready in a moment."

"From there, he continued to the shopping cneter, once again spotted and filmed by members of the crowd in a jewellery store, and then in a woman's lingerie store, before a flower store-"

Oh god. My face went bright red and this time it was me that wanted to forehead the table. Oh god. Roberto!

"-and finally is now in here. Somewhere. So if you excuse me- he will be back within the hour. A helicopter is already waiting. The media has grown outside the building and we will not be able to leave by car." Alberto hung up then, the noise of the club vanishing, leaving the room very quiet.

_Very quiet_.

Oh god.

There was a long sigh by Edward. He ran a hand through his hair, slowly, and muttered, "Then you're right, Keith, we're not going to be able to hide them here much longer."

"One of Roberto's guests has already suggested he was here. The time we achieved was a blessing." Wilifred raised his head. He sighed as he crossed his arms. "For now- we must focus on damage control."

"Then we're going to have to invite them tonight." Joshua met the eyes of his own butler, who nodded, and vanished.

Who? I blinked.

"Sophia. Would you be ready to be introduced tonight as Roberto's girlfriend?" Prince Keith fixed a look at me. "Or are you his fiancee now?"

Woah. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Let us explain it, Keith, such a thing must be very overwhelming for her." Edward cut in. He twisted towards me. "Take a slow drink of the warm coffee. Let it relax you."

I wanted to say that if coffee relaxed me, then I was drinking too much, but I took a slow sip anyway. It was very sweet and milky, so it did kind of relax me, and it would probably help me become more alert and less exhausted.

When I'd drunk some, Edward started to explain. "We had intended for Wilifred, Roberto and Joshua to announce their miraculous survival to popular figures in media within each of their countries within the next week or so."

"That surgical intern, Jenny, and her hospital will announce that they were the ones treating them after the crash."

"Won't that make people angry?"

"It probably will. We'd intended on handling it delicately." Joshua muttered. He glared at the phone, the one that'd just called Alberto, adding, "Roberto doesn't know delicate."

"He has someone very important on his mind." Wilifred responded. "We can excuse him for that."

Did they mean me? I felt my face grow flustered at that. He had been spotted in three stores that more or less suggested 'a woman's in the picture'.

Just as I was thinking that, Luke hat the TV on, and we saw the headlines.

_'Prince Roberto – Alive and engaged? The exclusive footage!'_

"I'll kill him." I muttered.

"We all have that thought." Joshua responded, sharply. "Don't deny us the pleasure."

The headlines continued, something about how Roberto had apparently been on a secret lover's vacation with a woman, and the faces they'd started to speculate about. Women that weren't me. Famous women. Some of them who'd been invited here, even. The media was trying to guess who his bride would be.

"Now, now." Edward actually laughed at that. "It could be worse. Roberto is a popular figure in the public and the media is responding very positively."

"That's very true."

"That's why we're asking you, Sophia." Keith spoke up. "Are the two of you engaged?"

"H... hey!" I protested. "I..."

"Keith." Edward warned. His laughed faded and he shot Keith a look. Once again I got the 'big brother' vibes from him as he twisted in Keith's direction.

"Princes don't have lovers or girlfriends. We have secret relationships or we have an engagement. For Roberto announce you, by his actions, suggests to the world that he's enagaged."

"Well, we're not. I think." I wasn't so sure. I mean... he'd proposed twice, I'd rejected him twice, but even I wasn't sure... sure if I wanted to reject him outright. I was too confused. "I'm not even sure what you're expecting me to do."

"When the talk show host from Alteria comes tonight, he'll be looking forward ot speaking to Roberto, and will probably hope for an exclusive with you."

"...E...exclusive!" Woah. All over their TVs. Radios. I felt even more flustered now.

"The issue of your engagement will come up." Keith pressed. "So make it clear. You are either a friend or a fiancee. Given that he's to be wed in a month, I'd suggest the later, as it'll please Alteria the most."

"She's not used to dealing with the press as we are." Glenn surprised me as he spoke up. He frowned. "Sometimes... sometimes Princes have girlfriends in public. There's nothing new about that."

"Not so close to a wedding." Joshua responded. "If she was publicly made a girlfriend they may assume that he's marrying some other woman. Sophia would become the public mistress."

_Ow_. But I could see his point.

"Give her some time to think about it." Wilifred squeezed my wrist suddenly. "For Philip's popular media figure we'll need-"

To my relief they accepted that change of topic to Philip. While they discussed that, I sat there, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Maybe... maybe the issue I had with Roberto's proposals was that it felt so _forced_. Like he didn't want to marry me really, but he was forced to marry me. Because he liked me. Loved me. Would he really have wanted to spend the rest of his life with _me_ though?

Besides- what would he expect me to do? I may have kept forgetting it when we were together, Roberto was just Roberto to me, but he was still a Prince. What did the wife of a Prince do? Was she called a Princess? And what about when he was King?

I hoped he got here before this …. this talk show host. Seriously. I had to ask Roberto. Somehow this stuff made me feel a bit anxious all of a sudden. There was too much about all of this that I didn't have answers for.

While they discussed flights in, butlers suddenly moving, I started to form a list of questions I had to ask Roberto.

This wasn't just something we could do totally on passion and love alone. Maybe a lot of relationships were like this- there was a point where they needed to _talk_. I hadn't ever gotten this serious about someone to sleep with them or to … to think about this stuff.

"I'm hungry." Wilifred spoke up suddenly, sighing, and leaned back. "Should we eat something?"

"It might be wise to have a little." Edward agreed. "Something sweet."

"We'll still need to sleep tonight." Prince Keith responded. But he didn't seem to be arguing either, his eyes locked onto a sheet of paper, finger tracing the words.

I wondered if they really needed me here right now. But no one had asked me to leave … and so I sat there, a little uncertain, as within minutes warmed pudding in delicate tiny bowls were brought in for each of us. Myself included. It smelt sweet and was so fresh that steam rose off it. The chef had to have been as psychic as the butlers to do this.

A few mouthfuls took a little effort to eat, my mind on Roberto, and though Alberto hadn't said he was in danger, I couldn't help but be anxious. Angry and anxious. Full of questions, demands, and smacking. What was the matter with him? Worrying us like this?

"So you're agreeing that this person is best, Joshua?"

"He is held in high regard by the public." Joshua responded. "Without resporting to a comediac angle. I don't have any interest in turning this into a joke."

"Sometimes laughter can help news be shared." Wilifred muttered.

"Or cause people to doubt their leader's weakness, should they start to feel they can laugh at them." Joshua retorted. "No."

"It's your choice. Wilifred?"

Wilifred held out a file as he slid it shut with the name and face of a TV presenter I'd sometimes heard about from Philip.

"Roberto can handle a laugh." Prince Keith muttered. "So we know he'll choose that show that's popular. Are we all agreed?"

No one argued. He offered the files to Luke, who bowed before heading out, before Prince Keith turned his attention to the TV. It had been running silently this entire time.

"Let's focus on this." With a long sigh he switched on the sound.

The sound appeared for a few seconds then stopped. Prince Keith frowned as he jabbed at the button, turning off mute, only for it to return. This continued several times, his brow creasing as he shot daggers at the TV, before he muttered something very unprincely under his braeth.

"It's depressing." Roberto complained. He slid in behind me from where he'd been hiding, leaning down to wrap his arms around me, a second remote in hand. "Hi."

I was torn between a public display of 'Don't do stupid things!', embarrassment at being held like this, and relief. Luckily I didn't have to do any of these things- Prince Keith was the first one to go for Roberto.

"Have you lost your mind?" He stood up, tossing the remote to one side, his face darkening.

"Sorry, Keithy, but ..." Roberto held up his hands in defeat as I spun around, red-brown eyes meeting mine, and he knelt in front of me. "Sorry, Phia. I thought I'd lost them. I bought you a present." He held out a box and went to open it.

"Don't you dare bring out women's underwear here." Prince Keith's voice was almost echoing, his face a very dark shade of red again, and he strode around the table to yank Roberto up by the collar. "You need to prepare for an interview. Early tomorrow."

"Then I've got all night with Phi-"

"Not allowed! Not again! Not under this roof."

"Keith, relax." Wilifred sighed. His calm presence silenced Prince Keith, who turned away, but there was a kind of frustrated anger … which had just as much weight as Prince Keith's anger, even without the volume. "You should have thought things through."

"Roberto-" I started, frustration rising, but the look on his face as our eyes once again made contact... I lost the ability to be mad. It was impossible. He was making a cute face at me. Why did he have to be the one who knew how to make cute 'You can't be mad' faces?

"Well, if you'd heard her Father's voice on the other end of a phone call when she was alone, what would you do?" Roberto's smile faded. He slid closer on his knees, reaching out to draw me against him, sighing against my waist as his head rested against my stomach. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Any anger I had faded at this and for a moment, just a moment, I leaned against his head. Then... I realised what he was doing. Leaning against me. Between my legs. Sure. I was dressed in a skort. But I could only imagine how it looked anyway, bare legs wrapped around him, and I went bright red as Prince Keith exploded again.

"I demand you stop acting lewdly under this roof!"

"Stop teasing Keith and Joshua, Roberto." Edward laughed softly. "All right. You went to protect Sophia. Still- it was reckless. What if you'd been harmed? How would she have felt?"

I only now saw that Prince Joshua had turned his back to us, quite literally facing away, as if he couldn't even stand seeing these public displays of affection. Roberto released me slowly. "All right. But we already discussed that we'd need to publicly announce our survival."

"We'd intended on having more time to prepare for it." Joshua glanced back and when he saw we weren't attached, he turned, and reached for his wine. "This also may cause trouble for Glenn."

"It will push things ahead a little faster." Glenn agreed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking anxious, and suddenly I remembered- he still had no idea what had happened to his parents. None of us did.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Wilifred muttered. He gave Roberto another cool look, the kind of look that made me decide then and there I didn't want to get THAT Prince angry, and turned back to the table. "We've got to agree on questions they're not allowed to ask..."

"Should I go?"

"You still have to decide whether you're ready to be interviewed." Prince Keith responded as he made his way back to his side of the table. "This is what happens when you're the partner of one of us. Decide what you want- face it, or leave."

I flinched at that. I supposed he had a point though.

"Ow, Keithy, that's harsh. You know I'll protect her." Roberto muttered. He gave Edward a gentle nudge to the side. "Can I sit beside her?"

"No." Prince Keith and Edward both responded.

Edward gave Roberto a gentle look. "I'll remain here. Focus on this."

Maybe Roberto was feeling bad because he did what he was told, only stopping a moment to kiss the top of my head, before he rested down in a chair and accepted a cup of coffee. Once he was down, the meeting restarted, the Princes going over what to expect from the interviews the next day, the story they had to all share, and …

All I could do was sit there a little intimidated by the reality of Roberto's position while I scribbled questions I had to ask him later... hidden, of course, in a notepad on my lap. But as the meeting continued, as they droned on and on, the exhaustion from the day... the shock, the fear, and the confusion... it took over my brain.

I woke later, being carried by Roberto, and felt my face warm as I realsied I'd fallen asleep. He was humming under his breath softly, every step gentle and careful, eyes forward in the dark hallway.

"What are you singing?" I muttered and he gazed down at me.

"A song I heard in a store. I like it." He lifted me up for a quick kiss, a quick tender kiss, and I sighed. God. I really loved this idiot.

"I was so worried, you idiot. My Father might have shot you."

"Sorry." Roberto's face fell at that.

"Yeah, you better be. From now on- no reckless stuff."

"Then you won't be bait?"

I hesitated. Roberto stopped walking and we stared at each other a long time. I wanted to say no, I felt like I'd let Prince Keith and Glenn down, but... maybe the sight of my Father had frazzled me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

"Keith won't force it. You say no, Phia, and he'll find another way."

"I guess... I did bait them."

"Yeah." Roberto agreed. He started again slowly.

"If I don't ruin Glenn's plan, then... I guess I don't want to be." I muttered. He smiled then, a beautiful smile, his step quickening.

"Then it's decided. We'll get them another way. And if we do anything risky- we do it together. I'll protect you." Roberto squeezed me carefully. He went silent as we went through the hallways again, starting to hum again, his cheerful mood returning.

"So what song is it?"

"Um. I'm not sure- I was going to look the lyrics up when we got into bed. It was from a movie."

"Oh."

"_You and me, always, and forever_..." He sung, cheerfully, my heart skipping at beat as he lifted me up for another quick kiss. "_Ba, ba, ba, Phiaaa_..."

"You." I flushed, reaching up to stroke his cheek, but I smiled.

When we got to my room he lowered me down carefully onto the bed, Roberto gently pulling shoes off, lingering as he pressed kisses against my bare ankles, feet, and up my bare legs. I squirmed and he smiled up at me.

"It's just- I like it. All this skin."

"It just made sense in this weather." I slid backwards, only for his hands to grab my legs and yank me right underneath him, Roberto's heavy body settling on top of mine. Even fully dressed... it seemed to do something to both of us, being like this, and this time we _really_ kissed.

"What presents?" I asked against his lips, trying to distract him, but it wasn't working- he was doing a better job at distracting me by sliding his hand up my top.

"Mmm, surprise." Roberto responded, twisting his head to the side to kiss my neck, his hips grinding gently against mine. "We should do this twice a day."

"Twice?"

"At least. _You and me, always_..." He grinned down at me, and suddenly dragged me up into his chest, Roberto's heart thudding hard in his chest. "It frightened me. To hear that voice. He can't have you back. Ever."

"Agreed." I wrapped my arms around Roberto's body, squeezing him back, deciding it didn't matter if I couldn't really breathe from his weight. It was nice here. Except... except we needed to _talk_. "I love you."

I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to have to face the fact that we might have to … might have to agree he needed … well, it wasn't going to be fun.

Some part of me just wanted us to stay like this. Forever. Him and me, always.

* * *

The song Roberto's singing is Romeo & Juliet (1996) – Soundtrack Wannadies – You and Me Song

Findable on youtube. :) Warning- it's addictive.


	23. Chapter 23

"Excuse me-"

A soft voice cut through my sleepy haze and my eyes fluttered open, slowly, cringing as sunlight blinded me.

It was the sight of a somewhat flustered Alberto that REALLY woke me up and I grabbed for the sheet. I didn't need to- Roberto was already awake, the sheet was already up to my nose- and Alberto bowed low.

"Excuse me for startling you."

"Come on, Al, we agreed. This is my safe space." Roberto groaned as he rested his head on my shoulder. He snuggled up to my side under the covers, his bare skin brushing against mine,s ending a shock wave through my body... "Let me have an hour more."

The urge to tell Alberto to leave and go back to what we'd fallen asleep doing rose sharply. I blinked sleepily, trying to convince it to calm down, half hoping Alberto would get the hint. Leave my room.

"I'm very sorry, Prince Roberto, Miss Sophia, but the talk show host is here." Alberto stood up slowly. He kept his eyes on anything except the bed, I noticed, and he seemed almost glad to fuss over what was clearly a breakfast waiting for us.

I hoped the room didn't smell like... well, like what we'd done last night. I'd never known doing that could cause a 'smell'. Not a bad smell, exactly, but when you knew what it meant... it was obvious. Flustered, I slid under the covers a little more, and Roberto muttered, "Al's going to stay till I get up."

"Miss Sophia has yet to decide if she'll also introduce herself as your... girlfriend." Alberto responded. He turned now with his back to us but somehow he managed to gesture towards a pile of clothing that was waiting for someone beside the en suite. "Please excuse me, Miss Sophia, but you must shower first."

"She's naked!"

"Something I cannot help. I will not turn." Alberto's voice was strained. "I know that should you enter that en suite first, Prince Roberto, you may turn around and go straight back to bed the moment I leave."

I supposed he had a point there. Roberto probably would. His hand was already sneaking up my bare leg, slowly, fingers dancing up the inside of my thigh... I squirmed sideways, suddenly.

"Hey, come back here." He grinned down at me.

"You won't turn around?" I asked Alberto. This was a little awkward but then... I had to get used to this. Butlers. They had a whole other type of privacy.

"I would not dare insult you by doing so." Alberto responded. "There is already a bathrobe beside the bed and you will find the maid has left you a change of clothing inside the en suite."

...So there was. Okay then. I breathed in, slid out of bed, got that thing on as fast as I could, and headed for the bathroom on my crutches with my face bright red.

"Where will I shower?" Roberto's voice echoed through the door as I shut it.

"In a bathroom close by." Alberto responded. His voice had grown sharper now. "You were well aware of the time I'd be coming to wake you- you could have easily have woken Miss Sophia up to spare her such embarrassment."

"Come on. We were up late."

"Then you should have gone to sleep earlier!"

I heard this argument even over the shower, as they left, shaking my head, but I had to admit it amused me a little. I had suggested we go to sleep straight away, last night, but Roberto had more or less 'forced' me to strip my clothing.

Well, okay, I may have been a very willing participant. It really hadn't taken much convincing. And I had known something was happening this morning as well.

Once I had showered, washed my hair and re-dressed in a light summery dress and shorts, the day already warm this early, I opened the door to find my room still empty. I headed for my bed and rested on it so that I could rub my hair with the towel.

Still- it felt kind of nice with wet hair in this warm weather.

Roberto didn't take much longer than I had. He strode back in, shirt in hand, long designer 'shorts' on. Pretty casual for an interview. I honestly didn't know much about what he wore as a Prince for this kind of thing. That side of him was still new to me.

He headed straight for me, pushed me back on the bed, and bent over me to kiss me with a sudden hard kiss, affection filling his eyes.

"There. Good morning." He announced against my lips, forehead against mine, adding, "Al doesn't get to see our good morning kiss."

"Agreed." I responded, leaning up to kiss him again, a gentle kiss that made him suddenly kneel in front of me again.

We stayed like that a precious minute, towel dropped to one side, and for that precious minute I could almost believe that no matter how stressful it'd be... I could cope. Maybe I … I could do this. But doubt filled me as soon as I thought that. Could I? What if he was just using me for a last minute choice?

What kind of role would that demand anyway?

"What would I be?" I asked quietly, Roberto sliding back a little, and when I muttered, "I mean... I … you ask me that, but you don't explain what … what that would be like."

"That?"

"You know. To marry you. Do you even want me for _life_? Or am I just... just your last minute choice? Because you haven't got … got someone?"

Roberto opened his mouth to answer. Of course at that moment Alberto returned. With maids, hair dryers, and two make-up artists.

"Alberto." Roberto stood, slowly, and said very clearly, "Out."

"Prince Ro-"

"Out! We need to talk. I'll let you know when we've decided what she'll say."

Alberto stared at Roberto a moment, then at me, and he nodded. I was shocked as he turned and escorted everyone out again, door shutting behind us, leaving the two of us alone.

"Wow." I blinked. "That was easy."

"Al understands. Sometimes." Roberto muttered the last part, before he turned towards me. His face brightened as he lunged for me, shoving me back onto the bed once again, pinning me down. "All right. Where were we?"

"Um." I wasn't going to repeat the question. In fact... I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it. The answer was too scary. So that only left... "Were we going to do what we did last night?"

"You're changing the subject. Aren't you?" Roberto leaned down to kiss my throat, a knee sliding up between my legs, but he then flopped sideways so that he was lying on the bed beside me. "We're not changing the subject."

"Um. I can try?" I twisted onto my side to gaze at him. He still had that smile, the curly hair partly obscuring one eye, which Roberto brushed impatiently out of his face as he wriggled closer, closer, till our foreheads touched.

He seemed to like this. Us being close like this. But he hadn't answered the question.

"You going to ask me again?" He asked, after a long pause, and when I shook my head, he grinned. "Shy?"

"Of what? You rejecting me?" Shy was the _wrong_ word.

"I'm not going to do that. All right." Roberto grasped for my hand and tugged it against his chest, squeezing it, breathing out. "It's fast. Isn't it? What we're doing."

"Yeah." A little too fast. Still, that simple gesture had my heart fluttering, and I felt breathless as he gazed at me with that intense expression. We lay there, side by side, with our hands and foreheads touching, his own face warmed up and his eyes drawing me in.

"I don't know. Right now I could see you in ten years, still with me, and I can see you as an old woman. Beside me." Roberto's eyes didn't leave mine. "While I get chased by some active grandchild."

"You'd still be running?"

"If you're with me. We'll be one of those old eccentric couples." He grinned. "Can't you see us?"

I could see it, all of a sudden. The two of us. Old, all grey and saggy, and still ...like this. Whatever else was overwhelming about his position, what he expected of me, that was one thing I could see. When I nodded, Roberto slid forward to kiss me suddenly, a hand running through my hair.

"I don't plan things like the others, Phia, but I know how I feel." Even with his smile, there was something serious there, affectionate, and maybe even responsible. "Of course I want you there for the rest of my life. I love you. And if we one day don't feel that way... which we _never_ well-" He gave me a mock squeeze, all of a sudden, "-I'm your best friend too. Aren't I?"

He was. Holy cow. I shut my eyes a moment as emotion washed over me. Maybe he didn't know everything about me yet, or visa versa, but I trusted this man like I'd trusted no one in my life. "Of course you are..."

"Are you afraid of being a Princess?"

"I... I wasn't even sure that was what I'd be." I admitted. "I don't need to be. You know. I can be something lower."

"Alteria's going to love you." He gave me a nudge with his finger, prodding my chin, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Al will help you when I can't, you'll learn what you need to, but … it won't change anything. You can still do what _you_ want to."

"Can I? Even work? I don't know if … if your country would really accept a Princess who'd … be like that. And what about when you're King and I... I'm..."

"What do you want to do?" Roberto prompted gently. "Tell me. You wanted to go to University, right?"

"I wanted to study to be a history teacher." I confused. When he burst out laughing, I went bright red, and tried to shove him off the bed. "Hey!"

"So...sorry, but... you? A history teacher?" Roberto laughed out loud all of a sudden. "Princess Sophia. Also history teacher!"

"Well, I already finished my archaeology degree, but... but when I was doing work placement, teenagers came visiting, and they came alive." I shoved a pillow in his face but I was smiling now too. "I mean, it was so amazing, because I'm sure they learnt more in that one day than they did all year, and I suddenly realised I wanted to do that. Teach them. I want to teach kids by making sure they can get out of the classroom and do it for themselves."

"You're an archaeologist?" Roberto's jaw dropped. He grinned suddenly, kissing me hard, and wrapped me in a hard affectionate embrace. "My Phia! She's a scientist and a teacher!"

"Not... not that good of one! Not a teacher yet" I squirmed, before giving up, and letting him have his way with this cuddle attack. "I wasn't very good at all! See? How can a Princess be this? A history teacher?" Or even an archaeologist?

"Phia- everyone's going to love that! The Princess and Queen always does something to help, she doesn't just sit at home, and it's expected of her to do some sort of part time or volunteer work. The crown Princess of Alteria, spends her work days as a teacher, or off studying the history of their own country!" Roberto seemed delighted. He grinned at me. "Like my very own Indiana Jones. With a good body."

"Oh, shut up." I flushed deep red at that as he gazed openly at my dress.

"Is this why you didn't want to marry me? You were afraid you couldn't handle that word?"

"...maybe." I looked sideways suddenly, embarrassed, because he seemed so amused by this. Why was it so funny?

"Say the word, Phia. Come on. Say Princess."

"No."

"Priiinceess."

I shook my head, bright red, refusing to say the word.

Roberto pushed me onto my back. He crawled on top of me and kissed along the edge of the dress. "You're _amazing_."

"Shut up." I pushed at his chest half heartedly. "I hadn't … said yes, you know..."

"Oh. Right." Roberto didn't seem put off by this. He had clearly decided for himself that I'd say yes. "Well. First thing's first. Where do you want to study?"

"Um. Somewhere good." I hadn't even thought that far ahead. When I'd told Father I wanted to study teaching he'd been horrified. It was a pretty 'boring' job I supposed, and a hard one, but I'd liked it.

"Do you want to find it, or do you want Al to help? Please. Distract him with this." Roberto pleaded against my neck, breathing in slowly, and I shut my eyes as his lips traced across my collarbone. "You smell so good. I love your smell. Princess Sophia. My Phia."

"If you keep calling me that I'll call you Prince Roberto again." I warned and jumped as I felt teeth give me a sudden nip, Roberto sliding a knee back up between my legs. "H.. hey, no teasing me if we can't..."

He laughed and stood up, slowly, his face flustered. "Good point. I'm sure Al is listening in."

Oh. That was an embarrassing point. Had I just confessed to Alberto that I enjoyed naked fun time with Roberto? Woops. Just as I thought this, we heard a knock, and Alberto's voice calling, "Are you ready?"

"Two seconds!" Roberto knelt suddenly, tugging me into a sitting position as he did, and he held up a box. "I never did it right, did I?"

"Huh?"

"Phia. Will you marry me? Not because of the crown, or because of anything else, just because... we're going to be great. For the rest of our lives. I'm only doing this because I want _you_." And with that... Roberto opened a little jewellery case that was empty. Empty? But his warm red-brown eyes bored into me with sensitivity, deep affection, and I suddenly had to remind myself to breathe... a pain crushed my chest. Happiness. Good god. I was crying and happy and struggling to breathe.

Of course I did. I wanted to grow old with him. Challenges aside... we would be an incredible team.

"There... there's no ring..." I muttered.

"Come on, that's not an answer." Roberto slid closer, between my knees, and shouted at the door as it went to open, "Not yet!"

"Okay. Yes."

Roberto lunged for me, laughing, and lifted me up. "Yes! I knew it. Third time lucky."

I hung onto him as he swung me around, partly afraid for my leg, but warmth filled me at the look in his face. I shut my eyes and leaned against him. "I'm not going to be very good at … you know. The job is going to take some extra training."

"Don't even worry about it. Al will help." Roberto squeezed me tight and hung onto me a good minute, holding me up off the ground, breathing out slowly against my ear as he relaxed. "We'll get a ring together in Alteria. Okay? Two. One for me as well."

"Do men usually wear one?"

"Who cares?" He grinned down at me as he lowered me. "I want to."

"Dork." I was stunned by how relieved I felt. Like this was going to be okay. Maybe Roberto was right. Maybe I could cope with this. I shut my eyes and leaned against him, letting him take my weight, exhausted from all the fighting I'd been doing against this idea. "I'm still not used to the idea of you being a Prince..."

"When we're alone I'm not. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"Okay, Al." Roberto gently released me, offering the crutches, and Alberto was back.

"Did Miss Sophia want to announce this?"

"Um." I suddenly felt put on the spot again, as Alberto gazed at me, flustered all over again. It felt way too sudden- suddenly telling some famous face that I was Roberto's fiancee. No. The Prince's fiancee...

"No, she doesn't have to yet. Al- you need to help her get ready for this kind of thing first." To my relief Roberto answered, shaking his head, adding, "But do you mind if I tell them without giving them names?"

"That's … okay." I nodded and he smiled. I had this feeling that he probably wouldn't have been able to resist telling them anyway.

I sat down and watched as Roberto was attacked by the make-up and hair teams. He didn't need any of it, the man was gorgeous, but they seemed to work magic. Enhance the eyes, make the hair glow, style it so that it was messy... but stylish... giving Roberto that naughty 'grown up boy' look he already had naturally. Once he'd gone and changed in the bathroom he looked like a Prince. A Prince shell of Roberto who was up to no good.

He grinned at me, winking, the same old Roberto under the Prince shell. Roberto turned to Alberto as he bent down to tug on shoes. "Al- contact the jeweller my Father and Mother used. And let Sophia watch it with you."

"Understood." Alberto nodded. To my surprise his eyes met mine and there was warmth there, real genuine warmth from him, as he bowed to me. "Miss Sophia. Did you want to watch from one of the rooms?"

Oh, right, because I was still a 'secret'. Not that I minded. When I nodded he smiled. Woah. He seemed to be really happy about this. Alberto held out a hand. "The filming will take place in the gardens but the recording will come directly to a room where I will ensure nothing is used that shouldn't be. It may be valuable for you to learn from. You can come sit with us and I'll have your breakfast brought up."

I'd forgotten about breakfast. Roberto ignored the staff as he grasped me, kissing me tenderly, and squeezed me. "Okay, darling. I'll be home in time for lunch, okay? We can talk about all of this then."

The word darling made my knees weak. Woah. That word... suddenly took on a whole other emotion for me.

"Perhaps dinner." Al corrected.. "The group recording will take place after lunch."

"Aw." Roberto sighed. He smiled down at me. "Then dinner. I'll be home for dinner."

I sat with Alberto all morning. It was kind of interesting. The interview, although it was supposed to be 'funny', had so many retakes and jokes being repeated that I was amazed that Roberto could keep laughing like that at jokes. He really seemed to be happy and in a good mood.

Alberto would occasionally use his phone to talk to someone, who I later realised was Claude when I saw Claude move into the cameras, whenever he was unsatisfied with a question or a statement. He was pretty fussy and most of the time his criticism went to _Roberto_ rather than the interviewer.

Soon Wilifred and Prince Joshua joined us in that small room with their own breakfast, beautifully styled and made up, apparently preferring the privacy of that room rather than downstairs with the film crews.

Roberto, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Teasing the interviewer about this mystery fiancee. Happily going with the cover story the three Princes had agreed to. But he'd decided to add me into the story, which frustrated Wilifred and Prince Joshua to no end as they had to keep adjusting their notes, and it suddenly occurred to me that this might have been why Roberto was going first.

"So you are engaged?" Wilifred said softly. I jumped.

"Um. I... yeah. We are." I admitted and he seemed pretty pleased at that. I flushed as he patted my arm.

"Congratulations."

Prince Joshua just shrugged. He was still watching Roberto on the screen. "He should have asked you after. He's embellishing the story too much."

"Just tell them that his fiancee is for him to announce. You barely talked to her." Wilifred responded. "It's true."

It was. Prince Joshua barely paid any attention to me. I wasn't that bothered by it either.

"There'll be too much speculation now." Alberto muttered to himself. He was scribbling down names. "I'll have to give them warning."

"Who?"

"There's a number of women who are seen as potential candidates for his wife." Alberto explained as he gazed down at a list of women's names. "I imagine the media will now be trailing each of them, seeking to discover the identity of his bride, hoping to see them in the middle of wedding plans."

Wedding plans.

My stomach flip flopped at that. Woah. Okay. Yes. Wedding plans. Hadn't thought that far ahead- flowers, a dress, cakes, guests, and... wow. How did someone plan this kind of wedding? It was going to be huge.

I kind of felt sick again.

"You need not think too much on it now, Miss Sophia." Alberto added quickly. "Most of the plans would probably have been pre-arranged."

"Pre-arranged?" So they'd already started planning for this?

"Guest lists, catering, venue, and so on. The wedding is in the hands of a planner. _You_ will need to focus on training." Alberto was distracted by the screen suddenly and on the phone again to Claude.

I knew by 'training' he didn't mean University.

Roberto's interview went on for some time. The other two, Wilifred and Prince Joshua, vanished one after another to other interviewers only when he was done and it was already eleven by then. I could tell we'd kind of made it all a bit behind schedule. Woops.

Alberto wanted me to go back to my room- probably so that Roberto didn't find me here and get distracted- so once he was done I went back to my room with the guidance of a new maid. Prince Keith had to have had dozens of them employed here.

I sighed over lunch, relaxing, and shut my eyes as I tried to ground myself back into reality. IT was hot outside now, the French doors firmly shut so that the air conditioning could cool my room better, and the sound of insects were probably messing with the interviewer's audio. It would be interesting to see.

The paper was there with lunch, the headline 'Alive!' and the faces of the four Princes splashed across the front page, including Prince Alan, and a small blurb advertising their three interviews that evening. They must have had to make up a lot of stuff to explain their absence, because the article was talking about injuries, near-death moments in hospital, and the incredible work of Liberty surgeons. Prince Roberto's engagement and/or girlfriend was apparently page two. He'd done a pretty good job of making it clear that it was an engagement this morning. He had been so excited, so happy, like a little kid.

I smiled at that as I pictured his face. Then I dropped the newspaper to one side. I didn't need to scare myself to death thinking about media and stuff. Or comparing myself to women they thought were 'perfect Princesses'. Nope. It was between Roberto and myself. '

Slowly I sipped the soup, this sweet cold soup with grapes and crispy bread in it, and felt a kind of peaceful sleepiness drift over me. I could really go with a nap this afternoon and was suddenly so glad Roberto would be busy... I loved him, I really did, but we'd barely gotten four hours sleep last night. If that.

And if we were going to play around tonight, like we had last night, I'd need some _energy_.

Once I'd finished the soup I crawled into bed, careful of my leg, and snuggled into the clean soft sheets. The feeling of cool air being blow across me, in the warm room, the sound of the air conditioner and the full tummy... I was asleep within seconds.

It hadn't occurred to me that perhaps the soup had been drugged. Not until I'd woken late that evening and found myself on a private plane back to Oriens.

* * *

Dun dun dun :)

Sorry for my absence the past few days- I've been a bit sick and stressed about money. What a world.


	24. Chapter 24

Unlike the last times I'd been drugged, this time I woke pretty quickly, the grogginess fading away within minutes of waking. Maybe it was because of shock or adrenaline. Waking, propped up with a blanket over my body, and my father sitting in the seat in front of me... it snapped me out of it pretty fast.

He looked pretty relaxed too, one leg crossed, gazing out the window into the darkness, one hand grasping a glass of wine. His eyes went to mine and he nodded as he raised the glass to me.

"Good work." He informed me. "When we kill your husband perhaps you can marry Prince Roberto. Two countries for the price of one and all within a month."

I sat up slowly as my head swam. Oh god. I felt kind of sick. Did he know then? Maybe Roberto had given away too many hints. Father was pretty sharp when it came to these things. "It..."

"Don't bother. It was well known all over Prince Keith's Manse. Are you pregnant?" Pregnant? I blinked and stared at Father, flustered, and he laughed. It was cold but he seemed pretty happy. "Nevermind that- It might be too early to tell. Good work. You really are my daughter. Getting your hands on a Prince all without my guidance and all this time I assumed you would be too soft hearted."

This wasn't a compliment for me. He clearly had thought I'd done it for power or something.

"I don't think... I mean..." I didn't want to say I was pregnant. I didn't want to talk about condoms with this man. It felt way too creepy and invasive. I trailed off and went quiet.

"I already know you used protection. The contents of the bin in your room is not private in such a place." I cringed as he spoke, completely emotionless, as if he was talking about the weather. Father ignored me as he continued, "The protection was tampered with. I was not going to allow this opportunity to pass by."

"Tampered?" He didn't answer when I repeated the word and I wondered if he'd done something to the protection we'd used. How horrible. My own Father hoping I got knocked up. Of course he would... but how the hell did he manage it? "I feel sick." I muttered. For more reasons than the drug. I sat up straighter. Was Roberto okay? Was he panicking? "What time is it?"

"Bring her something to drink. It's past nine."

Yeah. Roberto would have noticed by now. The entire Manse would know by now. I hadn't even gotten to see his interview on TV. I grasped the glass of juice offered to me and drank slowly as I focused my mind on snapping to full control of myself. Now was not a good time to go back to sleep. I was in a plane with my Father.

"How did you even manage this?" I didn't want to talk to him at all with how he made me feel- tense, afraid, angry. Still. I wanted to know.

"Even Prince Keith doesn't demand loyality. There's many who'd rather take money than his trust." My Father responded. His sharp eyes met mine as he stood up. "Money and power, Sophia. Those are the two things in life you can count on. The two things that people will respect. We'll be in Oriens soon enough. Rest and relax. Tomorrow will be busy."

Tomorrow?

I didn't even want to ask but I knew I should. "Tomorrow?"

"Engagement party to Prince Glenn." My father clapped his hands together. "The sooner we finish this wedding the sooner we may be able to take advantage of your connection to Prince Roberto."

I was right- there was a very good reason for not wanting to know. He headed off and I found myself offered some kind of fancy dinner. I'd noticed that while I was at Prince Keith's Manse everything I'd been offered had been pretty simple common food. Maybe he'd ordered that because I was 'simple and common'. Either way, it had put me at ease at the time, and as I stared at this fancy plate of food I felt some gratitude towards Prince Keith for that.

The more alert I felt the more I felt a bit … afraid. I had to sit there and really focus on calm breathing. This was it, this time, unless Prince Keith had bodyguards that could stop a plane in midflight.

I suspected he didn't.

There wasn't much choice now. I had to go back to Oriens and just when I'd decided I'd had enough with getting involved in this. Plus, tomorrow, an engagement party? I didn't feel that good about that either. The only one I wanted to marry was Roberto. Even that was overwhelming.

Some part of me hung onto the hope that we'd turn around or something, hoped that I was dreaming, right up to the moment we landed in Oriens. When I found myself being driven along the streets … I knew it wasn't a dream. And when we entered the great gates to the Castle itself, or whatever Prince Glenn called it, it just confirmed it. I was here. I wasn't going anywhere.

Oriens felt different somehow. I wasn't sure how to explain it, perhaps the faces were a little more drawn, perhaps it was hotter, but I was sure people seemed tense. Had they noticed there was something odd about their royal family? Was it to do with the storm? I could still see some storm damage, even in the main city, a few shops still shut.

It suddenly hit me- I really was away from all of them. The security, safety and warmth that those Princes offered... yes, even that Prince Joshua, who was about as much fun as wet clothing on a winter's day... was a hell of a lot nicer than this. Sure- they weren't _all_ friendly, and maybe everyone enjoyed my company for novelty value or because it helped Prince Glenn in the long run, but I had been safe. It'd been in everyone's best interests for me to be safe.

I didn't know much about Prince Keith but I suspected his pride would not apprechiate this snatch and grab by my Father.

"You're not happy."

Oh crap. It must have shown on my face. I tried to smile as my Father's eyes bored into mine. "Oh. I was just … thinking, I had things I would have liked to bring." This wasn't a lie either, I'd have loved to bring Roberto and my puppy, although I suspected both wouldn't have wanted to be in a suitcase for long.

"I see. Give the maid a list in the morning. We'll replace it." He gave me another long cold look.

"I will." I agreed and yawned, pretending to be tired, hoping he'd decide I was more tired than sad. "I'll make a list in the morning."

He gave me another long look, his cold eyes searching me, and deep down it gave me the chills. It was with relief that I was escorted upstairs, past several clearly beefed up security systems, and into a room.

I wasn't sure that Father had really believed I'd been there against my will. Had I given it away? Or was it because he'd realised what Roberto and I had gotten into? Either way, when I shut that door, locked it, and was alone … I suddenly shivered as a chill went down my back.

I honestly did not feel secure or safe right now.

Sleep was impossible. The bed was the wrong size, way too big, the wrong shape, and it lacked the smell I'd suddenly become so addicted to. Roberto's smell. He'd been in my bed for two nights, three if you counted when he'd found it drunk or the few times before that, but the moment we'd accepted it... it was like some part of my brain just changed. Chemsitry or something. It just accepted this was normal.

The room was very Oriens in style, with the beautiful antique paintings in ink and a bamboo mat. The bed was modern, long, sleek with a black and silver cover. All very stylish, this mixture of modern and traditional Oriens, and while I apprechiated it, it wasn't my style. I would wake often that night and admire it.

I did miss Prince Keith's little room on the ground floor more. That had been kind of old fashioned, sure, but it had been warm and the French doors had been really wonderful in the middle of the night when it was hot and the best way to stay cool was the summer breeze. Even the over-abundance of marine merchandice had made it kind of nice. Childish... but nice.

Pregnant.

Had he really tampered with the protection we'd used? Roberto and I hadn't been that silly- we had used condoms, changed them between 'sessions', we were both old enough and smart enough to know what could happen if we did it without. I sighed as I squeezed the pillow into my chest, cuddling into it, the feeling of sickness returning. Whenever I was anxious I used to feel sick. Then I'd drink some alcohol to make the anxiety go away.

Ever since I'd left this place with those Princes … I'd stopped thinking about that. Before them, I'd been borderline alcoholic, depressed, and felt so frustrated that I escaped into alcohol whenever possible. But all it had taken was escaping from this place, this family, this situation, to forget about that. To stop using it to cope.

Oh, I had still gotten a bit drunk, but not like I used to.

Around four in the morning I gave up trying to sleep, got up, and made a list at the desk in the corner of the room. I had to at least pretend as if I was happy to be back and if that meant making Father buy me a whole bunch of stuff, pretending to be the airhead I used to pretend to be, then so be it. Clothing, new shoes, I even wrote down jewellery. Maybe he'd think I was willingly going to play the role.

Breakfast came early, some kind of fancy egg dish, and I sat there eating it. I felt numb and when they offered me some kind of 'anti-hysteria pill' I just pretended to swallow it. The last thing I wanted was to spend the day doped up. Outside the building I could see the city, somewhat in the distance, and I stood there watching it once I'd given the maid the list of items.

I did get tired eventually. I napped, showered, and hobbled around the room for a few hours. Still... being in one room did get boring. When I went to open my door, I found it locked from the outside, and my heart sank. So I was a prisioner.

My mood sank a little at that.

"So, Robbie." I muttered to myself. The nickname made me feel a little sick but … but it was a special nickname. The kind I only used when I really wanted him around. "Did you sleep much?"

Slowly, as the morning wore on, I felt my good mood sink. For the first time in weeks I felt like I used to feel every day, tired, worn down, and trapped. Afraid. I hadn't seen my father's sadistic side yet, thankfully, but you didn't have to see it to know it was there.

The first time I'd really seen it when I'd been home from boarding school. It had been completely out of the blue. I had a younger half-brother, only fourteen this year, who must have been barely eight years old. He'd had a pet dog at the time, this gorgeous friendly pure-bred Labrador, who had been caught inside peeing on the carpet during a 'family meal'. Geoff had been peeing alongside his dog. This kind of thing wasn't that unusual in the garden. I'd learnt to just not look like everyone else.

I didn't actually see any of it, I and the rest of the family were told to wait in the dining room. Geoff, the youngest of the family, and the dog were taken outside.

I did hear it though. I heard the dog screaming in pain, I heard the whacks, and not taps... real genuine whacks, and Geoff's screaming. Geoff had always kind of frightened me- he'd been a little odd in the mind- but that didn't mean that I didn't know a frightened or hurting kid when I heard it.

I also knew that Father took that dog outside so that it didn't stain the carpet or the floor. Cause a mess. So I knew, even if I couldn't see, that it was hurting the dog very badly. He was making Geoff watch everything.

Then I heard them go into the kitchen, this dragging sound, and the sound of a hysterical child who was crying so hard that he couldn't breathe, being made to drag the dog inside. Being made to put that dog into a garbage bag, this tiny kid, and then into the freezer. This wasn't a puppy- it had to at least have been half the weight of Geoff- but we all sat around that dining room table, pretending to eat, as we had to hear Geoff try again and again to lift this squirming crying animal. It was alive a long time.

I never stopped feeling guilty about that. Even now, when I saw Geoff's face when he returned, and he sat there rocking with his thumb in his mouth, I felt kind of hysterical and guitly myself. The day it'd happened I had burst into tears and they'd decided I was hormonal and it was time for me to go to bed.

Geoff had always been a little strange after that. Maybe he had been before that as well. He behaved like a toddler most of the time, screamed at any provocation, and before this incident go from violent to terrified in a matter of seconds. After... he never seemed to go violent again, he just went quiet and still, and sometimes I wondered if Father made Geoff hurt the dog. A kid. Just a kid.

Roberto had never pressed me to tell him about my family, except over the phone that one time, and I was kind of glad he hadn't. There were some memories like that one that I couldn't bring myself to speak about out loud.

Even now when I thought about it, I wanted to find a way to change it, even years later. Years after it had happened and that dog vanished from our lives. That was the thing about Father. When he did something awful, he had this habit of making sure we all knew about it, but he hid it. So our imagination would replace the images he denied us and it increased the terror. Even my older half-brothers were edgy around Father.

God. I didn't want to be here. I breathed in and out slowly as I stood at the window, grasping the curtain, trying to relax. Trying to breathe.

"Excuse me, mam. And you... you are requested to come for lunch. When you're changed I'll be outside." A voice came from the door. One of the maids. She might have been originally here, I wasn't sure, but she was quick to drop bags and leave without saying anymore.

I took the bags and found exactly what I'd asked for. Some of the things were too small, which wasn't that surprising, but I went to change anyway. I had to look the part of 'happy to be back'. I had to try and convince Father that I was on his side.

I didn't want to become my brother or that dog in the freezer.

Once I'd changed into a dress, this simple black and white dress, and put shorts on- I really felt paranoid about being in a dress on crutches- I tried the door handle. It was locked. When I knocked, she answered, and she didn't even look at me as she led me through the hallways. Behind us were security guards.

Were they to protect me or were they to escort me there? I didn't know.

"Sophia." My Father rose as I entered. I saw the three half-brothers do so as well, except for Geoff, who just sat there and stared at his food. "Did you rest well?"

"I did." I smiled as best I could. Mix truth with lies. Right? Best way to lie. "It took some time to fall asleep though."

"Of course. Plane travel is often stressful. Please- sit."

I sat. Crutches were taken away, leaving me stuck at the dining table, and my Father sat back down as well. Beside me was the body double of Glenn.

"You already have met briefly."

I nodded at the man, who nodded back, but he was clearly uninterested. Father wanted to kill this guy and he had no idea. "Yes. You're looking well."

What else could I say to a man my Father wanted me to marry before he offed him?

"Yes, and you."

It got a little awkward. No one else spoke. This 'Glenn', who I distinctly remember being called Francies, began to eat.

I ate slowly as well, picking at the plate, the silence hanging over the table. Father didn't seem to know or care how awkward this had gotten- he was reading the paper, taking notes, sitting at the head of the grand dining table as if he owned this country.

I supposed in a way he did.

In my mind I could picture how it'd look with those Princes here instead. Roberto teasing the others, the frustration from Glenn and Prince Keith, the silent affection from Wilifred towards them all, and Edward enjoying it. They really were like a family. The butlers there, just closeby, observent.

"There will be a party will be at seven tonight." My Father's voice cut into my head. He frowned, adding, "But this Prince Roberto is not making it easy. It may not be the correct night for the engagement announcement."

"Huh?" I gazed up and tried to not do it too fast, look too eager, tried to look casual.

My Father held up a paper. On the front cover, quite literally taking up almost all the space, was a photo of me. Asleep in my bed in Liberty, with Otis there cuddled up to my face, and Roberto's grinning face poking up photobomb style.

_'Prince Roberto releases image of his fiancee! The media conference that shocked the world!' _

Oh lord. When had he taken THAT photo? And … and why was it on the front cover of a paper! Oh my god. Was I drooling or was that Otis? I went bright red and my jaw dropped. "What the hell!"

Had he done this because I'd been taken? I wasn't sure. The look on my Father's face, as he observed my reaction, suggested that he thought I might have had some part in this as well. Luckily the shock on my face was really geninue.

"Does this mean the engagement cannot continue?"

"It means that this Prince Roberto is trying to force a marriage." My Father's hand suddenly crushed the paper, even though his face stayed netural, and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the sudden violent move.

Father wanted me to take over Oriens as the Queen, I knew that, and he wanted to kill the fake Prince Glenn. He couldn't admit that in front of the fake, of course, but if Roberto had already shown my face and given my name...

Could Father even announce it now? That I was marrying 'Prince Glenn'? I didn't ask, I dropped my head down, but the sight of Roberto's grin had made my heart beat very fast all of a sudden. It hurt. I wanted that newspaper, wanted to hide that image in my room, and wanted to smack Roberto with it.

"I suppose you had no part of this-"

"Of course not. There's no way I'd let that man take a photo of me like that!" I responded, cheeks reddening as my Father met my eyes, because I'd raised my voice for the first time since he'd brought me back here. "I mean..."

"Good. Never the less- it'll cause problems."

"Father, come on. Marry someone else to him." My older half-brother, Ian, muttered.

He was probably the only one who Father really respected. There was a long pause before Father nodded slowly, his eyes going back to the now crumpled paper, before tossing it aside.

"Fine. We'll announce the engagement tomorrow night. Ian- it's your responsibility to bring me a list if controllable women. Find someone with debt from illegal activities, or a secret they intend to keep hidden, someone that we can control safely."

"If we find a rich woman who just wants more money and power.."

"No." My Father raised his voice a fraction at that. He spoke, very softly, but dangerously, "Greed can cause a woman to turn on us in a second. Find one that fears us."

Basically- someone like me. He actually looked at me a moment as he said that, adding softly, "And if we need to hurt someone she cares about, we'll do it. They will obey us."

I didn't feel so hungry all of a sudden. The image of Roberto's grinning face, all crumpled up on that paper, it filled my mind. Would he hurt Roberto if I was pregnant? Probably. I hoped like hell I wasn't pregnant. That I could get Roberto alone, warn him, warn Alberto... Alberto wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Lunch was over after an extricating hour of silence. Six courses. I barely touched them, of course, but tried to eat when my Father told me to eat. Not suggested. Told. He wanted to ensure that I was pregnant and apparently poor diet wouldn't help that.

After lunch I tried to stay positive. On the bright side- I was more or less publicly engaged to Roberto. Right? Pretty sure that was what the paper had been saying. When had he done that? Last night? Maybe he had.

I wasn't going to be marrying the fake Prince Glenn. That much was clear. They were already trying to find a replacement for me. Poor girl... who would they ask? No. Ask was the wrong word. _Tell_.

Sleeping made the afternoon go past very fast. Before I knew it I had to attend the party for a moment. 'Appear' was the word they used. And boy did it last only a moment, I was whisked into the ballroom in a gown, sitting in a wheelchair so that I couldn't control who I talked to who or where I went while escorted by my Father and two bodyguards. All I could do was smile, bow my head, and allow my Father to introduce me to every important figure in Oriens. I didn't even talk.

It was stunning to see the 'royal family' in this setting. The fake Prince Glenn had barely seemed real, when we'd been alone in that dining room, but in public the entire group of the Royal Family seemed to be alive. Real. Even I would have mistaken them if I hadn't known the truth. They really knew how to act out the roles.

I barely got to see them before I was escorted back to my room by Father himself, who informed me that I'd be remaining in my room due to my leg, and I was locked in again.

Deep down I knew that he didn't trust me.

I was so certain that they'd not come for me again, I changed into Pjs, and was wheeling myself around the room when a tentitive knock came. People didn't knock. I wheeled for the door and opened it, finding myself staring at a pair of crutches and a face I had not expected tonight.

My fourteen year old brother. Geoff. The 'mistake' of the family. He shuffled on his feet, flinching as I moved a bit too fast, muttering under his breath. He always scared me a bit when he got like this. It was like his mind was snapping a little.

"Ge...Geoff?"

"Spark liked you and I asked him and he said that ... said that I should ask you." He muttered.

Spark? It took me a moment to see the dog beside Geoff, partly protected by his legs, this funny little creature that was probably a mix of six different breeds.

I glanced up and down the hallway, partly concerned that Father had set Geoff up to trap me or something, to play a trick or test... but no one was around, and Geoff just stood there. He seemed worse than usual, his voice closer to that of an eight year old rather than a fourteen year old, his eye, his hand firmly clinging to the dog's harness. The dog seemed to not mind at all.

Geoff was special. There was no other word for it. Out of all of Father's five sons, Geoff was the one I saw least, and the one that I felt most awkward to be near. He wasn't a bad kid, that wasn't it, he was just ... different. Our older brothers would tease him about being autistic or something. I never had known if that was actually the case- I didn't know if autistic kids believed animals talked back or not- but he'd keep to himself most of the time.

Father claimed that he was a bastard but ... but I'd seen a photo of my own father at fourteen and they could have been twins.

"Okay." I said softly. Lowering my voice seemed to help and his eyes came a little further up to rest on my neck. I tried to smile as geninue a smile as I could. "You must have found a key then."

"It was hanging beside your door. Can you help me?"

That sadistic bastard. Of course he'd do that. Hang the key to my freedom... just a foot away from the door keeping me prisoner. I hesitated. Should I run for it?

As soon as I saw Geoff's face I knew I couldn't do that. What would Father do to him if I did that? I couldn't do that to Geoff. Suddenly a strange protective side rose. I had to stay here as long as I could for this kid as well. No one else protected him. And it wasn't his fault that he was different.

Besides- if I stayed put, wouldn't that only help Father feel a bit more trusting of me? If I willingly stayed with an open door. Right? "Okay. Sure. How can I help?"

"They won't eat. I'm scared they're sick. Father won't come. He's busy with the party and he said if I went in there he'd..." Geoff trailed off, his voice quivering, and he stared at his dog.

Yeah. Maybe he had a good reason to come to me instead of Father. I tried to speak softer, as if speaking to a very young frightened child, "Who, hun?"

Geoff didn't answer. He held out the crutches.

I took them, sliding up from the wheelchair onto my feet, and as soon as I was up Geoff turned and started down the hallway. I hesitated, a little nervous of my odd half-brother, but followed after him slowly on the crutches.

"We can't go near the party." I warned him softly.

"We won't." Geoff answered. "They're somewhere else."

Who?

He led me all the way down to the kitchens and out a door that led into the garden, the dog close beside him, and took a key off a wall. Geoff unlocked it and led me into a shed.

The bright lights nearly blinded me after walking along a dark hallway and kitchen so it was the smell that hit me first. The smell of unwashed bodies, stress, rotting food, musky smells that made my stomach churn. Then as my eyes adjusted I saw windows that had been boarded shut, a small bed in a corner, and on the other side of the room, a pair of slowly moving bodies inside a... for lack of a better description... makeshift jail cell.

Oh god. The King and Queen. This was where they were kept.

Once again I hesitated. What if this was the double? A test to see... to see what I'd do? I stared at the cowering couple. They were filthy, matted hair, faces smudged with dirt and tear trails, far too underweight, and unlike the King and Queen double- Who only behaved like a King and Queen when around the public- these two didn't have an 'off' switch for their attitudes. Even now. Even in their state. And they both looked sick.

"They're... the real ones?" I hesitated and reached out to touch the bars. They flinched, whites of their eyes showing, and I felt my heart break a little.

"Of course they are. I told you." Geoff muttered and scratched his head awkwardly. "I don't want nothing to do with Father's plans. Okay? He just about told me that if I didn't ... well, you know what happened to Andrew."

Andrew was the one that had been killed in Liberty after trying to grab me. I also knew what had happened to Geoff's dog. I didn't want to bring that up though. Okay. He needed my help. I nodded, faintly, and asked, "So ... what are they doing here?"

"Father said it's my job to keep them alive and-" Geoff flinched as I glared at him... care! and held up his hands. "But I can only do that with what he gives me! I've been trying and sneaking other stuff. He says I can only give them what he gives me in buckets and water."

That explained the overturned buckets and rotting food on the ground beside the couple. There was mold. Mold! It was really unhealthy in here. "They look awful."

"We may look as such but we are still able to hear." The King managed to pull off an offended tone even while he was that bad off, his head lifting up slowly, eyes finally looking at us. "Are we not allowed to rest?"

"Rest?"

"Father makes them listen to rock music for several days at a time. They aren't eating now. I don't want to be a murderer, Sophia, I don't want to do this anymore. Father will kill me if they die." He was rocking somewhat, eyes on his lap, face white. "Why won't they eat?"

"You know that's torture, right?" I gritted my teeth. Calm down. Calm down. Geoff wasn't at fault. I wanted to be angry though. No wonder why the King and Queen were in such bad shape. "So you've tried..."

"Everything. I've tried to talk to them, feed them, I've tried to sing, and ... they don't care. Animals like to be cared for. Father won't even come anymore. He told me to let them … stop bringing water... let them... but I... I can't... but _they won't drink_!"

Geoff's face froze at that, his head suddenly twitching, and I didn't want to ask. Let them die? Probably. The sad thing was that... that it didn't look like it'd take long now.

"Have you at least got some water and a clean cloth? A towel?" Some part of me was disgusted with Geoff for this. But... I couldn't stay angry at him. Father was terrifying and while he'd spoiled me for being his only daughter, at least when it came to offering money, Geoff was different. I knew the whole story.

He was an accident, literally getting in just days before Father sterilised himself, and from birth he'd been odd. Different. He talked to animals, shied away from people, and Father openly called him 'Bastard' even though he was very clearly his Father's son. At least physically. Father also encouraged the others to be cruel to him to 'toughen him up'. I'd heard our brothers taunt him for being autistic. I couldn't tell if Geoff actually was... but after a lifetime of emotional abuse, maybe even physical, he'd always seemed odd to me.

It had gotten worse after that incident with his first dog.

I'd been scared of him, to be honest, been scared of how silent he was, how he couldn't look me in the eye, and how he might walk around the house for hours in an obsessive path that never changed, or the fits he might have if someone entered his room. But he wasn't violent after loosing the dog. He was the opposite. I'd seen him tend to injured wildlife like a professional secretly in a shed, with the gardener giving him a space, and he tended to freeze or hide if he felt threatened. Maybe this was another way Father would abuse him. Make him responsible for ... for this. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it'd do to Geoff if they died.

It might push him over some edge. It wasn't good. He already looked worse than I remembered.

As I reminded myself of this, I spoke softly to the two older adults, kneeling beside them with the aid of the crutches, trying to calm myself. Not Geoff's fault. And when he returned I managed to smile at him, as he slid a bucket and towel along the floor towards me, which seemed to do some good. He unlocked the door as I went inside and tried to not show my disgust at the smells coming from them.

Glenn was going to be furious.

"Okay. Please excuse me, Your Highnesses, but I'll clean your faces. I think that might feel better." I moved slowly and carefully, partly to not spook Geoff, partly to not spook the couple anymore. "Glenn won't recognise you when he comes back."

"You shouldn't address him as such." The Queen spoke up. She stared at me a long time, a very long time, as I carefully wiped her face, her voice dry.

"It's all right. He gave me permission."

"The fake did."

"No, Your Highness, Glenn himself did. He's in Liberty with Prince Keith."

She shuddered suddenly, a mixture of hope and fear crossing her face, looking ten years older. "No... no, I've heard that before. He died. We saw the photos."

Oh god. Father must have been having far too much fun with them. "I suppose you have. I'm sorry. You're right. I'll call him Prince Glenn." There wasn't much point arguing about it with them. They'd probably need quite a bit of therapy after this. "You've both stopped eating."

"There's no point. Our sons are dead."

I shut my eyes a moment and tried to breathe. Even if I told them that wasn't true- they might not believe me right now- and I had to focus on what I could do. "Geoff?"

Geoff moved closer.

"They must feel awful in these clothes." I had to concentrate on improving their situation right now. Even feeling clean might give them some strength and improve their sense of self-pride. "Do you think you can spare some of your clothing for the King? I'll bring something for the Queen."

"Share it?"

"Gift it to them." I reworded it. He didn't like sharing things. "To keep."

"I... I guess." He went through a door, which seemed to lead to a small bedroom, and returned with jeans and a shirt. By comparative... the small bedroom, from what I could see, was incredibly neat and tidy looking. Geoff wrinkled his nose at the shirt. "I don't like shirts. The neck tickles."

I smiled at that. Maybe Geoff was still about eight mentally. It would explain a lot. "That would annoy me as well. I'm sure the King wont' mind."

"He wore them a lot in the TV."

"Exactly. I'm going to get some warm water from the kitchen but I can't carry it."

"You think they won't eat because they're dirty?" I nodded and he seemed to understand that. "Oh. I don't like being dirty either. I don't like it in here. I can bring warm water in buckets."

"Good idea."

"I don't ... want ... to be touched by the likes of you." The King raised his head again and gave me a pretty scary look that was all too much like an angry Glenn. "Common woman. _Traitor_."

"Uh huh." I ignored that. "I was thinking I would leave the water with Your Highnesses, and some towels, and allow you both to clean yourselves and dress." They'd probably have to help each other. "Then I'll return with a mop and clean up the ground."

"Why would you... is this another trick?" The Queen fixed me with a sharp stare.

"Not at all. My mother would be furious if I left you two like this." It was the plain honest truth. Mum would be furious. I was a guest here. Glenn would be furious too, knowing him, and some part of me couldn't help but think about how Roberto would handle this. I added, "I won't force you to eat or anything but..."

"We won't eat."

I wasn't sure if they would or not. I didn't respond to that. Instead I helped Geoff set it up inside, more or less, and we waited outside. Deep down I felt a kind of desperation all of a sudden. I didn't know how much longer any of us was going to cope with this. I just knew that I was exhausted, sore, and a bit afraid of being here.

I hoped they'd come up with something soon.

"Then don't eat." I muttered. "I'll come back with some clothing for you, Your Highness, and …" And keep them alive. I hoped Father didn't discover what I was doing. But if this was all I could do for Prince Glenn... then I was going to try.

* * *

A/N Yep- basically, this man is an evil bastard.

But who will he force to be the 'fiancee' of Glenn?


	25. Chapter 25

That was how I spent the second night. Silently going backwards and forwards, cleaning the 'cell', bringing them clothing, all just a few hundred metres from a glamorous party.

At first I was nervous of the servents. Some of them noticed me, all of them busy that night with the ball, and I got a few looks that weren't friendly while I shuffled around. I was sure that they'd go tell my Father that I was moving around the kitchen of my own free will.

I kept expecting my Father to be there, kept expecting him to appear in his suit and be angry, but that didn't stop me from trying to get some food ready, from taking a few 'samples' of the party food from the fridge, or grabbing a few flowers on the way back to the small building. Several times we saw a gardener or a maid stare at us, or peer in through a window, but they didn't say anything to Father as the minutes ticked by.

The work itself was kind of gross as well and hazardous on crutches. I knew that they were embarrassed about the state they were in- no big shock, the King and Queen had probably never existed a day in their lives in this kind of situation before today- so we avoided looking at one another and I pretended I didn't care. I wasn't really blaming them anyway. Geoff did help though, his obsessive cleaning need coming in handy, and he seemed to know a lot about how to clean. I left the food for them only when we'd cleaned out the trash- I made Geoff conceal it around the outside of the building. I didn't want the place to smell like it was clean, I didn't want Father to know that we were trying to treat them better inside. If he'd left them for dead then it was better he thought that was where they were still. Nearly dead.

Once we'd cleaned the floor out with buckets of soapy water and swept it towards some drain, brushed the ground with a broom to scrub it, I headed upstairs to get the poor older woman some of my clothing.

That had been the plan, anyway. Half way up what I assumed were the servernt's stairs I ran into a maid. She barely looked at me as she trust something in a bag into my arms. Then she was gone again.

Clothing?

I returned downstairs, the plastic bag dangling from one side of the crutches, and in the light of the kitchen I not only found casual clothing in that bag- men and women's clothing- but also something hot and steaming on the kitchen bench. Left alone. A big plate of very fresh .

Huh?

_'Take this. Royal Head Chef.' _Words written in some kind of sauce followed by some ...seal. It was pretty fancy artwork for some kind of sauce. And the words, I had to assume, were done in sauce in some kind of 'please eat this sauce and don't leave evidence that we're helping' message.

Okay then.

Once I'd brought them that food, with the help of Geoff, I moved around the outside of the building as quietly as possible. The place still had to smell and so bushes made great concealing places

For all their stubbornness, as soon sa they smelt the food, they consumed it from the plates. They tried to eat properly. I could see in their eyes that they wanted to use fingers, eat fast, drink the broth from the bowl, but neither Geoff or myself spoke to them as they ate. They seemed too nervous.

The flowers that had been left with the mystery food seemed to help. Maybe they were the favourites of the King and Queen. I didn't know, but when we slid a few into the bars for them, the Queen and King both slipped those flowers under their clothing and hid them like valuable treasures. Did they have a butler, like Glenn did, who was secretly trying to smuggle them hints of hope? Maybe they did.

It wasn't early by the time we'd finished, the party still going strong on downstairs, and I made my way up the stairs in slightly sweaty Pjs. The path to my room led briefly along the front of the Mansion, castle, whatever it was they called it, and I hesitated in one of the dark hallways to gaze out at the front.

There were a large crowd of people out the front. It was obvious they were media from the flashes of cameras towards people coming and going down below, and I was a little mesmirzed by the sight. People were still arriving- gorgous people, glamorus, amazing gowns, dresses, men in suits, celebreties and noble alike. Maybe I had only been there at the very start of the party, the part of the party when no one of any real importance was around, because things looked like they were only going to get crazier.

It was at this moment that I saw _them_ arrive. Just like that. I stood there, concealed in the dark window, as a long dark car pulled up. Then two familiar figures barely two hundred metres from where I stood came out of the car.

Prince Keith and Prince Edward. The flashes from the cameras kept illuminating them, over and over, Prince Edward in a pale grey suit and Prince Keith in a jet black suit.

For a long moment I stood there, shocked, the urge to bang on the window and shout rising to near fever pitch. Here I was. Up here. But... what good would that do? If they were here then Father ...well, the fake Prince Glenn... had invited them. Should I draw attention to myself? Slip downstairs and try and get their attention?

"Sister?"

Geoff's uncertain voice cut through my tormented mind. I stared sideways at him, remembered how I'd gotten out in the first place and sighed. Nope.

They knew I was here. And getting Geoff in trouble wasn't going to help.

Of course as soon as I'd thought this... Father found us.

It was not fun. Geoff ran, literally ran, and I doubted Father had even seen him. He didn't even speak, just shoved me against the wall, crutches knocked to one side, and hit me hard across the face so hard that I was knocked onto the ground.

"Did I not order you to wait in your room?"

I was too shocked to even react. My entire head spun from the hard blow, half my face on fire, but it was the emotional sense of being hit that really got to me.

"No one is allowed to know where you are." A foot connected with my wounded leg and I cried out in pain as he dug his weight down, slowly, without any trace of emotion on his face... except satisfaction. Like he'd been wanting to do this for a very long time. "Do you understand?"

"Y..."

"I said," Weight crushed my leg, suddenly, and I couldn't stop a whimper, "_Do you understand_?"

No one came to my rescue and all I could do was aswer, "Yes... I just … wanted to see... the movie stars."

"The movie stars?"

I cringed as he lifted his leg but he just stood back, face passive still, not giving me any sign about whether he believed me or not. Father stood there a long time as I tried my hardest not to pee myself then and there.

"Into your room. You will not leave it tomorrow. I do not need the Princes seeing you."

I was half dragged, half thrown into my room, the door locked behind me. It took me a long time before I crawled to my bed and lay there... every nerve in my body on edge, sure that Father would come back. It took me even longer before I relaxed long enough to realise what he meant. Prince Keith and Prince Edward were staying here.

Fear for them joined my own fear. Oh god. That was bad news as well.

Sleep wasn't much better that night, just as uneasy, but when I woke the next morning it seemed that Father had forgotten being angry at me. Instead he'd sent me a present with breakfast. Jewellery.

They looked very expensive, very old, probably from the Oriens royal family's personal collection. If I had a camera I'd have taken a photo to ask Glenn later on. They were a set of jewels- large deep green emeralds, diamonds, two necklaces, a bracelet and several rings set into rich yellow gold. Even a broach with a flower shape.

His way of apologising for loosing his temper. I knew that. It made me see red. I couldn't even bring myself to look in the mirror- half my face felt tender and swollen- and I could barely move on the injured leg again now. I didn't know if he'd just bruised it or had torn it again.

For the moment I decided I'd wear the ring, the necklace, just in case Father came around to see if I liked the presents. I had to be the good daughter. Deep down I wanted to strange him with the necklace the moment I saw him. Or run away. Running couldn't happen- I didn't even want to use crutches right now- and I was kind of afraid of him.

I wondered if I could do it. If I was strong enough. For a few minutes I actually considered it. What would it solve if I did that? But … but maybe I was weak, because I knew that I'd never actually go through with it.

Today I did get a paper with breakfast. It showed the party from the night before, photos released, even one of myself. Smile and all. Roberto's fiancee, meeting the Minister for Finance, accompanied by her doting Father. A little blurb underneath it about how, before the wedding to Roberto, I was spending time with my Father.

Father must have approved it. He might have also pushed for it to be positive.

I sighed and shut my eyes. Stress rose in me. Were Prince Keith and Prince Edward safe? What would Father do to Roberto if he came here? What if he invited him? ...anything but that. Anything. Roberto shouldn't come near this place.

I smacked my hands together, like I'd seen people from Oriens do, mostly to snap myself out of the mindset I'd started to get caught up in.

Okay. Right. I had to snap out of that.

One thing I was aware of, that was both a comfort and a torture, was knowing that there were friends nearby. I was aware of Prince Keith. Not literally- no smells, no sounds, nothing like that, but … but having seen him last night … it was impossible to not wake up and go 'Someone friendly is here'.

True. He may not have been the perfect Prince out of the six to come and comfort me- just the image of him attempting it was kind of creepy. Edward was the one who'd be good at that, I suspected, even if all he did was smile and pat my head or something. It felt like Prince Keith was the one who might be in charge with any planning. That alone was the reason why I couldn't forget that he was here.

I'd be glad to see any of them, honestly, but that didn't stop me from sitting there over breakfast wondering if Prince Keith was up to something.

Of course I had no illusions about why he'd help- it had less to do with me and more to do with Glenn and the impact on Liberty. Over the time I'd spent with these Princes I'd realised how important it was for the six of them to remain in balance, friendly, even brotherly towards each other. When the world had thought three of the six had died, Roberto, Wilifred and Prince Joshua, it really had caused problems in all six countries.

For Glenn to be thrown aside so easily, for an imposter to take over, and Oriens to be silently invaded, it had more impact on the world than I'd have ever realised before I met these six men. I still felt ashamed that I hadn't said something beforehand... but I hadn't really believed it was happening, and had no idea what would follow.

I smiled suddenly, as I slid a piece of cold toast into my mouth, because I could be wrong about it being Prince Keith who was in charge. For all I knew- Prince Edward was the secret brains. Who knew anymore?

It was the first smile I'd had all day. Naturally... it was also the moment I heard heavy footsteps approaching my door.

Afraid all of a sudden, I headed for the bathroom as fast as the wheelchair allowed, and tried to press the wheelchair against it. I didn't … want to face Father. There was the sound of a door opening in the other room, fast, and heavy feet stopping in the middle of my room. My heart squeezed painfully at the sound of heavy breathing.


	26. Chapter 26

The heavy breathing slowed. My heart did _not_ slow.

The person moved around the room, once they'd closed the door, and I heard them opening and shutting the walk in wardrobe. There was the sound of the mattress- I had to assume they were looking under the bed from the sounds- and then feet heading for the bathroom door.

My heart started to thud fast and loud in my throat, so loud that I was sure they could hear it, fingers gripping the armrests of the wheelchair as every step sent my anxiety levels up, and up, and up...

The door was pushed against, gently at first, and then harder. I tried to stay rational as the handle twisted and weight was put onto the door.

"Phia, I can hear you breathing."

This voice was far too cheerful and I really honestly didn't believe it was him. Of course it wasn't Roberto. Why would he be here? It was my Father. Toying with my brain.

Something thumped against the door, the handle twisting, and the voice spoke up again. "Phii_aa_... Come on, let me in."

I could barely move.

"Okay. I'll come back later."

I heard the feet stomping now, sure I was hearing them away, and suddenly the idea of Roberto leaving... if that really was him... was much too much. I unlocked the door and flung it open.

Roberto stood there, stomping on the spot, clearly very pleased with himself as he gazed down at me. His pleased look vanished pretty fast when he finally saw me and the smile slid right off his face. "Did he do that?"

"Um." I hadn't even looked at what 'that' was. "I... I..."

I wasn't going to lie about it, sure, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that I could barely believe th at I was really seeing Roberto. Here. It was dangerous here. I leaned forward to grasp his hands, needng to feel them under my hands, suddenly suffocated if I didn't prove it was him here and now. Oh my god. It felt like months. But it was the real thing. I knew these hands, those stupid life lines on his palms he'd wanted me to read just after the first time we'd had sex, before he'd read my palms. He'd wanted to see if we both had long lives ahead of us. They were the kind of markings even a body double couldn't replicate.

Roberto bent down and knelt in front of me, a hand sliding across my unbruised cheek, gazing up into my eyes. "You all right?"

"Sorry. I just had to make sure it was you." I muttered and tried to smile. Why did I feel so weak? Being weak annoyed me so much. "Robbie?"

"You called me Robbie!" Roberto's face lit up all over again despite his obvious concern over my face. He didn't grab for me, didn't make any sudden moves, and it suddenly occurred to me that he was trying to not scare me.

"Of course I did." Pride rose now and I tried to slap back the fear that'd clogged my brain. Why... why was it so different here and now? I didn't understand why I became so quiet and afraid around Father but around Roberto, it was like some part of me woke back up, like it hid everytime Father was around. "Of course I did. It's a special occasion. What... what are you doing here!"

Roberto's grin widened at that and he leaned forward, his forehead brushing against mine, the famliar affectionate gesture making my emotions suddenly get too strong to control. I grasped his arms and felt my breathing suddenly grow shallow, deep, relief flooding me. Oh good god. I missed him. He breathed in slowly, his nose bumping against mine, and responded, "Cause I couldn't breathe without knowing you were safe."

"But … you're not safe here. You have to go." I may have said the words out loud but it was pretty obvious I didn't mean them. Selfishly I … I didn't want him to go.

"We're not safe here. I'm your husband soon- we get out of problems together. Okay?"

I nodded, tears falling, and I brushed them away with my sleeve in an attempt to hide them. Pointless- Roberto was still against my forehead and he grinned up at me, but he seemed kind of wet eyed himself. I nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah. Okay. We get out of problems together. Even mad Fathers."

"Who hit their daughters?" When I didn't answer, he breathed in slowly, his eyes shutting as a hand reached up to gently touch my face. "I won't do that. You know. I won't hit them. We can have ten daughters to make up for it."

"Ten? No sons?"

"Ten of those as well. I have a big house." Roberto joked. He leaned back to stroke my face, fingers tracing the bruise, as his smile slipped off his face again.

I laughed, despite my tears, and shook my head. "Maybe not that many."

"Whatever we have, I'm happy. Already." Roberto stood up slowly, reluctantly, and looked at the door. "Okay. We've got to go. You want to get out of those Pjs?"

"Probably a good idea. But what about..."

"Don't you worry about anything. Right now we're getting dressed. Or we could spend an hour in bed-" He winked, suddenly, grinning, "-but I don't want to hit your Daddy with you there naked."

"We're not going to bed."

"Nope. I'll reclaim you soon though." Roberto's eyes lingered, suddenly, as if he was tempted to give it a go here and now anyway. He hadn't even kissed me yet and I had to assume he was concerned about whether I was too messed up.

"You can at least kiss me." I offered.

Roberto didn't hesitate, lifting me up off the wheelchair in one swoop, and kissed me hard as he held me up off the ground. He pressed smaller ones, over and over, as he carried me in his arms to the wardrobe. "I'm helping you change."

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue- I could only stand on one leg. "But no sex."

"You say that now, Phia, but I've been reading things while you were here." He winked down at me as he lowered me. "There's things I have to try."

"Oh?"

"You want a sample?"

We heard a throat clear itself behind us and I felt fear race up. Roberto squeezed my arms gently as he muttered, "It's Al. It's okay."

Alberto was there the entire time? Oh god. How embarrassing.

"Excuse my intrusion. I've locked us in." Alberto approached the wardrobe and bowed low.

Locked us in? "How will we get out?"

"Don't worry. I know all Glenny poo's secrets." Roberto closed the wardrobe door. "Keep watch, Al."

"Behave yourself, Your Highness." Alberto responded from the other side of the door, sharp suddenly, and added, "We've got no time for games."

I wasn't sure how Alberto expected Roberto to help me dress without some games, because it was impossible, the entire time I changed Roberto was torn between tickling me and helping me. I could see he was worried about my face and my leg, which had very clearly gotten swollen again, but he was hiding it as best as he could.

As I was helped into some clothing, really easy to move in clothing, Roberto explained a little more thougherly. Turned out that Prince Keith and Prince Edward were downstairs, duefully being entertained by Father and the fake Prince Glenn, but had brought 'friends'. Roberto didn't elaborate on who 'friends' were but given that he was here, I had to assume that 'friends' were people who might be helpful.

Roberto had probably tagged along invited or not.

And likewise I finally told him about last night.

"Why didn't you hit him back?" Roberto muttered, suddenly, as he stroked my sore face. "Phia- you should have hit him back. You stand up for yourself all the time- you even hit one of those women with your crutches."

"I don't know." I admitted. "I … I don't understand it." He had a good point though. Why did Father paralyse me like this?

"Your Highness-"

"Got it, Al." Roberto bent down to kiss me again, tugging the necklace off as he did, and sliding the ring off my finger. "These are Oriens jewels. You can't wear them."

"Not even if Glenn gives them to me?" I teased.

Roberto shook his head. "Nope, not till I give you jewels first."

"I don't care about jewels." I informed him. Roberto slid the jewels into his pocket. "I have you."

Roberto grinned, bending down to kiss me again and again, and it was only when Al's voice came back that he sighed and stood up. "Okay. Let's go."

I wasn't sure where we were going, given that Alberto had locked us in, but to my surprise Alberto joined us in that walk in wardrobe. He offered his arm and I took it, while Roberto went towards the back, and started to shove at the wall panels.

It took a few knocks but suddenly- the panels were moving sideways. Woah. A secret door in a castle. Alberto went ahead as he lifted a forehad flash light out of his suit pocket and clipping it to his head- a really odd look for the butler- while Roberto knelt down low.

"Okay. Onto my back."

"No! I'm heavy!"

Roberto grinned back up at me and started to back up till I was pinned between the wardrobe door, now closed, and his back. "No choice."

I sighed and flopped down onto his back. Roberto's hands carefully wrapped around my leg, so careful of the tender areas, and I slid my arms around his neck. He stood up with a teasing grunt and I whacked his head.

"Ow!" He twisted his head around to bite my neck, very gentle, a gesture that Alberto clearly avoided staring at.

"Please keep your head low, Miss Sophia, as some of these passages are not well cared for. Spiders may be inside."

_Lovely_. I rested my head against Roberto's shoulder, face against his face, and this close I could feel our hearts both beating, both a little fast, his hands squeezing my legs every now and then as we moved through the dark passage ways. Alberto led the way in his light suit, Roberto muttering directions if Alberto was unsure, and before I knew it we were heading down a narrow staircase that twisted around in a spiral several times.

Sometimes, through these passages, we heard the muffled sound of voices, but it was quite rare. More often it was the squeak of mice or shuffle of something larger- we even saw a cat at point point, a startled looking creature that fled as soon as Alberto got close enough with the light.

I wasn't even sure where we were going- we went down another staircase after a short walk, and then we walked along a slow winding set of passages that were mazelike. Before I knew it we were in a room, a small fairly comfortable looking room, with a apron-clad butler dusting away as if his life depended on it. Not only that- there were also a couple of bodyguards who were obvious in suits and with guns.

"Is that..."

"Louis." Roberto responded softly. "And these two are my guards. You can trust them."

They both bowed low, one a little older than the other, one slender and middle aged and the other bulky but young. A funny pair, really, and both moved to stand outside the room to guard the entrance.

Plus Prince Edward's butler. Louis turned and bowed, apron and duster still on, some smudged on his face.

He seemed a bit startled by my face and I wondered how bad it actually was. I should have gotten some makeup. Louis excused himself, leaving behind apron and duster, as Roberto helped me down onto the couch and I sighed, shutting my eyes, feeling for the first time in ages that I really was safe.

"I found these passages when I used to visit as a child." Roberto flopped down onto the couch beside me. "We made it our secret room from the butlers."

"You thought you did. We knew about it." Alberto corrected him. He took up the duster and the apron as he examined the room. "It's not finished."

"I think he thought we wanted _private_ time." Roberto responded, giving Alberto a look suddenly, a look that Alberto clearly decided to ignore.

"Indeed _we_ do." Alberto slid the apron over his head. "I imagine _we_ can use this time to better prepare Miss Sophia for her _duties_."

"Or I could prepare her for what it means to be a wife." Roberto's voice rose a fraction.

"You'll do no such thing while I'm here."

"Exactly!" Roberto responded quickly. "While _you're_ here."

While they bantered, I gazed around, just letting myself slowly relax. The room itself was modern, couches, a small table with chairs around it, books in one corner, some of them ancient children's books. There were even a few children's boardgames in here, toys long forgotten in a box at the bottom of the bookcase, and I could see the Princes all gathered here so sure that they had 'escaped' for an hour or two.

To my amusement, though, I could see more books on etiquette, customs and Kingdom history than anything else. Either that was what they did for fun... or the butlers had been trying to get them to read more. Either was possible.

"Miss Sophia?" Alberto was talking to me. I blinked, surprised, as he approached. Had he asked me something?

"Sorry." I muttered and smiled faintly. "I guess I'm relaxing."

Alberto, whatever he'd been going to ask me, clearly changed his mind. His face softened into a gentle frown and he looked away, suddenly, deciding, "Ah. Yes- you must have been not resting well."

"Not really. But it's okay. What did you want to ask?"

"I was merely going to suggest you read this-" He held out a book, reluctant now, as Roberto tried to bat it away, "-as we may be here some time."

I took the book and opened the heavy cover. History of Alteria. Roberto muttered something under his breath but … actually, I'd already read it. "I remember this book."

"You do?"

"She's an archeologist." Roberto announceed. He seemed pleased by Alberto's reaction. "And she wants to be a history teacher."

"Really, Miss Sophia? That's wonderful." Alberto seemed to genuinely mean it too. He held out a second book all of a sudden, out of no where, and added, "If you've read that, then a review of it cannot hurt, followed by these books..."

_Etiquette for Ladies and Lords. _

_Histories of the Six Kingdoms. _

_Good Manners for the Good Lord and Lady._

_A child's book of Facts- Alteria. _

_Proper Pronunciation for a Proper Upbringing. _

_Royal Weddings- the customs, symbolism and famous figures from history. _

"Excuse me for suggesting it, as I know you're tired, but with the wedding coming up it may be helpful to start early as to avoid overwhelming yourself." Alberto bowed again.

"No, you're right." He was. I stared at the small pile of thick older books. "I do need to... read more." Studying for my own marriage. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of being married so quickly yet. Etiquette... was probably a good one. They all were. "I guess I'll be here a while..."

"The bathroom is in Prince Edward's room." Roberto added. "I'll show you when you want to know. It's closest and safest."

"So we're here all day?"

"I think so." Roberto frowned. "It depends."

"On what?"

"On the engagement party. Glenn doesn't want anyone announced as his bride, if possible, but it's important to deal with your Father safely and … and the rest of us agreed that if it took several days, then..." Roberto sighed. "We've got to do it as fast as possible. Maybe if we can prevent an announcement tonight."

"Can Glenn cancel an engagement?"

"Not without difficulty." Roberto admitted. "You were his fiancee, remember? So that's already one cancelled wedding for Oriens."

Oh. I had forgotten that. It had been so sudden, this TV station announcing it, that I'd barely thought about it. "Oh..."

"The public might be able to buy that it was a mistake with you." Roberto explained. "If he has to do that a second time it might cause problems."

"I guess so."

"Anyway." Roberto squeezed my hand. "You and I are leaving by tomorrow night, if it takes longer, so don't worry."

"We made an agreement with Prince Roberto's father to ensure his safety first." Alberto added. He was now dusting, to my amusement, fussing over the room. "As well as your safety."

Roberto nodded, sighing softly, and for a moment I did see real genuine concern. "We want to do it without anyone getting hurt." He leaned his head against my shoulder. "Anyone else. If it can't be done that way then we have to leave, all of us Princes, leaving ...well, our staff."

So, the butlers? Bodyguards? I wondered what they'd put into place. Private assassins? I wasn't sure.

"I'll tell you more when you're safe." Roberto added. He yanked the book out of my hands and tossed it onto a coffee table. "We're not leaving you behind."

"What about the King and Queen?"

"We know their location." Alberto responded. He smiled suddenly. "You were seen- in fact, it was quite difficult to keep Roberto still once we'd seen you in the garden."

"Mm, I saw you." Roberto agreed. He slid a hand slowly up my side. "Cleaning. So Alberto agreed to sneak up and see what you were doing, because if he didn't, then I'd..."

"It was the wrong time." Alberto cut in. "But we know their location. They are also aware that we are here. I left them a message with the food."

The food? Woah, hang on. The food in the kitchen with the sauce message and symbol. "That was you?"

"Of course." Alberto responded. "Did you not reconies the flowers for hope and protection?"

"...No?" Wow. Butlers knew everything.

I was offered another book, one about flower symbolism, which Roberto did his best to grab at. Alberto sidestepped his grab and offered it to me. "Then perhaps this book as well."

"I'll study hard." I promiced as I stared at the pile of books.

"Not too hard today." Roberto corrected. "She's been stressed. Let her nap and recover!"

"Miss Sophia can decide what is best for her today, I think, I am merely offering some suggestions." Alberto added, softer, "But should you wish some rest, there are blankets and pillows in that box, which I will set up for you on the other couch, and I will bring you some food for lunch and dinner. So you may decide what you feel is right, knowing that in our hands you are perfectly safe."

"Thank you." I responded. I knew he wasn't lying- I could feel it. Maybe he was overdoing the study material, sort of, but... it was clear that Alberto was there for me as much as Roberto was. Like an uncle. A very protective uncle in an apron. Who was probably also hanging around so that we didn't get naked.

Though, given that this was probably going to be a room used by more people than us today, I supposed that wasn't such an unreasonable thing to want to avoid.

"Now, I'll set up a bed for you, finish dusting, and then keep watch."

"I should probably sleep." I agreed as I yawned. "I can go to sleep reading."

"I'll set it up." Roberto stood up. "Her bed."

Alberto nodded.

Suddenly my eyes were moist again. It was kind of emotional to be cared for like this, to be so at ease even with my Father so close, and I felt deep down... I jut knew... it was going to be okay. I drifted to sleep, watching the two of them work, finally at ease inside myself. However odd it was to belong with these two, my lover and my 'uncle', I belonged. It was a nice feeling.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up curled up against a warm body on a couch, the smell of fresh linen and familiar body smell in my nose, with the feeling of someone elses breath tickling my bare neck with their every slow exhale, their chest rising and falling underneath me, a relaxed hand dancing the bare skin of my back under my top.

Basically. I woke up in heaven.

Roberto was reading, I could hear the sound of him turning the pages one handed, the other hand occasionally stroking my back up and down my spine. When I opened one eye I could see his chest, most of his body acting as a giant body pillow for me, and the pages of his book being propped up on his shirt.

He looked down slowly, red-brown eyes meeting my sleepy gaze, and his smile filled my heart as efficently as air filled my lungs.

"Hi." I said, very softly, and he grinned back. "Are we still in Oriens?"

I had to ask. It felt like that'd be impossible- I was way too happy, comfortable and at peace right now to be that close to my Father.

"Sadly, yes." Roberto responded. He continued to stroke my back but lowered the book so that he could tuck hair behind my ear. "For now."

"Aren't I heavy?"

"No. And anyway- I like it."

I could hear movement behind us and twisted my head to see the bodyguards there, just outside the room, standing in the passage way. We were alone for the time being... well, more or less.

"He's not getting in here." Roberto's voice had darkened for a moment and he squeezed me suddenly. "Not even if he begged."

"Good." I returned my head to where it had been and shut my eyes. It felt amazing here. The sound of a phone chime got my attention as Roberto reached for a phone somewhere and when I opened my eyes he was reading a message.

"Edward is glad you're awake."

"How does he know?"

"I told him just now."

When? When I'd looked at the bodyguards? Roberto must have had fast magic fingers. I shook my head and snuggled my face into Roberto's chest, nuzzling, deciding to not ask.

What I did want to know was what was going on. Even though I was comfortable, relaxed and competely safe, that didn't change the fact that just this time yesterday I was stressing out and trying to not panic. Was it this time yesterday I was in some awkward dinner with my father? Probably.

"So what's happening? What are they doing? Is Prince Kei-"

"Let me have another hour with you before you think about other men." Roberto bonked me gently on the head with the book. When I shook my head Roberto squeezed me tight suddenly and slid up slowly, tugging me up with him, so that we were sitting there. Roberto yanked me between his legs on the couch. "All right. What's happening is..."

He used his foot to pull the coffee table closer, a laptop on it, and dropped the book to one side. Roberto leaned forward, still hanging onto me, and pulled the laptop up into my lap. Fingers slid across the touch part of the laptop and a screensaver cut off quickly. "This."

I was staring at a webcam feed. It looked like security footage of outside, slightly blurry but still fairly impressive images of the gardens, and Roberto slid his fingers across the screen to select a specific camera.

"What have you guys done?"

"Hacked the hacker's hacking." Roberto responded. "Your Father isn't the only one who knows smart people."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. We hired the best." He squeezed me suddenly. "They don't like it when bad guys steal from good guys."

I was sure he was trying to get me to guess who they'd hired. I honestly had no clue. I didn't know much about computers. Roberto continued to slide his finger, scowled suddenly as a password popped up, and tried to enter it.

He tried about three times before it shut him out. Roberto sat up straighter, yanking his phone down, dialed a number and spoke into it, "Fox- We can't get it to find the right one. What was the password again?"

I didn't hear the response. I did hear the person hang up on Roberto though.

"I think he meant he was coming to help." Roberto muttered. He squeezed me as he lifted the laptop back down on the desk. "Prince Keith is with them now."

"Is he safe?"

"He's more useful to the fake Glennybear safe- they want him to believe the lie. It's a good double though. I can see why people are fooled." Roberto gazed up as someone entered.

I didn't know him. He glared at us, eyes pointedly staring at the way Roberto was holding onto me, this scowl on his face as he moved to sit on the other couch. Some blonde guy in black, in his early twenties maybe, and his fingers flew across the keyboard as he muttered, "Annoying..."

"Come on, it's an impossible password."

"What's impossible about it? It's standard. Easy."

Roberto, I was sure, was still hoping I'd guess who this was. I honestly had no clue. I didn't know much about the hackers of the world.

He got into the right camrea pretty quickly though. Then we were suddenly faced with two faces- one very familiar face, the image of Prince Keith, and then the fake Prince Glenn. There was a red head woman there as well, a pretty one, and … of course... my Father. Hanging around.

"Who's the woman?" I asked, voice soft, and wondered why I was suddenly whispering. This stranger had me a bit flustered. He was rude and I wasn't sure how to act around him. I tried to peel Roberto's arms from my waist, just in case that was what was making this guy so rude, but Roberto hung on like an octpypus. Maybe he felt threatened?

"Glenn's fiancee."

"Huh? So Father found someone to bribe?"

Roberto laaughed. "He thinks so."

The blonde man was working on the computer, even as we were watching it, having put the webcam to one half of the screen. I could see he was suddenly on a call to someone else, another video screen popping up, someone with dark brown hair.

"Boss- Hiro's wardrobe isn't in place?"

"Were you looking, Takuto?" The man almost sung it, clearly delighted, and then he stared at us. "Oh, she's awake."

The man known as 'Takuto' was flustered suddenly, angry, scowling at it as he shut down the video call. He stood up and left the room, leaving us with the original cam of Prince Keith, this woman, Glenn and my Father.

"He's a bit moody, I think." Roberto whispered into my ear. "But I'm cuter. Right?"

"Um. Of course you are. You aren't so frowny." I responded, tugging his hand up to kiss it, not sure why I had to reassure him about this. I wasn't really a fan of moody guys. Us women had enough moody moments as it was. "But... who are they? Your bodyguards or hackers or..."

"The Black Foxes." Roberto grinned even wider.

"Huh?" My voice rose. What! No way. I'd heard about them- everyone had heard about them- but what the hell were they doing here? I had heard they only stole to return things, or something, but... "What are..."

"Your Father stole Glenny's throne. Biggest job ever for them. Prince Glenn found them, or rather, they found him through Keithykins. I don't even know how they knew he was the wrong one." Roberto shrugged. "Look. There's another."

Another?

I saw a dark haired man on the TV. He was moving towards the red headed woman in the dress, bending to speak to her, but without audio I couldn;'t tell what was going on. The woman seemed to be embarrassed all of a sudden though and the two of them left.

"Who ..."

"Today, he's her brother."

"Um. Okay then." I was guessing on other days he wasn't.

"Don't mention them to Prince Joshua. He only knows they're helping- not who they are." Roberto kissed the back of my neck as I squirmed. He was sliding the mouse around o nthe screen and had it pointing at the room next door all of a sudden.

The red headed woman had her hand down her top and was adjusting her boobs.

What the hell?

"It's a man." Roberto was so delighted by all of this. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It... his fiancee is a man?"

"Your Father has no idea! It's the least he deserves for this!" Roberto laughed. "Shh. So that is what's happening. We're not experts, and we need to stay safe, so..."

"You're getting help from the Black Foxes."

"Do you mind?"

"Nope. Not if it gets Glenn his throne back without hurting anyone." I really meant it too. I didn't know how I felt about these guys otherwise, I honestly didn't know much about them, but I was amused by the whole situation. "So you guys really have it under control."

"I made sure of it." Roberto responded. His vocie dropped suddenly, softer, sliding his chin onto my shoulder. "I'm going to make him hurt for hurting you."

That... was very dark for Roberto. Even his voice had changed with that last softly spoken line. I shuddered, his arms squeezed me again, and he slid a hand down my arm. "My poor Phia. Even Keithy was mad. Look at his face- his eyes show it, even if he's smiling."

"He knows?"

"I sent him a photo. Edward too. And all the Black Foxes."

What! My face got really flustered now and I grabbed for his phone. Stared at the photo he'd sent.

Okay, my face was really bad, and I really should have gotten makeup. Black, blue, an obvious hand print all over the cheek and near the eye, which explained why half my face still felt swollon and awful. I hadn't been concentrating on it before though.

"You sent them this?"

Roberto nodded against my shoulder. "Don't be mad. You're my Phia- they needed to know. We'll get him back for it. Plus- they can use it in court. My lawyer agreed."

I wasn't sure I agreed with the 'needed to know'. There was something in his voice though that … kind of removed anger. He was probably more upset about it than he was really letting on. If I'd found Roberto with that kind of mark on his face what would I have done? If my Father had hurt him so badly that half his face was now red, purple and brown?

I probably would have sent the photo to every one of those Princes as well. Maybe not to strangers like the Black Foxes... but yeah. Revenge would have been mine and I'd have recruited every last willing body to help me get it.

"Are you mad?"

"No. If he hurt you... I'd want revenge too." I admitted.

Roberto relaxed against my back, his warm chest easing through his clothing, and I felt the tension in my body fade slowly. It was embarrassing, sure, but …

"Keith is so mad about it. Look at him." Roberto said softly. "He doesn't respect men who do that. See how his eyes don't change shape? At all?"

"...I can't really tell." I admitted. Prince Keith was sitting there at the table, chatting away, looking 'diplomatic enough', and even smiled briefly to the fake Glenn's 'fiancee', but … \

"He hides it." Roberto responded. "Watch him for about two minutes."

I did just that. And...

Wow. Okay. I saw what Roberto meant. Over the next few minutes, mo matter what facial expression Prince Keith made, a smile, a slight grimiace, a netural expression, whatever he did with his lips and cheeks... his eyes did not move. Once. They were just locked into the same shape. Kind of narrowed. Focused. I had to really stare at him to see it, sure, but … there was something. "Oh. I see. He's pretty scary."

"You think he's scary- you should see Joshy when he's mad. He's the master of passive agression. That's why Ed isn't there now- he can't hide his emotion."

"He was angry?"

Roberto shook his head. "Kind of upset, actually. He doesn't like negative things so he's in the gardens admiring the roses instead."

He did seem gentler than the others. I sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have showed him."

"I didn't. Keith did."

Ah. "Then tell him from me that everything will heal."

"I'll do it in code, but okay." Roberto slid his phone out in front of me and started to work on a text. 'Ed- Milo is bright + bubbly 2day! She heeaaaarts my lap! I think she's in looooveeee.'

"...that wasn't what I meant." I had to assume I was 'Milo' today.

"He'll be happy just to know you're happy."

I supposed Roberto was right. And when Edward sent a big smiley face back, complete with a selfie of himself sitting in amongst the roses, I smiled somewhat.

"See? Happy Eddy. Now." Roberto's hand slid up my top, very sudden, and he grinned as his fingers skimmed across the bottom of my bra. "Can I play with you yet? We can be … quiet." He whispered, bititng my earlobe, and one of his legs crossed over mine so that his foot could slide up... very high.

No. There were bodyguards out there. I squirmed, warmth flooding me even with the strangers nearby, and decided a 'kiss' wouldn't hurt.

Of course a kiss wasn't a kiss for long. I'd have denied it later, of course, but Roberto did manage to get his way. And... I honestly liked that. It was kind of exciting, this 'quickie' with the door shut, because we were torn between laughing at the stupidity of our actions while Roberto tried his hardest to keep my bad leg out of the way.

Still- we tried a new position against the wall. Fully clothed.

And no one was the wiser. I hoped.

Afterwoods I sat in his lap once again, shaking my head, face flustered from laughing, trying to bat his roaming hands away from my now heated skin. Silly. We were like teenagers.

"That was stupid."

"Uh huh." Roberto didn't seem to mind my assessment at all. He leaned back, shutting his eyes, hands grasping onto my hands tightly as his fingers entwined through mine. Now I was laying with my head in his lap on a pillow, feet propped up on the other end of the couch, as he sat there with his legs open around me. "I don't care. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We went quiet, peace settling over us, before I realised. Oh.

I hadn't told Roberto yet.

"My Father tampered with our ...you know. Condoms."

"I know." Roberto responded lightly. "I saw they had holes in them- I held them up to a light. Don't worry- I swapped them with someone elses condoms."

"What!" I sat up straighter at htat, voice rising, stunned. "That's..."

"Relax, Phia. I'll give him some new ones... but he'll never have sex before I do. Never. And I won't tell you who it is either." Roberto grinned at me. "You'd never look at hm the same way if you knew he was into _those_ kinds of condoms..."

Oh yeah, because they weren't just 'regular' kinds. They had been 'large' and with some special … tingly cream.

"You better replace them soon."

"I will, I promice."

I wondered who the hell had gotten them. Roberto was clearly not going to talk and... and I didn't want to know. I was more relieved that he'd noticed. So I wasn't going to be pregnant. Probably. Still... some part of me was a little disappointed. Crazy, right? "So I'm not..."

"You want to be?" Roberto asked, suddenly, his voice softening. "I thought you'd want to wait till you finish study. At least. We're young. We have a few years."

"No, I do... I do one day." I admitted. "It'd be hard to study with a baby."

"So do I." He smiled down at me. "We can do it when we're ready. When your Father is shut away where he can't touch my Phia _or_ my baby."

We both looked to the computer screen now. They weren't there anymore, the 'lunch' or whatever it had been was over, and Roberto slid it shut. He ran fingers through my hair slowly.

"Let's go to the bathroom, clean up a bit, and meet the others down here for a drink and a meetup. Okay?"

I nodded and let him help me up.

* * *

A/N : Surprise... black fox appearance! :)

I'm still trying to decide who Roberto gave the 'broken condoms' to. Bwahaaa.


	28. Chapter 28

The secret walk spaces were pretty spooky. I realised this only now, as we made our way through them, really seeing them properly. There were spider webs, yes, but there was also that smell that came with ...well, little furry squeaking creatures. The walls seemed to have no specific distance- in some areas they were wide, very wide, and in some areas the walls suddenly crowded in on themselves. It made moving on crutches pretty difficult.

It was also very dark in there. If it wasn't for the bodyguards behind us with their little flash lights I might have felt a bit freaked out. Darkness could be fine... except when it was so dark that you couldn't even see your own nose. That was the kind of darkness I couldn't stand.

Surprisingly, for all that, it still had tiled floors and what was probably once painted walls. Maybe they were once the servant's passageways- they seemed extensive, I realised, as Roberto led us through a little twisting route that seemed to circle around several rooms.

They also seemed to have no specific rule about sound proofing. Some rooms seemed to have the thinnest walls between them and the secret walkways- I could hear everything in the other rooms as maids or servants worked. Other areas were so well soundproofed that it was only when I passed by a little air grate up high in the passageway wall that I realised there was a room there at all.

Our path, once we'd circled around ten or so rooms, brushed the edge of the building all of a sudden. I could see the garden outside a little metal grate. This was where a set of heavy stone steps suddenly twisted upwards and back into the castle itself, away from the shafts of light from the grate, and it took me some slow movements to get up there. Crutches and narrow stone steps... they were barely wide enough for two feet side by side... did not make for a very happy climb.

Luckily Edward's room was right at the top of the stairs. Roberto waited for me at the top, yanking me up the last few feet with an easy tug, and with one arm under my arms, he started to feel the wall. With one hand. The same hand that was holding the flash light.

"Want me to hold it?" I was holding onto the crutches but... "The light? Or I can stand. I'm fine."

"It's fine..." Roberto muttered. He continued to prod the wall with one hand, flash light in the same hand, feeling across the wood. "Stay put. It's here somewhere..."

Someone approached us as Roberto searched. I froze but he took one glance at the tall man and seemed to show no panic.

"Another Black Fox." He explained very softly. If the bodyguards heard... they pretended not to.

"Oh. Hello."

"Hello." The man, with short brown hair and the same dark clothing as the others, seemed to smile a genuine smile towards myself and Roberto. He tugged the flash light off his forehead and held it up for Roberto. "I'll hold the light up. You find the right knob."

Wow, a nice guy? Good to know. Roberto and the man searched without speaking anything else to each other. There was a sudden movement in the wall.

Like the one in my room this secret entrance was a panel. This one, however, seemed to have a mirror attached to it and led into a far fancier wardrobe, gold plated, a piece of artwork on the other side of the wall, and a slightly startled looking Butler who was ironing a shirt at one end of the reasonably sized room. The funny thing was that he stood there in just his pants and a shirt, sleeves rolled up, a jacket hung neatly over a chair nearby. For most men that'd look formal... but for a butler? It looked really casual.

Louis? Or Luke? I was still trying to remember their names.

"Prince Roberto, Miss Sophia." The butler lowered the iron, flipped a switch off, and carefully slid the perfect looking pink shirt onto a hanger. Within seconds he had rolled down his sleeves, slid the jacket back on, and suddenly was back to his usual look.

"Louis, is Ed around?"

"He's resting." Louis responded.

"I' was merely reading." A voice came as the wardrobe door slid open. Edward smiled to us both as the bodyguards moved past him and into the bedroom. "Come on in."

I was sure his voice wavered at the sight of my face. It made me self-concious. Woops. I really should have worn make-up to hide it. He turned away as if he couldn't even bear to look at it.

Once again I found myself in an incredible bedroom. I'd started to see so many of these fancy rooms that I was feeling a little numb about it. Sort of. As the Black Fox moved past to enter the room, more or less guarding it in the same way the bodyguards were, Roberto led me to the bathroom.

"You go ahead, darls." Roberto kissed my forehead suddenly as he grinned down at me. "I'll go second. Tidy yourself up." He took about three seconds to decide a forehead kiss wasn't good enough. Seconds later he kissed my lips, a long lingering kiss that Roberto made me stand there for- he had his hands on my arms. "Or should we shower together?"

"Hey, don't do that in public." I muttered and prodded his stomach. It was kind of embarrassing with the bodyguards, the Black Fox and Edward all watching. "Honey."

"She calls me honey now." Roberto looked over me, ignoring my protest, as he grinned at Edward. "Did you hear? Honey."

"I heard, Roberto." There was a soft laugh from behind us both.

"Go shower. Loony." I gave him a gentle shove as I readjusted my centre of balance on the crutches. "Go on."

"Really? You don't mind if I shower first?"

"No, go ahead." I had showered earlier that day anyway. Not that I minded the idea. It was a warm day and I'd have loved to get under the cold water again. This morning I'd showered in a pretty anxious state so naturally I wasn't going to argue with another shower.

Besides- I needed to sit down a moment. My leg hurt. With a soft sigh I relaxed onto a chair and let the crutches rest on the edge.

Roberto didn't take long. He emerged, wet haired, in fresh clothing and when I entered the bathroom I found that someone had left a gift bag in there with my name on it.

Ignoring the gift bag a moment I took a few minutes to inspect my face and leg.

My face looked spectacular. No wonder why Edward had seemed so unable to look at it earlier, the bruising made the entire 'injury' seem ten times worse than it actually was, and I felt kind of guilty about that as if it was my fault for … bruising too much? I didn't feel so much physical pain now- more shock, because this was the first time Father had done something like that to me.

My leg was also improving. The swelling had gone down and I was now able to put a little weight on it again, like I had before yesterday's 'incident', so nothing seemed to be that big a deal. Not physically anyway.

Deciding there was nothing much else I could do, I put those aside, and went to inspect the gift bag waiting for me. Once I'd unpacked it onto the bathroom bench I understood why Roberto had suggested I shower. It had nothing to do with my 'smell'.

In the gift bag I found all these things from Prince Keith's Manse- a fresh block of soap identical to the one I'd used there, clothing I'd left behind, a hairbrush that I'd left behind, several dolphin things, even my Dumbo Octopus hat. Had Alberto done this? Or Roberto arranged it? Was there some secret nice side to Prince Keith? Who knew.

All I knew was that I found myself very grateful, because the smell of this soap, and the voices outside the bathroom door... Roberto and Edward... only reinforced the fact that, even for where I was right now, I was still safe. My spirits rose at this as I dressed, sliding on a dolphin ring and bracelet, and tying the dumbo octopus hat to one crutch. This was better than armour. It was 'post-Father' style.

"Okay!" The man from the Black Foxes announced as I appeared. "We're ready downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

"In the little hideout." Roberto explained. "What's for lunch?"

"Pork noodles. Don't ask." The man's eyes rose a moment as if some private joke was there.

I didn't get it. What was funny about pork noodles?

No answer was forthcoming. Instead we quietly filtered into the secret paths and I focused on getting back down those scary narrow steps.

I was distracted from all thoughts the moment I entered the little 'hidden' room. It was impossible to not feel like openly gawking- because the moment I entered, I was confronted with the faces of four handsome men in dark suits and leather. I couldn't deny that that- even with Roberto standing right beside me- and I had to admit they looked pretty good in leather.

Hey, I could admire them while still being completely and hopelessly in love with Roberto. Nothing they could say or do, stripping clothing off included, would _ever_ change that. Maybe I had a thing for people who didn't quite follow rules.

Like thieves. And, more importantly, like Roberto. I grinned at him and he gave me a very odd look. Had I stared a little too long for him? Oh boy.

There were also bodyguards- obvious simply by their posture- who stood around the edges of the room waiting for the meeting as well.

"Please allow me to introduce each of them." A voice came from the corner I'd yet to be blinded by. Prince Glenn moved forward. He still was stiff on the side he'd been injured, though he had clearly become a lot better even in the time we'd been apart, and he smiled a faint smile. "These are the Black Foxes, of whom I will honestly admit I am grateful to know. Their Leader, Atsumu-" He gestured to the oldest of the group, complete with an odd little beard thing and glasses, "- Takuto and Kenshi. This is my cousin, Sophia. I will repeat this for all to hear, although I have already made it clear to all staff, but the moment this is finished, we all forget them."

Cousin Sophia. I liked the way that sounded. I bowed, using the crutches, and was sure that I saw a pleased smile cross Glenn's face at that. It was true I'd found the Oriens customs a little strange but with my family... it was probably not so surprising that I'd felt a little hesitant to adopt them. With Glenn as new 'family'... suddenly I wanted to know more about my Oriens heritage.

Starting with the bow.

"I'm honoured to meet you all- even if it is only until Prince Glenn returns to where he belongs." I offered. The formal words and behaviour seemed odd and I flushed, suddenly, embarrassed. "Please let me help in any way I can."

"You'd just get in the way."

"Takkun..." Atsumu scolded. He stood up and grasped my hand, very sudden, kissing it as be bowed. "It's nice to meet you too. So cute!"

This was apparently too much for Roberto. He grasped me suddenly, whisking me off my feet and into his arms, and announced, "She's also _my_ Princess."

"Put me down."

"No. My Princess." Roberto nuzzled the side of my neck, a childish grin on his face, and I wondered... suddenly... if he was jealous. Probably. I had to try my hardest to stare less at cute men from now on. Looking might be harmless but I bet it bugged him. It would have bugged me as well.

It was the first time he'd used the P word though. I was kind of flustered by that, because he looked so happy when he'd said it, and my willpower kind of drained away in the power of those big happy puppy eyes. So what if everyone was watching? I could just...

"_Roberto_." A voice cut in through the awkward silence Roberto had created, the kind of sharp voice that only one Prince had the balls to make, and this suspicion was confirmed when a pair of emerald green eyes flashed in our direction. Yep. Prince Keith. Flanked by two more men.

"This is Hiro and Riki." Glenn added, quickly, gesturing to the red head and the dark haired man. "Tonight, brother and sister."

The younger man, who'd been cross dressing, and the dark haired man who'd been with him on the camera. Hiro and Riki, hm? Okay then.

Roberto dropped me carefully to the ground and I took a seat on one of the couches with him perching on the armrest beside me.

Once everyone was seated the meeting began.

I really didn't have much of a role in any of what was being discussed. I supposed my involvement involved 'being rescued', which I was grateful for, but as I listened to them discuss certain things with Glenn... about the security, the castle, the maids, and so on, for the most part I was left out. The only times I was asked questions was about my own Family.

It also seemed as if most people, myself excluded, already knew what the plan was. The discussion was so fast, moving from one plan to another, with so few questions that I could only assume that everyone had already discussed this before they'd even entered Oriens. This probably made sense- why enter a dangerous country without a plan?

What I could gather from the discussions though was that tonight, rather than allow it to get to the engagement announcement, they were intending on making sure that my Father confessed somewhere between this afternoon and evening. He wouldn't announce it before the 'major' guests arrived, Prince Keith was certain, and major guests rarely arrived on time. Late was fashionable.

This was something he must have discussed with the two on the 'floor'- Hiro and Riki- as they didn't discuss much about _how_ they'd get Father to talk. They went on to Prince Edward's role.

"What about Hiro's wardrobe? Are you able to pull it off again?"

"Of course!" Hiro responded cheerfully as he held up a peace sign. "No problemo. Leave it to me!"

"You were … nice enough to be convincing... earlier, I admit." Prince Keith cleared his throat. He looked a little uncomfortable about men cross dressing... it was kind of cute how he was getting a little flustered. Maybe he liked red heads. "Tonight, Mr. Hiro, is a ball of the elite and the respected. We require you to reach a higher level than 'nice'- you must look every bit the cultured respected young lady that is expected. We cannot have you stand out to a single person as a commoner."

"Ow." Hiro shot a glance at me, shaking his head a moment, like he'd hoped I was an ally in this.

"We understand." Riki smiled this smooth smile.

"Shouldn't a woman assist Hiro in achieving such a look, even one with your upbringing?" Prince Keith shot a look at me, suddenly. Oh. Was that what he was getting at? I wasn't sure if I was flattered or _insulted_.

"Relax, dude! I got it." Hiro was still smiling but it'd gotten a little strained now. He was a professional, right? I felt sorry for him.

"Never the less- I expect Sophia to assist."

"I don't know if I know enough ..." I started.

"Okay." Hiro agreed as he held up his hands in self-defeat. "Okay. I start getting ready at five."

"It's settled."

Okay then. Apparently I'd been overridden. I hoped Roberto would protest but when I looked at him, he didn't seem to even realise that I'd be helping a man get ready, so I decided to let it go.

Security was discussed again. Once again I got the feeling that they'd already discussed all this beforehand- this was just repeating everything. It was while they were on this topic, talking about code names and whatnot, that I finally saw Alberto for the first time since earlier that day. He came with food. Hot potato chips with fried fish. Not particularly classy, sure, but everyone went for them anyway.

Over chips it was agreed that once they got my Father openly confessing it that it would be left to the bodyguards to deal with him.

"Safety is a priority." The oldest of the group explained. "We've already had discussions about it- no one, not even our 'guests'-" He glanced at the Black Foxes, "-are to do much more than react. Prince Keith and Prince Edward must remain close to their guards, but behave normally, and we'll ensure that protective care is taken for Hiro-"

"Don't worry about him." Riki spoke up. "We have it."

The bodyguard nodded.

"We'll make the arrest when we're certain all parties are in a safe position- not before- and when we can cause the least amount of panic." The bodyguard continued as he gazed at each of those going in later. "We'll require someone to take the imposter Prince out of the picture."

"We've got that as well." Atsumu, their older leader, glanced up from his laptop with a smile. "Trust us. The garden will be deserted."

"Perfect."

"Why?" I asked, blinking. It was summer. "Don't balls in Oriens usually happen in the gardens?"

"Traditionally, yes." Glenn agreed. He seemed pleased with me and once again I felt pretty happy that I had some Oriens heritage in me. "This time of the year is perfect for dancing under the stars. But there's a thunderstorm overhead."

"Tonight?"

"For the next six or seven hours. Another storm." There was a flash of something on Glenn's face at that, concern, as his mind went somewhere else. I wondered if it was another serious storm. That'd be bad news- two bad storms in a row.

"We can't hear it from this deep in." Prince Keith was impatient, waving his hand, adding, "Such an important event won't be dampened by a storm."

The bodyguards confirmed who would be guarding who. Two for Prince Keith, two for Edward, two in the background for 'arresting duty' and backup, and two remaining behind to make sure that Roberto, myself and Glenn were safe.

"It's not ideal." One of the bodyguards confessed, softly, as they confirmed their schedule with the room. "Three targets but only two of us. We're prepared for it though."

"I'll remain in here as well." Atsumu responded as he gazed down at some of the equipment he'd borrowed. "Takuto is..."

"Car outside." The blonde Takuto responded, straight off, without a hesitation.

"Just in case of a need to leave quickly." Riki added, "We understand we're being ignored, after this, but we're still prepared."

"We mean no offence by that..." Hiro added, quickly, as Prince Keith shot a look at them. He held up his hands. "We're not leaving till the job's done. Right, Riki?"

"Right."

"Understood." Glenn got in before Prince Keith. He gazed up at Prince Keith, this maturity in his face that stunned me, and added, "I do not expect you to risk yourselves any more than you're willing to face."

"Prince Edward and myself will be within the ball." Prince Keith had clearly decided to not comment after all. He was still standing, tense as ever, eyes on each of us in tern. "We can handle ourselves."

"Of course we can." Prince Edward agreed. He'd taken a seat nearby on the couch and when he met my eyes, he smiled reassuringly, adding, "You need not look so worried, Miss Sophia."

"Just … be careful, okay? All of you." I was reminded right now of the fear I'd had at the start of this... that Father might think it was a good idea to throw the other six kingdoms into chaos. The best way to do that was to remove one of the Princes- something he'd failed to do.

Actually- I was kind of glad Roberto wasn't going in. That _was_ a relief.

"It warms my heart that you take such pain in your worry. I will not allow anyone to harm me, out of fear that it hurts you further." Prince Edward was so genuine in his words, not a trace of sarcasm, that it kind of annoyed me when I heard one of the Black Foxes snort suddenly.

"Good. Just be safe. All of you." I meant it.

"It's an order." Roberto added, squeezing my shoulder, but he wasn't kidding now. "She's right."

The meeting continued on to emergency exit plans, or strategies, all kinds of stuff that for the moment I could barely remember. Too much information! For us the task was pretty simple- wait here with the Black Fox Leader, Atsumu, stay quiet and watch. Riki and Hiro, who was still playing the 'blackmailed woman', would work on Father before and during the ball.

Prince Keith and Prince Edward were also going to occasionally take Hiro on a dance, away from the fake Prince Glenn, which I suspected would bother Father a little. Edward didn't mean it but … well, he was a bit flirty with his language.

Once everything was eaten and discussed... everyone vanished- Prince Edward and Prince Keith to their rooms, Hiro and Riki to their rooms, bodyguards leaving with their respective charges, Black Foxes vanishing once again. They'd mentioned needing a private meeting as well... so I had to assume that was what they were up to. They hadn't shared much of their plan with us.

Fair enough, I supposed, they were probably keeping their distance just in case someone _did_ decide to back stab them.

Suddenly. We were alone, just myself and Roberto, sitting there.

My brain felt fried. I stood up, stretching on my crutches, and gave Roberto a playful shove when he went to hug me.

"My brain's dead. Too much information." I complained, rubbing my temple, as I tried to stretch my sore leg without hurting it.

"Want to watch a movie?" Roberto stood up as well.

"I guess so." I flopped down on the couch. Roberto bounced onto the couch beside me and grabbed for the laptop left behind. We may have as well gotten ready for a long night sitting in here. Doing nothing. A long peaceful night of watching others do the hard work while we watched movies and ...make out like teenagers.

Nothing would happen to change that. Right?


	29. Chapter 29

We spent time in that room again, that tiny protected room, Roberto and myself curled up against each other as we watched a movie together. Fantastic Planet... a pretty weird film about aliens and humans, or something, but a movie that Roberto apparently loved.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I had to admit there were some 'animals eating humans' scenes that made me feel very uncomfortable. It wasn't a movie that made me want to kiss- no matter how much Roberto tried to get a mood going.

The leader, Atsumu, returned near the end of the film and he sat nearby entranced by the film. He was so interested that Roberto actually restarted the film for him.

I found myself more or less edged to one side as the two men sat side by side, engrossed in the movie, and a little bored. Okay then. A little pushed aside, I eased my body onto the couch, and leaned against the armrest on my side of the couch.

Roberto took thirty seconds before he pulled my feet into his lap. I resisted a moment, glancing sideways at the two of them, but if Atsumu had noticed he was clearly pretending not to.

"Let me rub your feet while we watch." Roberto offered.

"In public?"

"It must hurt to use this leg. Come on. We're not in public."

"Don't mind me!" Atsumu chimed up. He seemed totally at ease with this... and I shook my head.

For a moment I entertained the thought. I … I would have liked it. My sore calf liked being touched, at least where it wasn't tender, and my feet were so sensitive right now … especially on my good leg from all the weight it had to carry... so the idea of being massaged...

I wanted it.

But Atsumu, a complete stranger, was sitting right beside him. I couldn't stand the idea of sticking my feet in his direction or having him sit there... while I felt really good. I was still kind of embarrassed that Roberto and I had snuck in 'sexy time' earlier.

"No. My feet smell." I muttered, trying to free my feet, adding, "Prince Roberto."

Roberto seemed a little hurt that I'd used his title and I sighed, regretting that, as he slowly put my feet back down. He had been trying to be nice- I knew that. I'd only said it to try and remind him that we weren't alone.

Luckily Alberto appeared, like the magic butler he was, as if he'd more or less caught onto the weird mood. He made a show of standing between us, gathering up the papers from the lunch before, but he did shoot Roberto a look.

"You shouldn't ask any Lady such a thing." He chided Roberto, adding, "Excuse him, Miss Sophia."

Roberto was pretty disgruntled now. "I was being nice."

"You're forgetting your place."

This got Atsumu awkward, I could tell, and there was a silence as the movie continued to play in the background. Alberto continued to clean up the table, face passive, and when he glanced sideways at me, there was a slight smile in his face.

He was amused.

I wasn't sure why till I saw Roberto's face. He really did remind me of a put off kid right now, arms crossed, glaring at the movie. Okay. It was kind of funny. All that over a rejection for feet rubbing.

"Why are you here, anyway, Al?" Roberto pouted. "Weren't you going to help somewhere?"

"I am. Miss Sophia has been sent for. I'll help her upstairs."

"I-"

"Are remaining here." Alberto's voice raised, suddenly, as if this was an argument they'd had beforehand. He stood up as he pushed the papers and trash into a plastic bag and easily tossed it to one side. "As agreed. You remain safely hidden at all times."

"But what about Phia?" Roberto grasped for my hand. "It's not safe."

"Prince Roberto- I am the wrong person to discuss that with. You will have to wait for Prince Keith to discuss that." Alberto held out a hand to me. "Would you like help up, Miss Sophia?"

I accepted it. "I probably won't be there long anyway. I don't know that much about dressing up."

Atsumu' stiffened, his head tilting to one side ash e lifted his head to touch something in his ear, and as I watched he stood and moved to one side of the room. There was a radio in his ear and he nodded, murmuring something that I couldn't hear, before he smiled at us. We'd all turned to watch him. "Don't worry! Just Hiro wondering where Sophia is."

I wasn't sure he was telling the truth. Alberto must have decided he was, however, because he took my hand and pulled me to my feet without waiting for permission.

"Okay then. I'll be upstairs somewhere."

"No!" Roberto stood up as well. His voice raised all of a sudden. "I don't want her to go."

"It's agreed." Alberto responded. "Prince Kei-"

"Is not your boss! I am." Roberto actually stomped his foot as he reached out in an attempt to grab me.

"When you're worthy of it, Prince Roberto, and not raising your voice like a child. You are far too old for such an undignified display." Alberto gave me a gentle shove as he started towards the exit. "Prince Keit-"

"Where is he? I'll talk to him."

"If you would stop ignoring me, Your Highness, and behave your age you would have already known. Prince Keith is in his room."

Roberto was gone in an instant.

Alberto sighed, holding up a hand as we heard Roberto leave down the hallway, before he started forward slowly as he led me out. "I do not expect you'll be needed there long."

"Good luck with Roberto." I responded.

Through the dark hallways we went, the cobwebs clinging to hair, up narrow stairs, our feet as silent as we could make them while we heard voices in rooms that we passed by. This room was a little more of a hike and so I rested halfway, leaning against a wall, listening to a pair of maids in the other room gossip a little. Then onwards we went, passing by a room where I could hear my Big Brother arguing with someone, and up another staircase.

The walk, a good twenty minutes of winding passage and dangerous staircases, came finally to the right room.

Alberto let me into the room, bowing, as he informed me, "Please send a message when you're done."

"Will do!" Hiro sung, as he lunged for me, looping arms through mine... and the crutch. "Let's dress up."

"Both of us?"

"Why not? We've got hours to fill!" Hiro was already in women's clothing and in a wig, leading me into his/her room, with two or three dresses hanging off the bed frame. "I was thinking..."

I sat there on the bed as Hiro explained his/her ideas, overwhelmed, not sure if I liked turquoise with white or white with coffee or jade with jungle... and it was mid sentence, when Hiro was trying to explain the difference between jade and turquoise and what kind of change it'd have for his/her appearance, that we were interrupted. The door flew open. Nearly broke in the strength. Big Brother came in with a wheelchair, face red with anger, his breathing fast as he charged in. "You!"

Even Hiro/Bella took a step backwards at the look on his face.

"Relax..."

"Where have you been? Get into the wheelchair." My Big Brother wasn't asking.

My heart sunk. Okay then. I was busted. Hiro/Bella stepped forward, trying to smile as s/he said, "It's... it's okay, Sophia-chan has just been hanging out..."

"Quiet, woman."

Hiro/Bella went quiet as he exchanged a look with Riki.

"Get in."

My mood sank down to be with my heard as I did what I was told. I'd had just a few hours freedom, a few precious hours, and this was why Roberto had been so anxious. I supposed he was right. My brother didn't just take the crutches, he literally threw them out the window, and marched off.

Hiro/Bella and Riki didn't abandon me, to my surprise and relief, but followed close behind.

My Father was downstairs in the ballroom, ordering, making preparations, his voice a little louder than I remembered it last. When he turned to face me I felt fear. It was silly, all he did was look, but I could … I could sense how furious he must have been right now.

How long had they known I was gone? How angry was he? I was afraid to ask.

"Where have you been?" His voice was low, dangerous, and there was even a rumble of thunder outside. Might have been funny another time. Right now though I instinctively knew how much trouble I was in and … and this wouldn't result in being grounded.

"I was with … with Bella..."

"Hiding?" He shot a look at Hiro/Bella suddenly, furious, and his voice rose. "Were you hiding my daughter?"

I wished I hadn't said it. I felt like Hiro/Bella was now in danger as well. Riki must have thought the same thing because he moved between Hiro and my Father, that smooth smile on his face, as he responded, "They were watching romance movies. She fell asleep and-"

"She can answer for herself. Bella."

"It was that. We were watching romance movies and she fell asleep. She was so cute that I left her..." Hiro/Bella responded. He sounded so feminine, so girly, and even a bit frightened. I didn't want Father to harass these two.

"Did you unlock her door?"

"She was locked in?"

"Then you did it." My Father's eyes snapped to me, glaring, grasping the chair as he bent down over me. "Locked it to make it look like you were still inside."

"Um... so... sorry..." I didn't have to pretend my own hesitation. All the strength I'd gathered all day just sank away to my ankles. I felt kind of sick.

"That's not good enough. You will obey us, Little sister." To my shock my Big Brother actually stormed towards me, hand raised, and went to strike me.

My Father grabbed my brother's hand as he went to strike me, snapping, "Don't cause more marks on the face. Look at this face. How are you supposed to show up tonight?" He made it sound like it was my fault, as he grasped my hand and twisted it in one direction and then the other, frowning at the bruises he'd left. "The makeup artist will be needed."

"Um... I can do that."

It was shocking to hear Hiro speak at that moment. Not because he was unwelcome, because his suggestion was clearly welcome, but because Hiro sounded like a shy _girl_. I stared sideways at him as my Father released my face.

Then, totally unanticipated by me, I felt him shove me onto the ground. Painfully.

"Call off the search. Sophia." He was standing over me all of a sudden, actually looking irritated, sliding something off. A _belt_? I felt sick all of a sudden. "You were told to not leave your room. Did you think I was suggesting it last night? When you behave, I will be kind to you, but when you defy, we must... for your own good, ensure that you never do this again. Use the belt."

He shoved it at my brother.

The moment he raised it... I peed myself a little, the sudden shock and terror just sky-rocketed, this horrible anticipation of pain that my body was ready for. It was hard to pay attention all of a sudden- like my brain just went 'Nope, you're on your own', and checked out while Big Brother hit my legs with the belt. Maybe it was because of the pain, it really hurt on my bad leg, or maybe it was shock. It wasn't exactly 'violent'... it wasn't like he was trying to whack my leg off... but it hurt. I suddenly wished Mum was here.

I knew that I was making sounds, some kind of weird whimper, except that it really didn't feel like it was me doing it. I really had disconnected from my body. Even when he'd finished and I was hoisted into a wheelchair it took a few minutes before I really could pay attention to anything outside my brain. But … I was aware of faces, of Hiro's face, my Father's completely emotionless face, and some horrible kind of expression on my Big Brother's face that my brain refused to process as 'enjoyment'. Riki was there too. I'd briefly forgot about that.

By the time I could- I was being wheeled behind Hiro back to the room. He didn't have to pretend shock now, he kept glancing backwards at me, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd seen. We ended up in his room once again, Hiro speechless, while I tried to snap out of the daze I had been in.

"It wasn't that bad..." I muttered to myself, in an attempt to snap back to reality, trying to get my brain to focus. Embarrassing.

I was sore and shocked, an hour later, sitting in Hiro's room again. We were under guard now- several of Father's bodyguards 'protecting' us, and I knew that Hiro was as shocked by what he'd seen as I was hurt.

Strangely enough I felt … more upset for him, right now, even though I was the one sore. I think Father did it because Hiro/Bella had been there, maybe as an example, or maybe he'd decided I needed more 'discipline'. I didn't know.

"It was that bad." Hiro's voice cut into my brain and I felt a hand on my shoulder all of a sudden. He'd shut the door on the guards, I realised, and was kneeling beside me in the dress, his face pale even now.

Riki was kneeling at my legs, ignoring me, applying something to them. I stared at him for a moment. When had he appeared? Or had he come upstairs with us? When he caught my stare he explained, "Cream for bruises."

Oh. "Thanks."

"How long have they been doing that?"

"To me? Only since … last night." I hoped this would relax them. As if it'd be some kind of proof that it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. Still, when Hiro dropped a blanket over my shoulders, I couldn't deny that I appreciated the warmth.

"That makes sense." Riki muttered to himself. He stood up and moved towards a laptop.

"Does it?"

"He means that they're becoming afraid." Hiro's voice dropped to a low whisper. He'd sounded like a girl this entire time but with the whisper he'd returned to his normal voice I wondered if the guards were outside listening in... probably. "People do bad things when everything is spiralling out of control."

"Is that good news for us?" I asked very quietly, whispering, and Hiro finally smiled as he nodded. Oh. Phew. Good news.

"It's a complication- you being here too- but trust us." Hiro patted my shoulder as he stood up. "We need to think about dresses! Not be sad."

He was back to 'Bella'.

As 'Bella' did her giddy search for gowns, a very vocal exercise that echoed loudly around the room while 'she' flung dress after dress on the bed in piles, Riki was muttering away on his laptop with turned away from us.

Roberto's face crashed into my mind. Oh boy. If he'd seen that would he be trying to get into here? I was pretty concerned about that now. When our eyes met, Riki inclined his head slightly, and I hoped I could take that as 'Roberto is tied down'.

Right?

"Don't you want an orange dress?" Bella's voice cut in and I gazed up at her suddenly, as Hiro/Bella waved a bright orange dress in my face, holding it up against the good side of my face. "You have the right complexion. I'm so jealous!" He was totally into it now, singing away, as he thrust a golden yellow dress at my face in the same way. "You can wear all these bright colours!"

"Well, you wear them all the time, you have beautiful bright hair." I responded as I went a bit red. I wasn't sure that Hiro/Bella was completely acting right now with the compliments.

"That's so sweet!"

With the help of Hiro/Bella I got distracted by dresses. Dress after dress appeared, far more than I could have ever expected a man to own, though I did recognise some of them from my own room as well. It was possible Father had bought me more dresses and had them all brought down. I didn't want to think about him right now though so I ignored that thought.

"You're wearing this." Hiro finally decided as he tossed a white dress at me, suddenly, with tiny orange flowers along the skirt's hem. "So your fiance can think of weddings. And I'll wear white too. We can match. What do you think?"

"Um. Okay." I was really worried about Roberto right now. I nodded as I tried to smile, sitting up in my wheelchair, stretching my arms.

"It's decided then. Come on- let's get ready." And like that, I was wheeled into the bathroom, Hiro shutting the door on Riki.

Hiro applied makeup, very carefully, the true feelings appearing every now and then as he dealt with the covering up job. I sat there and watched as he reapplied makeup to his own face with a steady practised hand, admiring his skills, because he suddenly resembled an artist rather than a woman/man putting on makeup... every stroke was so careful, so thought out, and by the time we were both done, he really had done an amazing job on both of us.

You couldn't even tell I had bruises on my face. It was amazing.

"I want your hair to be braided and curled. Okay? It'll be done up behind your head and fall over your back. And I'll..."

Hiro took off on the next part of it, taking his time with my hair, before he was doing his own. Before I knew it I was alone in the bathroom all of a sudden with my dress and having to somehow put it on, leaning on the sink, trying to not fall on my ass. Hiro had picked a dress which was thankful pretty easy to pull on, though it clung a little around my chest, this swishy white material that covered legs that were coming up in fresh bruises. Finally I tugged the straps up over my shoulders, brushed smooth the orange ribbon under the bust, and slumped back into the wheelchair. Phew.

Hiro was dressed by the time I was, waiting, and as soon as I knocked to let them know I was ready, Hiro appeared in his matching 'white and jade' dress. I had to actually remind myself that Hiro was a man at the sight of him...

"All right." Riki was suited up as well, standing, and breathed in slowly. He reached out to take my wheelchair handles. "We've discussed tonight, Sophia."

That was all he said. I tried to gather my frayed nerves though... tried to read between the lines. Did he mean that they'd planned how to keep me safe? I didn't know. Had they discussed with the others downstairs what had happened? Maybe.

All I could do now was trust that they had Roberto tied up... and I wasn't going to be forgotten.


	30. Chapter 30

I didn't really get to hang around these two, Riki and Hiro/Bella, because as soon as we were 'ready'... security swooped.

Something about a punishment for me- I wasn't going to be involved in the pre-celebration, or the dinner beforehand, and instead confined to my room under guard. So off I was wheeled to the room I'd been so sure I'd escaped, security standing right there while my door was left open, and I had to sit there.

I wasn't that upset about not having the fancy meal downstairs or being around Father. Not really. I wheeled around my room, aware of the eyes watching my every move, trying to look suitably depressed. It wasn't difficult. I really was worried about it- their plans had probably been a little screwed up with me being involved. Woops.

Maybe I should have hid in the wardrobe and whispered suggestions or something.

The storm was close again. I wheeled to the glass window and gazed outside, watching the warm tropical-like storm approach, wondering if it was going to be nearly as bad as the one we'd had when we escaped. Given that no one had used the term 'cyclone' I had to assume no. The gardens were dancing in a pretty good wind, rain smacking against my window every time a gust got a little stronger, and flashes of lightning lit the dark grey clouds occasionally with a distant rumble. I slid the window open a little, expecting a cool wind to cool my warm room, but instead the wind was surprisingly warm for a storm. Even the rain was 'warm', as it was blown into the window, smacking against my legs and the dress. I hurriedly shut the window before it made the white fabric go see through.

From here I couldn't see the front but I had some view of the roads coming in this direction. I'd probably see the limousine appear later on, maybe in an hour or two, and in the gardens there were very clearly servants and maids moving around in a hurry. No idea what they were doing in the rain- I supposed they knew. I hoped they knew.

Truthfully- I was looking outside to avoid the other reality. But I had to see. I sighed and slid the dress off my legs.

Belts were horrible things. I stared at my legs, long pink and red welts wrapped all around the skin, probably the start of some new alarming looking bruises. It was very tender to the touch as well. The backs of my legs, where they rubbed against the wheelchair, really hurt now. I wished I had some ice to apply to them.

I heard a movement in the wardrobe and turned as I slid the dress down my legs, very slowly, as the bodyguard was still standing on the inside of the door in my room. I was afraid it'd be Roberto for obvious reasons.

To my relief... it wasn't.

It was Prince Glenn. The real one. I didn't know how I could tell them apart, just by a glance, but I could now. He held a finger up to his lips for a moment, as if he knew someone was there, before he gestured to something I'd ignored till now.

Oh. A laptop. A laptop that was on, the web cam light bright green, with the screen in screen saver mode. When had I left it in here? The answer was- I hadn't.

As soon as I saw it Prince Glenn had backed off again, leaving something in the wardrobe with an obvious exaggerated gesture, the wall sliding shut behind him. The guy guarding me didn't even know he'd been there.

Trying to not look too excited or overenthusiastic I wheeled across to the window again, just for a moment, gazing out the window as if I was just trying to find something to do. Stare at wardrobe. Stare out window. Stare at shoes and sigh.

"These are the wrong shoes..." I finally decided, after some very loud sighs, and kicked them off one after the other. I wheeled across to the wardrobe first, ignoring the guard as he watched me, expecting that he probably wasn't that interested in shoes.

He did follow me to the wardrobe though. Damn. So escaping out that way wasn't a choice. Did Father suspect there were secret tunnels or was he just being overly careful? I didn't care, I slid the small package into the space between my thigh and the edge of the wheelchair, and started to fiddle with shoes that were arranged on the shoe rack. White dress. Um. I supposed … no one would care if I wore flat ballet shoes. Right? Who would expect a woman to wear heels when she could barely stand as it was?

I supposed fashion expected it. Tough. It was easier for me to slide these shoes on. My brain wasn't that concerned with fashion anyway. As the guard made a point of looking bored, probably because I'd started to mutter to myself about 'pink vs lilac vs rose' beaded jewellery... I slid open the drawers containing the jewellery and opened the package inside. It took a bit of juggling- one hand lifting jewellery out, the other undoing an envelope, but I found inside a kind of earpiece.

I could hide it so easily, it was practically the same colour as the earrings Hiro had made me put on earlier, and my hair covered my ears anyway. I slid it in my ear, found it stayed perfectly, and smiled faintly.

Smart cookies. Maybe they really were prepared for anything.

When I'd gathered several handfuls of necklaces I wheeled towards the laptop, right past the guard, my heart racing in anticipation of the earpiece being discovered... but it wasn't. He barely even looked at me. Just followed and resumed his watchful stance at the door to the hallway. So I slid the laptop closer, holding up the jewellery, muttering to myself about... some fashion magazine... as I pretended to search for the latest fashion.

'_Pro_!' Words flashed up suddenly, right in the corner of the screen where a little box was pretending to be part of the computer program, and I blinked at it as a face appeared. Big smiley face with a weird facial hair thing going on. Atsumu. He did a thumbs up towards the camera.

I supposed he could see me back, the thought kind of embarrassing me, but I didn't get time to think about this. A body practically flung itself at Atsumu, shoving him out of the way, and Roberto's anxious face appeared right there as his eyes stared down at where my face had to have been.

He said something, something I didn't hear, and Atsumu appeared briefly. I had to assume he was telling Roberto that this was all text chatting because the next second Roberto's hands appeared for a moment and words flew across the screen faster than I could reply.

_'PHIAAAAAAA... U HURT. COME HOME. AL IS SAD. __**（**__**ToT**__**）**__'_

I suspected he was sadder. Alberto was probably pretty calm right now. Or maybe I was wrong? Who knew.

Another _'Phiaaaa__**（**__**ToT) **__'_ appeared on my screen as I hesitated. I glanced at the guard, and when our eyes met, I called, "They say pink and pearl are awesome! What do you think?" and just as I expected, he ignored me. Just as I'd hoped, he literally walked to the doorway, leaned in it, with his back just about pointing towards me in an obvious 'Don't ask me' gesture.

Perfect.

_'I'M SORY FOR WANTING 2 TOUCH UR FEET PHIA. BABY GIRL. SWEETIE. HONEY. DARLING. __**(**__**＞。**____**)**__ UR HOT. ..._**ﾎﾟｯ****(*****ﾟ****.****ﾟ****)(****ﾟ****.****ﾟ*****)****ﾎﾟｯ**..._'_

There was a minor scuffle on the camera, as Atsumu reappeared, clearly trying to type while Roberto did his best to maintain 'Phia watching position'.

'Sophia- turn on ear with switch on back.'

I fiddled with my ear, sliding my thumb over the back of my ear where it was held, and found a tiny little switch... so tiny that I wouldn't have even noticed it if I hadn't looked. Straight away I could hear audio from the laptop's mic on their end.

Like I'd expected, Alberto was there, telling Roberto off as he complained and jostled Atsumu.

Finally I typed, 'Can you hear?' and got a nod from Atsumu, this odd kind of ...noise... from Roberto, who froze.

He grasped the laptop, bending forward, and grinned down at my image on his screen. "Phia? Can you hear me?"

When I nodded, his face lit up, and I had to really force myself to not smile back. I couldn't look happy or amused! The guard was right there!

_'Stop making me smile.'_ I scolded, glancing sideways at the guard, before sliding across fashion pages._ 'I'm being watched.'_

Roberto's smile faded and he seemed to think about standing up. I could read his mind so well, see that he was thinking about coming right here, and there was the sudden appearance of Alberto's legs as he appeared on the other side of the couch. Probably ready to shove him back down.

"The ear piece will let you hear communication from here." Atsumu's voice cut in as he tried to edge himself back into the picture, half his face reappearing. His smile had faded now. "You won't hear everything, Takkun is filtering it, but you'll hear what you need to."

"We'll come for you." Roberto added.

"When the time's right. She's not in any danger."

"Not... didn't you see what I saw?" Roberto's voice raised, and I flinched, suddenly worried the guard might hear this exchange.

He didn't seem to notice, he was standing there, shifting from side to side as he glanced at his phone. Maybe he was reading his facebook. He was clearly distracted.

"Hiro and Riki are with your Father now." Atsumu continued as he ignored Roberto. He added, very cheerfully, very seriously, "Plus- your starsign says you'll have a lucky day. I'm not worried at all."

I half expected Roberto to protest this reasoning. Instead... he seemed to calm down a moment. Did he also believe in those things? Shesh.

"But you can't wear green." Roberto spoke up. "You can wear pink."

"Pink's your lucky colour."

"...pink's fashionable, huh." I muttered as I fingered the beaded necklaces I'd picked up as an excuse, various shades of pink, and held them up as if I was evaluating them again. "But which one is the most fashionable?"

I was sure I heard a sigh from the guard. He was ignoring me now- completely absorbed in his phone.

"Yeah, wear all of them!"

"Or one." Atsumu added. "Don't look too suspicious."

I picked one at random and slid it over my neck. When I glanced up, Roberto's eyes were boring into the screen, and as much as he was trying to seem cheerful and relaxed... there was a tension in his face. He must have seen it.

'It'll be okay'. I typed, quickly, trying to reassure him.

"We'll turn the mic off in a moment." Atsumu said, softer, as he glanced sideways. "You aren't alone though."

"We'll watch." Roberto added quickly. He grasped the screen on his end, a weird sight for a web cam attached to a laptop, adding, "I love you, Phia. I won't let you get hurt again."

It should have been creepy that they were watching most of my movements. It wasn't. It was a little reassuring actually. So I tried to reassure him with _'I'm fine. Go on. Let's finish it.'_

"No, you're not, and … I'm coming." Roberto's voice faded as he frowned suddenly, staring at my image. Just like I'd seen right though him... he'd clearly seen right through me. "I'm coming right now, Phia. You just lock yourself in that bathroom and..."

"No, you're not." Alberto's voice cut in. "He's not."

"Behave normally. Read a book. Watch something on you tube." Atsumu's voice cut in. He'd been elbowed out of the web cam frame again by Roberto but I could still hear him. "We'll turn the camera off for now but the chat will stay open just in case you need us..."

"I'll keep talking on it."

"No, it needs to stay quiet. Emergencies only." Atsumu had already switched the camera off. My heart sunk as the image of Roberto vanished from the screen as well. "It can't flash on the screen in case she's watched. Turning the mic of-"

"Wait!" Roberto's voice cut in, as if he couldn't stand loosing this one last connection, and for a long moment I heard his breathing. He seemed to be panicked all of a sudden. "...I... I..."

"Ten, nine, eight..."

"Just … at the ball. Stay near Ed or Keithy. Stay safe. Don't be a hero and don't hit your Father like I suggested... Just … stay safe, okay? Phia? Just be a cute mouse. I'm coming." He sounded way too scared for my liking. It made me very uneasy. Was Roberto planning something? I didn't want him to endanger himself.

"Turning it off now. We're right here."

And with that the mic was gone.

I sighed, shutting my eyes a moment, and tried to do what they'd suggested. A movie wasn't a bad idea. There were a number of them on the laptop as well, mostly girly romance drama kinds they probably assumed I'd like best, but honestly the thought of watching anything involving romance made me think of Roberto.

I knew he was barely a hundred metres from me, logistically, if I could ...walk through walls and floors... but suddenly he felt a million miles away.

One message popped up, just one, and I stared at it a long time as it flashed across the video folder.

_'I love you, Phia. I'm coming.'_


	31. Chapter 31

It was around halfway into Kill Bill when I heard the beginning of activity downstairs. Outside the storm had well and truly started to hang over us- the rumbles and flashes obvious- but the rain had yet to really set in. It came and went,hard but short lived, and so the sound of cars and excitement downstairs did not get drowned out.

I could see from my window the same as earlier- servants using the side garden to reach the front. They all had umbrellas now, massive things that kept getting caught by the wind, and I felt bad for them. They were probably the ones instructed to keep 'important guests dry'. Hopefully they'd get the day off tomorrow with that kind of job... if I had any idea about these kinds of parties, and I had a little experience now, they'd probably go till late. Very late.

"Dinner, Miss Sophia."

I turned around slowly to see a wheeled service cart left behind in the room. Complete with a Kenshi from the Black Foxes. He winked, his face hidden from the security guard, and he made a point of taking his time as he 'served' things, uncovered things, and I had this distinct sense that he was partly taking his time to make me feel better... and maybe partly to size up that guard.

He must have been a nice guy. I wasn't sure I'd ever really find out. But he stood there, sorting out food, taking his time, ignoring the guard's grunted codes for 'Get out already'. Kenshi left only after a good five minutes of fussing over food.

I had to admit- even if he'd done nothing else than 'fix' my dinner up... I felt a little better. Like I wasn't really alone in this place with my Father. There were friends around every corner. I ate on my own as the start of the ball started downstairs, somewhat okay now with being excluded, and could actually enjoy every bite.

It felt kind of rebellious. Enjoying my food when Father was mad at me. Enjoying it when he'd tried to hurt me. He couldn't touch me... even if he did bruise stuff. I returned to Kill Bill with a hell of a lot more energy than I'd had before.

As the hours dragged by and the movie ended, it really started to rain outside, so the noises of cars and music downstairs vanished. Feeling full and warmed up by the company, however distant it might be, I was now actually able to ignore the bodyguard. Even if he did try and follow me into the bathroom at some point. Shesh. The one thing that I couldn't shake, however, was that underlying thread of anxiety that hung around somewhere in the back of my head. I was sure it was partly because Roberto was anxious... so naturally I was as well. I'd have loved to use that laptop. Call him up on the video chat. Reassure him that I was fine. Last time we'd chatted I hadn't been so sure of that.

Finally when I had just about decided I wasn't going to be there tonight after all... I was summoned downstairs. Wheeled down in that ball gown that Hiro/Bella had so painstakingly … or obsessively... chosen, I still felt pretty out of place while sitting in a wheelchair. Okay. Maybe I'd have felt out of place no matter what- the place was _glittering_ with celebrities, politicians, rich heir and heiresses, business tycoons, nobles, royalty... basically everyone and anyone who had power, money or both. The last ball had just been a dress rehearsal compared to tonight. And apparently the biggest jewels of the ball hadn't even _appeared_ yet.

The building itself was incredible. It was literally lit up by candles within crystals, sending rainbows and soft warm light everywhere, with only the dancing floor itself lit up enough for people to be seen clearly. It made the entire focus on who danced, because as the women danced, their dresses would billow out and catch the hundreds of rainbows from the crystals, their jewellery glittering and winking in the carefully planned lighting, this kind of surreal fairy like atmosphere happening. Complete with roses and plants used as screens in some areas of the ballroom.

I couldn't believe Father would have planned this. It was too... too _pretty_.

On top of that there were also reporters inside the building. Approved ones. Dignified ones that didn't flash cameras at people. They were discreet, sliding around, probably instructed to report on the event tonight rather than the people themselves. You couldn't get into this place as a reporter if there was even the slightest chance you'd gossip about the people... no, they were here to promote and celebrate the big party.

I thought that was a bad move- Oriens was still in a pretty tense state from the first cyclone. Now they'd find out about another expensive party during another bad storm? Not something anyone would want to hear about.

"Miss Sophia." A waiter offered me a drink and I accepted. Why not? I wasn't driving my own wheelchair tonight.

As I sipped the rose wine I was pushed into one of the 'VIP' areas... a bit of a joke, really, given that this entire place was VIP... my Father greeted me with that neutral expression. As if before hadn't happened at all. Hiro/Bella was beside the fake Prince Glenn, Riki... I wasn't really sure... but it was probably a sure bet that he was somewhere around here.

"Sophia." My Father greeted me cooly.

"Father." I responded, almost in the same cold even tone, and stared up at him.

"You'll sit here." He informed me. "Without speaking to anyone."

Big shock. 'Hey, my Father is a terrible person' wasn't what he wanted me to share tonight. I was shocked suddenly by... by how much I really disliked him. My dad. My Father. The only one I'd ever have in my life. I'd grown up hoping for him, found him, and … then learnt to _hate_ him. I was so stunned by this light bulb moment... that I didn't answer and he took this as compliance. Father vanished into the crowd.

I sipped the rose wine slowly, watching the stunning display of wealth, ignoring the fake Prince Glenn. He was so... obvious to me now. There were just so many things that were wrong, things I could tell even out of the corner of my eye, that made me wonder why no one in here had noticed him.

Hiro/Bella and Fake-Glenn didn't remain long beside me in that little separated area. They were off to the ballroom floor, dancing, with so little chemistry between them that it was kind of funny. I was sure that Hiro was working on this fake Glenn even out there, seeing their lips moving, Hiro probably probing him for confessions or something. And it wasn't long before I saw Father with Riki. They almost seemed to be getting along. I supposed if they were still here though... then they hadn't gotten what they wanted.

"Sophia." A soft hand grasped my shoulder, suddenly, and I found myself so relieved to see Edward's warm purple eyes. He knelt beside me and smiled up at me, grasping my hand, squeezing it very tight. There was sadness there though. "You're hurt."

"It's not bad." Had he found out? Probably. I squeezed his hand in return and smiled a real genuine smile. "You shouldn't be talking to me."

"I could not pass by you." Edward's face fell a little. "Do you wish for me to leave?"

I felt so bad suddenly. Woops. I explained quickly, "No, it's not that. Father doesn't want me talking to anyone..." and added, "...but I'm so glad you did talk to me."

"The last thing I could do was get you into more danger from your Father..." Edward hesitated at that.

Edward and I both looked in the direction Father was. Father had seen us talking too. I tensed somewhat as he started in this direction and expected Edward to leave. He stood up slowly, his shoulders tensing, this strange expression crossing his face. I couldn't picture him confronting my father... but he did stand there, as if refusing to move, this sudden mountain of Prince that seemed torn.

"You're tired." My Father demanded, trying his best to ignore him, adding, "And upsetting the guests. It's time for bed. I'll take you."

I suddenly had this … sense that he was angry. Again. I'd never known him to loose his temper so often before, like he really was loosing control somehow, and it made me nervous. His fingers were twitching beside his hip. Or had something else set him off? I didn't know... his face gave no clues. But instinctively I sensed it. Father was angry again. I sensed that I shouldn't go anywhere with him.

"Bed?"

Edward glanced back at me. Then he spoke. "She'll be leaving tonight, right?"

"...Leaving?"

Oh god. Why did Edward have to tell him? My entire body seized up with fear, all of a sudden, as those 'get away' instincts got stronger. Father … was tenser. I didn't know why, I couldn't explain it, but I was certain he was going to loose his temper. "She's not leaving."

He actually made an attempt to grasp my wheelchair, his mouth tight, eyes narrowing at me. Warning me.

"Did Miss Sophia not tell you the wonderful news?"

"News?"

"She has agreed to travel to Charles tonight- I will personally see her there- after achieving a full scholarship."

"I..." I was _what_?

My Father seemed stunned, angry, suddenly unable to hide it. He turned on me and demanded, "I forbid that. You... have not asked..."

"But she's an adult." Edward had this quiet strength in his voice, this strength I'd never have expected to see in him, and he probed, "Are you not happy for her? Such an award carries respect amongst her peers. I personally promoted her at the request of her Prince, that is true, but it was her mind that won her this."

"H..." Father was lost for words all of a sudden. I knew that he didn't like the idea of getting a Prince angry- he wanted that powerful connection- but he didn't want me to leave again either. "How can I be happy when my daughter leaves again? What are you studying?"

I wasn't quite... sure myself. First I'd heard of this as well. Edward was smooth as he spoke for me, "A degree in Education."

"Education? To be a teacher?" Father's voice rose a moment, drawing attention, and he stood up straighter. "No. She's already done one wasteful course."

"I'm doing it." I spoke up finally. I felt suddenly threatened, like he was going to snap later, because... I was defying him. In front of people. A number of people were staring at us now.

"A teacher is always needed." Edward agreed, his hand remaining on my shoulder, squeezing somewhat. He glanced down at me and smiled at me. "Her fiancee is very proud of her goals."

"Fi..." It was as if my Father had forgotten about Roberto and that article. He frowned... and left.

Edward's smile increased as he sat back down beside me, taking up his glass of wine once again, and relaxed.

It was a win, I knew that, but … I seriously doubted that Father would go away and forget it. I muttered, "You shouldn't have ..."

"I will never sit by and allow a lady to be intimidated or threatened, however sweet the words, and allow her beauty and spirit to be crushed." Edward responded softly. He was still straight, almost a little older all of a sudden, and then he turned to me and smiled. "Please- smile again."

"When no one is danger." I muttered. I was worried a little. Father was talking to bodyguards again now. I was concerned that Edward would be targeted or … or something. I couldn't tell what Father would want to do. He wouldn't want me to leave again right now. "I can't leave tonight... as far as he is concerned."

"You will leave." Edward's voice hardened, suddenly, as he shifted on his seat restlessly. Once again he seemed taken back by his own emotions, so obvious and written all over his face, the anxiety and anger barely hidden. He glanced at me, concern adding to it, asking, "I … I fear I may be giving too much away, however... am I not?"

"I..." What did I say? Lie? "Maybe a little."

"I cannot pretend that it makes me furious and sad." He had twisted away from the party all of a sudden as if he was hoping to hide his own expressions. Edward's eyes slid down to my legs as if he could see marks below the skirt and the emotions increased on his face. "I swear, upon the beautiful moon that pales in your presence, that I will take you out of here toni-"

"Moon? Come on, Ed, stop hitting on my darling."

We both froze.

Roberto swaggered into the little area, suited up, glass of wine in hand, a rose in his jacket pocket. Like he was supposed to be here.

He wasn't.

"Ro..."

"Hey, honey-doll." He winked. At some point I'd have to put a stop to those nicknames... but right now? I was just shocked. Roberto dropped into a seat beside me. He'd come with an audience- a group of young eager women that looked pretty miserable and jealous when he draped an arm around my shoulder.

Father noticed him as well. He was heading straight for here. Suddenly my anxiety for Edward turned into fear for Roberto.

"Wha... what... get out!" I hissed, shoving at him, though it was really too late. My heart pounded as Father approached.

"No." Roberto's arm tightened. He smiled brightly at the ladies and shrugged. "Sorry, ladies, but tonight I spend with my fiancee."

There was a collective kind of 'aw', protests, ladies reluctantly moving away several feet. They didn't go far though- hovering around nearby like a bunch of hopeful seagulls. I might have felt jealous at any other moment.

"Shall I leave?" Ed offered, suddenly, but Roberto shook his head.

"No. Stay. We're her bodyguards. Wils is on his way."

W...Wilifred? No way. I stuttered, "But..."

"What's he going to do?" Prince Keith appeared, looking fairly bored, dodging around the women as a fresh wave of 'please dance!' chimed out. He didn't even bother to hide his dislike of it as he slid down into a chair. Perfect posture. Perfectly handsome face scowling. Why did these Princes even come to dances if they didn't like them? "Shoot us?"

From the look on Father's face... probably. Father had to come the long way around, clearly getting frustrated as he lost control over the people surrounding me, and I was certain that more 'big' men in suits were starting to crowd around us.

"Relax. They're all Keithstar's friends." Roberto whispered against my ear. Suddenly he grabbed me, dragging me out of the wheelchair, and settled me into his lap as his arms came around protectively to circle me.

"That's hardly the behaviour a Prince should show." Keith scolded, shooting a look at Roberto, who made a point of ignoring him.

"It's the behaviour a husband shows. I'm practising." Roberto responded. He squeezed me tightly. "Hey."

I leaned against his neck a moment as his smell washed over me. Internally I responded with my own 'hey', shutting my eyes a moment, because however frustrated and worried I was... I'd never say no to this. Who cared how it looked to others?

"You'll have to teach Prince Keith one day. First Prince to marry has to teach the others." I whispered... loud enough for Prince Keith to hear... and Roberto was clearly delighted that some part of me was still willing to tease and joke.

"Mmhmm." He agreed, suddenly smooching me, and laughed as Prince Keith made a reasonably loud complaint. "It's a new rule."

"It'll never become a rule." A dry voice cut in. Prince Joshua had showed up flanked by Wilifred.

Wilifred knelt before us both and kissed my hand. "Sophia." He gazed up at me a long moment as his blue eyes searched mine. "Are you sore?"

"Does everyone know?" I muttered. "Of course." Somehow though... it was fine. I didn't care if they did. They were the closest thing to brothers that Roberto had... and it didn't bother me in the slightest what he shared with them. Mostly. We'd have to talk about what he COULDN'T share.

Later.

"Good." Wilifred stood up. He actually stood in front of us as Father finally made it to us, his body blocking myself and Roberto, and his greeting was formal and stiff.

"Is my daughter bother-"

"Nope!" Roberto called through Wilifred's back. He was clipping something around my neck, something cool and heavy, but I didn't get a chance to really look at it before he'd suddenly stood. With me in his arms. "We're going to dance."

"Prince Roberto, she is-"

"_Dance_?" I exclaimed, accidentally cutting my Father off, but Roberto strode past my Father for the floor. "I can't walk!"

"Stand then. I'll support you... but I want everyone to see you." Roberto strode into the middle of the ballroom floor, the warm light and rainbows cast across the both of us, his face coming into clearer view under the stronger lights. We were being watched by everyone, the crowds parting as he strode past them, his back straight, confidance all over his face. He completely ignored the fake Glenn, ignored Hiro/Rose, and dropped me right in the middle.

We were causing a bit of a commotion. People were staring. Spotlight appearing. Roberto slid his arms under mine, lifting me up so that not so much weight was on my good leg, his nose bumping against mine as he dropped his forehead against mine.

"Love you, Phia." He whispered, gazing down at me, squeezing me when my eyes drifted sideways to the staring people. "Don't worry."

"We're …"

"Dancing. That's all. I don't want to run away just yet- I want them all to see you. Us." Roberto lifted me up suddenly, my feet completely off the ground, and added, "Hold onto me like you did with Ed."

"Um. Okay..." I glanced down at something, some kind of incredible necklace with blue stones, as we 'danced', more or less just standing there as Roberto swayed around. It didn't matter if it was real dancing or not... I could feel his heart pounding hard against my chest, his arms secure, and shut my eyes. I was going to let it happen.

It took me a few long minutes to realise it was a modern song playing and no one seemed to be finding it strange at all. Prince ordered it? Had to be normal.

"I heard it and thought of us." Roberto responded, sighing softly as our eyes met, and suddenly emotion washed over his face. It was hidden from everyone except me. "Mother would have liked you."

"Mother would have liked you too." I responded, as the song reached a peak, and felt my own tears prick in my eyes at that. Oh god. I suddenly wanted to cry... because, right here, in front of Father, I was fine. Safe. They were all standing up to him. These strange men. Princes. It was madness. "God. Don't make me cry."

"Don't make me cry!" Roberto protested, shutting his eyes as he squeezed me, "I'll cry if you cry. Then we'll both be crying."

"Then stop it."

"We can cry on the plane home." Roberto smiled down at me and lowered me down so that I was back on one leg again. He stroked a piece of hair out of my face, sighing once again, a soft sigh that made his face soften as we gazed at one another.

"Will your Father cause a scene?" HE asked, very softly, suddenly.

"Um. I … why?"

I found out two seconds later. Bodyguards. The kinds that'd been guarding me before. Father was with them, smiling faintly, and the next thing I knew I was more or less rammed by the wheelchair.

Apparently he had reached the point of 'scene'. It was not a good sign. Even Hiro/Bella, just a few feet away, seemed to be a little taken back.

"She's got to pack." Father said, voice risen somewhat, as he stared at Roberto. There was obvious anger there... even the guests saw it... and I saw something. He slid it out of his pocket inside his jacket, this concealed thing that only I and Roberto saw, this metallic object.

It was fairly obvious it was the handle of a gun. "Time to leave, daughter."

It was at that moment that I heard Atsumu's voice reappear in my ear. There was also several other voices, Kenshi, Riki, and none of them sounded even remotely relaxed. Had something gone wrong? Hiro/Bella, behind my Father and the bodyguards, seemed very tense all of a sudden too.

"All right, Sophia... you better go along with it." That was Atsumu.

"Just stay calm. Do what he says. We're right here listening." Kenshi, I had to assume.

"Don't panic. We're leaving the earpiece open now."

* * *

A/N

MY PHONE BROKE.

So basically I'm in mourning. ;o;

Ahh, I don't know how Sophia can be so ... so... uninterested in phones and stuff. Seriously.

Also- I'm still around, still able to post. :) It's been a crazy few days and it'll be a few weeks before I can get my hands on my phone again.


	32. Chapter 32

I was 'escorted' out of the party. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed my suspicions that Roberto would follow, he didn't even hesitate, and I wasn't sure if I was relieved or frustrated when Prince Keith showed up to block him.

Yeah. Not safe. As I watched, I saw Prince Glenn appear, but I couldn't tell if it was the fake or the real. I had to assume it was the fake.

The room I was escorted to was distant from the rest, right in the middle of the building, and it set me on edge. There were no windows, one door, this isolated storage room that was complete with buckets and a mop.

I was left alone in it.

"Sophia." The voice in my ear, Atsumu, was almost whispering. "Tap it if you're alone."

I did just that, finger brushing across the small plastic earpiece, and heard a soft exhale. I muttered, "You going to tell me what's going on?" as I slumped down in the wheelchair. Stupid chair. It made me feel so helpless to be sitting down all the time.

"Where are you?"

"Some kind of storage room." I kept my voice low, though I wasn't sure if I needed to, because this little room had that muffled 'soundproof' quality to it. That probably wasn't all that unusual given that it had only one door.

"Shh." That kind of bugged me- that he'd ask me a question and then shh me. I went quiet though. Atsumu muttered, "All right. We're looking."

"What's happening?" I pressed the question again, ignoring another 'shh', fingers tightening on the wheelchair. Roberto was going to be going nuts again. He'd only just found me.

"So much." There was a dramatic sigh, as he seemed to be pleased with himself, "The real royals are already being whisked to the hospital, the fake royals are now under arrest, all while you were watching movies and dancing. Your brothers are already gone."

"Really?" I had to remind myself to keep my voice down, so stunned was I, and I wheeled a little way from the door, my entire body trembling suddenly from this news. It was good news and I could barely bring myself to believe it.

"Takkun- shh, I'm talking to her. Mmhmm! We're good." Atsumu seemed pretty pleased with himself. "Okay, so..."

It turned out that they'd gotten the real royals out of the way earlier on in the evening disguised as servants. Maybe I'd even seen them earlier without realising... I hadn't even considered that there was a rescue attempt going on right under my window. Father, much to their frustration, never cracked...

It turned out that he hadn't needed to.

All of my brothers had confessed. One bragged to a bodyguard, basically drunk off his face before the party had even started, and that bodyguard... who'd had no idea about any of this, apparently, had called the cops. I wasn't sure if the Black Foxes had planned that but they had sure as hell made it work for them. Hiro/Bell had apparently gotten to work on my other brother, the one that Father had made hurt me, he'd pretended to 'warn' him that they were onto him. Riki had suggested that if the cops already knew he was done for- only turning himself would it seem like he wasn't completely a partner to it all.

It was probably true. And my brother wasn't exactly brave. They'd done it because Father had the guts to do it.

"So your Father's going to be arrested. They've already agreed to testify." Atsumu finished, pretty cheerful, the unmistakable sound of a clap on his end. What was he doing? Applauding himself?

"Great!" Sort of. I stared around the tiny storage room, feeling a little uneasy still, because it sure as hell didn't feel over. "Father's arrested too?"

"Well, no. He seems to know what's happening and vanished." So Father was missing and I was in some storage closest somewhere. There was an edge suddenly to Atsumu's voice now. His good mood vanished and he muttered, "So what's the room like? Describe everything inside it."

I did so, though there wasn't much point, because a cleaning storage room wasn't that spectacular. Brooms, buckets, chemicals. What was he hoping for?

"Okay. We'll be in touch."

And with that, he was gone.

I had far too much time to think after that- _no one_ came. No Roberto, charging into the room, no amazing thieves, not even Father. Firstly... it was probably the real Prince Glenn who'd appeared earlier. I should have been shocked and yet... I wasn't. Those Princes were like the power rangers- they seemed to work best when they could group up. Or maybe it was a matter of safety- if all the Princes were herded into one huddle then the bodyguards could circle around them and keep them safe. While the butlers stalked the edges.

Maybe the latter was a better description. I could see the butlers almost like birds, circling, watching every non-Prince object with beady eyes.

It was hard for me to accept that it was over. Seriously. I hadn't even been there. Books and stuff always made these moments seem like the dramatic moment that the right people... the people involved... got to witness. Nope. Apparently it'd all happened while I'd been watching a movie or watching a glittery party.

My brothers were gone. Prince Glenn's parents, the King and Queen, more or less safe. Phew. I wondered what had happened to Geoff- had he been arrested or was he hiding? He'd probably been with the King and Queen so I had to assume he was arrested as well...

I heard, briefly, running feet outside. It was very muffled and I wasn't sure what I'd heard.

Okay then. Father's plans were ruined. If my brothers, the co-planners, were dobbing him in... then they'd probably do the same to every last person who'd helped him. What had happened to them? Had they turned tail and run away at this point? Skipped the country?

Too many things I had no answers for.

The door slammed open suddenly and I was shocked to see Roberto more or less forced in, my Father right behind, several of his bodyguards right there. Roberto looked... bruised. There was red coming out of one noise.

It made me furious. Oh hell no. No one was touching my Robbie.

"Phia." He grinned down at me, shaking off the hands, and strode across the short room to stand in front of me.

"Wha-"

I was cut off by Father, who'd shut and locked the door, my eyes going to him.

What a difference twenty minutes made. He looked like a caged animal, throwing a phone down, his skin shiny with a light sheen, skin paler than usual, his hair … usually immaculately styled... spiked all over the place as if he kept running his hand over it.

"Fine." He was muttering to himself, pacing up and down in front of that small door, hands clenching and unclenching. "Fine. I can make this situation benefit me."

Roberto twisted around, the back of his legs blocking me, giving his full attention to my Father as he stood slightly in front of me. One of his hands reached back, feeling around till it found my shoulder, and rested there.

"Robbie..." I muttered, and felt his hand close tighter on my shoulder, his hand trembling. Neither of us knew how to deal with this kind of situation.

Father swung around suddenly, pressing a finger to his lips as we heard feet outside, and I saw that gun reappear in his other hand.

It was hard to believe, looking at him now, that he'd been the same man I'd met years ago. Father had been that kind of well groomed, well spoken, even 'handsome', this ambitious and serious politician with 'good breeding'. Pure Oriens- nearly black eyes, black hair, wore glasses for reading, and was known for having dates to events half his age. Bachelor of the year several years ago. As far as the Oriens public knew- he was a good looking, goal orientated man who worked hard and refused to back down. Media loved to interview him for his opinions on things, he had frequent offers for interviews, seats on talk shows, and didn't hold back with a sharp worded opinion.

He'd had such good control over his anger and emotions that it had taken a very long time for me to realise how … how extensive they really were. Maybe I'd been in awe of him at first. Most people were. It was so easy to see a good looking man, a successful man, and make an opinion of him based off the face he showed the world.

When they were gone, he didn't relax, but stood there, his eyes moving across each of us far too quickly. "All right. I want you to tie the Prince's arms behind his back. And gag the bitch. I don't need to hear her whine."

They did what he asked... but they seemed to be a little less into it now. Maybe it was because people were being arrested outside? Roberto and I kept our eyes on one another as his arms were hoisted back and tied up, the situation growing worse by the second. I barely cared when they gagged me.

"This could have worked." Father muttered to himself, pacing, frustrated. "It was good. It made sense..."

"There's something wrong with you." Roberto remained close, his bound arms brushing against mine, and when his eyes met mine, his face warmed. "You'll make it worse for yourself if you keep resisting the police."

"This is my country!" Father spat. "I worked hard. I took over. It was going to be better."

"Better?" Roberto almost matched Prince Keith with that kind of scorn, it shocked me, but then... this wasn't normal for us. Maybe Prince Keith had rubbed off on him more than Roberto would admit. "This is worse. It always was."

Every time Roberto responded, every time he spoke a single word, I wanted to pee myself... it scared me that much. He had to stay quiet, my instincts urged, stay safe. Like a little mouse. I didn't want him to speak up, stand out, and even though I admired his strength and bravery... right now, it scared me to death.

"You don't understand!" Father seemed almost hysterical. He stared at the door, the sheen of sweat on his forehead stronger now, his white knuckles held around that gun, a tremble in his jaw as he stared out at the door, I realised. It wasn't the face a person showed the world- that could be faked so well. It was the face they hid. He was handsome, successful, rich, had a long history of 'good blood', the kind of man that women in their twenties and thirties lined up to date in a hope that they'd become the Mrs. Handsome/Successful...

Father's real face was this face.

"The future isn't royalty, or small divided countries, it's a universal government! Democracy. People should be able to choose their leaders- not be forced to accept some screaming brat squirted out of an inbred woman! You oppress the world from the moment you start to suck on a gold teat!"

Did he just insult Roberto's mother? I gritted my teeth around the gag, trying to stand, but Roberto shoved me down gently with a shove. He hadn't moved beside that, hadn't changed in expression, he was so calm right now. He seemed to be the only one in the room who seemed to be fully in control of himself. Even the bodyguards were anxious.

"Democracy isn't born from murdering people, taking hostages, or torture." Roberto spoke very clearly. "It was done by asking- and we gave it, generations ago, a government that they choose."

Wow. He was a Prince. I kept forgetting. Like... a real actual one.

"And for the record- a Queen's nipples are closer to diamond than gold." Roberto added, suddenly, and he grinned as I shook my head. Oh good god. He did not need to joke right now.

I shook my head and tried to not smile.

Whatever Roberto was doing- Father barely even heard it. He was lost in his own place right now. "It would have worked. Alteria and Oriens- the first two nations to unite. Two armies."

"Alteria would never accept the start of a war! You don't know my country if you think you can provoke them into fighting any other country!" Roberto's smile faded. "We are keeping this peace. You're not changing it."

It was almost like I wasn't there. Roberto and Father faced each other, Father striding across, and all Father saw was... Prince. Not my Robbie. He just saw some position of power. Father stared at Roberto, raising his hand to grab Roberto's arm, shaking him. "You! Selfish Princes. Thinking you can keep the world splintered and divided. Hiding in your little countries, keeping them under your royal thumbs, paying for every golden desire you have... all I wanted to do was unite the six nations, give them a republic, and-"

"Rule them? In secret?"

"Only for the start!" His voice rose and Father shoved Roberto backwards, almost into me, as he turned and strode back for the window. His breathing was still high, he was pacing backwards and forwards, restless. "The first part would depend on me, for order, for care, until I had all the countries. It would have worked. I had Oriens, and I would have had Alteria too, unite them. The first two countries of the new Republic."

Roberto didn't answer that. His hand had grabbed for me from his bound arms when he'd been pushed back into me, careful to keep me safe, searching my face. It was an unspoken question of 'Did that hurt?' and when I shrugged, he smiled, his hand squeezing mine.

Even now. He could smile. Shesh. I tried to smile back.

Father was ignoring us. His eyes were on the walls, his body shaking, and when we heard a phone ring, he flinched, swinging, turning for the phone he'd discarded. He lifted it up.

"I might not have Oriens..." He spat into the phone, "But I have the Prince. And her, yes. What do I want? Immunity. To all charges. A flight out. Or I shoot them both."

Roberto eased me behind him at that, which pissed me off, because I wanted to be in front of him. We had a silent argument right there and then about it, as Father spoke to someone on the phone, giving each other a look... as I tried to refuse his 'get behind me' discussion.

The sudden drop of phone made us both jump. Father turned, heading for us both, and grasped my wheelchair.

"She's not going." Roberto grasped it as well, sudden, and Father shoved the gun in his face. This didn't change his stubborn expression one bit. He just stood there, this calm stare on his face, completely in his element even in this situation. Silently daring Father.

Of course, as soon as I saw Roberto with a gun shoved at him, I panicked. Screw calm. "I... just calm down, Father..."

"Brave, hm? What if it's not your life that you're risking?" Father undid the safety and shoved it at my head. That changed Roberto's expression. He released the wheelchair, slowly, a tremble running down his back at the sight. "You're going to marry this woman, right?"

I … might have been afraid. Any other time. But it was the look on Roberto's face that got my attention, not the cold metal object near my ear, the look of sudden defeat. He wasn't going to fight this if I was in danger.

Ditto.

"She's your daughter." Roberto snapped.

"She's a brat some bitch squirted out. You two. I want you out of here." Father gestured to the guards. "Wait for me outside."

They were quick to leave. It was not a good sign.

I knew that … that I hated him, and that he hated me, and that I never wanted anything to do with him. Never. Still... that hurt. It did. It made me feel all muddled and confused.

"All right, all right..." I muttered. My spirits sagged. However strong we were... Father was the one with the gun and the cracking mind. I had this awful sense that he wasn't going to separate me for any good reason... but I couldn't stand Roberto's expression either. "Relax."

He pulled me to one side, yanking me out of the wheelchair and pushing it out of my reach while I fell like a sack of potatoes, before Father gestured to Roberto with the gun. "We've got two choices here, Prince."

Neither of us were really expecting it. But when I was shot in the thigh, it was as if Roberto had been shot, it was him that made the noises, his face draining of blood, his control finally snapping. The noise deafened us, the smell filled our world, and the pain was almost shared. It made Father's mood soar to see.

"I keep shooting till I get to her womb. You want babies in it? I'll destroy it _and_ kill her. Or you give me what I need."

He raised the gun again, as if to shoot again, and Roberto cracked. "Stop!"

"This could end." Father snapped, his eyes locked into Roberto's eyes, voice raised. "Give me safety in Alteria."

"Trust you there? Near my Phia?" Roberto laughed, a dry laugh, lines all over his face with the stress. "That wouldn't happen."

"You give the order, Prince, and it's done. I know how it works."

Roberto met my eyes, shutting his a moment, a pained look crossing his face. I'd never seen him like that before, so unhappy, so stressed, and I hated it. It didn't suit him. If I could talk... I didn't know, I'd have reassured him, comforted him, anything. Honestly. Physical pain was nothing compared to that look.

"She's your _daughter_." He muttered, eyes still shut, just as angry... but also suddenly confused.

"That's hardly useful now, is it?" A foot came crunching down on my injured calf and I swore I saw stars. It hurt. It hurt like hell. I was sure I felt things inside it tearing... not a good thing when someone had gone in there with wire and wired the muscles up.

It was kind of hard to pretend I wasn't in total agony this time. I barely even heard Roberto's words- just the sudden raise in volume of his voice, the tenseness, and the movements from his side of the room.

It took me a few long moments to realise he'd stopped and crossed the room. He was whispering to Roberto, whispering softly, and whatever he was saying was … not helping. Roberto stared at me, helpless, his face draining of blood as Father whispered something into his ear that I couldn't pick up.

Was he threatening him? Or threatening _me_?

It wasn't hard to tell.

Roberto's red eyes met mine, his jaw clenched, and suddenly he slammed his head into Father's head. The gun went off again with the impact, the two of them staggering backwards, Father raising the gun towards Roberto... and a body came flying in through the door. Grey shape. I'd never seen Alberto move so fast, never in my life, than he did at that moment.

He grasped the arm Father was using to hold the gun, the gun going off again as Alberto twisted it back, a bullet barely missing me, as Father came toppling down with Alberto right on top of him.

Remembering myself, I grasped for the arm and the gun, my hands slippery with sweat, almost out of body of myself as I panted and groaned in pain. I felt one of Father's hands clawing at me... it was as if he was just trying to hurt Roberto by hurting me, and was shocked at the strength in his arm, the cut of his nails, his fingers digging in around my neck.

I'd never felt that much hate from anyone. Never... never been attacked like this. He was trying to kill me.

Then it was over, Alberto and Robero on top of him, the room filling with other people. Police, bodyguards, ambulance people, Father ripped away from my neck and from the room. We were swarmed by ambulance personal... and it was over.

* * *

A/N But not quite over! :)

Besides- we have five other Princes to work with.


	33. Chapter 33

I barely even remembered the helicopter ride out of there. What I did remember was Roberto, always nearby, just a foot away from me in that helicopter. His eyes fixed in mine the entire trip. I was drugged up en route and didn't wake up again till after surgery.

It was a weird three days after that. I fell asleep on a helicopter and woke on a small private plane, still on a hospital bed, the plane jostling me out of a drugged stupor as it bounced during turbulence. My mind only lasted a little while before it vanished again into deep sleep. The next time I woke, I was drugged up to my eyeballs and in recovery, with Jenny right there.

With Jenny and Alberto's patience, and the need to question them every time I managed to rise above the after effects of general anaesthesia, I got answers. Had I had surgery again? Yes. Two of them in a row. Fantastic. Did I dream a plane? No- the King of Alteria himself had sent it and insisted we get on it so that we could be treated at home. What about Father? Neither Jenny or Alberto answered that, just muttered something about prison, layers, trials, that kind of thing. I accepted it for now. Why was Jenny here? Apparently because Prince Keith had insisted she tend to Roberto and myself.

It wasn't long before I managed to get up out of the hospital bed, groggy or not, and propel myself several feet towards the window on crutches with Jenny right there beside me. They hadn't been kidding- it sounded like half of Alteria was outside the moment she'd cracked the window open a little.

According to Alberto and the news, people outside didn't know all the details yet, but they knew more than enough to get excited. They knew that Prince Roberto's fiancee was here. They had some idea about what had taken place in Oriens, if not the full details, knew that my Father had tried to take over Oriens. The only difference was that the media assumed he'd only had that one night at the party- they didn't know that he'd been successful for almost a month.

Prince Glenn, the real Prince Glenn, was on TV quite a bit as they replayed his media conference explaining the situation as briefly as he could. The King and Queen of Oriens were still in hospital, that was as much as I could tell from TV, and Prince Glenn was acting in his Father's place for the time being. At least Oriens seemed to have forgiven him for the past month of near-neglect- it was generally assumed that he'd been trying to protect Oriens for the past month from terrorists funded by my Father.

Of course I had been half expecting them to see me as a bad person. Not at all. It was the complete opposite- somehow I was a heroine.

They even claimed I'd stopped my father from blowing up the castle. Yeah. Bombs. Father had stuck bombs throughout the building, in foundations and mostly unused rooms, and had apparently got them triggered to his phone. So many that the entire castle was now off limits for at least a week longer. It scared the crap out of me when I'd heard it- because I remembered that phone he'd had in the room with us. Woah. What would Father have done if he'd had the phone in his hand when those police burst in?

"And later on the news- an exclusive interview with a bodyguard of the Oriens treason suspect. Live from prison!"

The news lady distracted me from my morbid thoughts and I gazed over to the TV, completely surrounded by dozens of flowers from all kinds of well wishes, half curious and half exasperated. "This again? I'm sure I heard him give an interview on the other channel."

"I think I saw that too. It's not really exclusive." Jenny complained. "She's much too positive for this story."

"No kidding. They were almost singing about the bombs being found." I agreed. Grasping a branch of cherry blossoms, I inhaled the sweet scent, and sighed out as the smell relaxed me. Prince Glenn had sent branches of them, half of them blossoming in vases all over the hospital now, and promises to send actual saplings as gifts for our wedding.

"So. Prince Keith sent you."

"I already said he did." Jenny reacted exactly how I expected, her face going red, and she added, "It isn't that special. I cared for you last time."

"Uh huh." I grinned. I loved to tease her about it. She could deny it all she liked... and I was sure Prince Keith would do the same... but I was certain that if Prince Keith went to all the trouble of flying her out here, paying for a high class hotel, and offering her twice the wages for just a few weeks...

It was kind of sweet. I doubted Prince Keith was that trusting when it came to Roberto's health, however much the two clashed. Plus, I'd heard another rumour... which Roberto had promised to look into when I'd told him over the phone.

"Alteria's obsessed with you." Jenny quickly changed the subject. "There's flowers everywhere."

I let her do it. Concentrating on standing, I tugged the PJ bottoms up my hips and hobbled across to the window on crutches, all while balancing the wheely IV thing. We were looking into a side street- but there was a glimpse of the main street from up here. Hundreds of people had grown outside.

"We have told them that you will not be leaving until tomorrow but you cannot blame them." Alberto knocked at the door, bowing slightly, and came in as he offered another armful of flowers. "Roberto sends these."

Roberto hadn't exactly come out of it uninjured. Concussion, bruises, internal bleeding, and that was before he'd head butted Father and gotten shot in the process. We had near-matching thigh wounds.

"He's still confined to his bed?" I was half worried and half amused as Alberto lowered another bundle of fragrant red gerbera and white carnations. "Has he woken up from the surgery?"

They'd gone in last night for another quick surgery, apparently nothing to worry about, which of course had kept me up for hours till I knew it was over. Alberto seemed completely unconcerned and that was probably the only reason I managed to stay calm right now.

"His surgery was successful, quick, and he is already awake." Alberto rested the flowers beside my bed on the table as he rolled up his suit and carefully arranged them within a vase. "It was performed under local anaesthesia and his recovery will be quick."

"Phew." I breathed out the 'word'. "What was it?"

"A small bleed." Alberto changed the subject smoothly, "And now he must rest. As should you." Alberto reminded me, giving me a look, but he smiled. "But I cannot complain if you are both at least remaining in your room."

"Did you tell the public that they should spend money on charities instead of flowers?"

"I had the press releases worded a little more elegantly..." Alberto raised an eyebrow. "...but yes. But they love Roberto and so naturally, love you also. I imagine many of the flowers offered are from their gardens."

I supposed that made sense. Gazing back outside, I said softly, "I can't believe they're here for us."

"There is also a small memorial for your mother." Alberto's voice had softened as he gently brushed the flowers into a beautiful arrangement.

Alberto had tried his hardest to give me news before the media got it. One piece of news that he couldn't move ahead was the news about my mother. The investigation had already proved that he had paid to have my mother killed. Maybe that was part of the reason they were so happy to accept me as being on the good side. Every time the news talked about it they spoke as if this was something I had known all along. People talked like I'd only moved in with my father to expose his crimes.

It wasn't true of course. I'd been just a teenager and had wanted a father. It was just that simple and I hadn't exactly been good at coping with reality after.

"Are you sure you wish for your first public appearance to be tomorrow?"

No. I wasn't. But … somehow I felt it was right. I nodded. "You've got it planned out."

"Naturally." Alberto agreed. "You will both greet members of the crowd, both pushed and followed by bodyguards, accepting gifts, before being escorted into a waiting car."

"In other words- Roberto will wheel off into the crowd."

Alberto smiled at that. He seemed to see right through me. "I will also be beside you both. Should he leave your side, I will remain, I trust the bodyguards to know their duty and escort him back."

"Thanks." It probably would be hard for Roberto to escape in a wheelchair. All they had to do was wheel him back again. "I don't have to say much, do I?"

"No. Greet them, thank them, and accept one or two gifts. Carry one and offer another to a bodyguard to carry."

I sighed and felt tired all of a sudden. Okay. Too much standing. There was a gentle hand on my arm.

"Let me help you." Alberto offered and carefully guided me back to the bed, Jenny on the other side, the two of them assisting me into it until I was comfortable again. They had been hovering around quite a bit lately- Jenny and Alberto- and didn't seem happy when I moved around too much. "Do not worry too much. That is the reason I'll remain beside you tomorrow- I'll direct uncomfortable questions or statements. No person outside will expect you to be at your best."

"Good." I did feel a little better. It amused me as Alberto fussed around, like had the past few days, pouring me a cup of warm tea. He'd found out I couldn't stand boiling hot tea and had somehow discovered the temperature I liked. Magic butlers. "Thanks. When can Roberto visit?"

"Roberto will be allowed to stay in the room with you tonight." Alberto informed me, as he helped me with the pillows, adding, "On the condition that you both remain in your own hospital beds."

"Fine." It was fine by me. I was so sore and miserable right now that I didn't really want Roberto to cuddle up... no offence to him but if he caused pain in the middle of the night, I might end up shoving him out of bed, and he was already sore enough. Accepting the tea, I sipped, enjoying the taste of raspberries and mint. "So what's the lesson today?"

"I'll give you some basic lessons on behaviour in public." Alberto slid his phone out of his pocket as he read a schedule. My schedule.

Jenny yawned, muttering something about Roberto, and vanished.

"The King has also requested that the three of you share a meal here tonight. It will be informal but I believe you'd be comfortable with some guidance..."

"What?" Oh god. That's right. Roberto had a father who was a King. I straightened up and blinked. "What do I need to know?"

Alberto's eyes warmed at that. "How to smile."

"You mean... like ...properly?"

"No." Alberto shook his head. "Smile. He's looking forward to meeting his future daughter-in-law, and all you need to do tonight is relax. Now, the first rule of public interaction is-"

Jenny returned after and helped me shower. My brain buzzed with lessons, a little overwhelmed, and it was kind of a relief to dress and shower. Even if I did have to sit down to do it with giant plastic stuff all over my leg. Jenny unhooked the IV, covered up the giant needle that was still inside my arm with a bandage, and even brushed my hair.

"We'll leave this in overnight." She explained as she carefully covered it with an elastic bandage. "Just in case. But you won't need a drip now. I'll take it out in the morning before you leave."

"It still feels weird." I frowned as she applied pressure, briefly, kind of grossed out by the way I could feel a long needle still in my arm.

"Sorry about that. Better we keep it in now than panic later if you need it. Which you won't." Jenny added the last part. "You'll do a blood test before bed, one in the morning, but I am certain you'll be fine without anything else."

"Good."

"Did you want to wear this or this?"

It was taking place in a specially prepared room within the hospital. I suspected it was a function room or something, it wasn't small, but the table there was just a plain table with a crisp white tablecloth concealing a fairly common looking piece of furniture.

Roberto reappeared, having the time of his life in his own personal wheelchair, followed by a slightly more composed older man.

"Phia!" He charged at me and we nearly crashed into each other, Roberto too delighted to do anything but adjust, and he grasped my hands as he kissed them. For a guy who'd had surgery last night he was pretty cheerful.

"Robbie."

"I missed you!"

"We talked on the phone last night!" I laughed. His energy relaxed me, and we grasped hands, our fingers entwining together, because last night seemed like weeks ago right now. He still had his IV thing in his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. They gave me an injection for some pain and you... you're better than any pain meds. How are you feeling?"

We didn't get time to talk. Roberto's father arrived.

Roberto's father was like him. It was kind of shocking to see them side by side. The King had the same brown hair, same warm eyes, the same smile that he didn't seem to be able to shake, and while he was clearly in his middle years, there were only a few hints of grey. It was possible he dyed his hair. I wasn't sure- I could actually see Roberto doing that at some point. He had a great deal more curl in his hair than Roberto did, his hair a touch lighter, so maybe Roberto's mother had been the one with straight brown hair.

He had the same warmth as well, grasping my hand and kissing it,

"No, no. You're going to become my daughter! Call me Pop while we're informal."

"P...Pop?"

"Robbie used to call me Pop when he was very little. I miss it." There it was- a pout, practically identical to Roberto- as the older man teased me. I shook my head as Roberto went to bat his hand away from mine.

"Or Dad. I'll be your Dad-in-law."

"Dad." I tried it. It sounded really odd, but he seemed pleased, and Roberto didn't seem that bothered either.

"Robbie was giving me a little bit of a fright, I must admit!" The King sat down at one part of the table, his own butler appearing to pour him a glass of the wine, adding cheerfully, "We were certain he'd be missing out on the crown or married and depressed. Look at him!"

I did look at Roberto, who had wheeled himself into the space right beside my wheelchair, and as our eyes met, his eyes warmed as his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

Even looking at him made him happy. I smiled back, my own cheeks flushing, half amused and half embarrassed that we were like this even in front of his dad. It was... a little awkward for me. I wasn't sure how to behave around his dad.

"Look at you both." He corrected himself.

Alberto appeared to push Roberto into the right spot, all while somehow pouring me a glass of something. I sipped it and found it was juice. Not that surprising- I wasn't exactly in a state for alcohol. With the pain killers and all.

We ate together, and slowly I managed to relax and laugh along with the two of them, Roberto and his father more or less provoking me into smiling. I did notice that Roberto's father seemed slightly better with control. He had more tact, slipping in the plans for the wedding between casual banter, and I was slightly less overwhelmed by all of that.

When he casually mentioned it was in a week, I didn't even panic, just ...breathed in deeply.

"Don't you worry." He added, as he delicately handled the plate in front of him, very cheerful as he continued, "All you need to do is pick a dress, decide on some flowers you like, and show up."

"Al's probably going to have her busy with lessons anyway." Roberto gave me a sympathetic look and added, "Or are you going to be nice?" to Alberto who had come forward to refill my glass.

"It would be unkind of me, as the one responsible for preparing her, to not spend each day helping her anticipate her own wedding." Alberto responded smoothly.

"But I only get an hour with her a day. I saw your schedule." Roberto complained. "Can't I help her pick out a dress?"

"I believe in her culture, it's wrong for the husband to see it, is that not right?" 'Dad' interjected gently. When I nodded, he smiled, and added, "But the father-in-law can see it!"

"I believe your schedule is already full..." His own butler was quick to deny that. It amused me so much to see them with their butlers.. "I wouldn't recommend sneaking out."

So his father snuck out as well. I laughed, shaking my head, warmth spreading through my chest. Wow. These two were my family. If the butlers weren't there it might have almost seemed like a regular meal. I promised to Roberto's father, "I'll send you a photo," which made Roberto scowl.

"I wanted to see it first."

"We can't exactly ask the guests to shut their eyes." His father responded.

"How are we going to do it though? We're both in wheelchairs!" This was a problem that had been bugging me for ages.

"Traditionally, we'll both kneel for the vows." Roberto responded as he returned to his meal. "We might need help getting up."

"Speaking of which- you'll need a maid-of-honor."

"Oh." That was going to be an issue. The only person I really knew was Jenny. I hesitated.

"You're friends with Jenny, right?" Roberto read my mind. "Why not ask her?"

"Is she a commoner as well?" Roberto's father asked. He added quickly, "I have nothing against that- you're going to bring fresh life to our family. But we'll need to arrange for her to be prepared as well. It can be overwhelming even for the most experienced of us."

"If she's okay with it, I guess it could be her." I had to admit... some part of me would feel better about her than some rich woman I'd never met. Particularly if that woman was one of Roberto's ex-flirts. Two commoner women. We'd freak out about this wedding together.

"Great!"

Roberto's father continued to fill in the plans. We'd be married at Nobel Michal, a tradition that was long held for every Prince, and spend the night there afterwords. Then off on a honeymoon that Roberto wanted to plan... apparently it was going to be a surprise for me. I had to admit, the more I heard about the wedding, the more I realised that there was very little I could have planned even with a year's notice.

Alteria may have been the country with the most relaxed attitude, apparently, but it was still pretty obsessive. I took it all in, silent, and was suddenly glad that Alberto really was going to be working with me for the next week.

The King had to leave not long after dessert and we were led back to the same room. I noticed another bed was there now, both beds lowered so we could get to them, and the flowers moved to one side of the room, and Roberto took three seconds to start cheerfully stripping off his shirt and tie.

Jenny's eyes diverted pretty fast.

"Bed?"

"Separate beds." I reminded him. I slowly peeled off a necklace and my own dress, flustered as he stopped to watch me undress, and gave him a look. "Or I kick you off the bed. Injured or not."

"Aw. Come on."

"Falling out of bed will hurt." I warned him. Sex would probably hurt too- we both had injuries in our thighs. "Plus if we wait till we've healed up a bit, like after the wedding, it'll be... well, more exciting." Once again embarrassment filled me but it seemed logical to me. I barely looked at Jenny though... who's face had gone slightly redder all of a sudden.

Roberto smiled, wheeling over to kiss me, before he nodded. "Okay. We'll wait till after the wedding."

"Okay."

I crawled into the bed, weight on my arms and good leg, Jenny hurrying over to help me, and sighed with relief as I found myself finally in the bed.

"I'll give you some pain killers for sleep." She said softly. "It'll be a pill."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Button's there. Just buzz if you need anything, more pain meds, anything." She continued as she carefully got my bad leg propped up on a pillow.

I nodded and shut my eyes. It was enough to hear Roberto nearby. I listened to him answer Jenny as she helped him into bed, the sound of his voice and the fresh wave of pain relief easing me into a quick sleep.

I woke to the feeling of a warm body settling in behind me, familiar smell joining it, a hand sneaking around my waist and relaxing there. I heard him sigh, this deep sigh that tickled my ear, and sighed myself.

"I said I'd kick you out..." I warned Roberto, turning to lay on my back, and gazed up at him. "This bed ain't big enough for two wounded people."

"Warriors. We were great." Roberto brushed hair out of my face. "I'm finally alone with you."

I studied his face in the dim room, the bruises fading under his skin, the bandage gone now. I could see it, that sudden move he'd done days ago now, that headbutt...

Sure. It had been violent and probably hurt him like hell. But it had been pretty sexy to see him like that. Was that weird?

He grinned as I stared, asking, "Falling in love again?"

"No." I felt flustered. He knew me too well. "Trying to figure out if you're too injured still for me to shove you off the bed."

"That's harsh. We need to look amazing tomorrow- I want _everyone_ to see you." Roberto kissed my forehead, his palm brushing across my face, adding, "Your bruises are gone. Are you worried about the wedding?"

"I don't know." I hadn't let myself think about it since the flood of information. "I think I'm just taking it one step at a time. The dress first."

"I'm nervous." Roberto confessed. He breathed out slowly as he shut his eyes.

"About marrying me?"

"No. Not that. I want to do that. I'm nervous about all of it." His voice had softened till it was barely there. "Don't tell the others."

Oh. He must have meant about the crown, about committing to it, and I nodded silently. Of course I wouldn't do that. "One thing at a time. Oh. What happened to the Black Foxes?"

"Gone. Vanished." Roberto waved his hand. "Like they promised."

I felt a bit sad, like I wanted to thank them, but I had other things on my mind. Reaching up to carefully stroke his face I asked softly, "What did Father say to you? To make you get angry like that?" I studied his face, watching the smile fade on his lips, and added quickly, "No sugar coating it, Roberto."

"Aw. Call me Robbie."

"When we get home." I promised. It relaxed him and Roberto grinned.

"We've got separate bedrooms but I'm moving into your room. Okay?"

"Don't change the subject."

"It wasn't what he was saying." Roberto's mouth shut and he gazed down at me. It took him a while before he muttered, "It was just ...the look on your face."

"My face?"

"It made me angry." Roberto rested his head down on my pillow as he relaxed there, his own bad leg rested on my good leg, the shorts not doing anything to hide the wound he'd received. "I think you would have done that too."

"I would have." The last part of me that was tempted to shove him off the bed vanished. I reached out to touch the area he'd been injured, fingering the bandage with light fingers, but I confessed, "I felt helpless with him. I don't know if I could have done that. Even when you were hurting, I just... couldn't move."

"That's what made me angry!" Roberto's head rose at that, fire in his eyes suddenly, "You looked helpless! You're not helpless. I don't want anyone to make you feel like that."

He grasped my face, kissing me hard, and I kissed him back, our lips pressing together even as our noses smooshed around.

"I don't feel helpless." I told him, giving him a gentle forehead bump, and smiled. "Not any more."

Roberto seemed to remember something at that moment, sitting up carefully, and he yanked something over from the table. Relaxing back down, he lifted a tablet up between us, and showed me something. "I have a plan."

"A plan?"

I found myself staring at images of the six Princes. Roberto had lines coming from each of them to empty boxes below them. Well. Almost all empty. Four had women in them. Jenny... and that woman who had been a bodyguard earlier on. Two other women I'd never met before. What was he planning?

"What kind of plan?" I asked, suspicious all of a sudden, as Roberto's wicked grin appeared. That was the kind of smile I'd learnt to connect with 'Roberto's up to no good...'

Roberto glanced up, checking the still empty room, before his voice lowered. "You and I have a mission after the honeymoon..."

"Mission?"

"You're going to love it." Roberto promised as he drew a line on the tablet from one of the Princes to one of the women. "First..."

* * *

A/N

Just a wedding to go! :O


	34. Chapter 34

Flash!

I was caught as I tried to get a shoe on in the chair, flailing somewhat at Jenny, who seemed to be very happy with her new role. I was certain cameras should be banned at this moment. The only relief I got from that stupid camera was whenever she vanished to the toilet.

"Come on, that wasn't dignified!" I protested as she backed up out of my reach.

Jenny backed off, her face lit up in a playful smile, somehow graceful even whilst on heels. Eleira, by comparison, had been pacing up and down nearby in her own heels. She'd borrowed my crutches just in case she needed 'props'.

"I am simply following Prince Roberto's orders." Jenny responded as she took _another_ photo. This one was of Eleira.

"Jenny? Can you help me get this sash on right?" Eleira bit her lip in impatience as she tried to get it to twist in the 'right' way.

Both of them looked amazing. Genuinely amazing. The bridesmaid dresses were soft warm pink, knee length, skirts ready to dance out in layers of soft fabric, with a richer pink sash that went around their waist. Of course- we hadn't really picked the dresses. Like with most things for today, colours were pre-planned, and the designer had decided 'short' dresses for bridesmaids in summer was going to be a trend.

I smiled up at them as I secretly flashed a photo of them while they were trying to adjust one another's sashes again. The designer hadn't let them down. They both looked beautiful, hair pulled back to behind their heads, with rich red and pink flowers pinned there, before their hair was allowed to cascade down over their backs.

"Do we look all right?" Eleira muttered as she caught my eye.

"She's the one getting married. I think we're supposed to reassure _her_." Jenny teased. She squeezed Eleira's hand as she added, "You look stunning. Sophia- stand up. I want to take a photo of you in the dress."

Eleira returned my crutches to me as I stood up slowly, gathering the crutches close, the weight of the dress adding to the effort. Somehow I managed to ignore her now as I slowly moved across the room towards the large full antique mirror. There was also a professional photographer in the room but had asked to be 'ignored' for the most part. She'd only spoken up every now and then when she wanted one of us to tilt our head in a certain direction, or look towards her, or smile.

Jenny slid the camera towards Eleira and vanished for the bathroom again. I wasn't the only queasy one today.

I sighed, tried to relax, tried to not freak out about what we were doing today.

"Sophia, you're beautiful. Don't look so worried." Eleira's voice was almost a whisper as she moved to stand beside me. I hadn't see the young bodyguard-in-training for ages but they had wanted me to have 'two women' to match Roberto's 'two men'. He'd wanted all five of the other Princes and had to accept that he could only have Prince Keith and Prince Wilifred.

"Sorry you had to go through this."

"It's good training. Besides- it'd be bad to leave you to face that circus on your own. You helped Prince Glenn. It's the least I could do." Eleira's smile softened at that. "Yu has been so happy."

I wondered if something odd was going on between those three. I wasn't going to ask though. Too much today to think about.

The past week had been nuts. We'd done our first public appearance as we'd left the hospital, which Alberto cut short the moment Roberto tried to wheel into the crowd, and I'd found myself face to face for the first time with an adoring and over-curious crowd.

From there we'd gone straight to a jeweller. It hadn't taken either of us long to explain what we wanted- we'd both more or less been picturing the same thing- and the jeweller had the rings made literally by the end of the day. Matching rose-gold bands, both with subtle diamonds that circled the ring, and an engravement with the date we'd met. Not the date the public thought either... the literal date, the day I'd tried to help them escape.

I honestly had thought that we'd have news about Father in the past week too. I did meet my lawyer, apparently I was going to be drawn into court quite a bit, but according to him this legal battle could take at least a year. Probably two. It might take longer if my brothers appealed- something he expected they might do.

What was important was that Father and the two older brothers were in prison. Geoff wasn't. He wasn't in a mental state to be here today- he was at his 'home', a little cottage in the castle grounds, with two careers who we'd hired to be long term support, and about three dogs. He was also pet sitting our pet kitten and pet puppy today.

He had only arrived yesterday- they'd put the poor kid in juvenile prison. I'd been so upset about that that Roberto had snuck the two of us to Oriens for a night.

"I don't care if he is sick!" Glenn had been so angry when we'd pleaded for him to be pardoned. He looked so tired all of a sudden, exhausted, and he'd stood up nearly knocking over piles of paperwork. "I don't care!"

"Calm down, Glenny..." Roberto held up his hands in mock-surrender. "She's got to care for her brother."

"Don't call me that!" Glenn snapped. "He was found with my parents in that situation, trying to force feed them, and you dare ask me to pardon him? The one preventing them from escaping?"

"He was just as much a prisoner!" I responded. Briefly I entertained the idea of telling Glenn about Geoff's life, like the situation with the dog, but I had a feeling it wouldn't help. "He's just a kid- he's only fourteen- and he really needs mental help. I get that he did something very wrong, okay? But every day he spends in prison is bad for his health... I'm really worried about it."

Roberto grasped my hand at that. He leaned forward slowly, voice softening, adding, "Come on. Couldn't you ask someone to confirm that he is mentally ill?"

"No!" Glenn did seem to be defusing a little but he glared at both of us. "Is that all? Shall I have my friends escorted out of the country?"

Ow. That was cold. I tried to not take it personally- he really did seem tired, his face a bit drawn, and I had to remember that they'd only just let him back into his own home now that bombs were no longer a threat.

"Of course not. Sophia wanted an Oriens designer."

"I do? Oh." I 'remembered' as Roberto nudged me. "I do. Yeah."

"I cannot help you with that."

"I know." I reassured Glenn. "Sorry. I guess you've got a lot to do."

"How is the King and Queen?" Roberto asked, refusing to budge, the teasing smile gone from his face.

"The official word is that they require a rest." Glenn responded. He was still a bit defensive now. Was that what had him so strung out? "I can handle running the country."

"I know, Glenny, I know. We're worried about you though."

"I don't think either of us think can't." Trying to defuse it a little, I spoke up, giving Roberto a nudge. "I guess I was a bit worried. I saw them before they were rescued and... I am worried for them."

"The psychiatrist said that both would be well, given time and rest, perhaps even able to resume their old duties as normal." Glenn gazed down, breathing out slowly. His warm brown eyes met mine as he added, "Nothing I tell you leaves this room. Do you understand?"

Maybe he needed to talk. I nodded, Roberto crossed his heart, and Glenn moved around his desk. He leaned against it on our side as he crossed his arms.

"I intended on discussing it with all of us- all six Princes- after your wedding. I suppose the two of you may be unavailable for some time, however." Glenn leaned against his desk and ignored the crash of paperwork. Yu appeared to gather it up as Glenn talked. "Then I will tell you both now so that you do not need to be disturbed."

"Is it that bad?" Roberto sat up straighter, voice serious now, and he frowned lightly. "Glenn?"

"I promise. Neither of us will discuss it with anyone." I added.

"It is serious. Malnutrition, amongst other things, and their state of minds are … going to need some intensive therapy. Father and Mother will not be doing any public duties or appearances for some months."

That had to be serious because Roberto shook his head, breathing out, muttering, "Sorry, Glenn. Did you need help?"

"I believe no. But I'll be taking over my Father's work unofficially." Glenn glanced at the desk behind him. "I will not have much spare time for several months."

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I meant it too. Could I have made it better? I wasn't sure.

Glenn nodded faintly. He sighed. "I can cope with it."

I believed it, as tired as he looked, and resisted the urge to pat him on the back. "I'm sure you can."

"What do I tell Alan though?"

The question made both myself and Roberto go quiet, as Glenn changed into big brother, reminding us that he too had a brother he was probably very stressed about.

"How can I tell him that I will have no time for him? Or that our parents cannot bear to see him at the moment?" Glenn's shoulders slumped.

I knew he wasn't really asking me, just venting, but I answered anyway. "Just the truth, or he'll guess, he's much too bright to not realise something is wrong." I responded automatically. "They're sick from it all and it might make them a bit weak, in the heart and mind, but that they're getting treated by a doctor and they can get better with therapy."

"Mental illness is still shameful in this country." Glenn shook his head. "I … I never thought about it. Alan will be afraid of them- they will seem very different for some months."

"To tell yo u the truth- I was scared of Geoff at first. No one explained to me why he was different. I think... I think if someone had, maybe even told me how I could help, it might have been easier. But everyone was ashamed of him. Maybe that's why father never got Geoff any help."

Glenn raised his head finally and stared at me. Then he muttered, "About... about family. You're family to me. I was thinking you … well, we should make it official. A title before your wedding."

"Oh god no!" I laughed at the look n his face, the mood suddenly relaxing, "With all due respect, I'm already overwhelmed with the whole Princess of Alteria thing, you don't need to give me any titles. But... but I would like to be your cousin. Friends. I might need to ask you advice about this role that I'm getting into."

"Hey!" Roberto spoke up. "What's wrong with being Princess of Alteria?"

The mood lightened suddenly, relaxing the three of us, and Glenn smiled at that.

"I imagine you would." He smiled a small smile at that. "But you'll still receive a title, Father insists on it, and I think you'll be unable to convince him otherwise. Not will I allow you to see him, to ask him to change, and so you must obey."

"Oh well. If the King commands..."

"Oh, and not the crown Prince?" Glenn actually _joked_ with me, ruffling my hair all of a sudden, and shook his head. "I should be working."

"We'll go." I offered.

"A few more minutes. I should have tea and lunch with my guests, should I not?"

We'd eaten after that, joking, Glenn and Roberto arguing with that familiar way they had towards each other, and even though it sounded like fighting... it relaxed Glenn and even brought some light back into his eyes.

It was only on our way to the 'royal designer' for Oriens that Glenn grasped my arm and finally gave in.

"All right. I'll see what I can do for Geoff." He said quietly. "If your Father had been treated young, for his own mental illness, who can say what may not have happened? We should not allow any child be denied treatment and support."

"Thank you."

"It may be that the Doctor my parents are under is familiar with a doctor who is an expert in children and teenagers, get them to talk to him, evaluate him, find him a lawyer used to dealing with this kind of situation. I can't do anything official though- he has to follow the same rules."

"I know."

"He may be out soon if he is mentally ill. Are you all right with being his legal guardian?"

I nodded. "Of course if it's okay with Roberto. He probably misses animals terribly."

"Of course I don't mind!" Roberto exclaimed. He'd been so quiet for so long that I'd half thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Animals?" Glenn blinked at that.

"He's good with animals- talks to them, cares for them, used to care for injured wildlife." I could see it now- if Geoff and I were the sole heirs, then I was sure that he could happily be set up with his own little mix of animals. Chickens, dogs, maybe a horse, I'd heard horses were great for this kind of thing. It would probably be much more relaxing for him than living in a strange palace with hundreds of strangers around. I'd probably loose Roberto to a farm like that weekly. But sacrifices could be made.

"I have the perfect place in mind." Roberto grinned.

"Good. Now... Go! You have a wedding to plan." He gave my chair a gentle push. "Leave this to me."

After that, while I was pinned, measured, prodded and poked, Glenn did exactly what he said he'd do. Quite literally by the time we'd found two bridesmaids, Jenny and Eleira... who basically had no say in the matter... and had a wedding dress being hastily constructed, Glenn had already had Geoff evaluated, taken into a psychiatric ward, and two carers hired for his full time support.

And yesterday, just after my final dress measurement, Geoff had arrived. A little worse for wear, but all right. We'd decided that his carers should stay with him for a while- he'd grown attached to them as if they were parents- and I knew that it might be a while before I could devote more time to my little brother.

Realistically- it might be very hard. Alberto hadn't been kidding when he'd said I'd need a schedule.

"You all right?" Jenny prodded my arm all of a sudden. She was already back from the bathroom?

I came back to reality, to the small elegant dressing room, the radio playing music in the background, the smell of flowers, perfume and 'fabric' smell, and carefully detached my armpits from the custom made crutches.

"Sorry. It's been a crazy week." I stretched each arm out. My eyes fell back onto my reflection in the mirror. Onto _the dress. _"Is it too simple?"

"It's perfect." Eleira responded immediately. "It's just … perfect."

"I totally agree. I'm glad you got your way with it."

I smiled at that. One thing they couldn't get me to budge on... no ruffles, no frills, no giant bows or cupcake skirts. With the designer on my side, a wonderful woman who'd designed the dress for Glenn's mother, I'd avoided all scary wedding dress styles. She'd created a work of art.

It was hard to believe it was me- the white gown clung to my body and flattered it in every way that I'd assumed would be impossible, falling away from my waist for the ground, a lightweight layered dress that just begged for movement so that the little hidden jewels in the layers could glitter and dance.

The designer had gathered fabric across the torso just perfectly to 'flatter' my curves, hand sewn little icy jewels across the high waist, neckline and straps, agreeing that we only needed 'bling' on one part of the dress, but she'd joked that if she didn't weigh down the skirt with something it might fly around too much. So she'd had a tin thin layer of heavier crystals arranged around the hem of the skirt to weigh it down in this intricate pattern of lotuses and leaves.

I hadn't been able to convince her to avoid a train, I had a fairly long one, but the designer... a slightly eccentric woman who was famous for her designs, hadn't completely ignored the issue of crutches. She'd used layers of transparent fabric for my skirt, lightweight, with only the inside layer being solid, but hadn't let it drape too far down or drag on the ground where crutches would be.

Then there were the crutches. Beautiful looking things, with white rubber stops and soft silky cushioning. The wheelchair … was the same one as ever. I _hoped_. We'd agreed I'd surprise Roberto by 'walking' down the aisle today and use the wheelchair later.

"Sophia? You okay?"

I realised I'd zoned out, staring at myself, and I nodded, smiling faintly. "I just … I didn't expect it to look this good on me."

"It was made for you." Eleira breathed out. "I want one."

I breathed out, picturing Roberto's face, trying to remember what today was about. Okay. Expensive dress aside. Hair aside. "I'm just not used to it." I admitted and ignored the camera. She reached out to grasp my arm gently.

She wasn't kidding though. I wasn't used to admitting I looked good... but today, I kind of did. Thanks to a team of incredible professionals … I looked incredible. They'd agreed with me- if everyone was going fancy today, dressing in their very best, then I wouldn't. I'd go classy, simple, hair braided back behind my ears and left loose down my back, a slightly more elaborate hairstyle to Jenny and Eleira's hair, with the dress having only delicate detail around the bodice and straps. They hadn't told me till this morning that this dress was a tribute to the dress the last Queen had worn. Roberto's mother.

Apparently she'd wanted 'classy and simple' too. I gazed at a photo of her, in a dress that was like a sister to this dress, a woman who'd been married almost twenty seven years earlier. She wore that beautiful necklace that I'd become so fond of.

I hadn't known it a week ago, when Roberto had put it on me, that this was his mother's necklace. I had barely seen it, barely thought about it, even forgot that I'd had it on when they took me to hospital. Alberto had rescued it before they cut the priceless thing off my neck with pliers.

I touched it now, fingering the large sapphires, loving it less for the financial value it had and more for the emotional value it had. Jenny was there, right behind with the camera, a glass of juice in one hand as she took a photo with the other.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. She sounded kind of nervous herself. Maybe my silence wasn't helping.

"Just how to get through it."

"Same!" She was so relieved that I'd said something. Jenny flopped down in a chair, adding, "I hope I don't trip. What if I make a funny face during the wedding? Or start to cry? Or throw up!"

"You can't throw up! Not in this dress!" Eleira exclaimed.

"I know!" Jenny laughed. "That just makes me feel sicker!"

"You? What about _me_?" I turned to her but I wasn't angry with either of them. The three of us were totally overwhelmed by this world.

"What's the one thing that helps? Study." Jenny clapped her hands together. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh huh. Totally." Eleira snatched the wedding schedule up from the dressing table and slapped it down onto the table in amongst the pieces of fruit, drinks and toast.

We moved for it, all three of us gathering around it, studying it like a couple of nervous students before an exam, ignoring the phone and the professional photographer for a few precious seconds.

Outside the crowds had already appeared, my 'guests' waiting in cars, I'd seen them before. That was how it was done here. Roberto led his guests to the wedding, and I led mine. I was shocked to discover how many I'd had, mostly because I was quite literally the heiress to Father's entire estate and company, which wasn't exactly the position I'd hoped for. Still. I had guests because of it and that was probably a good thing.

But it wasn't just them. Roberto had found people who'd known my mother, my neighbours, her co-workers, all these people who'd cared about her and … and me. Was it because I was a teenager? I guess I'd been so shocked that I hadn't thought about them. There had been people at her funeral.

They were there for me too today.

Once Roberto had left and was on his way, we'd wait fifteen minutes... which was what we were doing right now... and then I'd lead my guests with our car. They'd go in ahead of me before it was my turn.

The only reason we were still here was because Roberto was late to leave and apparently he had to arrive first. He was late because he'd made multiple attempts at sneaking into my dressing room. I wasn't sure if I was glad he hadn't managed or not... but it had made me laugh.

"Miss Sophia!"

It wasn't Alberto, he was with Roberto, but Ed had lent me Louis for the day. He knocked on the door, voice a little raised, as he called, "We've got to leave now! We're already late!" He was way too excited. It made me feel nervous and sick again.

"Already?" Oh god. Had I packed everything? Was I wearing everything? I stood up fast, grasping onto the crutches, feeling a little dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Breathe, Sophia." Jenny went straight back into Intern mode. "Remember what we agreed? You walk down the aisle. We take care of everything else." She linked arms with Eleira, who nodded, straightening her back.

The surgical intern and the bodyguard-to-be. If I couldn't depend on those two right now, who could I depend on?

I stood there a moment longer, staring at the schedule, before I gave in. Heading for the waiting wheelchair, I slid in, and handed the crutches to her. Luckily the flowers were already in the car waiting.

I hoped.

"Okay. Let's get to the car." I decided.

"Okay."

"Breathe!" Jenny added.

We reached Noble Michal in record time, partly because of the police escort ahead of the guests, partly because my nerves were certain that the car was _speeding_. I fingered the beautiful bouquet of red roses, white roses, and a mixture of very firmly attached rubies, garnets and diamonds. Literally. Diamonds. Apparently they'd be made into a piece of jewellery for me later. I gazed at the sparkling jewels, breathing in and out slowly, using my engagement ring as a focus for calm.

That ring may not have been made from the most precious metal, may have had very small diamonds, but we both had identical ones. We didn't need flashy. It bonded us together. Today we'd have identical gold rings as well.

I focused on that ring, instead of the crowds, and only when I was breathing normally again did I gaze up. No one could see me- the windows were tinted- but they'd wait. The next time we passed by it would be in a horse and carriage.

My car stopped some distance from the entrance, hidden away, as the guests were allowed to exit their cars.

I could see them from here, a distant show of glittery colourful people, flashes of cameras from the waiting media, this amazing parade of fashion. It really was as if today was about the event and not the wedding. Crowds of people waited along the streets, waving the Alteria flag, and there... was the orphanage we'd funded. Heading into the ceremony as well.

Just the first one. But it had been the first thing Roberto had done when we'd gotten back. He'd found an orphanage for us to sponsor. The media had already called them 'our children'... which was kind of cute, if a little worrying, given that the media was already hoping I was pregnant.

I wasn't. They'd checked in the hospital. But I suspected the media would keep guessing till I was.

Jenny opened her mouth several times during that long weight. It was like she wanted to share something, and she'd been doing this from the moment I'd seen her earlier this week, but ...she shut her mouth and gazed back out the window.

Whatever it was- she'd tell me if she was ready.

"We're going to turn around now." Louis called from the front seat, one ear on the phone, as the driver carefully swung around.

If it had been noisy before... it was ear splitting now. The media and public weren't dumb. There were bodyguards appearing, the media made to move back, and my car wasn't exactly inconspicuous. It was white compared to the guest's traditional red cars. Red and white. The colours for the wedding.

Holy cow. I wanted to pee. I didn't have to pee, that wasn't it, I just … _wanted_ to. The shelter of a toilet stall never was so tempting as it was _right now._ Screw tradition. I wanted Roberto to come out for me.

Almost by magic, Jenny's phone buzzed, and she shook her head as she held it up for me. Roberto. Taking a selfie in the church. There he was, right now, full military uniform, and yet... he was exactly as I'd seen him last night. It was just Roberto. Seconds later Eleira got a second photo, a second later, Roberto making sure I saw him.

I was sure I saw Alberto in the background trying to snatch the phone away in the second photo. It was either him or Prince Keith.

"It's just Roberto." I breathed out, shutting my eyes a moment, trying to relax. "That's it. They get a circus and we get … we marry."

"Weddings aren't usually about the couple anyway. People just want a good time." Jenny said softly. "You marry your love."

"Yeah. You aren't responsible for their good time. Apparently the wedding planners are responsible for that." Eleira added.

"I suppose so."

"Haven't you seen My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" Jenny asked.

"No..." I hesitated.

"It's exactly what you need right now."

"Oh, I love that movie!" Eleira exclaimed.

"Ladies, _please_."

It suddenly occurred to me that Jenny and Eleira were delaying as much as I was. They both sighed, as Louis gave us a gentle verbal prod, realising the car had stopped outside the long red and white carpet.

It was our turn.

"Remember to breathe." Jenny said again. She took a deep breath, bumping fists with Eleira, as the door was opened, grasping her bundle of white flowers, and the two of them vanished outside into the light.

They were both kind of cute, the way they both stood there a little stunned by the media, and I felt a sudden rush of amusement as a very stiff Prince Keith appeared. The two of them touched and I saw them both flinch, this obvious flinch, which made Prince Keith's face stiffen even more.

Hang on a second.

Was it me? Or were they behaving kind of odd side by side? Had Roberto already said something to Prince Keith?

Oh yeah. Roberto had arranged for that. Prince Keith would walk Jenny in, as he was Roberto's best man, Prince Wilifred would walk Eleira in, and Ed would walk me in. Acting as my 'Father'.

I suddenly yearned for a face covering veil. Woops. Why had I said I didn't want one?

I slid the crutches around, remembering the practised 'getting out of car' that Alberto had us practice every day for the past week, and carefully slid out as Edward appeared to give me a hand. His gloved hand grasped mine, gently pulling me to my feet in a flood of flashes and light, and I was … exposed.

People cheered, screamed, sang, called things and Ed's hand held mine right up till the moment I got the crutches into place. I couldn't help it... I stared at my feet, totally shy, even with the friendly presence.

"It's all right, Sophia." Ed said softly, squeezing my hand, adding, "Never have I seen a lovelier bride. Never look down, Princess."

"Thanks, dad." I joked, lightly, and saw Ed's smile grow.

"I would be blessed to have a daughter as lovely and as sweet as you." He breathed out slowly. "If the stars and moon are kind- one day I will. But for now- look at them. They love you as much as we do."

I gazed up, slowly, staring around.

My sense came back to me. I heard the bells, bells announcing my arrival, flower petals raining down from above, the sound of thousands of people cheering, hands waving madly from the tightly packed crowds, and my own fast breathing. I heard cameras, voices, and the sound of music from inside.

It took some real bravery to look properly- at the media gathered, at the public, and the orphans who were gathered together in a safe huddle near the front of the crowd. Almost by instinct I raised my hand to wave, feeling totally bewildered by the amount of love and joy I saw, cheeks growing flustered as I found total strangers staring at me with the kind of proud affection I only really remembered getting from family. Like mum.

I was going to cry. Holy cow. How come they got so emotional and caring for me?

Ed gave me a gentle nudge and I snapped out of it, flustered, before I let him 'escort' me up the stairs and into the building. It got my attention just for a brief moment, the ornate gold leaf decorations, rich red walls, large stained glass windows, crowds of people, this ancient building that must have been home to hundreds of royal weddings...

Still, it was second to the person waiting for me.

Roberto and I stared at each other for a very long time, as I walked towards him, drawn to each other. People vanished. The hall vanished. Photographers and music vanished. It was us. Roberto almost broke tradition, his entire body shuddering as if he was going to come get me, and he seemed to have enough self control just to stay put. He could barely stand still, shuffling from one crutch to the other. The uniform looked incredible on him. I might have seen Roberto like this before on TV, perfectly groomed, but … I couldn't ever prepare myself for the way he looked. It made me freeze a moment at the entrance.

He stood there on his own crutches, back straight, his messy light brown hair tamed. The uniform of Alteria made Roberto look older, more mature, but the look on his face as we both tried our best not to cry... it made it clear he was still clearly _my_ Robbie.

I barely saw Prince Keith or Prince Wilifred beside him, or the ornate church, the Priest, barely saw flower girls already half bounding down the aisle, or the flocks of brightly coloured guests. At the moment they could have just been brightly coloured birds for all I cared.

Jenny and Eleira were already waiting for me too.

Right. Couldn't let my friends or my best friend slash lover down, could I?

I didn't know how I managed to get down that wedding aisle, past the guests who'd stood, how I managed to walk in time to the music, because all of that stuff was being processed in a different part of my brain.

I was aware that sunshine was sending stained glass patterns across my path at one moment, partly aware of the petals the flower girls had left in red, white and pink patterns all over the floor, and of Prince Edward being this steady calming presence right beside me.

Mostly though it was Robbie. Just Robbie. He was crying now- he had to keep wiping his eyes and I wanted to laugh. Silly man. He'd make me cry if he kept that up. Roberto tried to wipe the dampness out of his face, his smile so wide it threatened to crack his face in two.

I barely heard Ed give me away. The moment Roberto grasped my hand and we sat down side by side... apparently they'd agreed kneeling was a bad idea for us... I found any lost strength returning.

All we were here for today was each other.

The smell of roses filled my head, the sound of the Priest chanting, his voice almost identical to the fast beating of my heart. I didn't understand what he was saying, it was an ancient language, but I'd memorised the translation and could match it word for word to the musical chant. It was about love, about duty, respect, faith, and faithfulness. Something old that had been passed on from royal wedding to royal wedding.

Roberto's hand trembled in mine, his thigh pressed against my leg, and the dampness from his tears were still on the fingers he entwined around mine.

I reached up to brush my eyes, finding my own eyes damp, and we met gazes almost at the perfect time as it came time for us to vow. I didn't even have to hesitate. Somehow I remembered every last word. Roberto couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop his tears from leaking, but he was so damn happy that _I didn't care_.

We exchanged rings, both of our hands surprisingly steady, the heavy gold bands as identical as the engagement rings, Roberto's fingers caressing my hand and mine doing the same to him. Our hands were bound gently in soft cloth, symbolising the binding of two lives, and …

Well, wedding schedule or not, it was still a shock when we were informed we were now husband and wife. Suddenly we were invited to turn and face everyone as a married couple.

Roberto wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his face, but Prince Keith was quick to appear. I was helped to my feet, as was Roberto, the two of us on crutches. Traditionally... we'd kiss first on the balcony.

We gazed out into the church in Nobel Michal, the crowds of strangers and near-strangers on their feet clapping, and I had to remind myself to breathe. Roberto's hand snuck into mine as we stood there before everyone and were announced.

"Presenting- Crown Prince Roberto and Crown Princess Sophia of Alteria!"

_Woah_.

I gazed at Roberto for a moment, stunned by what we'd done, and it took a moment before Roberto met my gaze. He grinned at me and suddenly lunged forward, kissing me, which I had no problems with. Screw tradition. I had a husband.

We heard laughter, real genuine laughter, from the crowd. The King seemed pretty pleased as well. I went red, giving Roberto a bit of a shove back, a shove that Prince Keith was quick to rescue Roberto from- he nearly fell backwards on his crutches.

Still, it kind of broke the tension we'd been feeling. Same old us.

The guests were still standing and it was only now that I saw that there were two empty seats on either side of the aisle with two photos on each seat. His Mother and my Mother. I felt the dampness reappear in my eyes at that, legs a little weak, and stood there until we were allowed to move down the aisle.

As soon as we were out of the room Roberto grabbed me. Or tried to.

"Uh huh. The next one is at the balcony." Prince Keith muttered. He held onto Roberto's sash. "Or I shove you over."

"Phia, you're giving him bad habits!" Roberto complained. He paused, suddenly, adding, "Wife."

"Husband." I laughed, stunned by this, staring at him. "Wow. We really are, aren't we?"

"Wife. Wife. Wiiifeey. I'll never get tired of that." Roberto slid closer, trying to edge free of Prince Keith, and wrapped an arm around my arm. "Keithy. We're heading off on our honeymoon. Have fun at the reception." Of course he was just teasing, I knew that, and Prince Keith probably knew that... but he reacted anyway.

"No!"

"Please refrain from teasing Keith." Wilifred gently cut in.

"The public await your presence." Edward agreed.

They were both the voice of reason that neither of us wanted to argue with.

Roberto grinned, ruffling Prince Keith's hair, and then started forward again on crutches. I followed close behind. Through the halls of Noble Michal we were escorted, though luckily they'd not skimped on the lifts, and up to the top floor. Everyone else was there already on the balcony- The King, Lord Michal... I think that was his name... and Prince Roberto's closest family.

I hesitated outside the door, watching Prince Keith and Jenny go ahead through the doors, and Roberto paused beside me. He hobbled sideways, closer, managing to avoid getting his crutches tangled up in wedding dress, and leaned close.

I knew what he was asking for without him saying it out loud. We pressed our foreheads together, eyes in one another, so close that my eyes went a bit cross eyed and made him laugh. To my relief no one came back inside this room to get us. They stayed outside on the balcony as we stood there, leaning against each other, completely absorbed in one another.

"I'd hug you if I could... but this will do." Roberto balanced himself on his crutches a moment as he reached up with both arms to cup my face and kiss my forehead. "I'll kiss you properly soon. I love you, Phia."

"I love you too." I reached up, crutches in armpits, stroking his face with my fingers as I held it.

"Do you mind? That we didn't do the wedding how you probably planned it?" Roberto checked softly, gazing down at me, as he stood up a little straighter. Maybe that had worried him. "Or that it's so big?"

"Bit late to escape now, huh?" I joked. Then I added, "No." I shook my head as I gazed up. Today was a totally surreal experience, okay, but I didn't regret that at all. "I never really thought about how my wedding would go."

"How would it go?"

"Probably just you and me on a beach, maybe with your Dad and someone else, and a priest. I don't know." I admitted softly and he slid his hands down my bare arms, squeezing them gently, as I leaned down to adjust my weight back onto my hands rather than my arms.

"I like that. We could do that in a year." Roberto glanced towards the French doors as they parted a little way. The sounds of the crowds reappeared as the doors were open, his Dad glancing in at us, but he vanished back outside when he saw us standing close together.

"Should we go outside?"

"Not yet." Roberto shook his head. "We need a drink. Do you need to go to the bathroom? Cause I do." Roberto raised an eyebrow as I reluctantly nodded. I did actually. He grinned as I flushed. "You're so transparent, Phia."

"I wanted to go at the start. Just to hide." I admitted. "Did you see how many fancy people were there?"

"I saw!" Roberto exclaimed and he held a hand to his heart, teasing me a little. "I thought you were going to pass out!"

"I didn't look that bad!" I protested. I hoped I didn't! How embarrassing. "I didn't vomit once."

"That's my Princess." He laughed. "You were …" Roberto leaned forward, grasping my face, and there was soft tenderness. "You were perfect. The look on your face. I never want to forget that face and now I never will. So many cameras." Roberto's teasing smile faded into a loving one, as he leaned forward slowly to hug me against him, crutches or not. I melted into his chest and found that between us, so long as we both used our good legs, we didn't need crutches. We could just stand there and balance.

As soon as we'd gone to the bathroom, had a drink, and finally relaxed a little, Roberto led me out to the balcony, his hand squeezing mine tightly. Our last public appearance.

The moment we were out, I was embraced, kissed, and the world _cheered_. We did this again and again, as we were taken on the long carriage ride back to Alteria, sitting side by side as we passed crowds. Into a car briefly- we weren't going the whole way back- but the moment we got to the Alterian border we were back into a carriage.

Hands grasped tight, we let them take us back to the waiting guests and castle, and I finally relaxed. I knew it'd be okay.

I was _home_.

* * *

A/N And that's it for Sophia! For now. :)

Three guesses who's next. Hehehehe. It's already partly written!


End file.
